Seasons of Love: Summertime Love
by Anime-Queen-2011
Summary: Jaden and Alexis have been dating for over two months now. They and the rest of the gang decide to spend the summer in Ochi City. But Jaden's hiding somethings, even from Alexis. When some people appear. Jaden's and Alexis' relationship takes a little ride. JxA! RxR!
1. Airplane Ride

_Hey everyone._ _This is my first really coupled based fanfic so I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Kazuki Takahashi does. Man, I wish I was him!_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

The plane hit turbulence, again. I felt my seat bump forward a bit. Chazz hit his head on my seat, again. I turned around and looked at him. His forehead was beat red and he kept rubbing it with his left hand.

"Damn it! I hate fuckin' turbulence!" he cursed for the thousandth time. I just let out a deep sigh and turned back around. I rested my left elbow on the left arm of my chair placing my head in my hand, looking out the window. The clouds always look so puffy from up here. I kept hearing Chazz screaming.

"Chazz! Shut the fuck up!" Blair screamed from the other side of the aisle at him. She was on the aisle seat; her group of seats was right next to his. She was sitting next to Syrus who was in the middle, Hassleberry took the window seat. In front of him was Jasmine. She was talking with Mindy, who was sitting next to her. Atticus was sitting on the aisle seat next to Mindy. His group of seats was right next to mine. Behind me was Chazz, as we have already established. He had the window seat. Next to him was Aster, who wanted the window seat but Chazz beat him to it. Next to Aster was Zane, Syrus' older brother. He was quiet, like always. Bastion was sitting on the aisle seat of my group of seats. He was talking with Atticus about only God knows what. Between me and Bastion was Alexis, Atticus' little sister. If you haven't already guessed it, I'm Jaden.

I bet you're wondering what's going on, right? Well, here's what's going on. We are on a plane ride, pretty obvious right? Anyway, it's summer break but Atticus talked his parents into letting all of us spend the entire summer together, he also got Chancellor Sheppard to convince the rest of our parents. We were going to the best place to be in Japan during the summer. You guessed it, Ochi City**(1)**.

Everyone was really excited about it, except me. I mean, don't get me wrong, Ochi City is a great place to be during the summer. A lot of stuff happens and you're never bored. But I wasn't excited for my own reasons, which you'll find out later.

"Enough yelling!" Dr. Crowler yelled from the front of the plane. I bet you're confused now. Its summer so why is one of our teachers here? Well, it's because Atticus told his parents, and Chancellor Sheppard told the rest of ours, that a teacher would be with us at all times. Lucky us when we found out Chancellor Sheppard told us that the teacher with was going to be Crowler.

"This is going to be one fun summer," Aster whispered from behind me. I turned to see that he was leaning toward me so I could hear him.

"Just loads," I said, my voice _dripping_ with sarcasm. He chuckled and leaned back in his seat. Crowler was about ten rows in front of us because we all were in the back of the plane. But we never took any chances when it came to talking about Crowler with him in the same room. Anyway, I went back to looking at the clouds. There was a bunch of noise going on around me, ninety-nine percent of it being Blair screaming at Chazz. It was going to an extremely long summer.

_**xXx**_

The plane was about forty-five minutes from Ochi City. Blair and Chazz finally stopped screaming at each other. Of course, it took a lot of coaxing from Zane to do so. Thank God he was going to be there with us. I was looking out the window at the clouds, in my own little world.

"Jaden?" Alexis called. I turned away from the clouds and looked at her. She was looking at me in confusion.

"Yeah, Lex?"

"Are you okay?" It didn't surprise me she asked that. She was the only one on the entire plane that could probably see that I wasn't.

"Yeah, perfect," I lied. She cocked an eyebrow at me. Damn it. Why could she read me like a book? I gave her one of my trademark smiles. She lowered her eyebrow and smiled at me. I loved her smile. It was perfect. Just like the rest of her. Oh! This must seem really weird, right? Well, Alexis and I have been dating for about two and a half months.

"You've seemed awfully quiet lately. Something has to be bothering you," she pressed. I didn't want to tell her why I was quiet. It just wasn't the right time. I just smiled at her again.

"It's nothing," I lied again. She let out a sigh.

"Fine. It's obvious I'm not getting anything out of you today." That's another thing I loved about Lex. She didn't press far, well, sometimes. I'm just glad this was one of the times that she didn't. She rested her head on my right shoulder. The fingers of her left hand were weaved through the fingers of my right hand. When Alexis and I first started dating, this sorta thing wasn't very thrilling for a lot of people to see. I mean, a Slifer Red dating an Obelisk Blue, and not just _any_ Obelisk Blue but the **queen** of Obelisk Blue. At least, that is what people kept calling her. I really didn't pay attention to the title, neither did Lex. When we had been dating for about a month, people didn't find this sorta thing shocking anymore. Chazz and Blair weren't thrilled by it. He liked Lex and Blair was IN LOVE with me. But Atticus and Zane made sure they didn't try to do anything to us. Of course, everyone else helped but it was mainly those two. Dr. Crowler however…he wasn't very thrilled…EVER!

Said man passed by my group of seats, heading toward the restroom. He shot me a glare. I'm used to the glare though. Ever since Lex and I started dating, he gave me it whenever he saw us like this. I ignored it now. But it was starting to get rather annoying.

"Will he every accept the fact that those glares _don't work on you_?" Bastion asked. I was looking out the window again. I turned to face him. He was looking at me. I was about to shrug when I realized that Alexis had fallen asleep on my shoulder.

"I don't think so," I replied.

"Well he should!" Atticus chimed in. I looked past Bastion, well, not really. I didn't need to. Atticus stuck his head out so I could see him.

"You know he never will."

"I stand by my previous statement." I sighed and turned back to looking out the window. I wasn't paying any attention to what was happening around me. That is, until, there was a bright flash.

"Agh!" I cried bringing up my left arm and rubbing my eyes. I looked in front of me to see Atticus, smiling, with a camera. "What the hell was that for?" His smile only got bigger.

"It was a Kodak moment Jaden. I just couldn't resist." He winked at me and then headed back to his seat.

"You could to have resisted," I said. He shook his head.

"Nope. I mean," He pulled out his digital camera and handed it to Bastion to hand to me, "Look how cute it is!" Bastion handed me the camera. I looked at the display screen. Damn it. I hate it when Atticus is right. It was a cute picture. I was looking out of the window, thinking. Alexis was asleep on my shoulder, some hair was in her face. Her perfect face looked so peaceful. Our hands were weaved together and they were resting on her lap. I turned to hand the camera back to Bastion. He took it and handed it back to Atticus who tucked it into his carry on bag. I looked at Alexis' perfect sleeping face. The hair that fell in her face in the picture was still there. I took my left hand and took the stray hairs and tucked them behind her right ear. She stirred a little but didn't wake up.

"I bet it would have looked cuter if it was me in the picture and not Jaden," Chazz said from behind me. Stupid Chazz. Atticus pulled back out the camera and turned it on. He looked closely at the picture.

"I don't think so," he said, cocking his head to look at the picture at a different angle. Mindy took the camera out of his hand. "Hey!" She and Jasmine were looking at the picture.

"No way, Chazz!" Mindy said, shaking her head.

"Yeah. This picture could only be cute _because_ it is Jaden and Alexis," Jasmine agreed. Mindy was about to hand the camera back to Atticus when Syrus took it from her.

"Hey again!" Atticus cried. He turned and was standing on his knees with his hands gripping the top of his seat, looking at Syrus. He was looking at the picture. Hassleberry and Blair were also looking at it. She was about to say something but stopped and just looked away from the camera.

"I'm with Jasmine and Mindy," Syrus said, turning the camera around to look at the picture differently. Hassleberry nodded in agreement.

"I agree." Zane reached over Blair and snatched the camera from his brother.

"Aw, come on!" Atticus said. I chuckled. Poor Atticus. Everyone was stealing his camera. I looked at Zane who was doing the same thing Syrus did. Aster was looking at the picture, too.

"Agreed," Zane said plainly. Aster nodded.

"Defiantly." Zane handed Atticus back his camera. He grabbed and put it back in his bag quickly.

"Protective much?" I joked. He looked at me.

"It just kept disappearing!" Everyone started laughing at him.

"Bastion, you didn't seem to have a comment on the picture," Syrus said. He shrugged.

"I did but everyone else seemed to have it under control."

"See, Chazz, everyone agrees. You lose!" Mindy said. He shot an angry glare at her. I sighed and looked back at the clouds. Just was I did, the pilot came over the PA system.

"Attention flyers. We are approaching Ochi City. We will begin our decent in five minutes so please fasten your seat belts and return all trays to their upright positions." I buckled myself in and gently shook Alexis. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey, we're there," I said quietly. She smiled and buckled up, not letting go of my hand or lifting her head from my shoulder. Then I felt my chair moving, again.

"DAMN TRAY!" Chazz screamed trying to move the jammed tray back up.

"CHAZZ JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND CALM DOWN!" Blair screamed, annoyed. He started to argue with her _while_ still trying to get the tray back up. I sighed and Alexis rolled her eyes. Yup, it was going to be a **long summer**.

_**xXx**_

_There we go. I hope you guys liked it. Please review. The next chapter will come faster with reviews. I love reading reviews so please review! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed it._

_Anime-Queen-2011_


	2. Check In Madness

_Hey everyone thanks for reviewing! I'm really glad that you all liked it so much. This chapter's really long so, ENJOY!_

_Disclaimer-Yu-Gi-Oh! GX is not owned by moi but I sure as hell wish it was._

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"What the hell do you mean?" Chazz screamed at Atticus for the millionth time. We were standing in the hotel lobby, waiting for Crowler to get our room keys. Chazz was pissed for three reasons.

1) His luggage was lost and/or broken.  
2) He had to share beds with boys. We all did, it was a way to save money for the entire summer. Yes, we are going to spend the entire summer in a hotel. Don't ask me how Atticus can afford all of this, not even Lex knows. I think he robbed a bank but Lex doesn't think so.  
3) He had to share it with Atticus.

"I don't want to share a bed with you!" Chazz screamed at the top of his lungs. By now, people were staring at us. One couple stopped and looked at Chazz then walked away mouthing, "Heat Stroke". I thought it was kinda funny. I almost believed it.

"Then sleep on the floor, Chazz," Zane said calmly. This is the main reason I'm glad he is going to be with us this summer. He could take things like this calmly. Chazz whipped around and glared at him.

"I don't want to sleep on the floor either!" I sighed. This was getting out of hand.

"Chazz, we're all sharing beds. What makes you think you're so special?" Alexis asked. He looked at her angrily at first but stopped with all the looks he got from Zane, Atticus, and me.

"What's going on here?" Crowler asked, standing next to Syrus. We all looked at him.

"Chazz was just complaining about sharing a bed with Atticus," Syrus said.

"Well that is no excuse for yelling at the top of his lungs in public," Crowler said. With that, the conversation ended and Chazz didn't bring up sharing a bed again. We all headed to our rooms on the third floor. All four rooms were right next to each other. The girls had the room farthest to the left, mine was next to them, Zane's right next to mine, and Crowler had the last room all to himself.

My roommates were Syrus, Bastion, and Hassleberry. I guess you could say I got lucky. Zane wasn't so lucky though. He was stuck with Atticus and Chazz. Aster was also in the room but he wasn't so bad. We had forty-five minutes to get cleaned up then we were going on a tour of the city. Lex let go of my hand and walked into her room with Blair, Mindy, and Jasmine. I sighed. This was going to a fun day.

_**xXx**_

Bastion handed me the card key to our room and I opened the door. It was like any normal Holiday Inn room: two beds big enough for two people each, a mini bar with fridge right next to the bathroom, a desk, a side table between the two beds, yada, yada, yada. You get the picture.

"Mind if I use the bathroom first?" Bastion asked everyone. I shook my head.

"It's okay with me," I said. Syrus and Hassleberry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, go ahead, Bastion," Syrus said, sitting on the bed and taking off his shoes.

"Just don't take too long soldier," Hassleberry said, sitting with his back to Syrus. Bastion nodded and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I sat down on the bed opposite of the one Syrus and Hassleberry were on. It was the one closet to the window.

"Are you two going to share that bed?" I asked. They turned and looked at each other. Then they looked back at me.

"Yeah, I guess. You don't mind sharing with Bastion, do you?" Syrus asked. I shook my head.

"No, its fine," I said, kicking off my shoes. I leaned back against the back of the bed, my hands folded behind my head. My legs were stretched and crossed over each other. All of our luggage was at the end of the dresser where the TV was. Syrus was digging through the pile to find his. Hassleberry was doing the same. Bastion walked out of the bathroom five minutes after he went in. Syrus and Hassleberry already had their clothes for today sitting their bed and they were arguing over who got the bathroom next. Bastion had his Ra Yellow uniform folded over his arm. He was wearing a plain white shirt with no sleeves and loose blue jeans. Very casual. He was also wearing plain white sneakers.

"Nice," I commented, looking at him. He put his folded uniform back into his clothes bag.

"Thanks," he said. He came over and sat on the other side of the bed. "Who has the bathroom next?" I shrugged.

"Me!" Syrus screamed.

"No! Me!" Hassleberry screamed after him. Bastion and I both started laughing as those started fighting.

"Jaden, why don't you go next?" he asked. I looked at him. Syrus and Hassleberry stopped fighting.

"Nah, I'll go last," I said. He nodded.

"Then who goes next?" Syrus asked. I looked at him.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors. Best two out of three," I said. Syrus looked at me like I was crazy for a moment, until Hassleberry jumped across the bed, his hands ready for rock, paper, scissors. Syrus turned to him.

"On three," Bastion said from next to me. Both Syrus and Hassleberry nodded.

"1, 2, 3!" they screamed in unison.

"Ha! I win! Paper covers rock!" Syrus said with glee. They did it once more.

"I win! Rock smashes scissors!" Hassleberry said excitingly. They did for the last time.

"Scissors cuts paper! I win!" Syrus said grabbing his clothes and running into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"I knew I should have done rock," Hassleberry griped as he leaned back against the wall. Bastion and I both laughed at him.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Aster and Zane were leaning against the back of the bed they were going to share. Chazz was in the bathroom, cleaning up and Atticus was chatting away happily with Zane like he was actually listening.

"This is going to a great summer, Zane! I just can't wait till we can go around the city! What are we going to do first? There's so much we can do!" Atticus asked him. He shrugged but kept his eyes closed. The bed shook a little with Aster's slight chuckle next to him. In the room next to them, they heard Syrus and Hassleberry arguing over who got the bathroom next.

"The hotel is going to call and complain on those two if they don't shut up!" Chazz said as he walked out of the bathroom. Zane opened his eyes and turned his head to look at him. Shockingly, he wasn't dressed in all black. He was wearing faded blue jeans with a black t-shirt. He was in black converse.

"You're going to get hot, Chazz," Aster said. He was sitting up from the bed. He was already changed out of his usual grey suit. Now he was wearing in light tan pants and a white t-shirt with white sneakers.

"At least it's not as black as his usual outfit," Zane commented. He chuckled and nodded in agreement. Chazz glared at both of them. He sat on the bed next to Atticus. He still wasn't thrilled about having to share a bed with him but didn't scream about it anymore. Atticus got up and walked into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Zane was after him. Syrus and Hassleberry finally stopped arguing but they could hear Jaden and Bastion laughing. Zane laughed quietly to himself. He wondered what happened.

_**xXx**_

Mindy and Jasmine were chatting happily with each other on the bed next to Alexis. They already got cleaned up and changed, Blair was in there right now and Alexis was after her. Mindy was wearing a pair of white short shorts, they type that are not long but not super short. She was also a light blue halter top with her dark blue bikini underneath it. Jasmine was wearing matching shorts but was in a dark purple halter top and her light purple bikini underneath it.

"Why are you guys wearing your swimsuits?" Alexis finally asked. They both looked at her confused.

"Well because we might go to the pool today! Duh!" Mindy said. She rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think we're going to the pool?" she asked, looking back at them.

"Just because it's like ninety degrees outside and we'll all want to go swimming!" Jasmine said.

"What makes you think we'll go swimming in the city pool for money when we can swim in the hotel pool for free?" They shrugged. She pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger sighing.

"What's going on here?" Blair asked, finally getting out of the bathroom. Her Slifer Red uniform was tossed on the floor next to her bag. She was wearing black shorts, shorter than Mindy and Jasmine's, and a white, strapless shirt. Thankfully, she wasn't wearing a swimsuit too.

"Nothing. All done in the bathroom?" Alexis asked, standing up. She nodded and trudged over to their bed. Yes, they are going to share the bed while Mindy and Jasmine share the other. Alexis sighed as she closed the bathroom door behind her. There was only one reason why she agreed to go on this trip with her insane brother and friends for the whole summer, and he was in the room next to hers.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

I finally got the chance to clean up. I changed out of my Slifer Red uniform into a pair of loose, faded blue jeans, a red sleeveless shirt, and white sneakers. I bundled up all of my Slifer cloths and walked out of the bathroom. Bastion had sorted out all of our belongings and was unloading all of his clothes into the dresser drawer he had. There were four fairly large drawers in the dresser on which the television rested. Mine was in the top, left corner, his was next to mine, Syrus' was underneath mine, and Hassleberry's was underneath his. I grabbed my bag and threw my Slifer clothes into it. I didn't plan on wearing them till the beginning of the new school year. Bastion closed his drawer and stood up. Our bags were all folded and stuck in the far corner of the room.

"Thanks for unpacking for me, Bastion," I said as he passed me to place his last bag in the corner.

"No problem, Jaden," he replied. I smiled and headed back over to my bed. On the side table was a pair of black sunglasses and my DAP**(1)**. I shoved it into my back pocket and put on my sunglasses pushing them up so they were resting on the top of my head. I turned around to see Syrus and Hassleberry drinking some Pepsi over the mini-bar. Syrus was wearing white shorts with a yellow tee-shirt and white sneakers. Hassleberry was wearing tan cargo pants and a green shirt with the sleeves torn off. His bandanna remained tied around his head. He was still in his army boots. Some people just never change. I walked over to them, Bastion following.

"Want some?" Syrus asked holding up the bottle of Pepsi. We nodded. He poured us some and handed us our glasses.

"How much time do we have left?" Hassleberry asked, taking a huge chug of his third glass. I shrugged as Bastion lifted up his left arm and looked at his watch.

"We have ten more minutes," he said. I chugged the rest of my pop and threw the plastic cup into the trash. I grabbed my copy of our key and shoved it into my back pocket, not the one with my DAP, and headed for the door.

"Bastion said we have ten more minutes, Jay," Syrus said, confused at why I was leaving early.

"Yeah, I know." I left the room. As I closed the door behind me, I heard Hassleberry say something.

"He wants to go talk to Alexis, duh, Syrus!" I laughed silently to myself. Maybe I didn't give the commander enough credit.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Zane put his Obelisk Blue clothes into his bag. He heard Chazz arguing over what to put on the TV. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a dark blue, sleeveless shirt, and dark blue converse. He turned around and sat on the bed next to Aster who was staying out of the spat between Atticus and Chazz. Atticus was wearing a pair of light blue jean shorts, a purple t-shirt, and white flip-flops.

"I don't want to watch this stupid show, Atticus!" Chazz complained. Zane sighed.

'_Is there no way to make this child happy?' _he wondered. Aster chuckled, as if he could hear his thoughts.

"We only have seven minutes until we have to leave anyway, Chazz, so just chill," Atticus said, turning up the volume on the TV to drown him out. It didn't work.

"I DON'T CARE! NOT GIVE ME THAT DAMN REMOTE!" He lunged at him. They began to wrestle over the remote. Aster started laughing and it only made Zane's headache, which he's had ever since he stepped onto the plane, even worse. Syrus and him were flesh-and-blood but even they didn't wrestle for the controller. And even if they did, he couldn't help but think that he'd win without much trouble. He sighed as he stood up from the bed, reaching into the mass chaos which was Atticus and Chazz. He grabbed both of their ears and yanked them upwards.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" they screamed at the same time as he twisted their ears.

"See, you two can agree on something," he said. They didn't reply so he kept talking. "Atticus, give me the controller." He handed Zane the controller. He shook his head toward Aster, indicating for him to throw it to him. Aster caught the controller and was standing next to him. Zane looked at Atticus then to Chazz then looked at both of them. He shoved them toward the bed as he released their reddening ears. Instantly, their hands shot to their ears and started rubbing them.

"Damn, Zane! That hurt!" Chazz complained. He ignored his complaint.

"Listen you two. We have a _looong_ summer ahead of us and I'm **not** going to play referee for you two the entire summer!" he said sternly. Both Atticus and Chazz were paying strict attention, Aster was channel surfing. He looked pointedly at Atticus. "Atticus, you have five minutes to figure out where we are going today." He immediately went to flipping through brochures to figure out what to do. He looked at Chazz who refused to meet his gaze. "Chazz!" Unwillingly, Chazz looked up at him and locked with his gaze. "I don't even have anything to say to you but you better just get a grip now or go home now because this isn't going to be a daily routine for the entire summer." Aster chuckled on the bed behind him.

"Yeah, that's just what we need," he said aloud. "Zane can't have a good day till he's had a stern conversation with Chazz and Atticus." He almost hit him for that comment. But, keeping in his normal character, just shrugged it off and sat on the bed. He looked at the alarm clock on the table next to him.

'_2 more minutes.'_

_**xXx**_

Alexis was racking a hairbrush through her hair when there was a knock on their room door.

"I'll get it!" Blair screamed. She heard her footsteps running past the bathroom door and the door opening. Then she heard her squeal so she knew who was there.

"Hey there, Blair," Jaden said as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey, Jaden," Mindy and Jasmine said at the same time.

"Hey guys. Where's Lex?"

"In here! I'll be there in a sec," she called from the bathroom. She then heard a little groan which meant that Jaden removed Blair's arm from his. She quickly put my hair into a pony tail and gave herself a quick look over. She was wearing a short, white skirt and a blue spaghetti strapped shirt with white flip-flops. Once she was sure she was all ready, she opened the door to see Jaden leaning on the closet door opposite of the bathroom door. She couldn't help but think how attractive he looked with his muscles showing. But she banished that thought with a quick shake of her head. She stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door, walking over to him. He already had his arms open, waiting for her. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his chest, weaving her fingers together behind his back. She rested her head on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her in a strong, comforting embrace. This is what she loved about Jaden so much, he wasn't afraid to show how much he loved her.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

I just stood there in Alexis' hotel room, holding her. Man, I just wish every day could be like this. Mindy and Jasmine were, of course, watching us. They were also doing that weird girl whispering-giggling thing. Blair was glaring at Alexis. I shot her a glare and she looked away from her. I rested my chin on Alexis' head and smiled.

"You smell nice," I said. She giggled.

"Thanks." I leaned my head back against the closet door. Absentmindedly, I started brushing her hair down with my left hand. I heard her let out a sigh. I knew just what she was thinking. Mindy and Jasmine got up from their bed and grabbed Blair. They started to walk past us toward the door.

"Where are you three going?" I asked. Alexis turned her head on my shoulder to look at them. Mindy and Jasmine were smiling while Blair was scowling.

"There is only two more minutes till we leave so we thought we'd just go wait in the hall and give you two some 'alone' time," Mindy said, winking. Alexis glared at Mindy, making her and Jasmine laugh. They dragged Blair out of the room with them. Just as the door closed, I heard Jasmine say something to Mindy.

"Did you see that!? SOOOO cute!" I think I heard them squeal and then start jabbering a million words per second.

"I'm going to get those two." Alexis scowled. I laughed a little and she looked at me. She stepped away from me, grabbing my hands so we were arms length apart. "What's so funny?" I smiled and freed my right hand from her left one. I stepped closer to her and reached behind her, grabbing the ponytail in her hair, pulling it out and letting her hair just fall around her. I stepped away from her and she just looked more confused than ever.

"You have beautiful hair. You shouldn't put it up," I said sweetly. She looked taken a back for moment before smiling happily at me. She stepped closer to me and pressed her body against mine, making my back press against the wall. She placed the index finger of her left hand to my lips.

"And you sir, are quite the charmer." I smiled underneath her finger, grabbing her hand and bringing it down to her side. I bent down to her and our lips met in a passionate kiss.

_**xXx**_

_There we go! I hope you liked it. It's a really long chapter, huh? Well, review! The next chapter faster with more reviews! I love reviews! Oh! And I need some ideas for some other minor couples. I know some but I keep mixing up some people so it doesn't work out so please tell me some couples! GREATLY APPRECIATED! Alright, thanks again!_

_Anime-Queen-2011_

_**1: DAP is what I call their little devices they communicate with. It stands for**_

_**Duel  
Academy  
Portable**_


	3. Tour Time!

_Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer-Yu-Gi-Oh! GX is _**NOT**_ owned by me!_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Alright everyone! Let's get moving! We have a lot of ground to cover!" Atticus said as we stepped out of the hotel.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chazz asked, irritated.

"We have the _entire_ city to see Chazz and that's a lot of ground to cover," he answered, looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that **you're **taking us around Ochi City?" Alexis asked, standing next to me. He turned around and looked her. He was still walking…backwards.

"Of course."

"I don't think so."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember what happened last time you took us on a tour of a city we were at for vacation?" He flinched a little. Seemed like Lex hit a sore spot.

"It happened one…," he began but she interrupted him.

"Three, Atty. It happened three times."

"What happened three times?" Syrus asked, confused.

"Atticus got us lost. And he has only taken us around a city three times," she answered.

"So what do you propose we do?" Atticus said, stopping. We were at the corner a block away from our hotel. We all stopped and tried to think.

"I have an idea," I said. Everyone looked at me like I had two heads. Was it really that shocking that I had an idea?

"You…have…a…idea?" Chazz asked. I could tell he was trying to stifle a laugh. I nodded. The stifling didn't work. As soon as I nodded, he broke out in a roar of laughter.

"Well, what's your idea, Jay?" Atticus asked, ignoring Chazz who was now rolling on the ground laughing. I pointed across the street to a building. Chazz looked, still laughing, and when he saw what I was pointing at, he stopped. Everyone else looked to where I was pointing. It was a tour bus station. The best in Ochi City, according to the sign. By the looks of things, they were getting ready to begin another tour. "Now why did I miss that?" Atticus asked, scratching the back of his head with his left hand.

"Probably because you just wanted to get us lost," Alexis accused.

"I did not!" he defended himself. Zane stepped up and picked Chazz of the ground then looked at him.

"I vote for Jaden's idea," he said.

"I second the motion," Bastion said, standing next to Atticus.

"So we all want to go with the tour bus rather than myself?" Atticus asked, a tad bit upset. Everyone nodded and he sighed.

"Tour bus tour it is," Crowler said. Well, now there was no arguing, was there? We all crossed the street and entered the air conditioned building. It was quite an interesting building. It had dark, wooden floors with white painted walls. There was a large desk at the front of the room. A lady with large glasses sat behind it. She was blowing some bubble gum and flipping through a magazine. Atticus walked over to her. We all followed.

"Excuse me?" Atticus said, trying to get the lady's attention. It worked. She looked up and saw all of us. Her bubble gum bubble popped when she saw how many of us there were.

"Are you all here for the tour?" she asked, still in shock.

"Yes ma'am," Zane said, stepping up and standing next to Atticus.

"How many with your party?" she asked, backing away from the desk while pulling out a drawer.

"Thirteen," Atticus replied. The lady looked at him like he was crazy.

"Thirteen?" What was so surprising about that? What? She didn't get larger parties here? Atticus nodded. "What type of tour would you like?" She pulled out a roll of tickets.

"Excuse me?" Atticus asked confused. She sighed and started ripping off some tickets.

"Do you want the full tour or do you want to get dropped off somewhere?"

"The full tour please," Zane replied because Atticus was actually thinking it over. She nodded and handed Zane the tickets. Atticus pouted at him but didn't say a word.

"How much will this be?" he asked, cringing as he pulled out his wallet.

"No charge," she said with a smile. Everyone looked at her like she was insane. Hmm, maybe she is. Wait, hold on…

"There has to be a charge!" Crowler demanded. She shook her head. Something about her was familiar.

"Not for you guys. Now please hurry because the tour bus leaves in five minutes," she said, getting back to work. Everyone looked at Atticus who shrugged and put his wallet away. We turned to leave. "Have a nice day, Jaden," she called sweetly, not looking up from her magazine. Everyone froze and looked at me. I looked at everyone who were all giving me wide eyed stares. I let out a nervous chuckle.

'_Oh shit…'_

"You're going to tell us how she knew your name later, right?" Alexis asked me, pulling my hand down as if I wasn't paying attention.

"I don't know how she knew my name," I lied. There was **no** way I was going to tell them how that lady knew my name, now that I finally figured out who she was. _'Damn family connections!'_

"Liar," she whispered so only I could hear it. I shook my head.

"I'm not lying," I lied. Everyone was looking at me like they all could tell I was lying. Why was I cursed with having a terrible poker face!

"Well, you _do_ look like a Jaden. She just probably assumed that was your name," Atticus said, trying to figure it out himself.

"That is ridiculous!" Crowler insisted.

"Eh, she was probably talking to the guy who walked past her desk leaving when she said it," Syrus said. Everyone looked at him.

"Someone was leaving?" Mindy asked. He nodded. I inwardly let out a sigh of relief.

"Syrus is right. That's probably who she was talking to," Zane agreed. Everyone nodded and walked out of the building.

_**xXx**_

We all got on the tour bus to find it was almost completely empty except for three elderly couples.

"Where is everyone?" Hassleberry asked, taking a seat at the front of the bus.

"Tour season doesn't begin for another week so these are all the people who come early," the bus driver said as he sat down.

"Really?" Blair asked, sitting down behind him. He nodded.

"Yep." He started the bus. Alexis and I sat down behind Hassleberry. Syrus sat down next to him. Zane and Atticus sat down behind Blair. Bastion sat down next to her. Mindy and Jasmine sat down behind me and Alexis. Chazz and Aster sat down behind Zane and Atticus. Crowler sat down behind Chazz and Aster. About a minute after we all sat down, a young, blonde haired girl stepped onto the bus. She was in one of those tour guide outfits. You know? Those pale blue things with the skirt, blouse and pin with your name, and white sneakers. Not to mention those weird hats and a microphone headset.

"Hello everyone. My name is Carla and I'll be your tour guide for today. Please feel free to ask any questions about what we are going to see. If anyone has only a part tour ticket, please raise your hand." No one raised their hand. "Very well. Now let's begin the tour." Carla smiled. The bus driver moved the gear shift out of park and into drive. The bus began to move.

"What are we going to see first?" Bastion asked Carla. She was standing at the front of the bus but was gripping a metal poll at the head of the bus. She adjusted the microphone headset on her head before she spoke.

"First we're going to pass The Biker Park."

"Biker Park?" Aster asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"Yes. If you would all please look to your left, you can see it." Everyone looked to their left. Biker Park was like any normal park but there was a ton of people biking around it.

"Biker Park is the only Biking only park in the entire city. It is a very popular stop for some tourists. Next to the park is a bike rental shop," Carla explained, pointing to a building which read "Bike Rentals". We kept going for about another five minutes before Carla spoke up again.

"Now we are passing the Ochi City High School. During the summer there a many duel tournaments so please, fell free to go and watch the number one dueling team in Japan." Carla smiled. "There is information about upcoming tournaments in the office which is open up till five o'clock PM every day except Saturday and Sunday when the office is closed."

"I'll stop by there tomorrow and snag one of those," Atticus whispered for all of us to hear.

"Yes, very good idea, Atticus. We should see some dueling this summer," Crowler said with a nod of approval. I was looking out the window, not really paying attention.

"Jaden?" Alexis asked. I looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"I figured you'd be the most excited about the tournaments. You don't seem excited at all." Syrus and Hassleberry turned around in their seat to look at me.

"Are you feeling okay, Serge?" Hassleberry asked me.

"I'm fine, Hassleberry," I reassured him.

"You sure? You have seemed very quiet lately," Syrus pointed out. Damn it. Why is everyone suddenly paying attention to my change in attitude?

"Don't point that out Syrus! I'm enjoying this change," Chazz said, relaxing in his seat.

"Are you really okay, Jaden?" Zane asked me. Suddenly everyone's eyes were on me, aside from Crowler and Chazz who were happy about my change in personality.

"Perfect," I lied but I covered it up with a smile. Everyone turned around and looked at Carla who was pointing out some more spots.

'_This is getting bad. Thanks to that lady at the tour bus place, everyone doesn't believe me very easily anymore. I can't let them find out though. But, what do I do if we go to a tournament? If I say I'm not in the mood for dueling, they'll have me checked into a hospital so fast it would make my head spin! I'll have to come up with something if it ever comes up. I'm more worried about __**HER**__ than anything else though. I hope she's on vacation. It would be really hard trying to explain why she acts like she does around me.' _I thought. I was drowning out Carla; there wasn't much for me to see.

_**xXx**_

_Hey everyone. This chapter is kinda boring, yes I know. But I just needed something like this so I could come up with some ideas for the rest of the fic. I didn't have them see every place they were going to go. They are going to go biking soon but the next chapter is going to happen back at the hotel. The gang goes swimming…fun time there. I have plans for swimming. And they actually will go swimming in the city pool sometime too. Jaden's secrets are starting to be revealed. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, sorry for all the boringness about it. The next chapter will be more exciting but I don't know when it will be posted so just bare with me! I'm working on like 3 fics right now and I'm going to start writing a 4th one. I'm just that kinda person. Anyway, I'm done ranting so review please: )_

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


	4. Zane Reads Between the Lines

_Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter1 Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, its characters, or cards.**_

_**Claimer: I own this story plot and title.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

_**(A/N: Their swimwear is the same color as their dorms, except Atticus and Chazz. His are purple and Chazz is black. Everyone else is the same.)**_

"That was a _really long tour_!" Chazz complained as he fell into a tanning chair at the pool back at the hotel. We all just got back from the tour and decided to go hang at the pool. Crowler didn't want to go so he put Zane in charge, much to Atticus' dismay. The pool was surprisingly empty when we got there.

"Ochi City is a big city, Chazz. Of course the tour is going to be long." Mindy said, sitting in the chair next to him.

"I'm just glad the bus was air conditioned or I would have **died**!" Jasmine said, sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water.

"It wasn't that bad, Jazz," Alexis said. She set her stuff down next to Mindy's chair. Atticus walked over to where everyone was and jumped into the pool, splashing all over Jasmine, Mindy, Chazz and Alexis.

"ATTICUS!" they all screamed. His head popped out the water. He was laughing.

"Yes?"

"You're so dead!" Mindy said, jumping into the pool. Jasmine jumped in after her. They started chasing him around the pool, making sure not to hit Blair who was already in the pool. Syrus and Hassleberry walked over to where Atticus just splashed everyone. Chazz shook his head, trying to get his now flat hair back to normal. Alexis just sat down where Mindy was sitting, ringing out her hair with her hands.

"Aren't you going to kill him, too, Alexis?" Syrus asked. She shook her head.

"Nah, Mindy and Jazz have it covered." Bastion and Aster went over and joined them also. Zane and I stayed where we were.

"Something's bugging you," he said, quietly so only I could hear. I looked at him confused.

"Nothing's bugging me, Zane. Honest." I was lying threw my teeth. Hopefully he wouldn't notice. But he did. He looked at me, his eyebrow cocked because he didn't believe me.

"I didn't agree with Syrus before because I believed him, Jay. I did it because obviously you don't want everyone to know why that lady knew your name." He was still speaking quietly. Damn it. Zane was worse than Alexis. She can read me like a book but he can read between the lines.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Zane." I began walking away to join the others but he caught me by the arm. I looked back at him and his eyes were serious. He wasn't going to let me get away that easily.

"Don't think I can't tell that you're hiding something, Jaden. When Carla mentioned the tournaments on the bus, you seemed like you didn't care." He was still gripping my arm, afraid that I might make a dash for it the second he released me.

"I do care, Zane." That was the first truthful thing I said this entire conversation. He could tell I was telling the truth.

"I also noticed that you weren't paying attention at all during the tour," he noted, releasing my arm. I didn't move though. I just stood there.

"I didn't need to pay attention," I said quietly. Zane had me backed into a corner and there was no way of getting out of it. He looked at me closely before speaking again.

"Why didn't you need to pay attention, Jaden? How did that lady know your name? Why have you been so quiet lately?" He looked at me closer with each question. I raised my gaze to look at him. This was bad. He was going to keep asking me these questions until I finally told him. Rather than keep trying to worm my way out of it to no avail, I sighed in defeat.

"Alright, Zane, I'll tell you but on one condition." I said, holding up my index finger. He continued to stare at me, waiting for me to continue. "You can't tell anyone." He looked me in confusion.

"Why don't you want them to know?"

"It's just…," I began but he cut me off.

"You just don't want them to know. You don't really have a real reason. You just don't want them to know." I nodded. "I understand."

"You won't tell them?" I was just making sure. He nodded. "Alright…," I began to tell Zane what I've been hiding from my friends since I first met them.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Alexis was talking with Bastion, Aster, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Chazz about the tour.

"I can't wait till we get to go to a tournament!" Hassleberry said excitingly.

"Yeah. The best dueling team in Japan should be something to see," Bastion agreed. Aster nodded.

"I've only been to one of their tournaments and it's something I'll never forget. They're really good." Chazz looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Of course they're good. They're _the best team in Japan!_ I figured it was obvious they were good," he said. Aster glared at him. Mindy and Jasmine swam over to us and leaned on the edge of the pool.

"Hey guys! Enough talking. We want to play a game," Mindy said. They all looked at her.

"What kind of game?" Syrus asked a little scared. They shrugged.

"Depends on who wants to play," Jasmine said, smiling.

"Well, you can count me in," Hassleberry said.

"Me, too," Bastion said. Aster nodded.

"Might as well," he said. Mindy looked at Alexis.

"Sure," she said, standing up from her seat. Jasmine looked at Chazz.

"Fine," he sighed. It's like he knew he had to. Mindy and Jasmine both looked at Syrus. He slumped a little.

"Do I have much of a choice?" he asked sadly. Mindy and Jasmine shook their heads. "Then I guess I'm in." He sounded defeated. Atticus swam over to the group, Blair just behind him.

"So everyone's game?" he asked. Mindy and Jasmine nodded. Blair looked around.

"What about Zane and Jaden?" she asked. They all looked at her.

"Good question," Aster said. They looked around and noticed Jaden and Zane were sitting on the opposite side of the pool in two chairs like tanning chairs. Zane would nod once and a while but Jaden appeared to be doing all the talking. They were talking so quietly that no one could hear them. Sometimes Zane interrupted Jaden and it looked like he'd ask a question. Jaden would nod or shake his head then answer.

"What are they talking about?" Chazz asked, standing next to Alexis. She shrugged.

"No clue." Atticus swam over to them. Zane stuck his hand up to stop Jaden from talking. He noticed Atticus was coming. They looked at the pool. Atticus popped out of the water. Then they began to talk.

_**xXx**_

Zane stopped Jaden when he noticed Atticus swimming over toward us. He was trying to be sneaky. He thinks he's a ninja but he is no ninja.

"Atticus is coming," he said, noticing the confused look on Jaden's face. They both looked at the pool and Atticus popped out of the water. He folded his arms and rested them on the edge of the pool.

"Hey, guys," he said.

"Hey, Atticus," Jaden said, leaning back against his chair.

"What cha talking about?" he asked.

"It's nothing, Atticus," Zane said. He looked at him confused.

"Well if it's nothing, feel like playing a game? Everyone else is already on board." Zane shook his head.

"No thanks, Atticus. I'm not in the mood for games right now." He shrugged.

"Fair enough." He looked over at Jaden. "What about you, Jaden?" He looked at Zane out of the corner of his eye. He still wasn't done telling him everything. He shrugged, telling him he could do whatever he wanted. Jaden looked at Atticus.

"Not right now, Atticus," he said. Atticus looked confused or shocked. Maybe both.

"Zane, I can understand but you…" His voice trailed off toward the end. Jaden shrugged.

"I'll play next time. I need to tell Zane some things." Atticus looked at him closely.

"Fine." He sighed in defeat and swam away. Zane looked back at Jaden and vice versa.

"You could have gone and played the game, Jaden. I can wait." He just shrugged again.

"I know but I just wanna finish." Zane nodded. Jaden then continued to tell him everything.

_**xXx**_

Atticus swam back toward the others. Jaden and Zane went back to talking, well Jaden did. Zane went back to nodding and listening. Atticus rested his arms on the edge of the pool next to Jasmine and Mindy.

"They game?" Syrus asked. He shook his head. His eyes looked puzzled.

"Zane said he wasn't in the mood for games, which I can understand. It's Zane after all but Jaden said he wanted to tell him some things and would play later." It looked like he was trying to solve a murder mystery the way he was staring into space as he spoke.

"What did you hear?" Chazz asked. He looked at him.

"Absolutely nothing."

"I wonder what they're talking about," Blair said. They all looked at Jaden and Zane. Zane was now talking and Jaden was answering some questions.

"I don't know," Alexis said. Something about what Jaden was telling Zane gave her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Well, forget them!" Atticus said, gaining everyone's attention again.

"Yeah!" Mindy and Jasmine screamed in unison. They swam off toward the other end of the pool. As they passed Jaden and Zane, they stopped talking, waiting for them to pass then they went right back to talking. When Alexis saw that, the feeling in her stomach only got worse. Hassleberry and Syrus jumped into the pool, splashing her, Chazz, Aster, and Bastion.

"You idiots!" Chazz screamed. Water dripped from his now drooping hair. He just got it back up after Atticus splashed them.

"You're going to get wet anyway, Chazz," Aster said. He then jumped into the pool also, splashing Chazz only. He was now boiling angry.

"Aster you bastard! You're so dead!" Aster swam off towards the others laughing. Chazz jumped into the pool and began swimming after him.

"You alright, Alexis?" Bastion asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"Just fine, Bastion." He smiled and jumped into the pool. She followed. Whatever the feeling in her stomach was she brushed it off as nothing. Or at least, she hoped it was nothing.

_**xXx**_

Jaden finished explaining everything to Zane and it wasn't what he was expecting to hear.

"Is that everything?" he asked, leaning back against his chair. Jaden did that same.

"Yeah." Zane looked at him closely. He looked depressed.

"What is it?" He sighed.

"I just feel…weird." It sounded like he carefully picked his last word.

"That's understandable. You've been hiding this from everyone since year one." He nodded but didn't look convinced.

"True but that's not it." Now Zane was confused.

"Then what is?" Jaden looked at him.

"I feel that by telling you this, I'm betraying Alexis." Zane sat up in his chair and looked at him.

"Why?" He sat up also and looked at him.

"She doesn't know anything about what I just told you." Zane could tell he did feel like he was betraying her.

"Then why don't you just tell her?" he asked. Jaden shook his head furiously.

"No way!" He looked him in the eye. "She'd flip if I told her about **HER**!" It took him a minute to understand who he was talking about.

"I thought you said that she was on vacation?" He shrugged.

"She might. I can't be one hundred percent positive."

"Listen, Jaden. Alexis will understand and if you don't tell her and she isn't on vacation and she sees you…," Zane began. Jaden's eyes got as wide as dinner plates when he said that. He fell back on the chair, rubbing his eyes furiously with his palms.

"Argh! What a disaster that would be!" he screamed. No one looked at him. Zane stood up and Jaden looked at him. His arms were resting on the arms of his chair.

"Listen, Jay. I'm not saying you have to tell her. I'm just saying it's the wisest thing to do." He gripped the arms of his chair tightly.

"I just don't know how to tell her anything let alone about **HER**. It was hard enough to tell you but Lex…," he began but Zane interrupted him.

"I understand." He looked up at him. "I've never been in your situation and with a little brother like Syrus, I never will." He smiled and chuckled. Zane smirked at it, too.

"Thanks, Zane. I'm glad someone else knows." He stood up, looking more relaxed.

"You're welcome, Jaden." Syrus swam over to them and looked up at them from the pool.

"Up for a game now, Jay?" he asked. Jaden nodded.

"You bet!" He got a running start then jumped into the pool. When he landed, he splashed Chazz, who was still in the pool. He came up and Chazz was coughing up water.

"**Why is everyone fucking splashing me!?**" he screamed. Jaden shrugged.

"Because you're always in the way?" he offered. Chazz didn't like that.

"You're so dead, Slacker!" he screamed. He then lunged at Jaden who was already swimming away. He swam after him. Everyone was laughing at them. Atticus swam over to Zane, who continued to stand on the edge of the pool.

"What did you two talk about?" he asked. Zane looked at him. He was looking at him with curious eyes. "Jaden's back to his normal self." Zane shrugged.

"We talked about nothing of importance." Atticus shrugged and swam off. _'Nothing of importance to anyone but Jaden. I sure hope he's right. I hope that girl IS on vacation or this vacation will be a real disaster._'

_**xXx**_

_There we go! I hope you guys liked it. Next chapter they go biking and me and my friend, who's also like my idea partner, came up with some hilarious ideas for it. Hehe…it will be awesome. I'll try to post it soon but I'm not making any guarantees. Anyway, review! I love reviews! (Broken record: )_

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


	5. She's Here

_Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, its characters, nor its cards**_

_**Claimer: I own this story plot, title, and upcoming characters.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"How many bikes will that be again?" the bike rental man asked, shocked by how many bikes Atticus just asked for.

"Thirteen," he said again. We were renting bikes to go biking in the bike park we saw while we were on tour yesterday. The man tapped his pen on the counter, calculating how much it was going to be.

"Alright then," he said, handing Atticus a piece of paper. "Sign there and the cost is written on there." Atticus signed his name on the paper and paid the fee. He handed the paper back to the man. He walked out from behind the counter and started getting bikes down off of the wall. He pulled down five bikes. He handed the bikes to Aster, Bastion, Chazz, Blair, and Syrus. "The rest are outside." Those who had bikes wheeled the bikes out of the shop following the man. We walked outside and he pointed to a rack of bikes. "There they are. Take your pick." The rest of us grabbed our bikes and started to wheel them away. "Don't forget what time the bikes are due back." Atticus turned around and looked at him.

"No problem. They'll be here right on time," he said. We all wheeled out bikes onto the path and started riding.

"Remind me again why we're riding bikes?" Chazz asked after about a minute.

"Because it sounded like fun," Syrus answered. Chazz rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes. This is loads of fun," he said sarcastically. Atticus shook his head.

"Chazz, you are such a party pooper," he said as he pedaled past Chazz.

"I'm sure you can't even do any tricks on a bike," Blair challenged. He glared at her.

"Oh yeah? Well watch and learn little Miss Slifer Slacker." He pedaled and started riding towards the forest. It looked like he was going to whip the bike down and spin it around really fast. It didn't work out so well. Instead he crashed right into the tree he was trying to dodge. He went flying and hit another tree.

"Chazz!" I yelled. Zane and I jumped off our bikes and ran over to him. Blair soon followed.

"Chazz, are you okay?" Zane asked, helping him up.

"Fine," he mumbled. Blair crossed her arms across her chest; she had gotten off of her bike.

"Oh yes, Chazz. I learned a whole lot from you. Trees make bikes stop." She was smirking. He shot death glares at her. Zane dragged him over to a nearby park bench. I grabbed his bike and wheeled it over to him. Everyone biked over to us and set their bikes on the ground.

"Good work, Chazz," Syrus said, trying to stifle a laugh. Hassleberry was standing next to him snickering.

"Yeah, nice one." Chazz glared at them.

"Are you alright?" Alexis asked, walking over to us. He looked at her.

"Just perfect!" He jumped to his feet. "I meant to do that!" Bastion and I shot looks at each other, and then sighed. He took his bike from me.

"I'd better go get my bike," I said. I walked past Chazz and headed toward my bike. Zane walked quickly to my side. I looked at him.

"I have to get my bike, too." I nodded. When we were out of earshot of everyone, he asked me a question. "Do you think any of them are here?" I shook my head.

"They hate it here." He looked at me.

"What about **HER**?" I shook my head again.

"She _really _hates it here." By now we were where our bikes were. I grabbed my bike, he grabbed his. We walked back to the others in silence. When we reached them, Chazz was on his bike. His bike was facing the bench. Zane looked at me and I looked at him. "He wouldn't." We looked back at him. He spun his tires and headed straight for the bench.

"He would," Zane said with a sigh. Chazz jerked back on the handle bars and got his bike up onto its back wheel. When he reached the bench, he tried to jump it. The back tire hit the bottom the bench. He came crashing down the back of the bench, his legs on both sides. I cringed. He then fell to the ground. Everyone ran over to him. Zane and I threw our bikes next to everyone else's.

"Chazz! Are you alright?" Bastion asked, looking at him.

"Fine!" he squeaked. His voice was high. That had to hurt. Bastion and Atticus helped him up. They set him down on the bench.

"What the hell were you trying to accomplish, Chazz?" Zane demanded.

"He was showing off for Alexis…again," Mindy said. I looked at Lex. She shrugged, obviously unimpressed.

"I was not showing off for Alexis," Chazz said, his voice slowly returning to normal. Mindy and Jasmine looked at each other.

"Sure, Chazz, right," they said. He glared at them.

"Enough," Zane said. Everyone looked at him. "Chazz, stop trying to do tricks on the bike. You're obviously not very good at it." He slumped down in the bench. Zane looked at all of us. "As soon as Chazz can move, we're going to continue biking around the park." Everyone nodded. Chazz stood up a minute later.

"Are you sure you can move, Chazz?" I asked. He glared at me but nodded.

"Fine then," Zane said. We all got on our bikes and started riding around the park again.

_**xXx**_

There was talking going on around me while we were biking but I really wasn't paying attention. Zane biked up alongside me. I looked at him.

"How much longer do we have to bike?" He shrugged.

"I figure we'll return the bikes to the shop in about fifteen minutes."

"Sounds good to me," Chazz chimed in from behind us. We turned and looked at him.

"You're the idiot who was trying to do tricks on the bike," I said. He glared at me.

"It's the bikes fault!"

"It's always the bikes fault," Aster said from next to him. Chazz glared at him.

"Enough," Zane said, stopping what was about to happen. They continued to glare at each other for another moment before looking away. I sighed and looked forward.

"Can you believe we won't see him till _next summer_?" a voice exclaimed from behind us. I nearly fell off the bike when I heard it. I whipped my head around and saw two people. One was a boy with shaggy bleach blonde hair and a summer tan. He had huge biceps, much like Hassleberry, and was quite tall. He was biking with a girl who had dark brown hair pulled into a pony tail. They were looking at each other talking.

'_Oh shit!'_ I screamed in my head. I looked at Zane.

"Zane!" I hissed. He looked at me confused. I shook my head toward the two people behind us. He turned around and looked at them.

"Are they…," he began but I interrupted him.

"Yes!" He looked at me slight shock showed on his face.

"You **have** to get out of here."

"No dip!" I looked at everyone. "But what about…" He interrupted me.

"I'll think of something. Just get your ass out of here!" I nodded. I braked quickly while spinning the handle bars. I did a total one eighty and was now facing the people behind us. I took off like a rocket.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Jaden took off past the two people like a rocket. They looked at him when he already passed them.

'_Thank goodness._ _They didn't get a good look at him,' _Zane thought with a sigh. "Hey guys." Everyone turned around and looked at him.

"Where's Jaden?" Alexis asked. He looked at her. She looked worried.

"He ran off towards the bike shop. Said he forgot something he had to do," he lied quickly. Luckily, Alexis couldn't tell when he was lying so she nodded.

"What is it, Zane?" Crowler asked. He looked back at everyone.

"Let's head in early. We still have a few things to do before the days through." Everyone nodded.

"Sounds good to me," Atticus said. "I still need to get the pamphlet from the high school." Everyone turned their bikes around and headed back towards the rental shop. When they passed the two people, they looked at them. The boy waved at the gang like an idiot and the girl smacked herself in the forehead. No doubt at what the boy just did.

_**xXx**_

They reached the bike rental shop in ten minutes. Jaden was leaning against the wall near the bike rack drinking some water. Zane stopped next to him.

"I told them you forgot to something and left to go do it," he warned him in a whisper. He nodded while still drinking his water. Zane hopped off the bike and put in back into the rack. The rental owner walked out.

"Ya'll back so soon?" he asked. They nodded. He shrugged and gestured for Syrus, Bastion, Aster, Chazz, and Blair to follow him inside with their bikes. They followed. Everyone else parked their bikes in the rack. Alexis walked over the Jaden. He twisted the lid back onto his water bottle and had it in his right hand which was dangling on his side.

"What did you need to do?" she asked. He looked at her.

"I remembered I needed to call my parents and I forgot my cell in the hotel so I had to hurry back and use a pay phone," he quickly lied. Of course, it didn't look like he was lying. Alexis bought it. She leaned against the wall next to Jaden and took his left hand. Syrus and the others walked out of the shop.

"We all set?" Zane asked. Everyone nodded and left. He looked back at Jaden who was talking with Alexis.

'_Jaden said they hated biking yet here they were,' _he thought, looking forward down the street again. '_I can't keep covering for him if they just pop out of nowhere like that. I'm with Jaden on _**HER** _though. The way he described her…she's going to be the problem'. _Jaden walked up alongside him.

"We've got a problem," he whispered. He looked at him. Alexis was talking with Mindy and Jasmine. Jaden was whispering low enough so she couldn't hear him.

"I know," Zane said. He shook his head.

"Not about them." His voice sounded frantic.

"What is it then?" He looked at me.

"I saw **HER**." Zane felt the shock cross my face.

"When?" he asked still shocked.

"Just now. She walked past me and Lex. Luckily, I wasn't looking but I still saw **HER** out of the corner of my eye."

"What do we do?" He shook his head in frustration.

"I don't know. This is getting worse each day!" He was really getting frustrated.

"Chill, Jay. We'll think of something when it comes to it." He nodded. Then he looked at him and smiled. He cocked an eyebrow. "What is it?" He shook his head and looked away.

"Nothing." Now it was Zane who was confused but he didn't ask him anything. Alexis looked at him and started talking about something. Zane smiled.

'_This is going to one interesting summer…'_ he thought with a small, Zane-like smirk.

_**xXx**_

_Alright, hope you liked it. Yes, I'm mean to Chazz but he's just so much fun to make an idiot of. evil smile Anyway, review!_

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


	6. Movie Theaters and Swimming Pools

_Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy: )_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters nor its cards. I also do not own Weather Bug or The Da Vinchi Code.**_

_**Claimer: I own this story plot, title, all of my characters, and Ochi City. ©**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Everyone walked out of theater two at the Ochi City Movie Theaters. Chazz was complaining about how stupid the movie was.

"I can't believe I let you guys convince me to go see Hu-Si-Yo! The Movie! **(1)**"

"Oh calm down, Chazz, it wasn't that bad," Bastion said. Syrus nodded.

"I seriously can't believe that Mogi Toto almost lost to Beato Kiba!"

"Well, Beato was an idiot and activated that Triangular Prism of Light," Atticus said.

"How was he supposed to know that Potubus was behind it?" Mindy asked.

"It would have ruined the whole plot of the movie if he didn't activate it, Atticus," I said. He nodded.

"True." Chazz turned around and faced us.

"It was still totally stupid! That is the last time I go to a movie like that!" I tuned out what everyone else said next. I didn't mind the movie. I really liked it but I was used to seeing movie like that. We headed to the concession stand so Chazz could re-fill his pop before we left when I heard a voice that made me freeze right there.

"What do you mean I have to leave!?" a feminine voice screamed. I didn't move and I even breathed with caution. Alexis looked at me confused at why I stopped. Because she was holding my hand, she couldn't move because I wasn't.

"Jaden, what's wrong?" she asked in a concerned tone. Zane looked back at us and walked over. He reached my side.

"Jaden, what is it?" I didn't respond. I jumped a little when I heard another different familiar voice.

"Brook, for the millionth time, you **cannot** con Phil to give you a free pop and popcorn," the voice said. Alexis and Zane looked at me closely. I was sure my eyes were the size of dinner plates.

'_Please don't let them see me. __**please**__ don't let them see me,'_ I begged to myself in thought. Everyone else walked back over to us and stared at me.

"What's wrong with Jay?" Syrus asked. Zane and Alexis shrugged.

"Don't know. He's not talking," she said. Her voice still sounded concerned.

"Serge, what's the matter?" Hassleberry asked. I still didn't reply. Then the two voices started arguing and everyone else looked over to the two voices.

"What the hell is going on?" Crowler asked. I didn't look toward the voices. I hoped I was invisible to them.

"You can't kick me out, Morgan! I have a right to be here!" Brook screamed.

"I'm assistant manager, Brook! I can kick you out of here if I very damn well please!" Morgan screamed. Zane leaned closer toward me so only I could hear what he was going to say.

"That's them, isn't it?" I nodded, still refusing to look up from the ground. Aster began to head towards Brook and Morgan.

"Aster, where are you going?" Zane asked. He looked at him.

"To figure out what the hell is going on." Zane shook his head.

"Let's just leave. This isn't any of our concern."

"I agree with Zane!" I said, shooting my head up and looking at Aster. I scared Syrus with how fast I said that. He jumped and began patting his pounding heart.

"Jay, are you okay?" Syrus asked. I looked back at him.

"Yeah, just fine. Let's just get out of here. Atticus _still_ has to get the dueling schedule and the office is going to close soon," I said. Atticus smacked his forehead.

"You're right! Come on everyone!" He began running towards the door. Everyone followed him. I couldn't help myself but I looked at Brook and Morgan. They were too involved in their conversation to notice us running out of the theater. I let out a sigh of relief. Alexis looked at me.

"What is it?" she asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"I'll tell you later." She smiled and nodded.

"Don't think I'll forget." I laughed.

"You better not because I know I will." She laughed a little. We slowed down to a walk after about a minute of running. We were only five minutes away from the school. We would get there with plenty of time. Zane stopped and waited for me and Alexis to get up to him. He started walking next to me.

"That was close," he said quietly. I nodded.

"Too close." He looked down at me.

"How long do you think you can keep all of this a secret?" I shrugged.

"As long as I can I guess." He didn't like my response.

"It won't be very long, Jay, and you know if you don't tell them and they find out…" I cut him off.

"Let **me** deal with it, Zane," I said. He looked at me. I looked up and him and smiled. "This isn't your problem." He looked away from me again.

"I know."

"But I really must thank you, Zane." He looked at me.

"Hm?" I smiled but didn't look at him.

"You're helping me keep this a secret even though I never asked you to help me."

"You didn't need to ask me, Jay." I looked up at him. He looked down at me.

"I'm confused." He let out one of his light, quiet chuckles.

"What I mean, Jay, is it's your secret to tell and since I know it, I feel it is my responsibility to help keep it your secret." I smiled.

"Thanks anyway." He shook his head.

"You don't need to thank me, Jay." I nodded.

"I know but I still am." He smirked but said nothing more.

_**xXx**_

We reached the school and Atticus ran inside to get the schedule.

"I say we go to the very first duel we can!" Syrus exclaimed.

"That sounds like a plan," Bastion said.

"Then that is what we will do," Crowler said. I stayed quiet. I wasn't going to say anything. Atticus ran out of the office holding a piece of paper. We all looked at him.

"So, when can we go to a tournament?" Jasmine asked. We started walking away. He looked at the piece of paper.

"We can actually go this weekend. There's a HUGE tournament this weekend. 10 different schools."

"How much to get in?" Zane asked. He flipped the paper over.

"Not much. We can get in for a fair price. **(2)**"

"What time does it start?" Alexis asked. He flipped the paper back over and looked at the time.

"It starts at nine in the morning and lasts all day."

"Then we'll go to the tournament this Saturday at around eight to get good seats," Crowler said. We stopped at a park not too far from the school and sat down in the gazebo with all the picnic tables and benches. Alexis sat down next to me, Syrus on the other side of me. Zane, Atticus, and Aster sat across from us. Hassleberry, Bastion, and Chazz sat on the bench next to mine. Mindy, Jasmine, and Blair sat on the bench next to the one Atticus, Aster, and Zane were sitting on. Crowler sat on a bench at the table next to the one the rest of us were at. Aster was looking at me closely.

"What is it, Aster?" I asked. I was starting to get annoyed because he's been staring at me for the last five minutes.

"I'm waiting for you to say something about the tournament," he said. I looked at him confused.

"Yeah, Jay. You haven't said a word about it," Syrus pointed out.

"Are you feeling alright?" Bastion asked.

"Yeah, I figured you'd be the one who we'd have to shut up about the tournaments. Not the one we need to get talking," Chazz said.

"I'm fine, guys. Honestly." I said. Everyone looked at me more closely. Well, everyone but Zane. "And would you all stop staring at me. It's starting to get annoying." Everyone leaned back but didn't look away from me.

"Well what are we going to do tomorrow?" Zane asked, getting everyone to focus on him. I guess having someone know my secret wasn't so bad.

"Good question, Zane," Atticus said. He thought a moment. "How hot is it supposed to be tomorrow?" Bastion pulled out his DAP and looked it up on his Weather Bug.

"It says it's supposed to get into the lower nineties," he said. Mindy and Jasmine both groaned.

"How about we all go to the pool?" Atticus offered. They looked at him.

"YES!"

"Why would we go to the pool when there's one right at the hotel?" Blair asked, confused.

"That's what I want to know," Alexis said. Atticus looked at her. He looked disappointed.

"We can't be cooped up in the hotel all day tomorrow. The pool is also a great place to meet some new people."

'_Not really,'_ I thought smiling. Zane looked at me. His eyes were asking me if we should go. I looked away from him and over to Atticus.

"Good point, Atticus. The pool sounds like fun." Mindy and Jasmine squealed because they knew that if I went, Alexis would go to. And Blair would go because I was going also. And if Alexis was going, so would Chazz.

"I guess we might as well," Alexis said.

"Fine," Blair and Chazz said in unison. Then they both shot death glares at each other.

"Chill you two," Zane said. Atticus looked at him.

"You up for the pool Zane old buddy, old pal?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Everyone else?"

"Sure, sounds like fun!" Syrus said excitingly.

"Yeah, solider. Being in the hotel all day tomorrow doesn't sound like any fun at all," Hassleberry said. Bastion nodded.

"Indeed. I'll go." We all looked over at Crowler. He scowled.

"Fine. We can go to the pool." He didn't seem to like the idea but he was out numbered.

"Alright. Pool it is," Atticus said. He looked at his watch. "We better get back to the hotel now. It's getting late." We all stood up and walked back toward the hotel. Yes, we are doing a lot of walking this summer. Heh, makes me wish I could have gotten Chum to come with us. He never liked running and if we were walking everywhere, I can only imagine how much he'd complain. It would have made this summer all the better.

_**xXx**_

We reached the hotel about ten minutes after we left the park. Mindy and Jasmine were jabbering on about one million words per minute about tomorrow. We walked into the lobby and got to our rooms.

"Alright. I'll call everyone's room and tell you guys what time to wake up," Atticus said. We all nodded. He, followed by Aster and Chazz, walked into their room. Crowler headed to his room without a word. Bastion, Syrus, and Hassleberry headed towards our room. Mindy, Jasmine, and Blair walked into their room. That left Zane, Alexis, and I standing in the hall.

"I guess I'll see you two in the morning," he said.

"Yeah. Night, Zane," Alexis said. He waved the back of his hand and walked into his room. Alexis looked at me and I looked at her.

"What?" I asked. She smiled.

"So when exactly are you going to tell me what you promised to tell me?" I thought a moment.

"Before the tournament this Saturday," I said. Tomorrow was Thursday. That left two days for me to figure out when and how to tell her.

"Promise?"

"Promise." She smiled. I was about to say something else when the door of her room swung open.

"Come on, Lex! Jazz and I need help finding outfits for tomorrow and you're the only we can trust!" Mindy screamed. We looked at her door. She had her head out the door. Jasmine stuck her head out, too.

"Yeah! Blair has no taste!" I heard Blair scream something at them but I couldn't make it out. Alexis smiled.

"Be there in a minute." They nodded.

"I'm timing you," Mindy said as she closed the door. Alexis sighed and looked at me. I was smiling.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you in the morning." I looked at her.

"Yeah. Night." She looked at me as if she was waiting for something. I smiled, knowing what she wanted. I bent down and placed my lips on hers. I felt her smile underneath my lips. I lifted my lips from hers before we got more involved in the kiss and lost track of time. That usually happened.

"Night, Jay," she said, heading towards her room door.

"Night, Lex." When she reached the door, Mindy and Jasmine swung it open and pulled her in, babbling about a two million words per second. I laughed quietly as the door slammed shut. I walked to my room and opened the door. Syrus and Hassleberry were arguing over what to watch. Bastion was on our bed reading _The Da Vinci Code_. I walked over to the dresser and pulled open my drawer. I grabbed my pajamas and headed towards the bathroom.

"Going to bed already, Jay?" Syrus asked. I turned and looked at him. He was already in his pajamas. They were simple light blue silk pajamas.

"No, but I feel like changing." I walked into the bathroom and changed. My pajamas were just like Syrus', just red. Yes, I really like red. I walked out of the bathroom and put my clothes into my bag. Hassleberry and Bastion were also in their pajamas. I think all of our parents all shop at the same store because we were all in matching pajamas, just different colors. Bastion's was yellow and Hassleberry's were green. It was…kinda creepy. I sat down on the bed next to Bastion who hadn't looked up from his book since I walked into the room. Syrus and Hassleberry had decided to watch some Hu-Si-Yo! They were arguing over who was going to win the duel between Mogi Toto and Noey Kheeler.

"Obviously Mogi is gonna win you dino-brain!" Syrus said. Hassleberry shook his head.

"Don't forget private, Tarik has brain washed Noey so he might very well win!" he said. Syrus shook his head furiously.

"If Noey wins then Mogi is going to be killed and that would end the series!" Hassleberry was about to say something when I interrupted him.

"Guys, quiet down. It's after nine and some people are trying to sleep." They both looked at me then back at the screen. They didn't say a word. I heard Bastion close his book.

"Well gentlemen, I'm going to bed now." He set his book on the desk next to our bed. I nodded.

"Good idea. I'm beat." I said. Syrus and Hassleberry looked at us then at each other.

"After the show." They went back to watching the show. It only had five minutes left so Bastion and I stayed up to watch the remainder of the duel. Mogi lost but it was the only way to break the control the Tarik had on Noey. Noey saved him and everyone was back to normal. If I hadn't already seen the previous episodes, I would have been very lost. Syrus turned off the TV. He and Hassleberry went to bed after he told him to be quiet. He was bragging that he had been right. I looked over at Bastion who was asleep. I was about to turn out the last light and go to bed when the phone rang. I picked it up after the first ring so it didn't wake anyone up.

"Hello?"

"_Jaden?_" Atticus' voice asked from the other line.

"Yeah."

"We're _waking up at ten and leaving at eleven thirty so make sure you have the alarm set_." I nodded for some reason. Like he could see me nod.

"Got it."

"_Alright. Night, Jaden._"

"Night, Atticus." He hung of the phone and I soon followed. Then I picked it back up and pressed the wakeup call button. I set the wakeup call for ten just like he said. I hung up the phone, turned out the light, and went to bed.

_**xXx**_

_Alright, there's the chapter. I hope you liked it. Who guessed what movie they saw??? Tell me and I'll give you a cookie!!! Hehe, sorry. I'm very hyper right now which is surprising with how late it is here. Anyway, Review! God, I'm seriously a broken record. -.-'_

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_

_**1:**__** A cookie for anyone who can figure out what movie it is.**_

_**2: The reason I say that is because I don't know how yen works so if anyone can help me out with this, I'd greatly appreciate it!**_


	7. Pool Morning Craziness

_Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy: )_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters nor its cards**_

_**Claimer: I own this story plot, title, all of my characters, and Ochi City. ©**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Jaden! Jaden wake up!" Syrus called me from my deep sleep. I moaned and turned over to face away from him.

"Rise and shine Serge!" Hassleberry said. I moaned again.

"No rise. No shine," I mumbled. I grabbed a pillow and pressed it to my ear. I heard some muffled talking then someone tugging at the pillow covering my ear. "Go away." The person sighed. I couldn't tell if it was Syrus or Hassleberry or even Bastion. Then the person ripped the pillow away from me.

"Get up, Jay," a feminine voice said. My eyes shot open and I shot up from the bed and looked at the person talking to me.

"Alexis! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. She had her hands on her hips. She was wearing short jean shorts, white flip flops, and a blue halter top over her white bikini top.

"Bastion came and told me that you refused to get up." I looked around her and saw Bastion standing by the mini bar with Syrus and Hassleberry. He looked at me and smiled. I glared at him.

"Traitor," I mumbled under my breath. She cocked an eyebrow.

"What was that?" she asked. I shook my head, looked at her, and smiled.

"Nothing," I said innocently. She sighed.

"Well now that you're up…," she began.

"Like I had much of a choice," I mumbled. She glared at me but continued.

"Get up and get dressed. It's ten thirty and if you want to get anything to eat before we leave, you better hurry." I got out of bed and raised my arms above my head, stretching. Syrus walked over to us.

"Hurry up, Jay. We still have to get breakfast." I looked at him. He was wearing a white t-shirt and his baby blue swim trunks. He also had on baby blue sandals.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I muttered as I pulled open my dresser drawer. Bastion walked over to Lex.

"Thanks, Alexis."

"No problem, Bastion. Jay's always going to be a hassle when it comes to getting up in the morning." He nodded.

"Did we forget I'm still in the room?" I asked without turning around.

"Nope," she answered. I grabbed a red muscle shirt and my red swim trunks. I headed to the bathroom and put them on. Hassleberry, Bastion, Alexis, and Syrus started talking about something that I couldn't make out through the door. I stepped out of the bathroom and chucked my clothes across the room into the clothes corner. Alexis looked at me. "You guys are so clean," she commented sarcastically.

"I know," I said. She looked at me. "I knew that was sarcasm, Lex." She rolled her eyes. Bastion stood up from our bed.

"Can we go get breakfast now?" I looked at him. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and yellow swim trunks. He was wearing yellow sandals.

"Yeah." Hassleberry did a backwards somersault and got off the bed. When he stood up straight, I noticed something very, very creepy. Hassleberry was dressed exactly like Bastion and Syrus, except he was in green. Green swim trunks and green sandals. I looked at my roommates then back at myself. I was the only one not wearing at white tee shirt. "Why are you guys dressed exactly alike?" I asked. They all looked at each other then shrugged.

"It's not like we're going swimming with our shirts on," Bastion pointed out.

"True." Alexis stood up from the bed.

"Can we go now?" she asked. We nodded. Syrus and Hassleberry started heading for the door, arguing over Hu-Si-Yo! Bastion was close behind. I stayed standing next the TV, waiting for Alexis. She walked over to me and I opened my left hand, waiting for her to take it. She smiled and grabbed it. I smiled and bent down, placing my lips over hers for a second till I felt her beginning to kiss back. Then after about five seconds, I brought my lips back and smiled.

"Let's go get some breakfast," I said. She nodded. I put on my red sandals and we walked out of the room.

_**xXx**_

Bastion, Syrus, and Hassleberry were the only ones in the hall. I looked at them.

"Where is everyone?" Bastion shrugged.

"We agreed to meet each other in the hall for breakfast every morning," he said. I looked at Lex. She sighed and released my hand.

"I'll go see what's taking them so long," she said. She turned and walked to her room, mumbling some threats under her breath. I chuckled silently to myself and turned back to the guys.

"I'll go check on Zane, Atticus, Aster, and Chazz. See what's taking those guys so long." They nodded. "One of you guys has to check Crowler's room." Syrus and Hassleberry looked at each other, then at Bastion.

"Bastion…," Syrus began. He stuck up his hands to stop him.

"Fine, I'll go." Syrus and Hassleberry smiled and he sighed. I smiled and headed toward Zane's room. Bastion walked past me and headed toward Crowler's room. What was up with everyone mumbling underneath their breaths today? I reached Zane's door and knocked. I heard some people talking then the door opened. Zane stood there. He dressed just like me except his shirt was dark blue and he was in dark blue swim trunks. He was in dark blue sandals.

"Hey, Jaden," he said calmly.

"Hey, Zane. You do know it's time for breakfast?" He sighed and nodded.

"I know." I cocked an eyebrow.

"And why aren't we down there?" He stepped out of the way of the door so I could see what was going on behind him. I suddenly felt a giant sweat drop appear on the left side of my head. Atticus was sitting on his bed, debating which shirt looked better with his swim trunks. He was wearing dark purple swim trunks and was trying to figure out which _white t-shirt_ (seeing a pattern here…) looked best with his trunks. He was asking Chazz for help. Chazz seemed to be on his last nerve.

"For the last time Atticus! Each shirt looks exactly the same with your trunks! They are the **exact same color**!" he screamed at him. He was wearing a black t-shirt with his black swim trunks. He was wearing black sandals. Atticus shook his head.

"Chazz, for the last time. This one is plain white," he said, shaking a shirt in his left hand, "And this one is cream." He shook the other one in his right hand. "Now tell me which looks better." Chazz smacked his head. Zane sighed and I smiled. Aster walked out of the bathroom and saw me.

"Hey, Jaden," he said. I looked at him.

"Hey, Aster." He was wearing grey swim trunks and a grey t-shirt. He was wearing white sandals.

"Jaden!" Atticus screamed. I jumped a little. By now I was standing in their room and Zane closed the door behind me. Atticus jumped up from his bed and ran over to me. I noticed he was wearing white flip flops.

"Morning, Atticus," I said. He held up the shirts for me to see.

"Which looks better with my swim trunks?" he asked. Chazz walked around Atticus, past me and Zane, and out of the room. He was mumbling something about killing Atticus. Aster followed him out.

"Ummm…the white one?" I offered. He looked at the shirt in his left hand.

"Why? I really like this cream one and I think it looks good with it, too." I felt weird offering fashion advice to my girlfriend's older brother.

"You're wearing white flip flops," I stated. Then Atticus looked at me, wide eyed. Then down at his feet. Then back at me.

"Of course! I can't mix cream with white! It looks too weird! White it is!" He threw his cream shirt and it landed on his bed. Then he pulled the white shirt over his head.

"Ready now, Atticus?" Zane asked. He nodded and walked around me and Zane and left the room. Zane held the door open and we walked out.

"That felt weird," I said. He chuckled one of his quiet chuckles.

"Atticus _is_ weird," he said. I nodded. Blair was standing next to Hassleberry complaining about something Mindy and Jasmine did. Crowler was standing next to Bastion waiting for the rest of us. Zane and I both stopped and looked at him. He was wearing…pink swim trunks. And that wasn't even the weirdest thing he was wearing. He was wearing a long sleeved, pink silk shirt with that puffy lace that is on his Duel Academy uniform around the collar and wrists. He was also in pink sandals. I tried not to burst into laughter. Atticus was looking at him in shame. I could see Zane's mouth twitch slightly trying not to laugh. Chazz was nowhere to be seen, along with Aster. We walked over to the others, trying not to look at Crowler again.

"Where's Chazz and Aster?" I asked. You could hear laughter on the edge of my voice.

"They ran off as soon as they saw Crowler," Syrus stated. Crowler didn't look very happy. I nodded.

"Lex?" I asked. The laugh was finally gone in my voice. Syrus and Hassleberry shook their heads.

"She's still in her room," Hassleberry said. I sighed and started walking over to her room. I heard running from down the hall. I turned my head to see Chazz and Aster running back toward us. I reached Alexis' door and knocked.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Just as Jaden headed toward Alexis' room, Chazz and Aster ran toward the gang. They stopped next to Zane and were leaning over their knees trying to catch their breath.

"Where did you guys go?" he asked.

"We had to run off so we didn't laugh in Crowler's face," Aster said between gulps of air. Zane gripped the bridge of my nose and sighed.

'_Idiots…'_

_**xXx**_

"Guys! Come on!" Alexis called to Mindy and Jasmine. They were throwing clothes everywhere just trying to find the perfect outfit and it was driving her bonkers!

"We've got to look our best for the pool, Alexis!" Mindy said as she through some capris on the floor.

"Yeah! I wanna meet some hot guy this summer!" Jasmine said. She held up a white spaghetti strap shirt with a rose on it. Mindy looked at it and shook her head. She threw the shirt on a now huge pile.

"Blair, go wait in the hall with the others," Alexis said. She worked her way over the bed and after about a minute of shoving clothes out of the way, she was standing next to Alexis.

"You don't have to tell me twice." She walked to the door and stepped out, closing it behind her. She looked back at Mindy and Jasmine who were now going through the clothes they threw behind them.

"Come on guys!" she complained. Mindy shot up and looked at her.

"Lex, we **have** to look our best!" she said. Jasmine jumped up and nodded.

"Yeah! We want a boyfriend, too!" Alexis folded her arms across her chest and stared at them in confusion.

"You want a boyfriend, too?" They nodded. "You guys don't need one right this second. Just let things fall into place. You'll get a boyfriend when the time is right." They looked at each other then rolled their gazes back to her.

"Easy for you to say, Lex. _You've got Jaden_!" She looked at them very confused.

"What the hell does Jaden have to do with any of this?" she demanded. They rolled their eyes.

"Jaden is only like the perfect boyfriend!" Jasmine said. Mindy nodded.

"Perfect?" Alexis repeated confused. Mindy walked over to her. She took her hands and pulled her over to the bed. She sat down and Mindy stood in front of her. She took a deep breath through her nose.

"How to say this?" she asked herself.

"How to say what?" She looked at her.

"You have Jaden and Jaden is the perfect boyfriend." Mindy said. She rolled her eyes.

"Why is Jaden the perfect boyfriend?" She knew he was the perfect boyfriend, for her at least. Why these two thought he was is what she wanted to know. Mindy sighed and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Jaden is sweet, funny, handsome, charming, a great duelist, loyal, a great friend, the list is endless, Lex." Everything she just listed were only the bare bones of why she loved him so much. He was trustworthy and courageous, too, but he is also so many things that she can't explain or understand. He's Jaden and that's what she loves.

"I still don't get what you guys are getting at," she said. She did though…kinda. Mindy and Jasmine sighed. Jasmine opened her mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door. Alexis stood up and walked over to the door, opening it.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

The door opened and Alexis was standing there.

"Hey, Alexis," I said. She smiled.

"Hey, Jay." I looked past her and saw Mindy and Jasmine running around the room, throwing clothes everywhere.

"What the hell is going on?" She sighed.

"Mindy and Jasmine can't figure out what to wear." I looked at my watch. It was ten to eleven. I looked back at her.

"Breakfast closes in ten minutes." Mindy and Jasmine shrieked and moved faster. I felt another sweat drop appear on the left side of my head.

"This is getting out of hand," Alexis muttered. She already pulled me into her room and closed the door. I walked over to Mindy and Jasmine's clothes pile and picked up a white spaghetti strap shirt with a rose on it. The rose was in the left hand corner of the shirt and the stem of the rose with thorns on it traveled down the shirt at a right angle and circled around the shirt. I also picked up a pair of short white shorts. Alexis was standing next to me, her eyebrow cocked. "What are you doing?" I looked at her and smiled.

"You'll see." She looked at me confused but said nothing. I looked at Mindy who had on a rose red bikini. "Hey Mindy!" She turned around and looked at me. I threw her the top and bottoms. She grabbed them and looked at me.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Clothes. Put them on." She looked at the clothes and held them to her body.

"Jasmine?" she called. Jasmine turned around and looked at her.

"That is perfect, Mindy!" she shrieked. Mindy smiled and ran into the bathroom to change. Alexis looked at me in shock.

"How in the world did you know they'd like it?" she asked me in shock.

"Call it a hunch," I said. She sighed. I bent down and grabbed a pair of white shorts, just like the ones I picked up for Mindy, and a black halter top with a white tiger on it. The tiger was posed looking out at you and on the prowl. I looked over at Jasmine. She was in a black bikini.

"Jasmine!" I called. She whipped around and looked at me. I threw her the clothes. She caught them, looked at me, and held the clothes up against her body.

"Mindy!" she screamed. Mindy rushed out of the bathroom. She was dressed in the clothes I picked for her.

"Jasmine! I love it!" she shrieked. Jasmine ran past her and into the bathroom. Mindy ran past me and Alexis and grabbed her DAP. She then ran out of the room. Alexis walked around me and stood in front of me.

"Okay, mister. How the hell did you pick those awesome outfits out and know that Mindy and Jasmine would like them?" she demanded. I smiled.

"Don't worry. You'll know soon enough." She opened her mouth to say something but I placed my index finger over her lips. "I promise." She sighed and took my hand away from her mouth. Then she brought it down to her side and laced her fingers through mine.

"Fine," she said with a sigh. I silently chuckled to myself. Jasmine ran out of the bathroom, looked at us, smiled, and ran out of the room. We rolled our eyes and walked out of the room.

_**xXx**_

Everyone was standing in the hall when Lex and I walked out. Everyone looked at us.

"Can we go to breakfast now, I'm starving," I asked. Chazz was about to say something when Zane intervened.

"Yeah, let's get going. Breakfast ends in five minutes." We all nodded and headed downstairs for breakfast.

_**xXx**_

_There we go. Hope you enjoyed. Just so everyone is aware, there will not be another update for 2 weeks. Sorry. : ( but I'm going out of state and can't get any internet. I'll, hopefully, be able to bring the laptop with me so I can still write and hopefully get ahead. Sorry again. I'll update as soon as I get back. Anyway, Review!_

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


	8. Hiding in the Locker Room

_Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing. Sorry for the late update. Anyway, Here's the next chapter! Enjoy: )_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters nor its cards.**_

_**Claimer: I own this story plot, title, all of my characters, and Ochi City. ©**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

We got down to breakfast with only a minute to spare. We grabbed some of what they had left. They didn't have much but we managed. We walked out of the hotel and instantly felt the change in temperature and humidity. Chazz was the very first to complain. Yeah, big shock there.

"I'm going back into the nice air conditioned hotel. You guys have fun at the pool." He turned around and was about to walk back into the hotel but Zane stepped in the way of the door.

"Nice try, Chazz," he said coolly. He glared at him but didn't say anything. Zane looked over at Bastion.

"How hot is it?" he asked. Bastion pulled out his DAP and checked.

"It's about 95 degrees," he answered. Chazz groaned.

"Nice low 90s there, Einstein."

"Chazz…," Zane warned in a low tone. He turned away from him and said nothing.

"How far is the pool?" Blair asked. Bastion started typing some things into his DAP but I couldn't stop myself from what I did next.

"Not far, Blair. We just have to walk three blocks that way," I pointed straight, "and then turn onto fifth street. Go straight to the corner of fifth and fourth street. It's right across the street," I said. Zane whipped his head toward me. Everyone else was looking at me in shock. Bastion looked at his DAP in disbelief.

"He's right," he said.

"How did you know where to go, Jay?" Syrus asked. I shrugged.

"An old friend of mine lives in the city. I've spent a few weeks out of the summer here." Everyone looked away from me then shrugged. I looked at Zane. He looked relieved that I thought of something so quick. I was, too.

"Well, let's get going then. I want to get out of this sticky humidity," Mindy complained. We all nodded and started walking to the pool.

_**xXx**_

We reached the corner of fifth and fourth and walked across the street toward the pool. We reached the entrance of the pool and checked how much it was to get in. It was free today, grand opening.

"Lucky us," Hassleberry said.

"Yeah," Atticus agreed. We walked into the building. There was a little old lady sitting at a make-shift table. She looked up from her knitting at us.

"Hello, dearys. Are you here to go swimming?" she asked kindly.

"No, we're here to learn how to knit," Chazz mumbled under his breath. He was standing next to Jasmine who also heard him. She elbowed him in the side.

"Yes, we are," Zane said, stepping forward for the old lady to see him. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Alright then. Ladies' locker room is on the right side, boys on the left." She pointed to the two doors on each side of her.

"Thank you." She smiled and nodded. Then she went back to her knitting. Mindy and Jasmine walked quickly to their locker room. Then they turned just at the door and looked back at us. Blair was standing next to Hassleberry not moving and Alexis was still holding my hand, not moving either.

"Come on, Blair." Mindy called. She walked over to the locker room in annoyance. Jasmine looked at Alexis. She wasn't looking at her.

"Lex…," Jasmine began. Alexis put up her right hand.

"Be there in a minute," she said. They rolled their eyes but smiled and walked into the room. Blair glared at Alexis but followed them. Hassleberry, Syrus, Chazz, Atticus, Aster, and Crowler were already in our locker room. Zane was standing next to me.

"Be in there in a minute," I said. He nodded and walked into the room. There was a phone ringing so the old lady left the table and disappeared behind the door behind her. "Blair's fuming…," I began. Alexis shrugged.

"When isn't she?" I laughed silently. I looked over at her; she was looking at me. I smiled.

"Better go before Mindy and Jasmine get anymore annoyed." She sighed.

"Fine." I was waiting for her to release my hand but she didn't. I sighed. So it's gonna be like that huh? I looked back at Alexis. She was looking away from me.

"Alexis…," I began. I saw her smirk but she didn't look at me.

"Yes?"

"You're gonna need to look at me." She laughed a little but turned toward me. I bent down and placed my lips on hers. I felt her kiss back and after a moment, I removed my lips from hers. She was smiling. "Happy now?" I asked smiling myself. She nodded and released my hand finally. Then she turned and walked to the door to her locker room. She looked back at me with her hand on the doorknob. I smiled at her, she smiled back. Then she turned the knob and entered the room. I turned and entered my locker room.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Alexis entered the locker room and nearly turned around and left again. The locker room was all shades of pink with some baby blue and light purple in the mix. It looked like a six year old girl made the room. She closed the door and turned around the large column towards the showers. Mindy and Jasmine were sitting there on the bench, staring in the general direction she was going to come when she entered the locker room. Their hair and bikinis were already wet.

"Already taken a shower?" she asked as she took off her halter top.

"Of course," Mindy said.

"So…," Jasmine began. Alexis knew what was going to happen next.

"What took you so long?" they both asked in unison, pure curiosity in their voices. She sighed and reached around Mindy's head to grab a metal basket. She set it on the ground at her feet and put her halter top into it. She took off my flip flops and set them underneath her top.

"Nothing that you two need to know about." She took off my shorts and put them in the basket. Then she picked up the basket and put it in the locker next to Mindy's and Jasmine's. She noticed Blair's around theirs as well. "Where's Blair?" she asked, changing the subject. She turned around and Mindy and Jasmine were standing right behind her. Their arms folded across their chest.

"She's already out by the pool," Mindy said.

"And don't change the subject. What took you so long?" Jasmine demanded. Alexis headed towards the showers and turned one on. She stood underneath the water and let it wash over her body and hair.

"I told you. Nothing that you two need to know," she stated over the rushing water.

"Nothing we need to know or nothing you want us to know?" Mindy pressed. She sighed and turned off the water. She looked over at Mindy and Jasmine and folded her arms across her chest.

"Either way, I'm not going to tell you," she stated with authority. Mindy opened her mouth to say something but she interrupted her. "Not." Mindy closed her mouth. Jasmine opened hers to say something but was interrupted.

"Are you three ever coming out of there?" Blair called from outside the locker room.

"Yeah, just a minute," Alexis called. Mindy and Jasmine looked back at Her. "Come on guys. Let's get moving." She headed for the door to the pool. When she passed Mindy and Jasmine she heard them sigh in defeat. They followed after her.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

I walked into the locker room. It was shades of dark blue and black. I saw Chazz arguing with Aster about something I couldn't make out. Zane leaning against the wall next to the showers. Syrus was sitting on the bench next to Hassleberry. Atticus was taking a shower and Crowler was gone. Zane looked up at me when he heard the door close. Syrus and Hassleberry looked over at me also. Chazz and Aster continued to argue and Atticus couldn't hear me over the shower.

"What did Chazz do now?" I asked. I reached over Syrus and grabbed a metal basket. I dropped it on the ground next to the end of the bench where he sat and stripped off everything but my trunks, placing them in the basket and then back on the shelf.

"Oh, you know. Anything and everything," he said. I laughed.

"I mean, what's the problem now?" Zane let out an exasperated sigh. I looked over at him. He was still leaning against the wall.

"Chazz is just complaining about having to take a shower before he can go swimming," he answered. I looked over at Chazz who was the only one in the entire room, aside from me, that hadn't gotten wet yet. He was still arguing with Aster.

"Lemme guess. Chazz has never been to a public pool?" Zane nodded. Chazz heard me talking about him and he whipped around and looked at me.

"Why would I need to go to a public pool when I have a huge pool in my own home!?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes and started walking toward the showers, which Chazz and Aster were standing in front of. Atticus shut off his shower and walked over to where they were standing.

"Hey, Jaden," he said. His hair was dripping down his back.

"Hey, Atticus." He walked past Chazz and Aster, toward Syrus and Hassleberry. I walked past the arguing pair and headed into the showers. I turned on the shower closest to the door, on the side that Aster was standing on. The water started pouring from the head of the shower. Then I grabbed Chazz by the arm and threw him in front of the pouring water. I gripped both of his forearms tightly.

"YUKI!" he screamed. He tried to get out from under the water but I held him there.

"Yes, Chazz?" I asked casually. Everybody started laughing at what I was doing to Chazz.

"You're dead, Yuki!" he screamed. It sounded a little gargled, probably from the water flooding into his mouth. "DEAD!" After about a minute under the water, I decided he was clean enough and released him. He practically jumped away from the shower. I stepped in front of the water and let it run over me.

"What, Chazz? Is the water suddenly poison?" Aster asked, laughter on the verge of his voice. Chazz glared at him.

"Watch it, Aster!" he hissed. Zane interfered as soon as Chazz finished speaking. I turned off the water and stepped away from the shower. Syrus and Hassleberry walked over to us, Atticus followed.

"Nice work, Jay," Syrus said, trying to stop his laughter.

"Yeah, good work, Serge." Hassleberry said snickering.

"Alright, enough. Now that we are all nice and clean," Zane began. He looked over at Chazz with that last part. He glared at him. I smiled and everyone else snickered, aside from Zane of course. "Let's go out to the pool. I bet Crowler and the girls are waiting for us." We all nodded. Chazz was the first out the door. He groaned as soon as he stepped out of the door.

"What is it now. Chazz?" Atticus asked, stepping out after him.

"You know that idiot from the biking park a few days back?" he asked everyone.

"Idiot?" Syrus repeated confused.

"I mean the idiot that waved to us when we started biking back," he elaberated slightly annoyed. I was confused at who Chazz was talking about. Zane grabbed my arm and stopped me from moving any further. I looked at him; he knew who Chazz was talking about.

"What about him?" Hassleberry asked.

"He's here." I looked back at Zane.

"Is the person Chazz is talking about the person I think he's talking about?" I asked. He nodded. That was all I needed. I practically jumped over him and through the doors that lead to the showers. Syrus turned around and saw that I jumped away from the door.

"What's the matter, Jay?" Syrus asked. I peaked my head around the corner of the door to see him and Hassleberry standing there staring at me. Zane was standing next to me. Aster followed Chazz and Atticus out after he found out that the "idiot" was there.

"Ah…I'm not feeling so good right now. I think I need to sit down for a minute or so," I lied quickly. Thank God those two weren't Alexis.

"You can sit down out there ya know," Hassleberry said.

"NO!" I practically screamed. They looked at me confused. "I mean…people will stare at me and ask if I'm okay. I don't want them to worry." They shrugged and left the locker room. I sighed and walked over to the bench that they were sitting on only a few minutes earlier. Zane followed. I fell onto the bench and rested my elbows on my thighs and started rubbing my eyes with my fingers.

"He works here?" Zane asked me after a minute of letting me think.

"She convinced her dad to hire him as a life guard."

"He's a good life guard?" I shrugged.

"The best in the city actually." I leaned back against the cold, brick wall and rested my head on the counter behind the bench. "I can't go out there you know." I stated to him after a few minutes of total silence except for the splashing in the pool outside.

"I know." I brought my head up and looked at him. He was leaning on the wall he was previously.

"What are you going to tell the others?" He thought a moment. Then he looked at me.

"I'll tell them that you're not feeling so hot right now and might be out later." I cocked an eyebrow.

"And if I don't come out?" He though another moment.

"Then you're not feeling any better."

"He'll go on a tangent if someone says my name around him," I warned him. He nodded and stepped away from the wall.

"I'll make sure no one says it then." He walked through the showers and reached the door exiting toward the pool. I jumped up from the bench and ran over to the gateway to the showers. I stood there and rested my hands on the cool, brick frame.

"Hey, Zane." I called. He stopped and looked at me, his hand on the doorknob.

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"Thanks." Zane smiled back at me, one of those rare ones that makes you forget he's usually all dark and emo-like.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Jaden? You don't need to thank me."

"I know. But I still want to." He chuckled silently and looked at me.

"Well then, you're welcome." He turned the doorknob and exited the locker room, closing it quickly behind himself. I headed back to the bench I was sitting on a moment ago and sat back down. I laid down on the bench, my bare back against the cold, metal surface made me shiver. I rested my left arm behind my head and my right hand rested on my abs.

'_I hoped he wouldn't be on duty today,' _I thought to myself sighing._ 'She mustn't be working than either.' _I sighed again._ 'Well, days like today are the main reason why I'm so glad that Zane knows everything.' _I frowned at what I just thought._ 'Well, almost everything.'_

_**xXx**_

_There we go. Hope you liked it. Review!_

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


	9. All Four of Them

_Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy: )_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters nor its cards**_

_**Claimer: I own this story plot, title, all of my characters, and Ochi City. ©**_

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Zane walked out of the locker room and looked around. He saw the others standing next to the life guard stand. Syrus looked over toward the locker room and waved for him to come. He walked over there. Everyone was there, minus Crowler of course. He noticed him lying down in a chair by the pool. He reached the others and stood next to Syrus and Chazz. The life guard was definitely the boy from the park. His shaggy bleach blonde hair really stood out on his perfect tan. He had a perfectly toned chest and large biceps. He was wearing a whistle around his next and was in Hawaiian print swim trunks. He looked at me, his emerald green eyes filled with excitement.

"Yo, dude!" he said. "Name's Mark, the life guard." He pointed at himself. "I guard life." Zane resisted the urge to smack himself on the forehead.

"Nice to meet you, Mark," he said. Syrus looked up at his brother.

"So wheres…," he began to ask but Zane interrupted him.

"He's not feeling so good. He'll be out in a little while if he's feeling any better." He looked confused for a moment but nodded.

"So, how do you guys like Ochi City so far?" Mark asked. Blair looked up at him. She was sitting on the edge of the pool, with her feet in the water.

"How did you know we're tourists?"

"I've never seen you guys at school, so I just assumed." Atticus swam over to us. Zane glanced around and realized that only Syrus, Alexis, Chazz, and himself were the only ones standing around Mark. Bastion and Hassleberry were down swimming in the deep end, Blair sitting on the edge of the pool, Atticus swimming towards them, Jasmine and Mindy were checking out some guys swimming in the pool, Aster was talking with some girl in the shallow end. I think the girl was trying to flirt with him. Atticus reached us and rested his arms on the side of the pool next to Blair. Water was dripping from his hair.

"Are you guys ever going to come in the pool?" he asked. Zane shrugged.

"I'll get in whenever I feel like it, Atticus."

"I'll do the same," Alexis said. Everyone looked at Chazz. He shook his head and flopped down in a tanning chair next to the life guard stand.

"Hell no. I'm just going to get splashed." He folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, stretching out on the chair. Blair and Atticus looked at each other, evil plans glistening off their eyes. She slid into the pool and her and Atticus swam underneath the water toward where Chazz was resting. They backed away from the wall, looked at each other, and nodded. Then they sent a huge splash right on him. The splash soaked Chazz; his spiky black hair flopped down and covered his face. The culprits burst into laughter, Alexis started snickering, Syrus was laughing, Bastion and Hassleberry fell in the pool laughing, Mindy and Jasmine got the attention of the guys they were checking out when they started laughing, Aster chuckled slightly when he saw, and Zane felt a smirk crawl across his face in amusement. Mark blew his whistle. Blair and Atticus looked at him.

"No splashing." They looked at him; he was smirking in amusement as well.

"Sure thing, Mark the life guard who guards life," Blair said in a mocking tone. She saluted him then swam away. Atticus swam back at us, only to be stopped by Chazz jumping into the pool in front of him. Atticus backed up slowly, sweat dropping.

"You're going to pay for that, Master of Love!" He said the last part very sarcastically. Atticus yelped and started swimming the opposite direction of Chazz. He chased after him. "**Get back here, Rhodes!**"

"No horse play!" Mark screamed, rising slightly in his seat.

"It's no use. Chazz is pissed as hell," Zane said. Alexis snickered. Hassleberry walked over to them. He was dripping water.

"Come on, Private Truesdale! Let's go swimming," he said, tugging on Syrus' arm.

"But I can't swim, Hassleberry." He tried to break free of Hassleberry's iron grasp.

"I won't let anything happen to ya private, now forward march." Syrus looked back at his brother.

"Zane…," he whined. He sighed.

"Hassleberry…" Hassleberry turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah, Sergeant?"

"Keep an eye on him." He smiled and Syrus' mouth fell open. He saluted Zane.

"Yes sir!" Then he pulled Syrus toward the shallow end. He went easily, being in shock. Bastion walked over to them.

"Why did you make Hassleberry take Syrus?" he asked. Zane shrugged.

"He's got to learn how to swim somehow." He smiled.

"How old is he?" Mark asked. Zane sighed.

"Seventeen." He fell out of his chair, landing smack on the pavement so hard it made Zane cringe.

"Mark you dumb ass!" a feminine voice screamed from behind us. They turned to see the girl from the park and the movie theaters. She was the girl with Mark and the girl yelling at that Brook girl. Morgan is what Brook called her. Her brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail, loose hairs dangled by her face. She was wearing a black bikini. The bottom was slightly hidden underneath a makeshift skirt that was tied around her waist. She stood next to Zane, the back of her hands folded against her hips. Mark shot to his feet, his entire front was red.

"Morgan! What are you doing here?" he asked. She sighed.

"What are you doing falling out of your chair again?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Well, ya see…," he began to explain but was interrupted by another feminine voice. It was also familiar.

"He probably still doesn't understand the laws of gravity." The tone of the voice was mocking. Morgan tensed up at the voice. She clenched her hands into fists. She didn't turn around when she replied to the voice.

"What the hell are you doing here, Brook?" The voice laughed quickly from behind them. Morgan spun around and glared at her. Everyone turned around and looked at Brook. Alexis groaned in disgust at the girl. She was in a very, very sluty bikini. The top was just two very small pieces of cloth cut into the shape of triangles that covered her nipples. Her bottoms were a very skimpy skirt that hardly covered her ass. It was navy colored. There were two girls standing on either side of the bleach blonde Brook. One had jet black hair and was in a blood red bikini just like Brook's. The other girl had red hair and was in a yellow bikini just like hers. "Nice bikini, Brook. Where did you get it?" Morgan asked, fake curiosity in her voice. The fakeness of the curiosity went right over Brook's head.

"Oh! It's a JJ original from…," she began to say quickly but Morgan cut her off.

"Sluts R Us?" She shot death glares at her.

"You just don't have taste in swimsuits," she said. She looked past Morgan and at Mark. "Or in boyfriends." Morgan nearly lunged on her for that last part if Mark didn't grab her arms. She just decided to just spit more acidly things at Brook.

"Oh, like I should take boyfriend advice from a girl who has a new boyfriend every five minutes." Brook glared at her.

"I can have any boy in the city." Morgan smirked.

"Except three, one of which you want _extremely badly._" She said the last part in a desperate tone. Brook was about to lunge at her if it wasn't for her lackeys grabbing her on the arms. She shook them off, then she flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder with her right hand. She spun on her heels and walked off. Her lackeys stuck their noses in the air and followed. Aster passed them and shivered. He stood next to Zane.

"That was cold," he said, shivering. Morgan smiled. Mark released his grip on her arms.

"What the hell was that all about?" Alexis asked her as he climbed back into his chair. Morgan looked at her.

"Brook's the slut of the town. She pisses me off so much!" Alexis nodded.

"I didn't even speak to her and I already hate her." Morgan laughed. She looked at Alexis.

"You sound like my kinda girlfriend." Alexis smiled. Morgan un-knotted the knot on her makeshift skirt and threw it toward the chair next to the one Chazz was in awhile ago. Her bikini bottoms were a skirt that covered much more of her butt than the ones that Brook was wearing. "You a good swimmer?" Alexis shrugged.

"Good enough to be on the swim team back home." Morgan smiled.

"Good enough for me. Feel like a race?" Alexis smiled and nodded.

"Sure." Morgan dove into the pool and everyone got out of her way. Alexis dove in after her. They gripped the edge of the pool next to us.

"First to the other side, back, back to the other side and back again," Morgan said. Alexis looked at her.

"You like long races huh?" Morgan laughed slightly and nodded.

"Yup. Of course, if you think it's too long, we could just do to the other side of the pool and back again."

"No, it's fine."

"Alright, on Mark's whistle." Just as she finished her sentence, Mark blew the whistle and they were off. Morgan had a head start but Alexis quickly caught up. It surprised Zane how everyone got out their way. Bastion noticed as well.

"Why is everyone getting out of their way?" he asked Mark. He chuckled.

"Morgan likes racing anyone. They know they have to stay out of the way or they're out." Aster looked at him.

"Why?" Mark looked at him.

"'Cause, her dad owns the pool." Aster was about to ask another question when he suddenly stopped and started laughing. Zane looked to where he was looking and nearly started laughing himself. Chazz was out of the pool, but his swim trunks were still in the pool. He didn't know. Everyone saw Chazz and started laughing. Mark fell out of his chair, again, laughing. Morgan and Alexis stopped in the middle of their race, looked at Chazz, and burst into laughter. Hassleberry, who Syrus was gripping onto for dear life, was laughing. Syrus was laughing and then shrieking because his grip on Hassleberry's arm would loosen. Then he would start laughing again. Mindy and Jasmine were holding onto each other laughing. Bastion was gripping onto the leg of Mark's chair laughing. Blair was laughing her head off in the pool. Atticus was nearly drowning he was laughing so hard.

"What?" Chazz asked. That made Zane start laughing. Aster, who was leaning on his hands to support his laughing figure, pointed down. Chazz looked down and shrieked. He dove for a lone towel and wrapped it around his waist hastily. His face was beat red. He walked over to the gang and fell down on the ground next to the right leg of the life guard stand, the one Zane was standing next to. The laughing dulled off after about three minutes. People started to go about their own business. Everyone came over to Chazz. Atticus handed him his swim trunks. Alexis and Morgan pulled themselves out of the pool. Water was dripping off of them. Alexis shook her head slightly. Morgan rung out her pony tail with her hands. Hassleberry walked over to us with Syrus in tow. Blair pulled herself into a seated position on the edge of the pool Mindy and Jasmine placed their hands on their hips.

"Well now I am officially scared for life," Mindy said.

"Thanks, Chazz," Jasmine added. He glared at both of them, then he looked around.

"Oh, no smart remarks from the Slacker?" he asked annoyed. Alexis was about to say something when what he said clicked. She looked around.

"Where is…," she began to ask but Zane cut her off.

"He's still in the locker room." She looked at him with confusion in her eyes. But quickly the confusion melted into concern.

"Is he okay?" He nodded.

"He just wasn't feeling so good. He said he'll come out later if he can." Syrus looked at the locker room.

"Maybe I should go see if he's okay," he said. Zane shook his head.

"No. If he doesn't come out soon, I'll go see if he's feeling any better." Aster looked at him confused. He didn't say anything however, though Zane could tell he wanted too.

"So…," Mark said after a moment of silence. They all looked up at him.

"What?" Syrus asked. Mark opened his mouth to say something but when his eyes caught sight of something, he mouthed something.

"What is it, Mark?" Morgan asked. She patted him on the leg trying to get his attention. He looked down at her and mouthed the same thing he just mouthed. She spun around and looked where Mark was looking. "Oh shit." Alexis looked at her confused.

"What?" Morgan shook her head.

"It's nothing that you guys should really worry about." Zane felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see who's hand it was. The hand belonged to a boy about seventeen. He was wearing jet black swim trunks that really stood out against his pale skin. He was very muscular. Around the boy were about ten different guys, all in jet black swim trunks and pale skinned. They weren't as buffed out as this guy. There was one guy that was about as buffed as him, who remained at his right side. Every single one of them had jet black hair. The boy who had his hand on Zane's shoulder had blood red streaks through his hair. "Danny," Morgan said calmly yet coldly. The boy who had his hand on my shoulder released my shoulder and grasped his upper arms and shivered.

"Brrr…there were icicles in your voice, Morgan," Danny cooed. She narrowed her eyes.

"Watch it, Danny. You're lucky you're allowed back in here after last time." Her voice was like acid. He brought his hands up in front of himself defensively.

"**That** was an accident." She rolled her eyes.

"You're dancing on thin ice, Danny, so I suggest that you and your gang just go do what ya'll came here to do." He sighed.

"Fine." He looked at Zane and then he extended his hand toward him. "Name's Danny." Zane nodded and took his hand in a firm shake. He gripped his hand equally as firm.

"Zane." He smiled and released his hand.

"Firm hand shake. I like." Zane smirked but said nothing. He looked around. "Ya'll tourists?" Zane nodded.

"Here for the summer." He nodded. He kept looking around till his eyes fell on something that made him smirk. I looked to where he was looking. He was looking at Alexis, who was still dripping wet from her race with Morgan. She looked at him. He winked at her. She cringed. He chuckled, turned, and left. Jasmine and Mindy looked at her.

"Lex, are you okay?" Mindy asked. She nodded. Morgan was looking at her in shock.

"Did he just _wink_ at you?" She looked at her and nodded. Morgan cringed.

"My sentiments exactly," Alexis said. Morgan shook her upper body like she was trying to forget a feeling.

"Mark, make sure you keep a close eye on Danny," she said. He nodded. Aster looked at her in confusion.

"Why is he such a problem?" She frowned.

"Because, last time Danny was here…" Morgan looked at the deep end of the pool. "He 'accidentally'," She used air quotes, "knocked a five year old who couldn't swim into the deep end."

"Was he okay?" Jasmine asked in a concerned tone. She nodded.

"Yeah. Mister life guard the guarder of life here," she patted Mark on the leg, "got him out before it got to serious." Everyone all looked at Danny, who was laughing with his crones around the girls' locker room entrance.

'_All four of them…this is bad,' _Zane thought with a glance around at the four people he just met.

_**xXx**_

_Alright. Hope you guys liked. Also, you guys can go to my profile to read a quick summery for the next chapter, to be posted next Friday. I also have 4 story summaries on my profile. I plan on starting one of those stories but I could start any of them. If everyone could PM me and tell me which story they would like to read the most, that would be fantastic. Give me a list of all four, one being the best. The one that gets the most votes will be here next Friday. Anyway, please review and don't forget to PM so I know which story to start writing. Also, none of them are YuGiOh or YuGiOh GX so yeah. Review!_

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


	10. Pool Brawl

_Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy: ) Also, Jaden is kind OOC in this chapter. Just FYI. Another thing, I will no longer be able to post every Friday. I will post every other Friday from now on. School starts in less than two weeks and my house is hectic right now. I will keep writing and with any luck, I will get so far ahead, I will once again be able to update every Friday. First trimester is easy so that will most likely happen. I'll let you know. Anyway, enough rambling, on with the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters nor its cards**_

_**Claimer: I own this story plot, title, all of my characters, and Ochi City. ©**_

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Everyone got back into the pool, except Zane. Alexis and Morgan were hanging out around in the water in front of the life guard stand. Hassleberry was trying to convince Syrus to go into deeper waters. He refused of course. Aster was talking with Atticus on the line that separated the deep end of the pool from the shallow end. Mindy and Jasmine were laughing about something. Blair was just swimming around with Bastion. Chazz was resting his feet in the deep end of the pool. Zane leaned against the right leg of the life guard stand and began to think.

"What the hell is Danny doing?" Mark wondered out loud. He looked up at him.

"What?" Mark pointed towards were Danny was standing. Zane turned his gaze there. Danny was talking with his crones, no doubt planning something. They were near the deep end of the pool. He was whispering and laughing. The other guys were smiling evilly. "I don't know." Mark leaned back in his seat, a serious look on his face.

"I don't wanna a repeat of the kid incident." Zane nodded.

"Who would?" Mark shrugged.

"People who like seeing other people suffer." Zane looked at Danny.

"Like Danny?" Mark shook his head.

"No. Danny just picks on people his own size or age. He wouldn't stoop so low as to picking on a five year old. That's why he was let back in. Because it **was** an accident. But Morgan still says that if something like that happens again, he's out. For good."

"I'd be like that, too," Zane said. One of Danny's boys walked by them, an evil smile playing on his lips. They looked at him closely as he passed. Danny was planning something, but what?

"Hey, Zane?" Syrus called. He looked down at his little brother.

"What is it, Sy?" He pointed to the locker room.

"Are you gonna go check on…," he began but his brother cut him off.

"Not yet." Syrus looked up at him in confusion. He sighed and nodded. Hassleberry walked over to them.

"Come on, Private Truesdale! Let's go into deeper waters," he said. He shook his head.

"No way, Hassleberry. I'm not going anywhere _near_ deep water." He walked off towards the deep end. He was going to grab his towel that was sitting on a tanning chair down there, where Chazz left it. He walked right behind Danny, who was talking with one of his boys. Suddenly, the boy that passed them awhile back spoke up.

"Yo, Danny!" he yelled. Danny whipped around, his arms fully extended, in the direction of the voice. His forearm hit Syrus right in the throat, throwing him into the deep end of the pool. He landed in it on his back with a huge splash. Danny was smiling.

"Syrus!" Zane yelled. Syrus' head shot out of the water. He was splashing the water with his hands trying to stay afloat. He looked terrified. Danny's boys were laughing and Danny was smiling. Mark jumped off of his chair and ran over to the edge of the deep end and dove in. He grabbed the panic stricken Syrus and pulled him out of the pool. Zane ran over to the edge and helped Mark get him out. Everyone else ran over to us when they saw what happened. Syrus was coughing up water.

"Oh my god! Syrus! Are you okay?" Mindy screamed in panic. He nodded while coughing up water. Zane picked him up and carried him to some tanning chairs near the entrance to the boys' locker room. He set him down and Morgan ran over to us with a towel. She handed the towel to Zane and he wrapped it around Syrus. He was sitting on the edge of the chair next to his brother, his arms chaffing up and down his arms with the towel. Mark walked over to them, a towel slung around his neck.

"You alright?" Mark asked. Syrus nodded weakly.

"Thanks, Mark." He shook his head.

"No thanks needed. It's my job." Danny walked over to us, still smiling.

"I'm _**so**_ sorry squirt! I didn't mean to. I didn't see you," he said with fake concern in his voice. Morgan didn't buy it.

"This is the last straw, Daniel Mickanky! You're out of here!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. He looked at her, fury in his dark blue eyes.

"What did you call me?" he asked slowly and angrily. She glared at him.

"You heard me." Zane stood up and walked over to stand next to her. Danny started walking towards her.

"Back off, Danny," he said in his usual expressionless tone but inside he was furious at him. Danny glared at him.

"Stay out of this, tourist boy!" he demanded. Zane narrowed his eyes at him.

"No thanks." His eyes were filled with rage for one split second. In that second, he bawled his right hand into a fist, and punched Zane straight up his jaw. He stumbled back. Atticus caught him before he fell completely on the ground.

"Zane, are you alright?" he asked. Zane gripped my jaw tightly and nodded.

"Fine," he mumbled. His jaw hurt too much to talk. Danny glared at him.

"That will teach ya to stay out of things that don't include you!" Morgan stepped in his gaze.

"Out, Mickanky! NOW!" she ordered. He became extremely angry.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He brought his already bawled fist back, ready to punch her right in the gut, when he was suddenly knocked into the pool with a splash. Everyone in the pool scurried out of it quickly. Zane was the only one who saw who knocked Danny into the pool. He straightened himself up and moved away from Atticus.

"JADEN!" Everyone whipped around and looked at him.

"What?" Alexis shrieked. Everyone looked back at the pool as gasps were heard. Sure enough, Danny was in the pool, looking around for the person who knocked him in. Jaden was towards our end of the pool. He didn't look happy.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Danny went too far this time. He looked around the pool to find who knocked him in. When his gaze fell on me, his eyes were first wide with shock then the shock turned into evil happiness. He smiled evilly at me.

"Well, well, well," he said. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Look whose back in town."

"Back in town?" Aster said from behind me. I didn't look back. My gaze was fixed on Danny. He was smiling evilly at me.

"So, playing hero are we?" he cooed. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Ready for a real challenge, Danny?" I asked in an acidly tone. He smiled showing all of his teeth.

"Always ready, Yuki!" With that, he charged at me in the water.

"Jaden!" Blair yelled. I took a quick breath and dove into the water, dodging him barely. But he was going too fast to stop, so he ran straight into the wall with a painful _thwat_! I broke surface and looked over at him. He cringed and kicked off the wall. He looked at me and not too happily I might add. I just smirked. He kicked off the wall with all his might towards me, I dodged again. This time, he didn't crash into the wall. He turned and saw me break surface.

"Quit running away you bloody coward!"

"Ha! You're one to talk!" I said. He didn't like that. He dove at me. I pushed away from him and he landed in empty water. He kept coming at me but I was faster than him.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"What the hell is Jaden doing in town!?" Mark yelled, looking in the water. Morgan shook her head.

"I have no idea." Brook walked over and stood a few feet away from her.

"Jaden…," she said in a seducing tone. Morgan glared at her.

"Don't even try it sluty mik slut slut." Brook glared at her but said nothing. Alexis looked at Zane.

"I thought you said he wasn't feeling good?" she demanded. Morgan and Mark looked at him.

"Jaden's the one that you guys were talking about?" Mark asked in shock. Syrus nodded.

"Yeah, how do you know Jay?" Mark opened his mouth to say something but Morgan slapped her hand over his mouth.

"You'll have to ask Jaden that." Crowler walked over to them.

"What the hell is Slacker doing!?" he shrieked after seeing Jaden dodging Danny in the pool.

"Running it looks like," Hassleberry said. Morgan shook her head.

"Wearing him down." Everyone looked at Danny. He was getting tired at the unsuccessful jumping at Jaden. He was just too fast for him.

"Morgan…," Mark said. Morgan stuck up her hand.

"Yeah, I know," she said. Then she smiled. "It's just so much fun to watch." Mark chuckled.

"Do it anyway." She sighed and then took a deep breath.

"JADEN TAKATO YUKI! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT POOL NOW!" she yelled, cupping her hands over her mouth. Jaden dove underwater, dodging Danny once again. Then he broke surface near the wall of the pool, where she was standing.

"First off, don't use my middle name. Second, you should be saying thank you for kicking him into the pool instead of letting him knock the wind out of ya," he said. She glared at him. He stuck up his left hand. "Third, in a second." He took a deep breath and pushed himself underwater by using the wall. Danny crashed his right shoulder into the wall. He looked over where Jaden broke water, near the ladder. Danny was about the lunge on him again when he noticed something. He smiled and swam away from the wall, towards the corner opposite the ladder Jaden was climbing. Jaden reached the ladder and started climbing out of the pool. He wasn't looking up as he pulled himself out. Zane looked around to figure out why Danny was trying to yank Jaden off of the ladder when he saw why.

"Jaden! Look out!" he screamed. Jaden looked back at him and then up towards the towering boy standing in front of him. It was the boy that was constantly at Danny's right hand side.

"Shit," he muttered. He didn't have time to do anything. The boy brought his right hand back into a fist and shot it towards Jaden's chest. He landed square in Jaden's chest. There was a cringing snapping sound. All of the air in Jaden's air left through is mouth in a gust. He went flying back and landed on his back in the water.

"Jaden!" everyone shrieked. He broke the surface, trying to fill his lungs with air once again. But Danny wasn't going to have any of that. He came up from behind him and grabbed his arms, bringing them behind his head in a head lock. Then Danny took a deep breath and went underwater, dragging Jaden with him; who only got but a gasp of air.

"Jaden!" Alexis screamed.

"We have to get him out of there!" Morgan yelled. Mark and Zane dove into the pool just as Morgan finished her sentence. They looked at each other, nodded, and dove underneath the water. Jaden was unconscious in Danny's arms. Mark swam down and wrapped his right arm around Danny's neck and pulled back his right wrist. Danny gagged and released Jaden. Zane swam down and grabbed him. He kicked off the ground of the pool and accelerated to the top. He broke water with a gasp, Jaden did nothing.

"Jaden!" Alexis screamed again. She and Morgan were knelling by the edge of the pool. Zane swam over to them. They helped get Jaden out of the pool. Morgan laid him down on his back. Water was dripping down his hair and all over him. Alexis was sitting on her knees on his right side. Zane pulled himself out of the water and slid over to Jaden's left side. He pulled his hair behind his right ear and bent his head down so it was just hovering above Jaden's mouth. Shock grew on his face and he whipped his head up.

"He's not breathing!"

_**xXx**_

_There we go. I hope you guys liked it. Also, I hope you guys don't kill me. Go to my profile to read a summary of the next chapter. Don't forget to review! They make me want to write more, meaning I will get ahead, meaning faster updates! Now if you excuse me, I must hide from you before you guys hunt me down and end my life. -runs and hides-_

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


	11. Whose Man?

_Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy: )_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters nor its cards**_

_**Claimer: I own this story plot, title, all of my characters, and Ochi City. ©**_

_**xXx **_

_**Narrative POV**_

_:Recap:_

_Mark and Zane dove into the pool just as Morgan finished her sentence. They looked at each other, nodded, and dove underneath the water. Jaden was unconscious in Danny's arms. Mark swam down and wrapped his right arm around Danny's neck and pulled back his right wrist. Danny gagged and released Jaden. Zane swam down and grabbed him. He kicked off the ground of the pool and accelerated to the top. He broke water with a gasp, Jaden did nothing._

"_Jaden!" Alexis screamed again. She and Morgan were knelling by the edge of the pool. Zane swam over to them. They helped get Jaden out of the pool. Morgan laid him down on his back. Water was dripping down his hair and all over him. Alexis was sitting on her knees on his right side. Zane pulled himself out of the water and slid over to Jaden's left side. He pulled his hair behind his right ear and bent his head down so it was just hovering above Jaden's mouth. Shock grew on his face and he whipped his head up._

"_He's not breathing!"_

_:End Recap:_

Alexis felt the blood run from her face. Blair was the first to shriek, only after two seconds.

"What the hell do you mean he's not breathing?" Blair shrieked. Zane looked at her angrily.

"What the hell do you think I mean Blair!? He's not breathing!" he repeated angrily.

"What do we do?" Syrus asked panic clear in his voice. Alexis already knew what to do. She bent down and placed her mouth over Jaden's already opened one. She pinched his nose closed and blew her air into him. A menacing growl emitted from somewhere but she ignored it. When she used up all of her air, she lifted her head and started breathing heavily. She was getting ready to pump Jaden's chest when Zane's hands were already there, pumping for her. She looked at him. He was concentrated on his hands. She opened her mouth to say something but he spoke first.

"You just worry about getting air in his lungs. I deal with everything else." He spoke in a determined tone. She closed her mouth and nodded, even though he couldn't see it. He stopped pumping on Jaden's chest and Alexis replaced her mouth over his and continued to give him CPR.

_Two Minutes Later_

Zane finished pumping for about the fiftieth time. Alexis replaced her mouth over Jaden's when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head to see Atticus' eyes staring at her, full of concern.

"It's too late sis. It's been too long," he said his voice full of sympathy. She was about to say something when she heard some noises from behind her. She turned to see Zane pumping on Jaden's chest again. Aster walked out from the crowd that surrounded them. He knelt down next to him.

"Zane, enough," he said, his own voice betraying him. Alexis felt the tears roll down my face. Zane growled but said nothing. He only pumped faster and harder. "Zane…," Aster began again but Zane cut him off.

"Shut the fuck up, Aster." Aster narrowed his eyes at Zane, who just continued to stare at Jaden.

"Zane! Just stop already! You're just making things worse!" Aster was very annoyed. Zane whipped his head to look at him.

"I'm not making things worse!" Aster growled slightly.

"Yes. You. Are." He spoke slowly.

"No, I'm not!" Zane yelled, raising his fist into the air and bringing it down on Jaden's chest, fast and hard. Jaden's body jumped slightly at the fierce contact.

"Zane!" Atticus yelled. He was about to say more when something happened. Jaden started coughing. Water came spurting from his mouth.

"Jaden!" Alexis screamed as she lunged over to his side, helping him into a seated position. Everyone stared at him in amazement. She began to rub his back, trying to help him cough up most of the water in his lungs. After a few moments, he finally began to get his coughs under control. They gradually slowed, as did the water coming from his mouth. After about two minutes, he had stopped coughing and was breathing deeply. He was staring at the ground, his eyes closed. Alexis heard some noises from behind her and turned to see Morgan and Mark standing up. She walked over towards them and knelled down in front of Jaden. He looked up when he heard her knell.

"You okay?" she asked. She sounded very concerned. He nodded weakly.

"Fine," he said his voice hoarse.

"FINE! You nearly fucking died! How the hell could you be fine?" Brook screamed at the top of her lungs. She was staring at Jaden in disbelief. He looked at up at her but said nothing. Morgan on the other hand wasn't as sweet. She shot to her feet and spun around, glaring at Brook.

"I think it's time you just shut your fucking mouth and left!" she yelled. She looked around at everyone in the pool. "Everyone! Pool's closing early! Now get lost!" Her patience was waining thin. Everyone ran out of the pool area so fast, Chazz got trampled. Atticus was turning to leave when Morgan stopped him. "You guys, stay." After Chazz got to his feet, cursing the entire time, Brook and her friends, Morgan, Mark, and all of us were the only ones left in the pool. Danny and his gang ditched as soon as they got their leader out of the pool. Morgan glared at Brook. "Brook, I said leave!" She narrowed her eyes at her.

"I heard you, Morgan. I'm just not listening to you," Brook said folding her arms across her chest. Morgan was about to lunge on her when Jaden finally spoke up.

"Morgan, enough." He didn't sound like he was in the mood for this. She growled at Brook but didn't pounce. Brook stuck her tongue out at her. Morgan smiled evilly. She looked at the pool out of the corner of her eye.

"OH MY GOD! Is that your cell phone in the pool, Brook?" she screamed false urgency in her voice. Brook ran to the edge of the pool and looked in.

"Where!?" she yelled frantically. Morgan came up behind her and pushed her in. She screamed and hit the water, splashing her lackeys. Brook broke surface, gasping for air. She glared at Morgan, who was smiling triumphantly at her.

"You know what Brook that was FUN!" she said her voice imitating Brook's. Brook glared at her but it wasn't nearly as menacingly as Morgan's glare a few moments earlier.

"I'm so gonna get you, Morgan!" she yelled. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"I'm _so_ scared," she said sarcastically.

"You better be!" Morgan ignored her and turned her back on her, waving her hand in the air. Alexis looked back at Jaden. He was looking at her. She couldn't stop herself from lunging at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. When she made contact with him, she heard him graon painfully. Then she remembered what Danny's right hand man did to him.

"Oh! Jaden, I'm sorry," she said beginning to pull myself away from him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. His right hand rested on the back of her head, pulling it down to rest on his shoulder. While his left hand wrapped around her back, pulling her very close to sitting in his lap. He placed his lips on her right ear.

"Don't worry; it's the good kind of pain," he whispered. She smiled and replaced her arms around his neck. She pulled her head away from his shoulder and placed her forehead against his. He smiled and leaned his lips closer to hers, keeping their foreheads touching. When his lips made contact with hers, she completely forgot about the world around her. She smiled against his lips and began to kiss back. Everything before this moment seemed non-existent. She was just content right now. That is until; these words made her world come crashing down.

"GET YOUR LIPS OFF OF MY MAN YOUR FUCKING WHORE!"

_**xXx**_

_Alright, hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry for the OCCness and the shortness. Trust me though; next chapter will be really long. Anyway, don't forget to review. Reviews are nice…_

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


	12. Closed Door

_Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy: )_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters nor its cards**_

_**Claimer: I own this story plot, title, all of my characters, and Ochi City. ©**_

_**xXx **_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"GET YOUR LIPS OFF OF MY MAN YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

I froze and pulled away from Alexis, looking in her eyes. She was staring at me, wide eyed. I scratched the back of my head with the grin I knew she couldn't resist on my face.

"Ahhh…," I began to say until Morgan's yelling voice interrupted me.

"YOUR MAN!?" she yelled. I turned and looked at her…in the pool…chasing Brook around.

"Not again…," I muttered. Alexis looked at me.

"Again?" I bit my lip.

"Later," I whispered. She opened her mouth but more of Morgan's yelling interrupted her.

"You're dead this time, Brook!" Mark sighed.

"Will this ever stop?" I shrugged.

"Probably not." I tried to stand up but a sharp, intense pain in my chest forced me back on the ground, cringing in pain. I wrapped my arms around my chest.

"Jaden!" Alexis cried placing her hands on my arms. I looked up at her and smiled.

"No worries. I'll live." I looked back at the pool. Morgan didn't let up on chasing Brook around. I sighed.

"Morgan's gonna kill her Jay-man," Mark said knelling next to me.

"Yeah, I know," I answered. "MORGAN! ENOUGH!" She froze in the water and turned to look at me.

"But…," she began to whine. I cocked an eyebrow and she sighed. She swam to the ladder, muttering some incoherent things.

"What the hell just happened?" Blair asked. Morgan got out of the pool, ringing her hair out when she was out.

"Brook just totally pissed me off, that's what," she said irritated.

"Either way, you still can't kill her," I said. She huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Jaden…," Mindy began. I stuck my hands up.

"I know, I know," I answered. I leaned back on my hands and looked at her, smiling. "I'll explain everything." Mark stood up and walked over to Brook, who was sitting on the opposite side of the pool, catching her breath.

"Alright, Brook, get out of here. The pools closing and you're out," he stated firmly. She looked up at him, scowling. He narrowed his eyes, daring her to object. She got up and almost instantly, her lackeys were there, wrapping a towel around her.

"Fine," she muttered. She walked past Mark with Layla, the one with jet black hair, and Kayla, red hair, following at her heels. She walked past me, but not without looking at me lustfully and blowing a kiss in my direction. I flinched. She giggled and walked into the locker room. Kayla and Layla smirked and looked at me the same way she did, just without the kiss. They disappeared into the locker room. Morgan growled.

"Slut…," she muttered. I began to laugh but quickly growled in pain and stopped.

"You need to go to the hospital," Bastion pointed out. My eyes shot open.

'_Hospital,' _I thought panicked. I looked over at Bastion. Syrus, Hassleberry, and Aster were all standing next to him. They were all looking at me, worried. I looked around and saw Mindy, Jasmine, Chazz, and Dr. Crowler standing behind Alexis who was sitting next to me. Her hands were wrapped around my right arm. Zane was standing to the left of me.

"I don't think a hospital is necessary, Bastion," he said. I looked up at him. He wasn't looking at me. I looked back at the ground. He was right. I should have just told them. But now they found out all this like this…

"Are you insane?" Alexis yelled at him. I looked at him. He was walking over to Morgan and Mark. She looked at him and she and Mark walked toward him.

'_What are you planning Zane?'_

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Morgan and Mark met Zane halfway. He folded his arms across his chest. If what Jaden said was true, which it probably was, Morgan could handle his wounds.

"You can handle all this, right?" he asked. She knew what I was talking about. She shrugged.

"Yeah, I should." He nodded. Aster walked over to them.

"Handle what?" he asked. They ignored him and walked back over to Jaden. Zane knelled down in front of him.

"We need to get you back to the hotel," I said. He nodded.

"Hotel! What Jaden **needs** is a hospital!" Blair yelled. Zane glared at her.

"Blair, this is not the time," he growled. She gulped and said nothing more. Jaden tried standing once again but quickly fell back on the ground, wrapping his arms around his chest again.

"Would you quit trying to stand!" Alexis ordered. He chuckled.

"Yes mother," he mumbled jokingly. She smiled slightly. Zane shook his head and took Jaden's arm. He pulled it over his shoulder and around his neck. He looked at him confused for a moment. Zane stood up, pulling Jaden with him. He flinched in pain. Alexis stood up after him. Morgan and Mark walked over to the trio.

"How far is your hotel?" Mark asked taking Jaden's other arm and draping it across his shoulders. Bastion did quick mental math.

"About a ten minute walk from here."

"So you're staying at the Holiday Inn?" Morgan asked. Zane nodded.

"Well, let's get moving then," he said. Everyone nodded. They exited the pool and headed toward the hotel. Jaden was leaning all of his weight on Mark and Zane. They reached the hotel in about ten minutes, just like Bastion said. No one said anything throughout the entire walk.

_**xXx**_

Jaden turned out to have two broken ribs.

"Well if his ribs broken then shouldn't we take him to the hospital?" Alexis protested. She was sitting on the bed opposite of the one that Jaden was on. Everyone was in the room, except for Dr. Crowler and Mark. Dr. Crowler said that Jaden should be fine and went back to his room. He just has _so_ much concern for him. Mark went back to the pool because he still had a few things to deal with. Morgan was wrapping up Jaden but she didn't ignore Alexis' question like she thought she would.

"No. He'll be just fine." She finished wrapping him up. She stood up and headed for the door.

"Thanks, Morgan," he called sitting on the edge of the bed. She stopped at the door and turned to look at him. She smiled.

"Later, hotshot," she said. She smiled and she left. As soon as she was gone, Alexis stood up and grabbed the phone. Jaden grabbed her wrist that was about to dial in the phone. She looked at him. He was looking at her confused.

"What are you doing, Lex?"

"What do you think I'm doing!? I'm calling an ambulance," she said. He didn't like that. He stood up, flinching a little in pain, and took the phone from her hands. He placed the phone back down on the stand.

"I don't need to go to a hospital, Lex. I'll be fine." He took her other hand so now he had both of them, so she couldn't call again. Everyone in the room was staring at them.

"Jaden, you have two broken ribs. I'd feel better if someone professional looked at you," she whispered looking at the ground.

"Lex, trust me. Morgan is as good as any professional." She looked up at him.

"What the hell do you even know her Jaden? What does Zane know her? How did he know that she could tend to you?" she yelled finally reaching her limit. She tore away from Jaden and stepped back so she was looking directly at him. Her hands were balled into fists at her side. He was looking at her.

"Let's leave them alone for awhile," Zane muttered to everyone. There was a chorus of okays then everyone left the room. Jaden was looking at Alexis closely.

"What's gotten into you, Alexis?" She stared at him.

"What's gotten into me? What's gotten into you? You've been acting strange lately Jaden and today at the pool…what was that?" She felt tears beginning to brim in her eyes. Jaden looked at her. His eyes softened into concern when he noticed the tears in her eyes. He took a step closer to her but she took a step back. "Don't come near me." Her voice barely a whisper. He froze and looked at her.

"Why?" he asked. She looked at him.

"How do you know Morgan? Mark? Danny? How does Zane know them?" she yelled. She quickly calmed down fearing her tears would over flow. Jaden looked at the ground.

"Morgan and Mark are very good friends of mine. Danny hates my guts. And Zane knows…because I told him." She looked away from him.

"What about Brook?"

"Brook is nothing!" he yelled. She turned and looked at him in shock. His eyes were undecipherable. They looked like a typhoon of emotion.

"Why did she tell me to get off you then?" she whispered. "Why did she say you were her man? Why did she blow you that kiss and look at you like she did?" He looked at her. He looked almost afraid to tell her.

"She's just that way," he said. The something hit her. The argument that Morgan and Brook had earlier today.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oh, like I should take boyfriend advice from a girl who has a new boyfriend every five minutes." Brook glared at her._

"_I can have any boy in the city." Morgan smirked._

"_Except three, one of which you want extremely badly." She said the last part in a desperate tone. _

_**End Flashback**_

"Are you the one that Brook wants extremely badly?" Alexis asked Jaden in a whisper. He looked at her and opened his mouth to say something but then he snapped his mouth shut and nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to tell you," he whispered.

"You didn't know how to tell me but you knew how to tell Zane?" Alexis yelled her tears threatening to brim over again. He looked up at her.

"Zane knows as much as you and everyone else."

"And what would that be because I'm still lost. Except for the fact that you kept an old girlfriend secret from me." Jaden looked at her.

"She was never my girlfriend, Lex."

"You don't know how much I'd like to believe that, Jaden, but with everything that you've kept from me, I'm not sure I can trust you anymore." He looked at her in shock.

"Of course you can trust me, Lex! I didn't tell you this because you didn't need to know."

"What didn't I need to know!?"

"You didn't need to know about Brook or Danny!" he yelled back.

"Why wouldn't I need to know about an ex-girlfriend and a guy who hates my boyfriend's guts!?" she challenged.

"Because…" He stopped in mid sentence. He began to think of a reason.

"You can't think of a reason why I didn't need to know, can you, Jaden?" He looked at her. She was finally able to decipher one thing in his eyes, and that was sadness. "Why couldn't you trust me enough to tell me, Jaden?" He shook his head.

"Trust has nothing to do with it, Alexis."

"Trust has everything to do with it!"

"No, it doesn't, Alexis. I just couldn't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I knew you'd react like this."

"I'm reacting like this because you didn't tell me!" He stood there, in the middle of her room, motionless. He couldn't think of anything to say, that she could tell. He stared at the floor when he finally spoke again.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"Just say what you think I want to hear!" she yelled. Jaden finally looked up at her. His eyes were no longer a typhoon of emotion, only one emotion: Pain.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She wanted to tell him that wasn't what she wanted to hear but the lump in her throat refused to let her speak. He walked past her and grabbed his shirt that lay on the dresser next to the TV. He pulled it on over his bare chest. He grabbed his jacket that lay forgotten on Mindy and Jasmine's bed and slipped it on. He slipped into his shoes and exited the room. He didn't look back at me once. He also didn't slam the door, like he was furious with her. He closed it gently, like any other day. But there was something else about the way he closed the door. He closed it so gently that it looked like he was shutting her out of his life. Out of his heart.

She heard the door to the stairs open and close with a **thump**. She heard the person walk down the stairs just as calmly as Jaden closed the door. She waited, prayed, that the door next to hers would open and close. But it never did. Jaden was the one who took the stairs. She finally felt the tears that had been threatening to brim over finally brim over. They slide down her flushed face silently. Her knees went weak underneath her and she fell to the ground. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

'_Jaden, my one true love, is gone from me. Forever.'_

_**xXx**_

_There we go. I hope you guys liked it. I'm nearly crying right now. Grrr, darn that Brook! Darn everything! Wait, I'm the writer, why am I darning my own fic? Ignore me. Anyway, the first bump of the love roller coaster has happened. What will happen to Jaden and Alexis' relationship? Why did Jaden leave the hotel? Find out later!_

_Also, I have a request for everyone._

_Please go to my profile and click on my homepage._

_My homepage is my fanfic website. I started it a few weeks ago. There you can see everything you need to know about any of my fanfics._

_If the link doesn't work, I'll also have the link listed in my profile._

_Okay, that's enough rambling._

_And don't forget, REVIEW!_

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


	13. Fitting Weather

_Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy: )_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters nor its cards I also don't own Gameboy.**_

_**Claimer: I own this story plot, title, all of my characters, and Ochi City. ©**_

_**xXx **_

_**Narrative POV**_

Everyone went to Zane's room, so no one was tempted to eavesdrop on Jaden and Alexis. Atticus was pressing his ear against the wall anyway. Zane stood up and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him away from the wall. He gagged. Zane pulled him so his head was right next to his.

"Knock it off, Atticus," he ordered. Atticus pouted but said nothing more. Everyone all heard a door open then close calmly. They heard walking and then the door to the stairs open and close. There was the faint sound of someone walking away. Everyone looked at each other. Suddenly, there was sobbing. Mindy and Jasmine looked at each other. They jumped to their feet and ran out of the room. Atticus squirmed out of Zane's grasp and followed. Everyone ran after them. Zane walked slowly behind them.

_Jaden, what the hell did you do? _he thought. Mindy and Jasmine were frantically searching for the key to their room. The sobbing was louder in there. Alexis was crying. He stared at the door. Whatever Jaden did, Alexis was really upset.

"She hardly ever cries," Atticus muttered to him. He nodded. While Atticus was brainwashed into Night Shroud, Alexis became like a little sister to Zane. He knew her just as well as Atticus, maybe better.

"I know." He looked at Atticus. His lips were formed into a frown.

"I can't find the key!" Mindy and Jasmine shrieked. Everyone just stared at them. Blair rolled her eyes.

"Argh, move your asses!" she hissed. She pushed her way through them and pulled her key out of her back pocket.

"You had your key the entire time!" Mindy shrieked. Blair slid the card into the handle and pulled it out. She looked back at them smiling when the light turned green.

"Yeah." Jasmine scowled at her.

"And you didn't tell us because…?" Blair shrugged.

"You never asked." Mindy opened her mouth but shut it when Blair opened the door. Alexis was sitting on the ground on her knees. Her face was buried in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking as she cried uncontrollably. Mindy and Jasmine ran into the room and over to her. They slowed down when the realized that she hadn't moved an inch, except for her shoulders. They stopped and just stared at her, totally helpless. Everyone walked in behind them. Atticus and Zane stood next to Mindy and Jasmine.

"What do we do?" Mindy asked; she sounded useless. Atticus looked at his sister. Everyone was in the room but she still hadn't acknowledged their presence.

"I really have no idea," he muttered. He sounded more useless than Mindy. Zane looked at Alexis. He walked over to her and knelled down next to her, gently brushing her hair behind her right ear. She jumped at the sudden gentle touch. She turned her head and looked at him. Her eyes were blood shot and her face was covered in tears. She looked around the room and noticed everyone in there.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked. Her voice was hoarse from her sobbing.

"We heard you crying so we came to see why you were," Mindy said. Alexis looked at her than at the ground.

"Jaden…," she whispered.

"Gone," Zane said in a monotone. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"I thought so." He looked at Mindy and Jasmine.

"Help her get ready for bed." They nodded and walked over to her. They helped her stand up. She gently pushed them off and smiled at them weakly.

"I can get ready on my own." They looked at her hesitantly. She walked away and into the bathroom. Zane looked at everyone. Chazz was burning a hole in the wall with his glare.

"What the hell did Jaden do?" he asked acidly. Zane stood and glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up Chazz. This is **NOT** the time!" Atticus glared at him as well.

"Yeah, Chazz." He glared at both of them.

"Don't even try to tell me you're not curious." Zane rolled my eyes.

"Of course we are but we don't have any idea what happened and does it look like Alexis is in the talky mood!" Chazz narrowed his eyes.

"What are we going to do, Zane?" Syrus asked. He looked at his little brother.

"**WE'RE** going to leave," he stated, gesturing to all the boys. "And in the morning, if Jaden still isn't back, we'll go look for him." Everyone but Chazz nodded.

"What if I don't wanna go look for Jaden?" Chazz asked. Zane glared at him.

"I don't give a shit if you don't _wanna_ Chazz. You're gonna!" he barked. Chazz just glared back at him.

"I'm gonna stay just a bit longer, alright, Zane?" Atticus asked him. He looked at him and nodded.

"That's fine." He looked at everyone. "Alright guys, let's go." Zane started ushering everyone towards the door. Chazz wasn't moving. Aster took it upon himself to grab him by his hair and pull him out of the room. He was cussing the entire way out. Zane waved good bye to Mindy, Jasmine, Atticus, and Blair. He mouthed, _'Fifteen minutes,' _to Atticus, who nodded.

Zane walked out of the room and to his room.

_Jaden…where the hell did you go?_

_**xXx**_

_**Seven Minutes Later**_

Alexis walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas. Mindy and Jasmine were sitting on their bed with Atticus. Blair was playing her Gameboy advanced in the chair in the corner. Mindy, Jasmine, and Atticus looked at Alexis. She smiled at them weakly. Jasmine shifted in the bed towards me.

"Are you alright, Lex?" she asked. Alexis nodded weakly. They didn't seem convinced.

"I'm just tired," she said in a whisper. They nodded. She walked over to her bed and crawled under the sheets. Alexis faced away from them and closed her eyes. She heard them mummer some things but just tuned them out. Slowly, her eyes drifted shut, exhausted from her sobbing. Soon, she was succumbed by slumber.

_**xXx**_

_Alexis looked around. The place was completely dark. She couldn't see anything or anyone_

"_Hello?" she called. No answer. She began walking around aimlessly. She still couldn't see anyone or anything. Suddenly, she bumped into something. Alexis stumbled back and caught herself. She looked up to see what she ran into._

_It was a door, a large oak door with a slight redness to it. She reached for the golden doorknob. Once she had her hands on it, she tried to turn it but it wouldn't bug. Alexis knocked on the door. No response._

"_Hello? Anyone in there?"Still no response. She tried the doorknob once again but it still didn't budge. Alexis kept trying to the door knob for what seemed like hours. She didn't even know why I kept at it._

_After what seemed like hours, she was suddenly yanked away from the door. She turned to see Brook standing there. She was in a sluty strapless cock tail dress that ended well before her mid thigh._

"_Brook?" Alexis questioned. She looked at her, more like glared._

"_What the hell were you trying to do?" she asked her. Alexis pointed to the door._

"_I tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. There isn't even a key hole to unlock it." Brook rolled her eyes. She walked over to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob. _"_It won't open Bro-." She didn't finish. Brook turned the doorknob and the door opened. Alexis stared at her flabbergasted. She looked at her and smirked. She opened the door all the way. Alexis' heart sank when she saw what was inside._

_Jaden was standing in the middle of a white room, his hands in his pockets. He was staring at the door. He smiled when the door opened. Brook purred and walked into the room, slamming the door shut behind her._

_**xXx**_

"Jaden!" Alexis screamed, shooting up in her bed. She looked around. Mindy and Jasmine were asleep, her scream didn't even register in their minds. Blair shifted slightly next to her but didn't wake. There was a crash of thunder. Alexis jumped and looked at the window. A thunderstorm was raging outside. She turned and looked at the clock on the table next to the bed.

It was one in the morning.

Alexis closed her eyes when she felt tears begging to be shed.

_Please…Jaden…PLEASE be safe and warm…_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

I pulled my jacket closer to me, trying to keep warm. The cold midnight wind rustled the leaves of the trees. I looked up at the large clock.

It was a quarter to one.

I sighed and continued walking, no clue where I was walking.

_Alexis…_

I frowned and continued walking. The streets were empty. Suddenly, I heard thunder crash. I looked up at the sky. The pitch black sky had murderous clouds swirling in it. Lightning flashed, showing the clouds it was behind. I felt a rain drop fall on my face.

"Damn…," I whispered, whipping the rain drop off my face. It began to pour. I frowned and continued walking down the side walk.

_What fitting weather. _I thought with a humorless laugh. By now I was walking in front of some residential part of the city. A part I recognized. Cursing, I pulled my now soaked jacket closer to covering my face and speed up my pace.

I walked in front of a simple red bricked house when the porch light came on. The door opened and I walked faster, hoping the person wouldn't see me.

"Jaden?" a voice asked. I froze. I turned to see Mark standing there. He was in a white tee shirt and black boxers. His bull dog, Noodles, was at his feet.

"Hey Mark," I muttered. He ran down the steps that led to his house.

"What the hell are you doing out in this weather?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Walking," I said. Mark groaned and took my right arm. He pulled me up the stairs and into his house.

"Come, Noodles," Mark called. Noodles barked and followed us inside. Mark shut the door and locked it. He pulled me out of his entry way and into his kitchen.

His kitchen was small. It had white and black tiled floors and white painted walls. There was a small table big enough for four people by the window that gave view to his back yard. He shoved me into a chair and disappeared out of the room. He came back a minute later carrying two white towels. He threw one at me and set the other one on the kitchen counter. I began drying myself off.

I looked where Mark was standing after I finished drying my hair. He wasn't there. I arched my eyebrow. Mark appeared out of the door way carrying a pair of grey sweatpants and a white tee shirt. He set them on the table next to me.

"Go change before you catch a cold," he ordered. I set the used towel on the table and grabbed the clothes Mark gave me. I walked out of the kitchen and into his small bathroom.

_**xXx**_

"Mind explaining yourself, Jaden?" Mark asked me, handing me a cup of hot chocolate. I took the cup and looked at the fire he started a moment ago.

We were sitting in his family's small living room. Mark and I were sitting on their large black leather sofa facing their fire place. A coffee table separated the two. A TV was mounted on the wall above the fire place. Each wall was adorned with many pictures.

I took a sip of the hot chocolate before replying.

"I was walking to clear my head," I said, setting the cup down on a coaster on the coffee table.

"What made you want to 'take a walk'?" he asked. I looked at him. He was looking at me curiously. "You haven't 'taken a walk' ever since you and Brad got in that argument." I leaned back against the couch.

"Today…what happened…-" I took a deep breath, "Alexis didn't know about any of it." I looked at Mark again because my gaze shifted to the crackling fire place. He was staring at me confused.

"Didn't know what?" I returned my gaze to the crackling fire place.

"Everything. About you, Morgan, Danny, and Brook." I paused, "Especially Danny and Brook."

"I kinda figured that they didn't know by the way they were shocked that we knew you." Mark said. I looked back at him. He was staring that the ceiling.

"Did you get in a fight with Alexis?" he asked. I stared at the floor and didn't reply. After about five minutes of silence, Mark sighed. "I'll take that as a yes." I lowered my head, allowing my bangs to cover my eyes. Mark stood up from the couch. I didn't look up at him. I heard him walk out of the room and up the stairs. I heard some doors opening, closing, then some feet coming down the stairs.

A white pillow and blanket were dropped in sight of my lowered gaze. I looked up and saw Mark standing there.

"I'm not letting you walk around during a thunder storm," he said, reading the confusion in my eyes. I opened my mouth to protest when he shook his head. "Don't try to object. You're staying." I closed my mouth and took the blanket and pillow. Mark walked over to the fire place and poured some water on it, dousing the flame. The room was dark.

"Good night, Jaden."

"Night Mark," I said. I heard Mark leave and go back upstairs, patting his thigh for Noodles to come along. I smiled and threw the pillow at the arm of the sofa and laid my head down on it. I pulled the blanket over myself and closed my eyes, allowing darkness to consume me as I fell into a blissful dreamless sleep.

_**xXx**_

_Alright. Done with another chapter! Yay! Yes, very sad chapter._

_Also, I have some very important news. This news will make you guys want to hunt me down and beat me with a cold, wet fish._

**I SHALL NOT BE UPDATING UNTIL FURTHUR NOTICE!**

_I know! I know! You guys are going crazy right now! Probably getting those cold, wet fish ready to beat me with._

_I'm terribly sorry! But I can't manage to get enough free time to write! _**T.T**

_I'm working on something though that I _**KNOW **_will help me in the end. I'm doing it for __Twin Love__ right now but I'm doing __Summertime Love__ next so have no fear!_

_Okay, now I'm rambling. I just want you to know, _**PLEASE DO NOT PM ME ASKING WHEN I'LL BE UPDATING NEXT FOR I DO NOT KNOW! **

_You guys will be the very first to know when I'll be updating next._

_Just _**PLEASE **_understand that I do not like doing this but I have to in order to keep up with school and this and that and gah! _

**I'LL KEEP YOU GUYS INFORMED!**

_REVIEW!_

_-runs from my crazy reviewers who are carrying cold, wet fish-_

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


	14. Jaden Hunting

_Hi everyone! Happy Holidays to you all! Here is my present to all of you. Well, part one anyway! That's right, for you own enjoyment, there are three new chapters! YAY! The last chapter will have an update on where I am right now!_

_Anywho, enjoy part one of your present!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters nor its cards**_

_**Claimer: I own this story plot, title, all of my characters, and Ochi City. ©**_

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Alexis woke up the next morning around ten. She moaned as she sat up in the bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and looking around. The room was empty. Curiosity taking over, she got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. Before she reached it, a yellow piece of paper caught her eye. It was resting on the mini bar, right where she could see it. She picked up the folded piece of paper and opened it.

_Lex,_

_We thought we'd let you sleep in. When you wake up, get dressed and go to Zane's room._

_Mindy and Jasmine_

She smiled and set the note back down. She walked over to the dresser and opened her drawer. Digging through it, she decided on a pair of white cargo shorts that came mid-thigh and a red tube top. She changed quickly, slipped on her white flip flops, grabbed her key, and exited the room.

_**xXx**_

She walked down the hall towards Zane's room. She stopped when she passed Jaden's room. She looked at the door, hoping Jaden came back last night. She took a deep breath and walked the rest of the way to Zane's room. When she reached the door, she knocked. The door flung open, a hopeful Syrus standing there. When Syrus realized that it was just Alexis standing there, his face fell.

"Hey, Syrus," she greeted waving her hand slightly. He gave her a weak smile.

"Hey, Alexis." He stepped out of the doorway and she entered the room. He closed the door and walked past her. He walked over to the bed closest to the window and sat down next to Hassleberry. Alexis continued to stand in the entrance way, next to the mini bar, taking in what was in front of her.

Sitting on the bed closest to the window were Syrus, Hassleberry, and Bastion. Chazz was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the bed closest to the window. Mindy, Jasmine, Blair, and Atticus were on the bed closest to her. Zane was leaning on the wall at the end of the dresser closest to the door. Aster was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room, his elbows resting on his knees. The tips of his fingers were touching in front of his face, like a mob boss. She looked around again and something hit her like a ton of bricks: Jaden wasn't there. She swallowed the lump in her throat before she spoke.

"Where's Jaden?" she asked keeping her voice from cracking. Zane opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Not here." Her heart clenched and she looked at the ground.

"Oh." Everyone went quiet.

"As much as I hate to be the one to say this, we need to find that little Slifer Slacker," Chazz complained standing up. Everyone looked at him. He was whipping off his pants.

"Yeah," Syrus agreed. Everyone nodded in agreement and stood up from where they were sitting and started to walk to the door. Mindy and Jasmine stopped next to Alexis.

"You okay?" Jasmine asked her in a concerned tone. She looked up her, a fake smile on her face.

"Perfect! Let's go find Jaden." She turned on her heels and walked away before they could say anything else. They followed her, muttering how she was faking. She just ignored them.

_**xXx**_

Everyone was quiet on the way down to the lobby. Bastion stopped by Crowler's room, telling him he should come. Crowler, complaining, eventually came with them. They left the hotel at around eleven.

"Alright, let's go this way first," Zane said walking toward the high school.

"Why don't we just go to the police station?" Blair asked as she followed. He thought a moment but Crowler jumped in the conversation.

"We shall **NOT** go to the police station!" They all looked at him.

"Might I ask why?" Aster asked. Crowler looked at him.

"We shall not tell them that **I **lost a student!" Everyone rolled their eyes. "Plus, it hasn't even been twenty-four hours." Alexis looked at him.

"Are you saying we have to wait till **tonight** in order to go to the police station?" she yelled. He jumped back in fear. Atticus placed his hand calmly on her shoulder. She looked away from Crowler and back in front of her, ignoring the concerned look her brother was giving her.

"Crowler's right. They won't let us file till it has been twenty four hours," Zane said. He looked over his shoulder at all of us. "We'll just look around the city."

"Why don't we just call him?" Hassleberry asked as they rounded a corner. Zane shook his head.

"Already tried it when Syrus came slamming on my door at seven this morning." He looked at Syrus when he said that. He looked away from his older brother; Zane just shook his head and looked back forward. "It was off."

"Damn, this is bad," Bastion muttered. Everyone looked at him. He looked up at us. "Ochi City is the second largest city in Japan, second only to Domino." Zane nodded.

"Right." Chazz looked at him closely.

"So what are we going to do about this search a large city?" he asked curiously.

"We're just going to look. We don't want to separate and end up losing more people," Zane said. Alexis looked at the ground. Atticus gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Let's get looking." He took of jogging toward the school. Everyone followed.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Mark set a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of me, with a side of toast. He set a glass of milk down and took his seat in front of me. I picked up my fork and started eating, very slowly.

"What are your plans for today?" he asked me after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. I set my fork down, letting it still rest in my eggs, and whipped my mouth off with my napkin.

"I really don't know." I kept my gaze on the white linoleum.

"Morgan and I are going out of town today." I looked up at him.

"Where to?" He shrugged.

"Nothin' special. Just going to Kaibaland." I smiled.

"Morgan forced ya again?" He made a face at his eggs.

"Yeah." I chuckled. He looked at me.

"Are you staying again tonight?" I couldn't tell if he sounded hopeful that I would be or hoping that I wouldn't be. I looked back at the ground.

"I dunno," I mumbled. He began poking his eggs with his fork.

"You should go find her." I looked at him. He was looking at me so intently, it was actually scary. I sat back in my chair, the legs scrapping slightly against the linoleum floor.

"I know…" After that, it got really quiet. Mark stood up with a clean plate ten minutes later. He took my plate, which was still pretty much full, and stuck it in the fridge. He threw his dish in the sink. He walked to the doorway and stopped.

"I've gotta go pick up Morgan in twenty minutes. I'll leave some of your clothes you always forget here on the bed in my room." With that, he left the room and headed upstairs. I looked at the doorway for a good three minutes. I rested my forehead on the table and looked at the floor.

'_Alexis…'_

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

'_Jaden…'_

"Alexis?" Jasmine's voice tore her away from her thoughts. She looked at her. They were in the local park around three. The gang's been looking for Jaden nonstop and there still no sign of him.

"Yeah?" Jasmine took her by the hand and began pulling her in the direction of the hotel.

"Everyone went back to the hotel." Alexis looked at her with her eyebrow cocked.

"Why didn't you go?" She looked at her, pure concern in her eyes.

"You were staring at the clouds for a good half hour, Lex. I knew you needed more time to think, so I let you." She smiled weakly. Alexis smiled back.

"Thanks." Jasmine nodded and they kept heading for the hotel. With Jasmine's firm grip on her hand, Alexis just let her guide her and let her gaze wonder back toward the sky.

'_Jaden, where are you?'_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Mark left with a slight wave about ten minutes ago. I was lying on my back on the couch in his living room, my arms folded behind his head. Noodles was curled up on my chest sleeping. I scratched him between the ears. He looked at him.

"What kind of name is Noodles?" I asked him. He barked at me, like saying he didn't know. I laughed and continued to scratch him between the ears. "Look at me; I'm talking to a dog." Again, he barked at me, this time like he was insulted. I laughed again. "No offence." He growled and jumped off my chest. I sat up and folded my left knee up to my chest, resting my elbow on the joint. He looked at me. I looked at the clock on the wall.

It was almost four.

I sighed and stood up, brushing the dog hair off of my chest. "I guess I'll go get dressed." Noodles barked and ran toward the stairs. I smiled and followed him. He ran up the narrow staircase, I myself following at his heels…err…paws. He turned right at the top and ran down the hall toward the only room in the entire upstairs with the door open. Mark's room. He ran right into the room and jumped onto his dog bed. I smiled and walked over to Mark's bed, where a pile of folded clothes rested at the end of it. I grabbed them and headed to the bathroom down the hall. Noodles didn't move at all.

I leave too many clothes at Mark's house. I mean, I've been wondering where these jeans went. It was a simple pair of dark faded blue jeans, which happen to by my favorite pair of pants. The shirt, which I've also been wondering where it disappeared to, was a black sleeveless shirt with white words that read: _My imaginary friend thinks you have mental issues._

I walked downstairs, Noodles following at my heels. I grabbed my black jacket off the hook by the door, it was dry now, slipped into my white tennis shoes, and looked at Noodles, who was sitting on the last step. "Later Noodles," I said. He barked at me and I left, locking the door behind me.

It was four thirty.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

It was five o'clock. Everyone was sitting in the girls' room, empty boxes of pizza resting on the ground next to the trash can. Alexis was sitting on her bed with Jasmine and Mindy. She was leaning against the back of the bed, her knees pressed against her chest. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on her knee. Zane and Aster were sitting in two chairs in the corner. Chazz, Atticus, Bastion, Syrus, and Hassleberry were sitting on Mindy and Jasmine's bed. Blair was sitting on the empty area on the dresser.

"We should go look again," Syrus said after a few moments of silence. Everyone but Alexis looked at him. I kept staring at the bed sheet.

"Yeah, we should," Hassleberry agreed. Everyone looked at Alexis. She looked up at them and smiled weakly.

"I'll hang out here, if that's okay." Everyone looked at her concerned.

"Lex, are you sure?" Mindy asked. She nodded.

"I'm not feeling so good." Everyone looked at each other.

"I don't know about leaving you here alone…," Atticus began to say. Chazz opened his mouth but a voice no one expected to hear spoke up.

"You go; I'll stay here with her," Blair ordered. Everyone turned to the mini bar where she was standing.

"You'll stay?" Syrus repeated, shocked. She rolled her eyes.

"No. I just said that to tease you guys. Of course I'll stay." She stepped out of the way and gestured toward the door. Everyone looked at Alexis.

"Its fine, you guys go. Blair and I will just hang back." Everyone looked at each other. Then they shrugged and stood up. They exited the room. Blair closed the door behind them. She spun on her heels and walked over to Alexis. She leaned on the mini bar with her right arm.

"Alright, Alexis. We need to talk."

_**xXx**_

_So ends part one. Now, onto part two! –points off into the distance gallantly- Oh! But before we go there…please click my friend the 'GO!' button. She wants to be clicked._

_Okay, do that and THEN onto part two!_

_-gallops off into a painted sunset-_

_**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**_


	15. Help From the Most Unlikely of People

_Here's part two of three. Hope ya'll like it!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters nor its cards, I do not own Gameboy or The Urbiz (EA Games owns that one)**_

_**Claimer: I own this story plot, title, all of my characters, and Ochi City. ©**_

_**xXx **_

_**Narrative POV**_

Alexis stared at Blair for a moment, in utter confusion. She shook her head, clearing her now confused thoughts. She looked back at her. She was sitting at the end of Mindy and Jasmine's bed.

"About what?" Alexis asked still confused. Blair rolled her eyes. She crawled up the bed and leaned against the back board. She was facing her.

"Jaden's missing," she stated. Alexis felt my heart clench. She swallowed the rising lump in my throat.

"I know that, Blair. That's why everyone went to go find him." She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Sure, they can go look for him, but they'll never find him." She was being utterly serious. Alexis stared at her wide eyed.

"Why would you think they couldn't find him?" Blair stared at her with deadly eyes.

"Isn't it obvious, Alexis?" She sounded annoyed. Alexis cocked an eyebrow.

"What's obvious?" Blair stared at her like she was a total moron.

"**You're** the only that can find him!" She yelled. Now Alexis was lost.

"Why am I the only one that can find him?" Blair let an out another exasperated sigh.

"Let me explain. Jaden left because you guys got in a fight," Alexis flinched, "and he hasn't returned." Blair looked at her. In her eyes, she looked almost apologetic. "If you can't figure it out now, than you are a total idiot." She thought about what Blair said, when something clicked.

Jaden left and hasn't returned because she hasn't been trying to find him. She's been too focused on the pain that she felt when his secrets were revealed. On the pain of their first, maybe last fight. Was Blair insinuating that everything that happened, the reason we can't find Jaden, that it's all her fault?

"Are you saying that everything is my fault, Blair?" she asked quietly. Blair sighed again, this one out of annoyance.

"No, Alexis. I'm just saying that you are the only that can find him because you are the only one of us close enough to him to even have any idea of where he went or is." She sounded wholehearted, like she meant every word. Alexis looked up and stared at her. She was looking at her.

"But, that's the problem Blair! I _don't_ have any idea where he is!" She just rolled her eyes.

"Don't think, Alexis! Just feel! Feel where Jaden is!" She looked at her confused. How could she feel were Jaden is? Blair sighed once again in annoyance. "You're thinking too hard, Alexis. Jaden and you are really close. You guys have an unbreakable bond. Only you will be able to find him because of this bond." Blair was looking at Alexis. She couldn't look away. She had her entranced. Every word she said sank in slowly. She stood up and walked over to her and knelled in front of her, taking her hands and holding them in hers in Alexis' lap. "Alexis, you have to find him." She looked down at her.

"Why?"

"Because you are the only one that can." Everything finally sunk in. Jaden and Alexis are in love. Blair is saying that this bond called love is what will lead her to find him. Like this bond tied them together. And after a moment of thought…she knew she was right. Alexis removed her hands from Blair's and stood up. Blair stood up and looked at her.

"Blair, why are helping me? Helping us?" She smiled.

"I love Jaden. And Jaden loves me," she explained. Alexis stared at her confused. She just smiled a little wider. "But Jaden doesn't love me like he loves you. He doesn't love me anyway close to how he loves you." She smiled at Blair. Then Blair growled. Alexis looked at her confused. "And I will sooner burn in the fiery pits of hell," Blair paused and thought a moment, "No, I will sooner date _Chazz_ than let that little slut of whore Brook date Jaden!" Alexis stared at her for a moment, then she laughed. Blair looked at her. She stopped laughing and looked back at her. She smiled at me. "Plus, if I had to choose anyone in the world for Jaden to date, even including myself, I'd pick you in a heartbeat." Blair smiled whole heartedly. Alexis felt her eyes grow wide. She smiled sweetly at her.

"Blair, you have no idea how much that means to me." She didn't. What Blair just said meant the world to Alexis. She just shrugged.

"Forget about it. Now hurry up and go find Jaden!" Blair said, pushing Alexis toward the door. She laughed and nodded and took off running. She jerked the door opened and ran toward the stairs, to impatient to wait for an elevator. She took it two steps at a time. Once she reached the lobby, she took off in a full blown sprint, busting through the doors into the bitter summer evening. She took a quick breath and took off running, not knowing where she was going.

_**xXx**_

Blair smirked as the door closed. Alexis was really determined now. Maybe she gave too good a pep talk. She turned and noticed something.

"Shit," she muttered. She placed my forehead in her right hand and sighed. Alexis left so fast she left her jacket and shoes. It was supposed to be really cold today, mid sixties tonight. Blair heard the door open behind her. She turned to see everyone else returning. Zane walked over to her, looking around curiously. Chazz spoke up first.

"Where's Alexis?"

"She left," Blair said sounding bored. Zane looked at her curiously.

"Where did she go?" She looked at him and made a face.

"How the hell should I know?"He cocked an eyebrow at her. She rolled my eyes and walked over to her bed and plopped down on it. She reached under her bed. She pulled out a Gameboy Advanced and began playing _The Urbiz_. Everyone looked at her.

"So you have no idea where Alexis is?" Mindy asked. Blair groaned and looked over her Gameboy.

"No, I don't!" she yelled. Hey, it was a partial lie. Everyone looked at each other. They decided not to say anything.

"Well, we didn't find Jaden." Syrus said. Blair looked at him.

"No really?" she asked sarcastically, "I thought he was playing hide and seek." Syrus narrowed his eyes at her. Silence fell, except for the beeping of her Gameboy. Suddenly, someone's stomach growled. They all looked at Chazz, who was glaring down at his stomach.

"Hungry, Chazz?" Mindy teased. He growled at her. Zane cleared his throat. Chazz stopped.

"Let's go get some dinner," Zane said coolly. Blair turned off her Gameboy. She jumped off his bed.

"Sounds like a plan," she said. Atticus stared at them.

"What about Alexis?" he asked. Blair looked at him.

"Alexis can just order some room service." He thought about that. "Besides, we don't want Chazz to go cannibal on us now do we?" Chazz growled at her and she looked at him, smiling. "Was that your stomach again, Chazz?" she asked in a baby voice. He didn't like that very much. He lunged at her but she already took off running. He began chasing her.

Zane sighed. He looked at everyone, who were staring at the door. "Let's go," he said. Everyone nodded and they walked out of the room. He turned off the lights and closed the door. He noticed something on the mini bar as he closed it. It was a rectangular piece of plastic. He sighed again. "One of the girls forgot their key," he muttered. He reached for the key when Jasmine called to him.

"Come on, Zane!" He closed the door and walked calmly over to the elevators.

"You got your key, Jasmine?" he asked when he reached her. She reached in her pocket and pulled it out.

"Yup." He nodded.

'_Probably just Mindy's key,' _he thought as the door to the elevator closed.

_**xXx**_

_Hehe…I'm very evil. I bet no one was expecting that BLAIR would help Alexis get Jaden back. GASP! What goes on in my mind!? Trust me, you don't wanna know. You would die…or go crazy…or both…don't see how that would work though._

_RAMBELLING! Anyway, that end's part two. Onto part three with you! Oh! But first press that pretty 'GO!' button. It's just begging to be clicked! Hehe…_

_**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**_


	16. Stronger Than Ever

_Here is part three of my gift to all of you guys! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters nor its cards**_

_**Claimer: I own this story plot, title, all of my characters, and Ochi City. ©**_

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Over an hour. That is how long Alexis has been running around Ochi City relying completely on her gut to find Jaden. It was getting dark and was already at the low of the evening. She realized she left her shoes and jacket in her room as soon as the cold bitter evening air hit her bare skin. She didn't care. She kept going, ignoring the burning in her lungs, the ache in her legs, and throbbing in the soles of her feet. The only thing that mattered right then, at that moment, was finding Jaden.

And telling him she was sorry.

She still couldn't believe what she did. She keep replaying the evening in her head, wishing she never did what she did, said what she said. The only thing she can do right now, to make up for her stupid actions, is find and Jaden and hope that'll he'll forgive her.

Because she's already forgiven him.

_**xXx**_

It was eight, almost a complete hour and half since Alexis left the hotel, when she finally gave into her aching legs. She slowed to a walk, gasping for breath and wobbling slightly. She was near a normal park, so she stopped and looked at it. It was dusk and yet there were still kids out playing on all the equipment. Their parents watched from nearby benches. The sidewalk she was on was near some benches. Her legs and feet begged for her to go sit on one of them. She looked at the bench closest to her. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw who was sitting on it.

It was Jaden. He wasn't looking at her. He hasn't even noticed she was there. He was just staring off into space, thinking. His legs were stretched out in front of him, his arms folded across his chest. He was dressed much more wisely than she was. She was still in my shorts and tank top while he was in blue jeans and wearing a jacket. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Jaden…," she whispered his name. He jolted, like she just tore him away from his thought. He turned his head slowly in her direction.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Alexis.

She was standing only a few feet away from me. I jumped to my feet and turned to look at her.

"Alexis…what are you doing here?" I asked, still in complete shock that she was there. That she found me. I noticed her swallow.

"Looking for you," she answered in a weak, quiet voice. I looked away, remembering I left my friends without any explanation yesterday. Right after our first fight. I swallowed, hoping to rid myself of the ever growing lump in my throat.

"Alexis, listen. About yesterday, I should have told you before any of that happened. I guess I was just scared of how you would have reacted. I guess the way you reacted because I didn't tell you could have been avoided had I actually told you. I'm really sorry, Alexis. Truly sor…" I didn't get to finish because she threw herself into my chest, her arms locked around my back as she pressed herself as close to me as she could.

"Stop, Jaden!" she ordered me. Her voice was stronger but it was still weak, not her normal voice. She looked up at me, tears brimming in her eyes. "Stop," she whispered. I stared down at her.

"Stop what?" I asked quietly.

"Apologizing! It's all my fault! Quit taking the blame!" I stared at her as she began to rant. "I shouldn't have acted like that. I don't know what came over me! I should have listened to you! I was being childish and I wish I could take everything back, Jaden! I really wish I could redo that entire conversation! That entire evening!" She shook her head, tears flinging from her eyes. She looked down at the ground as she continued to speak. "I should have stopped you but I didn't! I was acting stupid and childish and…" I couldn't take anymore. I quickly covered her mouth with my own, cutting her rant short.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Jaden's lips crashed onto hers. The second they did, all of her thoughts were lost. She just melted into him. Her arms moved to wrap around his neck as his arms snuck their way around her waist. He pulled her closer to him. At that moment, as they stood there kissing, she knew only one thing: Jaden still loved her and their relationship was back…and stronger than ever. After a few moments of pure bliss, Jaden pulled away, breathing deeply. As was Alexis. He pressed his forehead against hers. Her eyes were still closed.

"No, Alexis. You shouldn't blame yourself. I should have trusted you enough to tell you." She opened her eyes to see his beautiful chocolate brown orbs staring at her, filled with love and sorrow. She shook her head.

"I still shouldn't have acted like that." He closed his eyes and shook his head gently.

"You had every right to act that way."

"I had no right to act like that!" she yelled. He sighed and looked at her.

"We're never going to agree on this, are we?"

"I guess not." She looked away from him. He chuckled lowly and kissed her quickly on the lips. She looked at him confused. He was smirking.

"How about this then? It's both our faults and we agree to never do that again," he offered. She smiled and nodded.

"Sounds perfect." She reached up and kissed him quickly. She rested her head under his neck and sighed contently. Just then a cold gust of wind blew through the park, hitting her bare skin like a car hitting a dear. She shivered violently. Jaden pulled her away from him and looked at her in shock.

"Alexis! Where's your coat?" He looked at her feet. "And shoes?" She blushed lightly.

"I forgot them in my room." He sighed and released her, taking her hand. He pulled her down to sit next to him on the bench he was on only a moment ago. He took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. He then tucked it securely around her and pulled her into him. She pulled her feet up to rest next to her on the bench. Jaden's jacket was warm and smelled just like him. Just like home. He was rubbing his palm up and down her arm, warming her up even more. She felt him kiss her temple. She looked up him. He was looking down at her smiling. "What?" He shook his head and brought his face only centimeters from hers.

"Nothing," he said quietly. He kissed the tip of her nose. She giggled. Then, as if on cue, it began raining…hard. Jaden looked up at the sky. He held his hand out and let the rain water collect in the palm of his hand. "Hmm…it's raining…," he said, pointing out the obvious. She sighed and nodded.

"Yes, it is." He looked at her. She looked at him curiously. He looked her over and sighed.

"We better get back to the hotel." She nodded. He stood up and pulled her to her feet. A cold gust of wind blew through the park. She shivered again. He smiled and began running in the direction of the hotel, dragging her along with him. She quickly regained her balance and began running behind him, gripping onto his hand.

"Why are we running?" she asked loud enough to be heard over the pounding rain.

"If we stay out too long in the rain, you'll get sick." He looked back at her smiling. "We don't want that now do we?" he asked playfully. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, we don't."

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Alexis and I came running up to the entrance of the hotel, water dripping from our hair and clothes. Once we were under the canopy, I shook my head. She giggled and stuck up her arms to protect her face.

"Jaden stop! You're not a dog!" She laughed. I looked over at her. She was shivering and trying to warm up without me noticing too much. I gently tugged her hand toward the entrance to the hotel.

"Come on; let's go get you warmed up," I said. She nodded and followed me into the hotel.

_**xXx**_

Alexis dug through her short pockets looking for the key to her room.

"Are you sure you didn't forget it in your room? Like your shoes and jacket?" I asked in a teasing voice. She scowled at me.

"Oh, be quiet," she mumbled still looking for the key. I chuckled and reached my free hand over and pulled back her hair from her left ear. I leaned over and kissed the hallow under her ear. I heard her catch her breath. Smirking, I trailed my lips under her ear to bring them to the front of her ear.

"I think you did," I whispered into her ear. She cleared her throat.

"What do we do then?" she asked in a quiet voice. I chuckled and kissed her temple. I began pulling her toward my room.

"I do have my key." She sighed and followed me. I reached my door and pulled my key out of my back pocket. I quickly slipped it into the card slot and opened the door. The room was dark and quiet. I flipped on the lights and looked around. The room was empty. "I guess everyone is getting dinner," I concluded.

"I guess." She spoke through chattering teeth. I pulled her into the room and closed the door. I released her hand and walked into the bathroom. I grabbed one of the full body towels and walked back over to her. She took off my now soaked jacket and dropped it on the floor behind her. I wrapped the towel around her shoulders and began rubbing my hands up and down her upper arms. She looked at me and smiled.

"Th-thanks." I smiled softly and kissed the tip of her nose.

"No problem." She sighed contently. I stopped rubbing her arms and walked over to the dresser, leaving her standing in the entrance way. I pulled open my drawer and pulled out a plain white t-shirt of mine and a pair of black boxers. I walked back to her and handed them to her. She blushed when she realized that I was also handing her a pair of my boxers. I laughed at her slightly. "I'm sorry, but they're the only things that have any hope fitting you." Alexis, still blushing, nodded. I smirked and kissed her on the forehead. "Go get out of your wet clothes and put my dry ones one before you get sick." She sighed and nodded. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Alexis rung her damp hair out in her hands into the sink and rubbed it vigorously with a towel. Jaden's t-shirt was about two sizes too big but it fit comfortably enough. It felt weird to be wearing his boxers but they were comfortable. Plus, he was right. These did fit her but anything else of his wouldn't have. She sighed and threw the now damp towel on the ground under the sink. She picked up her wet clothes and wondered what to do with them.

'_Guess I'll just set them by the door,'_ she thought. She turned off the bathroom light and opened the door. When she stepped out, she heard the TV on quietly. She set her wet clothes on the ground by the door and walked out to stand by the mini bar. She blushed when she saw Jaden. He was stretched out on his bed…shirtless. His left arm was folded behind his head as he surfed the channels. He was in red and black plaid pajama pants. He looked over at her and smiled.

"You look better in my tee shirt than I do," he teased. She smiled.

"Thanks," she said quietly. He turned the TV off and set the controller on the table next to the bed. He shifted over in the bed and opened his arms out for her. How could she resist such a tempting invitation? She walked over to him and slid into bed with him. She rolled over him so she was on his right side. His right arm immediately wrapped around her waist and he looked down at her curiously. She smiled and kissed him under his chin.

"I like this side better." He smiled. She had her hand resting on Jaden's left peck and her head on his right, underneath his chin. They stayed like that in silence for an immeasurable moment. But it was just long enough for the stress of the last two days and her tired muscles and mind to finally catch up with Alexis. She yawned.

"Tired?" Jaden said in a quiet voice. She smiled and nodded.

"Just a little," she replied in a tired voice and yawned again. A low chuckle rumbled through Jaden's chest

"Sleep then," he insisted. She wanted to object but there was no objecting with how tired she was. So she simply nodded and relaxed. She was about to fall asleep when something in her subconscious told her she had to tell Jaden something before she fell asleep.

"Jaden?" she moaned tiredly.

"Hmm?"

"I love you…," she mumbled quietly as darkness finally consumed her. She recalled only one last thing after that. Jaden's soothing voice saying,

"Love you too, Lex."

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Beautiful. That's the only word able to describe how Alexis looks sleeping in my arms. Correction. Two words can describe who she looks. Beautiful and peaceful. I smiled and stared at the ceiling. I stayed like that in silence for about two minutes before I heard footsteps down the hall. I looked at the door.

"_I told you guys I didn't wanna go there!_" Chazz complained from the other side of the door.

'_Oh, they're back,'_ I thought smirking.

"_Well, grow up Chazz! You were out voted!_" Blair said. She sounded annoyed.

"_Hey, look. There's light coming from our room guys,_" Syrus pointed out.

"_Did you leave it on soldier?_" Hassleberry asked.

"_I'm pretty sure I turned it off,_" Bastion commented.

"_Well, it looks like you didn't,_" Chazz commented.

"_Enough, Chazz,_" Zane ordered. I heard a card slipping into the card slot and the door opening. Syrus walked in. He was looking at his feet, apparently taking off his shoes. I just stared at him. Everyone else walked in, also looking at their feet, taking off their shoes. Zane was the only one who looked at me and Lex. He saw us and smirked.

_How long?_ he mouthed to me. I shrugged lightly, just enough for him to see but not enough to wake Alexis.

_Not very long,_ I mouthed back. He nodded.

_Everything okay?_I nodded.

_Absolutely perfect._ He did his little Zane smirk and proceeded to take off his shoes. Finally, Syrus looked up from taking off his shoes. He saw me. And boy was he shocked to see me.

"JAY!" he shrieked. I quickly brought my left index finger to my lips to silence him. Everyone, aside from Zane, whipped their heads in my direction. I could tell some of them were getting ready to yell when they noticed two things: my gesture silencing them and Alexis sleeping peacefully on my chest. Everyone walked over to me quietly. I shifted myself into a seated position and pulled Alexis into my lap. She didn't even register the adjustment.

"How long have you guys been here?" Hassleberry asked. I shrugged.

"Not very long."

"Why are you guys here and not in Alexis' room?" Aster asked. I sighed.

"Alexis forgot her key in her room."

"So that was Alexis' key on the counter," Zane said. I looked at him.

"I guess if there is a key on the counter." He nodded.

"Umm, Jay?" Syrus said. I looked at him.

"Yeah, Sy?" He pointed Alexis.

"Why is Alexis wearing your clothes?" I smirked.

"Because hers were soaked." He nodded.

"It's late everyone, we should go to bed," Zane said. Everyone nodded.

"I'll take Alexis to her room," I said, shifting her so I was holding her bridal style. He nodded.

"That's fine." Mindy and Jasmine stood up. I stood up after them. Alexis had her head resting gently on my left shoulder.

"Where are her clothes?" Mindy asked.

"By the door," I said. She found them and picked them up. She held the door open.

"Come on, Blair," Jasmine called exiting my room.

"Yeah, yeah," Blair said. I followed Jasmine to her room. She opened the door and held it open for me. Blair and Mindy walked in after me.

"This is her bed here," Jasmine said pulling up the blankets on the bed closest to the window. I walked over and set Alexis down gently on the bed. "Everything okay?" Jasmine whispered to me. I nodded.

"Everything's perfect," I said. She smiled and nodded.

"Good." She placed the blanket around Alexis and walked over to the dresser. Mindy was already in bed. Blair was getting on the other side of the bed next to Alexis, facing away from me.

"Good night, Blair," I said.

"Night," She stated simply.

'_Odd reaction,'_ I thought curiously.

"See you in the morning, Jaden," Jasmine said climbing into bed next to Mindy. I looked at her.

"Yeah, see you then." She smiled.

"I can't wait. The tournament's tomorrow!" She rolled onto her side, facing away from me, and went to sleep. I raised an eyebrow.

'_The tournament's tomorrow?'_ I looked down at Alexis' peaceful face. Then, I concocted a brilliant plan. I bent down kissed her lightly on the forehead. She didn't stir. I turned around and headed for the door. As I passed the mini bar, I saw Alexis' key card laying on it, just like Zane said. I quickly looked over my shoulder, making sure no one was looking at me. They were all already asleep. I quickly swiped the key and slipped it into the pocket on the back of my pants. When I reached the door, I looked back at Alexis. '_Tomorrow, Alexis, tomorrow…no more secrets.'_ I flipped off the light, exited the room, and closed the door gently.

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Jaden and Alexis are back and stronger than ever! See! I fixed it! Hehe…_

_Anyway, I hope you guys loved my little Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanzaa gift to you all! I don't know when I'll update again but I think three chapters should keep you guys sane for just a little longer._

_Here's an update of where I am with everything, okay?_

**Twin Love: Complete.**

**Summertime Love: In progress, almost complete**

**War Between Gangs: To be started and completed.**

**Taken Heart: To be started and completed.**

**Back to the Duel: Completed.**

_Alright, now everyone knows where I am. Remember, my 'GO!' friend wants you to click on her!_

_Happy Holidays and have a great New Years!_

_**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**_


	17. Not a Morning Person

_MelMel: -dances around room happily- _**((Authoress))**

_SamSam: -joins dancing- _**((Idea Partner))**

_MelMel: I love you guys!!! Over 100 reviews! You guys are just plain awesome!_

_SamSam: Woop! –slaps high five with MelMel-_

_MelMel: And, as a token of my thanks, here's a chapter dedicated to you guys! ENJOY!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters nor its cards**_

_**Claimer: I own this story plot, title, all of my characters, and Ochi City. ©**_

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Through the darkness of her mind, Alexis registered that someone was shaking her lightly. Not only were they shaking her, but they were also calling to her very quietly.

"Alexis, wake up." She recognized the voice instantly.

"Jaden?" she mumbled weakly slowly gaining consciousness. The voice chuckled quietly.

"Wake up and see for yourself." She groaned but opened her eyes slowly. Jaden's face was only a few inches from her own. She blinked once, then twice before trying to speak up.

"Ja…," she began to say but was stopped before she could finish. Jaden pressed his index finger against her lips, silencing her.

"Stay quiet," he ordered. When she looked at him quizzically, he removed his finger and smiled slightly. "It's still really early." When he said that, she looked over to see what time it was. It said it was five in the morning. She looked back at him and finally realized something.

"How did you get in here?" she asked in a quiet voice, noticing that Mindy, Jasmine, and Blair were still sound asleep. He chuckled lightly and held up his right hand. In between his index and middle finger he held a key card. She stared at the card.

"I kinda swiped your card last night before I left," he explained. He set the card on the table beside her bed. She opened her mouth to speak again when Jaden, once again, silenced her with his finger. "Not yet, Alexis. Just hurry up and get ready." Then he smiled, "Oh, and do it quickly and quietly." Completely and utterly confused, she simply nodded. He smiled and brought back his finger. He leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. She sighed in content as he stood up and headed for the door. When he reached the door, he turned and looked at her. "I'll be waiting outside," he said quietly, just loud enough for her to hear him. Blair stirred a little. They froze and looked at her. She sighed, mumbled something, and fell back to sleep. They let out a sigh of relief. She looked at him. He mouthed "quickly and quietly" and stepped out into the hall. She giggled and stood up. Stretching, she wondered what Jaden would want to be doing so early in the morning.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Squatting next to Alexis' door, I looked at my watch. It was five thirty. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"How come it takes girls forever to get ready in the morning?" I wondered out loud. As if Alexis heard my question, she opened the door and stepped out. I stood up as she closed the door. SHe turned and looked back at me. I held out my hand for her to take, which she did ever so willingly. I smiled and began pulling her toward the stairs.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"That's a surprise," I answered with a sly smile.

_**xXx**_

Alexis and I walked quietly through a residential part of Ochi City. She hadn't asked me where we were going for about ten minutes. Finally, I spotted our destination. I stopped outside a large, two story brick house complete with an attached garage. She looked up at me, curious to why I had stopped.

"Just follow me." Alexis, still confused, nodded. I tugged her arm lightly so she'd follow me up the steps to the house. When I reached the door, I knocked on the door, just loud enough to be heard. '_I hope I don't wake the kids up,' _I thought a moment too late. '_She'll kill me if I woke them up.'_ Thankfully, I don't think any of the kids woke up. The house was silent except for approaching footsteps. The door opened. Standing in the doorway was a thirty five year old woman dressed in a black cotton robe, black cotton pajama pants, a matching black spaghetti strapped shirt, and black fuzzy slippers. She had medium brown hair, which was pulled into a messy pony tail. Her brown eyes stared at us in confusion.

"Yes?" she asked opening the door completely. I noticed in her hand she held a black cup of coffee which read "I'm on evening person in a morning world". I smiled happily at her.

"Still a great big ball of sunshine, aren't we, Aunt Shelbi?" I asked in a joking tone. Alexis looked at me in confusion as Shelbi stared at me wide eyed.

"Jaden? Is that you?" she asked in shock. I smiled and nodded. She smiled. "What are you doing here, sweetie?"

"Long story," I answered. She smiled. Then she noticed Alexis standing next to me.

"Who's this?" She pointed Alexis. I pulled her forward slightly and raised our intertwined hands.

"Aunt Shelbi, this is Alexis Rhodes," I introduced. Shelbi smiled down at Alexis.

"Nice to meet you, Alexis." Alexis smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," she greeted. I smiled at the two. Shelbi leaned against the door frame and looked at me.

"Well, sweetie, it's nice seeing you and all but it's really early. What do you need?" I smiled.

"I need to borrow your bike." I said. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Alexis looked at me, also confused.

"Why?" she asked.

"I need some way to get home." Her eyes lit up, catching onto what I was getting at.

"Ah, they'll love seeing you." She smiled. I chuckled and nodded. Shelbi stepped out of the doorway and headed in the direction of the garage. "Follow me, loves, and close the door, Jaden."

"Got cha." I took Alexis' hand and lead her into the house, making sure to close the door behind us. I followed Shelbi.

"Where are we going?" Alexis asked me in a whisper.

"It's a surprise," I answered. She scowled and looked away.

"I hate surprises," she muttered. I chuckled and stopped. She stopped but didn't look at me. I gently took her chin and tipped it up toward me. I softly kissed her on the lips.

"You'll love this one," I whispered when I pulled away. She sighed contently and smiled at me. I smiled back and began walking toward the garage. Aunt Shelbi was in there, waiting for us.

"Here," she said, tossing me a set of keys. I caught them and rolled them around in my hand, pulling up a single, black key. She walked over to us and handed both Alexis and I a helmet. Alexis took it and looked up at me. I smiled down at her. Shelbi pointed over toward the garage door. We looked to where she was pointing.

"You've got to be kidding me," Alexis breathed. I chuckled and walked over to the black motorcycle.

"It's fast and not as loud as some bikes," Shelbi said. I looked back at heri, who was handing Alexis a riding jacket.

"I won't wake the kids, will I?" I asked. Shelbi shook her head.

"None of them should wake up, they all stayed up past midnight last night so they're all pretty much dead," she said, sighing. I laughed.

"Well, at least it's summer break," I said, smiling. She smiled and nodded. Alexis walked over to me, shrugging into the jacket. I helped pull it on and zipped it up. It was a really nice fit, as if it was made for her.

"That's Sam's jacket. She won't mind," Shelbi answered my thought. I nodded. Alexis looked at me.

"You know how to handle a motorbike?" she asked bewildered. I smiled.

"That and much more." She opened her mouth to ask another question, but I pressed my index finger to her lips. "I'll explain everything later." She sighed and nodded.

"Ahem," Shelbi cleared her throat. Alexis' face tinted a slight pink and I just smirked. Shelbi handed me a jacket and a pair of riding gloves. I shrugged into my jacket and zipped it up. Pulling the gloves on and fastening them, Shelbi asked me something.

"Is Alexis here the friend you told us about?" She took a sip of her coffee. I nodded, smiling. Alexis looked at me confused. Shelbi smiled.

"Well," I began, finishing the gloves, "we better get going if we're going to get to there by seven." Shelbi nodded. I looked at Alexis and gently tapped her helmet. "Put it on." She muttered some things but pulled the helmet on. I pulled my helmet on and turned the bike around. Shelbi opened the door to the garage.

"Be sure to bring it back in one piece, Jaden," she teased me as I climbed on the bike. Alexis got on behind me and latched her arms around my waist, pulling herself tightly against my back.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered. The helmet made it impossible for Shelbi to know what I said. I turned the key and kick started the bike. It roared to life. I felt Alexis jump a little and tighten her grip on me. I laughed and took off out of the house and down the road.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Shelbi laughed at the site of her nephew flying down the road with his girlfriend clinging to him for dear life.

"I remember when I did that with Jake." She smiled at the memory, then she chuckled, "Of course, I was in Jaden's spot and he was in Alexis'." She closed the door and was getting ready to head to the kitchen.

"MOMMY!" a young girl yelled from the upper story of the house. Shelbi sighed and turned toward the door.

"Coming, Susan!" She sipped her coffee and left the garage, turning off the lights and closing the door.

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Hope you guys liked the chapter! Now, I just wanna give thanks where thanks are deserved!_

**TO: Arisu Tsuranu  
I always look forward to your long, hilarious reviews! You're just plain awesome!**

**TO: Yuki's Little Girl  
You are one of my more dedicated reviewers and for that, I thank you.**

**TO: Kage of Seireitei**  
**STL's first reviewer! Thank you!**

**TO: grimandgrimmer**  
**STL's 100th reviewer! You did it! Thanks!**

_Now, some cookies and thanks for the rest of you!_

**Kage of Seireitei** **((Two Cookies for reviews!))**

**girmandgrimmer**

**Vanilla Ice Chocolate**

**william12**

**WhiteNightQueen**

**Yami Zelgadis**

**Dragoon06 ****((Two cookies for two reviews))**

**tomboysparkman007**

**toxicslifer**

**Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla ****((Eight cookies for eight reviews))**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**darkgirl4.0**

**Dr. Weird ****((Two cookies for two reviews))**

**Supreme-King ****((Three cookies for three reviews))**

**Sksniper128**

**WhiteAsukalover ****((Five cookies for five reviews))**

**Yuki's Little Girl ****((Eleven cookies for eleven reviews))**

**coldplaya13**

**Tk Macintosh**

**Arisu Tsuranu ****((Twelve cookies for twelve reviews))**

**Vulpix1000**

**Satanic Park Of Madness ****((Six cookies for six reviews))**

**Haxel Strickland**

**Chaser Neos**

**KuroAisu1 ****((Two cookies for two reviews))**

**misslucky825**

**TFRiD Queen ****((Six cookies for six reviews))**

**AxJfan ****((Three cookies for three reviews))**

**digi-writer1392**

**Azure Eyed Shadow ****((Two cookies for two reviews))**

**chao m ****((Two cookies for two reviews))**

**Zaara the black ****((Four cookies for four reviews))**

**KiaraFay ****((Two cookies for two reviews))**

**BlackRosofBrokendreams ****((Two cookies for two reviews))**

**lilzero94**

**Yugiohgirl0022 ****((Two cookies for two reviews))**

**Demonic-shinigamikitsune**

**keyblademastergirl ****((Two cookies for two reviews))**

**DarkKingFire777**

**luckygirl777 ****((Three cookies for three reviews))**

**JudaiAsuka-fan**


	18. Hey Mom! Hey Sibs!

_I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!_

_That's right! I'm back with a vengeance! I'm really sorry for the really, ubber long delay but its back and I won't ever postpone posting that long ever again! Now onto the chapter! After some legal requirements!_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and relating to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX are currently the property of Kazuki Takahashi and 4kids. And, because I am neither, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**_

_**Claimer: Summertime Love, its title, plot, and original characters all belong to me. If you copy or take without my consent, you will pay dearly!**_

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"Where are we going?" Alexis asked Jaden as they sped down the streets, weaving through traffic with ease.

"You'll see," he yelled over the roar of the wind. she sighed and pulled herself closer to him; she rested her head on his back. After five or so minutes, the concrete jungle known as Ochi City gave way into beautiful country side **(1)**. She wanted to ask where they were going again but she bit her tongue. "Hold on, Lex," Jaden yelled after a few minutes in the country. She was about to ask why when he suddenly sped up. She gasped in shock and pulled herself tight against his back. She felt his laugh rumble through his frame. She sighed as they continued to speed through the country. Where ever they were going, Jaden sure wanted to get there fast.

_**xXx**_

They were fifteen minutes into the country when Alexis decided it was time to ask Jaden if they were almost there. Just when she opened her mouth to ask, he spoke up.

"There it is." Alexis turned her head and gasped at what she saw. Alone for miles sat a beautiful two story ranch-style house. The house was painted white and had pale blue shutters. A wood porch ran all the way around the house. A barn, painted the same as the house, was a few hundred yards away from it. In the driveway was a black Volvo with silver trim. A lot of land surrounded the house. Alexis assumed the owner of the house also owned all of the land. Jaden turned into the driveway. He parked off to the side, away from the house and turned off the bike. Alexis loosened her hold on him. "So he's already gone," Jaden mumbled to himself. Alexis was about to ask him who he was talking about when the side door to the house flew open. They looked at the house.

Standing in the doorway were two little girls; they appeared to be five and were identical twins. They had blonde hair and green eyes. One of them had her hair up in pigtails; the tails were held by pink ribbons. The other one had her hair held up into a ponytail by a yellow ribbon. The girls looked at them curiously. Jaden chuckled and removed his helmet. He shook his head to get rid of his helmet hair. He looked at the girls and smiled; his helmet was resting on the bike between his legs. The girls stared at him in shock then they squealed and jumped off of the porch. They charged at him. He laughed and got off the bike. He left his helmet sitting on the bike. He knelled down and scooped up the charging girls. Alexis got off the bike and took off her helmet. She set the helmet where Jaden set his and ran her fingers through her hair, getting rid of her helmet hair. She walked over to Jaden and the girls. They were clinging to his shirt as he balanced each girl with only one arm each. Jaden turned and smiled at Alexis.

"Alexis, I'd like you to meet Mia," he bounced the girl with pigtails, "And Zoey." He bounced the girl with the ponytail. "My little sisters." She stared at him in shock.

"You never told me you had little sisters," she said. He nodded.

"I know." There was some emotion under his tone but Alexis couldn't decipher it.

"Who is this, big brawder?" Mia asked.

"This is Alexis," he answered. Mia and Zoey looked at Alexis closely. She smiled warmly at them.

"Hey you two," she greeted. They smiled at her.

"Elwhoa, Alexis!" they both greeted her simultaneously. Jaden and she both laughed slightly at them. Alexis reached out and took Mia from Jaden.

"Mia? Zoey?" a woman's voice called from the door. They turned to see who it was. Standing in the doorway was a woman with brown hair up in a messy pony-tail. She had brown eyes. The woman appeared to be thirty eight years old and was wearing a purple cotton robe. Under her robe she was wearing white pajama pants. Purple, fuzzy slippers adorned her feet. On her hip the woman balanced a little two year old boy. He clung to her robe and looked at them; his amber eyes darted over them, shy and afraid. His orange hair was standing out in different directions. Alexis assumed he was just pulled out of bed. The woman gasped when she saw Jaden. "Jaden?" she asked taking a step away from the door and closer them. Jaden chuckled and nodded. He turned toward her.

"Morning, Mom," he greeted smiling. Jaden's mom smiled and quickly ran down the steps toward them. She wrapped one arm around her son in an awkward hug, as both them were holding little kids. Jaden hugged her back. They pulled away from each other. Jaden's mom was smiling brightly; it reminded Alexis of Jaden's smile, though it didn't make her feel the same as his does.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with your friends from Duel Academy for the summer," Jaden's mom asked. He nodded.

"Well," he readjusted his hold on Zoey, shifting her slightly on his hip, "I am actually. We decided to come to Ochi City for the summer," he explained. She laughed.

"Not much for you to see then, huh, sweetie?" she asked in a teasing tone. He smiled.

"Not really." She chuckled a little. Finally she noticed Alexis was there. She turned and looked at her, and then she looked at Jaden.

"Sweetheart, who's this?" She pointed at Alexis. Jaden smiled and walked over to her side.

"Mom, this is Alexis," he introduced her. "Alexis, this is my mom." Alexis smiled at her and extended her hand toward her, balancing Mia with one arm.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Yuki," she greeted. Mrs. Yuki smiled at her and walked over to me. She wrapped her arm around her in the same awkward way she did Jaden.

"Please, call me Lauren." Alexis smiled and hugged her back. Lauren pulled away from her and took a step back. The little boy on her hip cocked his head to the side and looked at Alexis curiously.

"Hey there buddy," she greeted him, smiling at him. He smiled at her; he giggled and then buried his face into Lauren's robe. Jaden and Lauren chuckled.

"That's Tommy, my little brother," Jaden explained. Alexis nodded. Lauren looked between them.

"Well, let's get inside. I was making breakfast when Mia and Zoey came running downstairs screaming 'Aunt Shelbi's here! Aunt Shelbi's here!'" she explained as she headed for the house. Tommy looked over her shoulder at Alexis. Jaden and her followed after Lauren.

"Well, it was her bike, Mommy," Mia explained.

"Yeah, but big brawder is way better than Aunt Shelbi," Zoey agreed. Lauren stopped at the door and looked at her with a playful glare.

"Well, you better not tell her that," Lauren said, "She'll be devastated!"

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Zoey, please use your fork to eat your pancakes, not your hands," Mom scolded Zoey, who was currently trying to shove a fist full of syrup covered pancakes into her mouth. She pouted but set down the ball of cooked batter and syrup. Mom sighed; I chuckled; Alexis giggled. It was almost eight o'clock and already the three little kids were syrup covered. "What am I going to do with you three?" Mom asked, sighing. I laughed and picked up my napkin. I leaned across the table and began whipping off Zoey's mouth.

"No worries, Mom, I'll clean them up," I promised. She smiled at me but shook her head.

"No," she said, standing up and grabbing her dirtied plate, "I'll clean them up. But could you be a dear and clean off the table?" I nodded and crumpled up my napkin into a ball.

"Sure thing." I tossed the napkin ball into the trashcan.

"Two points!" Mia yelled throwing her hands up in the air. Zoey followed in suit. The two of them burst into a fit of giggles. Tommy also shot his hands up into the air like them, but his hand hit his sippy-cup full of milk and it fell to the ground. Milk covered the floor.

"Woopsey," he said as he looked down at the mess he made. I smiled at him.

"Woopsey is right, but it's okay," I reassured him. I pushed back my chair and stood up. I walked around the table and picked up his cup. I set the cup back on his high chair. "Alexis, throw me that towel next to you." She grabbed the towel that was sitting on the table next to her and tossed it over to me. "Thank you." She smiled at me and set her plate on top of mine and stood up with both in hand. Mom walked over to her and took the plates from her.

"Allow me, sweetie," Mom said, smiling warmly at Alexis. She smiled back.

"Thanks, Lauren." I looked back down at the milk and began cleaning it up, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. I was extremely pleased at how welcoming my family was being toward Alexis. I knew they'd love her, just like I do. Suddenly I felt something made of plastic crashed onto my head. Some cold liquid poured out of it and ran through my hair and down my back.

"Woopsey," Tommy said again. I sighed and picked his sippy cup off of my head. I handed it to Mom as she passed me on her way to the kitchen.

"Take it, before he makes a bigger mess." She chuckled but took the cup. I was almost done whipping up the mess when something else was on my head. It was soft…and fuzzy…and very warm. It was moving in circles on my head and down shirt, whipping up all off the milk that spilled out of Tommy's cup and onto me. "Thank you," I said, smiling. I knew who was doing it.

"You're welcome," Alexis said. I heard a smile in her voice. I finished whipping up the milk and tossed the dirty towel in the direction of the basement door, where the washer and dryer were. Mom came around the counter corner; her hands were on her hips and her eyes were scolding me.

"What? It's by the door," I defended myself. She sighed and bent down to pick up the towel. She opened the door and threw it down the stairs. "Hold up!" I yelled. She left the door open and headed back to the sink. I heard water running into the sink, then clanking of dirty dishes. I reached up and placed my hands on Alexis', to halt their movement. I wrapped my hands around each of hers and pulled them away from the towel; I pulled her hands around my back so her arms were wrapped around my waist. I held her hands with one of mine while my other one reached up and pulled the towel from my hair. I chucked the towel down the stairs and leaned back against Alexis, resting my head just under hers. She looked down at me and smiled; I smiled in return. Mia and Zoey watched us closely. I reached my head up, straining, but I succeeded with myself appointed mission as I pressed my lips lightly to hers. Mia and Zoey squealed and giggled. They jumped out of their chairs and ran right upstairs, still giggling all the way.

"Kissy face," Tommy said looking down at us. I chuckled and leaned back into Alexis. She rested her cheek on the top of my head and sighed contently. Mom came around the corner of the counter again. She closed the door to the basement and looked at us. She was drying her hands with a dish towel. She didn't find anything odd about our little embrace.

"So, what do you plan on doing today?" she asked. I shrugged and looked at her.

"I was planning on just hanging out here, telling Alexis a few things, stuff of that kind," I explained. She nodded and looked over in the direction of the fridge, which held a large calendar where wrote important events so she wouldn't forget.

"You know, there's a tournament today." She looked back at us. I smiled at her.

"Oh, I know. That's where all of our friends are going." She cocked her eyebrow at me in confusion.

"And you're not going?" I shook my head.

"Nope." She sighed and picked up her cup of coffee off of the counter. She took a sip of it.

"Hey, Jaden," Alexis said after a moment. I looked at her. She was looking down at me curiously.

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me the gang knows where we are." I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I left Zane a note."

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

_**Hey Zane!**_

_**Alexis and me went out for the day; we'll be back later tonight. Have fun at the tournament!**_

_**Jaden**_

Zane reread the note Jaden had sent him out loud for the gang to hear. Atticus was less than pleased about this. In fact, he was storming back and forth in their room.

"How could they just leave like that? I mean, the day of the tournament, which we've been planning to go to all week!" he repeated once again. Chazz and Aster rolled their eyes. Zane sighed. The rest of the gang was in the hallway. He looked over at Chazz and Aster.

"Go wait in the hall," he ordered. They looked at him, shrugged, and stood up. They walked off toward the door and entered the hall. Zane stood up and grabbed Atticus' shirt collar. He gagged and turned to glare at Zane. "The tournament is going to start soon, let's get moving." Zane gestured for Atticus to go first. He scowled at him but walked ahead. He whipped out his cell phone and began texting someone. Zane followed behind him. As he flipped off the lights, Zane caught site of what he was texting.

**To: Lexy**

**From: The Master of Love**

**I can't believe you ran off with your boyfriend! You're going to miss the tournament! –insert angry smiley face-**

**Sigh, oh well. Have fun, I guess. But you're really going to miss something…**

Zane chuckled quietly to myself and closed the door behind him. They all headed down the stairs where they would meet Dr. Crowler, who refused to wait in the hall.

'_You're wrong, Atticus. We're the ones that are going to miss something,'_ Zane thought smiling.

_**xXx**_

_Yay! I completed the chapter! And, actually, I like this one better than the original. Shocking, I know. But this one has more Jaden x Alexis moments in it! Yay me! Hehe…_

_Anyway, remember to review! Zay make me happy! : )_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**1-Okay, I know Japan is an island country and probably doesn't have that much country side. I don't know for sure 'cause we haven't studied Japan yet. But, when I was thinking this up, I was thinking it in America, like Colorado or something, but I went with Japan when I posted it but I liked the country idea too much just to lose it. So yes, I gave Japan, or at least the area around Ochi City, a lot of land for country. No flames for it please, I gave you my reason behind it so…yeah.**


	19. Answers to Burning Questions

_Ello everyone! Thank you for all your awesome reviews! Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. : ) Finally, it's the chapter that you've all been waiting for! –looks at watch- And it's right on schedule!_

_Samsam: -sweat drop-_

_Me: Hehe, anyway, all the answers that have been burning in your mind are finally going to be answered! Just after a few little legal issues._

_**Disclaimer: Okay, if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, I'd take off that trash that 4kids is showing and go with the original anime from Japan. Then I'd run off to Tokyopop and demand they turn this story into a manga. After that, I'd run up to the head honcho, which would be me, and turn this into a movie! But, -looks in crystal ball- I do not see any of that happening in the near future. But I do see you guys loving this chapter! But, back to the fact, I do not own any of the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or anything related to it.**_

_**Claimer: This title, this plot, and this idea all belong to me. Copiers in any way, shape, or form without proper disclaimage, will be reported to the authorities. Trust me; I can get the FBI all up on your butt. Don't mess with me. I also own all the OCs. If I listed them all, we'd be here all day and not read the chapter. So, any non-Yu-Gi-Oh! GX character is MOI!**_

**!ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

_**Jaden's POV**_

_**xXx**_

"So Jaden, what are we going to do today?" Alexis asked me as she curled into my side on the couch. I wrapped my arm around her and looked down at her. Mom took Mia, Zoey, and Tommy into town to do some shopping so we had the house to ourselves.

"Remember what I told you I couldn't tell you about Danny?" I asked. She frowned at the memory but nodded. I looked around my living room. It was a large living room with one couch, mushroom white and dragon skin texture, a matching love seat, and two pairs of matching arm chairs. All surrounded the fire place. Mounted just above the fireplace was our plasma TV. Shelves on either side of the TV held up the DVD player, VCR, and a few game systems. The walls, which were half wood paneling and half painted white (the top half white and the bottom half wood), were covered in pictures. Shelves were built all around the room, which supported more pictures, awards, plaques, and everything sentimental around here.

"Jaden?" Alexis called to me, drawing me away from my very decorated living room.

"I don't want that to happen again," I said. She cocked her eyebrows.

"Don't want what to happen again?" I sighed.

"I don't want you to get mad at me because I kept something from you," I whispered. She placed her left hand gently on my cheek; I looked at her.

"I won't." I reached up and took her hand and brought it to my lips. I gently kissed her fingertips.

"All the same, I don't want to keep things from you."

"You don't have to tell me something you aren't ready to tell me," she whispered. I smiled down at her.

"Don't worry, I'm ready." She opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her. "Please, just let me." She snapped her mouth shut and just stared at me.

"If it's what you want." I smiled and stood up, pulling her with me. We walked toward the wall by the staircase, where I pointed to a large picture of my family. It was a Christmas Eve service picture, taken by my grandma. I was holding Mia, my dad was holding Zoey, and Mom was holding Tommy.

"I'll start out simple," I began. She nodded and looked at the picture, "I'm the eldest in my family. Next is Zoey, who is about ten minutes older than Mia. Tommy's two and the youngest."

"And he's a sweetheart," she said. I chuckled.

"And a little hellion." She giggled.

"My dad, whose name is Chris, is thirty nine years old, mom is thirty eight. They have been married for a little over fifteen years."

"They weren't married when you were born?" I shook my head.

"No." She didn't ask any more questions about that. I pointed to another picture, right next to our Christmas Eve one. This one was of Aunt Shelbi and her husband Jake surrounded by all their kids on Christmas Eve.

"Uncle Jake is my dad's younger brother, he's thirty seven. He's married to my Aunt Shelbi, who's a nurse at the city hospital; she's thirty six. Jake is a Homicide Officer. Their eldest son my younger cousin Brad, who's sixteen," I began but Alexis interrupted me.

"Wait, so when you said the eldest in your family, you meant your entire family?" I nodded.

"Yup, and in this family, that really means something." She looked at me confused. I smiled. "You'll see in a minute," She nodded and I continued, "Jake and Shelbi have five kids, Brad, the eldest, Kara and Aurora, the twin twelve year olds, Susan, who's ten, and Robby, who's nine."

"Another set of twins?" Alexis stated. I nodded.

"Yeah and just wait till you see Uncle Mike and Aunt May," I said smiling. She looked at me.

"Why?" She asked, I smiled and pointed to the last picture on Christmas Eve. This one was my Uncle Mike and Aunt May, all of their kids around them.

"Uncle Mike is my dad's youngest brother; he's thirty five. Aunt May is thirty five as well."

"Your family is pretty young," Alexis noted. I laughed.

"Everyone says that." She smiled at me.

"Well, Mike and May have four kids, Sam, who's fifteen and the eldest, and Kyle, Tyler, and Skyler, little six year old triplets."

"Triplets?" Alexis gasped. I smiled.

"Yeah, and Sam hates them with a passion," I said laughing.

"I would, too." I looked at her.

"Well, Sam **really** hates their genius IQ's." She looked like her eyes were about to bug out of her head.

"They're geniuses!" I laughed.

"Yup, all three of them, and they love making Sam's life a living hell." I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"Poor Sam." I snorted.

"Yeah, like she doesn't get revenge. I feel bad for the little guys, Sam actually knows how to break into Uncle Mike's gun room."

"Your Uncle Mike has a gun room?"I thought a moment.

"It's more like a really big case in his office but yeah, pretty much."

"Why does he need a lot of guns?"

"For his job."

"What does he do?" I smiled at the curiosity was filling her eyes.

"He's a gang officer so he does need a few, just for protection."

"So both your uncles are in law enforcement?" I nodded.

"Yup, head of their department, too."

"My dad is Chief of Police back home," Alexis said. I looked at her.

"Your dad?" She nodded.

"Yeah, mom wants him to quit but he won't." I nodded, knowing all too well what that was like.

"Well, he loves it." She nodded.

"Yeah, well anyway, enough of my family." She looked at me smiling, "What does your Aunt May do?" I smiled and looked back at the picture.

"She's an Obstetrician."

"A baby doctor?" I nodded.

"Yeah." Alexis held up her left hand, which wasn't being held by mine, and began ticking off some things.

"So, your dad, Chris, has two younger brothers named Jake, who's a homicide officer, and Mike, who's a gang officer; Your mom, Lauren, didn't marry your dad until you were two and you're the eldest of thirteen kids, the youngest of which is your little brother; your two aunts both work at the hospital, Shelbi as a nurse and May as a Obstetrician," Alexis restated. I smiled.

"Yeah, oh, and my mom is the hospital's head surgeon." She looked at me.

"Do all of your aunts and uncles work in the same field as your parents? Let me guess, your dad is in law enforcement too?" I chuckled.

"He is actually."

"What does he do?" I tugged her to the right a little, to get a better view of a picture.

"You'll find out later." She nodded. I picked up a picture off a shelf and handed it to her to look at. She took it. It was a picture of my grandparents, on my dad's side of the family. This one was from two years ago when they renewed their wedding vows.

"My dad's parents, my only living grandparents." Alexis looked up from the picture.

"What happened to your mom's parents?" I shrugged.

"Died before I was born," I said in a no big tone, "I can't miss who I've never met." She nodded and handed me back the picture, which I set back on the shelf.

"Anyway, my grandpa's name is Phil and I can tell right now that he's going to just adore you," I said, smiling at Alexis. She blushed lightly and smiled at me. "My grandma's name is Sophie." I looked at her and smiled. "Well, that's my family. Now we're getting into the more complicated stuff." I lead Alexis to the wall by the large bay windows, where Mom and Dad put all of the achievements of us kids, right now it was mainly mine, 'cause I'm oldest. "Mom and Dad keep records of everything we do and have step-by-step tracking of the event." Alexis looked at the wall.

"Wow," she breathed, I chuckled.

"I did a lot before Duel Academy." She nodded.

"Apparently." I smirked and pointed to a showcase mounted on the wall, inside it held a pressed black belt, a few medals, and a shelf of trophies underneath it. A picture of me in my karate uniform was on the shelf.

"I did karate for nine years, earning a third-degree black belt," I said. Alexis shook her head, "What?" I

"I never imagined you'd know karate." I chuckled.

"That's not all." I pointed to the shelf next to it, this one holding medals, trophies, and a picture of me holding a trophy, smiling with a black eye.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?"

"I got hit in the eye during the spar, my helmet wasn't on properly," I explained, and then I turned away from Alexis and muttered, "Stupid Claire." She looked at me.

"What?"

"I'll show you in a bit." She sighed.

"You're saying that an awful lot." I smiled.

"I do, but don't worry, you **will **find out soon." She looked at me and smiled.

"I believe you."

"Anyway, that picture is from my last Tae Kwan Do competition."

"Taw Kwan Do?" I sighed and nodded.

"Yup." I turned to her, "Now, this is going to take forever if you keep repeating everything I say," I teased. She blushed and nodded.

"Alright, I'll keep my questions to myself for now." I nodded.

"I did Tae Kwan Do for about seven years, ending about two years before karate." I looked at Alexis. She kept staring at me, waiting for me to continue. I pointed to another shelf, this one closer. On this shelf was a scrapbook, pictures, quite a few medals, and about a dozen trophies. "Now, don't write me off as some little nerdy boy with this one," I warned. She looked at me with a quirked eyebrow, but remained quiet. I took a deep breath. "I did dance for about ten years," I confessed. I quickly looked back at Alexis, who looked to be fighting a giggle fit. I sighed, "It was a modern, hip-hop kinda dance class…not ballet," I amended. She took a few deep breathes and nodded. I rolled my eyes. "I was the best in my class, thank you very much." I smiled, "I actually won quite a few competitions." She giggled. "Of course, about all of those competitions were partnered competitions."

"Who was your partner?" she asked, and then she snapped her mouth shut. I laughed.

"Nuh uh uh," I said, shaking my head. I tipped her on the tip of her nose, "No questions just yet." She smiled and nodded. I pulled her to the last wall in the living room. This one was completely covered in all of my dueling achievements.

"Holy cow," she breathed. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, dueling has been a big part of my life since I was three." She nodded. I handed her a picture of my old dueling class, just a small place downtown. "My dueling class had about fifteen people." I pointed to the front row of people. "You could probably pick out a few of them." She looked at it closely. She removed her hand from mine and pointed to a girl with her hair up in a high pony-tail. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and was missing her two front teeth.

"Morgan," She said chuckling lightly.

"Very good," I said. "Yup, that's Morgan. Fun fact, Morgan first began dueling with a fairy deck." Alexis looked at me in shock.

"Morgan…fairy deck?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but now she duels with a dragon deck," I explained. She nodded.

"That sounds more like the Morgan I met," Alexis said. I laughed. She looked closer at the picture and gasped. I looked at her. She looked at me and pointed to a boy next to Morgan. He had black hair and bright blue eyes. He was smiling at the camera. He had **two** black eyes. "Danny?" I nodded.

"Yeah, Danny dueled. I don't know if he still does," I said, "He was pretty good too." Alexis frowned and continued to look at the picture. I waited a moment. I heard a rumble come from her; it sounded almost like a growl. I looked at her. She was pointing a girl with blonde hair in pigtails. She was smiling at the camera and hanging off the arm of a boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Brook and you?" she asked. I could have sworn I heard some kinda growl in there somewhere. I nodded.

"Yeah, but she grabbed onto me just as the picture was being taken." Alexis sighed and looked at the picture quickly. I knew who she was looking for so I took the picture from her. "Mark isn't in there, he moved here about five years ago." I set the picture back down. Alexis still looked at the picture.

"Who's that?" she asked, pointing to the girl standing on the other side of me. She had very light, short brown hair dark brown eyes. She was sticking her tongue out at the camera. She had her arm looped through mine.

"Oh, that's Claire," I said. She looked at me. "Later." She sighed and looked at the wall again.

"I was top of my class," I began to explain, "At twelve, when I went to the high school **(1)**, I tried out for the dueling team, which at that time was a defiant yes because at the time, no one wanted to join the worst team in Japan. The year I joined, we won the National Championship." She looked at me,

"Let me guess, you're the one that lead them to that victory." I chuckled.

"How'd you know?" I teased. She giggled and looked at a picture. She gasped and pointed to the picture. I looked at it and smiled.

"You were…" she began but I interrupted her.

"Yup, I was," I said, smiling. "The actually." Alexis looked at me flabbergasted.

"Whoa." I laughed. "So, I know all of this." She looked at me. "Anything else?" I nodded.

"Yup, but we need to go to my room now." Alexis nodded. I took her hand and lead her to the staircase. We climbed up them and walked into the room to the left of the stairs. My room was actually the largest in the house. Mom and Dad had no use for all the extra space. I had shaggy red carpeting and white walls. My bed was made up somewhat in matching red sheets. My favorite red comforter and feather pillows were spread across the bed. There was a large indent in my bed showing that something or someone had been sleeping in or on it recently. My red oak desk had a red desktop computer on it. Some red bean bag chairs filled in a corner and my television rested on the table in the opposite corner. Along all the walls were tables and bookshelves. Shelves also aligned the walls. Just like my living room, it also had a lot of pictures. Everything was in a shade of red.

"You really weren't kidding when you said you liked red," Alexis said, giggling. I chuckled.

"Nope." Before I could say anything, the sound of a door opening sounded through the house.

"Jaden? Alexis?" Mom called from downstairs. I heard Mia, Zoey, and Tommy running around downstairs.

"Up in my room, Mom," I called downstairs.

"Oh, okay dear. Dinner will be ready in about an hour." I nodded.

"'Kay." Alexis smiled at me.

"Your father should be home soon with the dog; he'll want to meet Alexis as soon as he gets home," Mom called up. I heard Alexis gulp next to me, her grip on my hand tightening. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"He'll love you," I whispered, kissing her lightly on the forehead. She sighed.

"Jaden?" Mom called up, wondering if I heard her. I sighed, Alexis giggled.

"Yeah, Mom, I heard you."

"Well, respond," she yelled back up. I rolled my eyes. When she didn't call back up, I began towing Alexis toward some pictures hanging on my wall.

"Okay, you know about my entire family and about what I did as a kid." I smiled at her. "Time to learn about my friends." She nodded. I picked up a photograph of Morgan and me outside of a movie theater, taken by my mom. "Morgan and I have been friends for about twelve years. We're pretty much into the same things. She joined karate, Tae Kwan Do, dance, and dueling 'cause Claire and I were in it," I began, "Claire and Morgan were also really good friends. All of us were…even Danny."

"You were actually friends with Danny?" Alexis asked in disbelief. I nodded sadly. I walked down a bit and handed Alexis a picture frame, this one was of me and Danny at a karate tournament.

"We met in karate, best friends practically instantly," I began, "Him, me, Claire, and Morgan were always seen together. Claire and I got them both into everything, except Danny and karate." I sighed. "But sometime a few years ago, Danny began to hate my guts like he does now."

"What happened?" I looked at her, and then looked away.

"I'm…not quite sure." She placed her hand on my cheek and forced me to look at her.

"Well, it's his lose because you're a great person," she said. I smiled and took her hand. I leaned in toward her face and gently kissed her on the lips. I pulled away after a moment, remembering my very impressionable kid sisters and brother were in the house. "Well, let's just forget Danny. Who's this Claire person you're suddenly talking about?" I smiled and pulled her towards the wall behind my door. On the wall was a collage of a bunch of pictures of all my memories of Claire. "Oh my god…that's beautiful." I smiled.

"My mom and aunts made if for me," I said. She looked at me.

"How come?" I hesitated a moment.

"I'll start from the beginning," I began. She nodded, "I met Claire at my parent's wedding. Her dad was good friend of mine. We were best friends instantly. You already know we did everything together. She was partner for dance competitions 'cause we were the best in the class." I took a deep breath. "But her parents got divorced and she moved to America about five years ago with her mom."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Alexis whispered. I nodded.

"Yeah, well, a week afterwards, Mark moved here so it wasn't totally bad. I still keep in touch with Claire." Alexis nodded.

"She's that girl you're always talking with on your phone," she said. I nodded.

"Yep, the very same." I sighed and looked at her. "And that's everything." She looked at me.

"Thank you for telling me," she said smiling. I smiled and brushed my fingers over her bare collarbone.

"Thank you for staying," I whispered. She looked at me, confused but she didn't say anything. I looked at her. "I want to give you something," I whispered.

"What?" Alexis asked. I leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"It's a surprise…close your eyes."

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Alexis shivered slightly as Jaden's warm breath tickled her ear. She nodded in a daze and closed her eyes. Jaden smiled and walked quietly over to his desk. He pulled out the desk drawer and reached inside. He pulled out a black, velvet box, large enough to hold a necklace. He opened the box.

_Good, Mia and Zoey haven't played with it,_ he thought. He gently unlatched the necklace from the box and quietly closed it and put it back in the drawer. He walked back over to Alexis and stood behind her. He draped the necklace around her neck and latched it on.

Alexis felt something cold behind placed around her neck, then something latching. Jaden's warm hands played gently with the back of her neck, running across whatever he just put on her.

"You can open your eyes now," he whispered. She opened her eyes and looked down to see what he put on her and gasped. Around her neck was the most beautiful gold locket she'd ever seen. She gently picked it up and examined it in the palm of her hand. The front of it was incrusted with sapphires, rubies, and diamonds, all going diagonally in that order from the left of the heart down. She turned it over and examined the back. On the back was something written in a language she couldn't read.

"_Il mio respiro, la mia vita, la mia anima_," Jaden whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. "My breath, my life, my soul," he translated. "It's Italian. My dad gave it to my mom when he realized that she was the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life," he explained in a gentle whisper. Alexis felt tears brimming in her eyes.

"Jaden," she whispered. She turned around and looked up into his eyes. His chocolate brown orbs held nothing but complete love; complete love for her. The tears brimming in her eyes leaked out of the corner of them. Jaden reached up and tenderly whipped them away with his hand. She leaned into his chest and buried her face in his shirt. "Thank you," she whispered into his shirt. He pulled her tighter against his chest and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"No, Alexis, thank you," he whispered back. She turned her head up slightly, just enough for her lips to brush the underside of his jaw.

"Whatever you're saying thank you for, you're welcome." He chuckled. He reached up his left hand and tilted her head up farther with his index finger. His lips touched hers gently. She kissed back. The kiss was sweet, but lasted only a few seconds before Jaden pulled back, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Thank you," he thanked again, "for listening…and staying." His voice was no more than a whisper. Alexis opened her eyes to stare at him in confusion. His eyes were focused on the ground between them. She ducked her head under his chin and leaned her head against his chest. As before, Jaden wrapped his arms around her.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Alexis and I stood like that for an immeasurable moment. I never wanted it to end. Sadly, my wish wasn't granted. Our quiet moment was cut off by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. I leaned my head up from Alexis' and looked out the window that was above my bed.

"Well, he's home right on time." I smiled.

"Who?" Alexis asked, perplexed. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Five…four…three…two," I began counting down. Before I could reach one, the door downstairs opened up; I heard the creaking of the hinges. Barks filled the house, but were soon silenced by two little squeals and Mia and Zoey yelling,

"DADDY!"

Alexis looked up at me.

"Your dad's home?" I nodded.

"Yeah, which means it's time to meet him." She gulped and I laughed. I pulled away from her, only hanging onto her hand. "Don't worry, he'll love you." I smiled. She smiled in return. We walked down the stairs, the clanking of pots and pans coming from the kitchen. We reached the bottom and walked in the direction of the kitchen My monstrous Great Dane Joey **(2)** was running around the house like a maniac. He ran right past Alexis' legs at full speed. Alexis clenched my hand tighter and pulled herself closer to my side. I couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction.

By now we reached the kitchen. Mia and Zoey were being held by a man with brown hair and green eyes. A sheen of sweat covered his brow, causing his hair to appear damp. He was in black dress slacks and a white button up tee shirt, which was unbuttoned, revealing his muscular chest. He heard Alexis and I stop a few feet away from him. He looked at us and smiled. I tugged Alexis forward and stood between her and the man.

"Dad, this is Alexis," I gestured between the two of them as I spoke, "Alexis, this is my dad. Chris Yuki, Chief of Ochi City Police **(3)**."

_**xXx**_

_Over 4,000 words WITHOUT author's notes and all the legal crap! Holy shiznit! (That is my word! No stealing!) You guys better like this chapter. I actually like this one better than the original. The ending at least is different, the first 3000 words or so are the original. Go me for saving it at school!_

_Anyway, hope all of your questions were answered! Hehe and I REALLY hope a few more popped up. –evil smile- Oh yes, I _**AM**_ very evil._

_Also, I have a question for all of you guys. My friends say I'm way obsessed with my fanfiction, like unhealthy obsessed. What do you guys think?_

_Remember to review! They make me smile! : )_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**

**1-Okay, I know that doesn't make any sense but in Ochi City they start high school at 12. Why? Because it was the only way to make it fit in with the rest of my plot!**

**2-Hehe, hopefully all of you hardcore Yu-Gi-Oh! Fans out there caught that little joke. If not, then allow me to explain. Kaiba constantly called Joey "Mutt" or "Dog" as a way to antagonize him. See my little joke?**

**3-Why Jaden waited so long and said it so "dramatically" will be explained in future chapters. Maybe the next one, I don't know.**


	20. A Night with the Yukis

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! Here's the next one! Also, my summer vacation starts this week but I don't know if I will be updating more often. But, most likely, I will! Yay! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I'll keep this real simple…I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH GX, IT'S 180 EPISODES, IT'S CHARACTERS, OR ITS CARDS!**_

_**Claimer: My lawyer says that this title, plot, idea, and all Original Characters are mine…so I guess they are.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"And I thought breakfast was a mess," Mom sighed, rubbing her index and thumb against her forehead. Dad and I laughed at her. Alexis patted her hand, but she was fighting a smile. Alexis and I stayed for dinner, because I just couldn't say no to my mother's homemade dinner. Also my mom makes the best lasagna. No lie! If Garfield tasted my mom's lasagna just once, he'd be in love with her just for her lasagna, and not just because he loves lasagna in general. But, there's one downside to lasagna in my family: There's always one person messy afterward. This time, just like breakfast, was Zoey. But this was probably the messiest I've ever seen someone get over the span of five minutes. She had tomato sauce all over her; cheese was stuck and dangled off her hair. Noodles were also in her hair and also sticking to her face. She just continued to shove lasagna into her mouth as if she was squeaky clean.

"What do you expect when you have little kids?" Dad asked my mom. She shook her head and stood up from her chair. She began clearing the table and placing the dirty dishes in the sink to be washed.

"It took me twenty minutes to get all of the syrup off of her this morning," Mom said, indicating with her eyes that she was talking about Zoey.

"No worries, Mom, I've got this," I said smiling. She looked at me curiously. I stood up from my chair and walked over to Zoey. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She squealed as I began heading for the stairs.

"Put me down big brawder! I can walk!" she insisted. I ignored her however. She began wiggling under my arm and trying to free herself. I heard little footsteps following behind me. I turned to see Mia and Tommy running after us. Mia was holding Tommy's hand. When I began ascending the stairs, Mia helped him up. It was kinda cute. However, I knew there was only one reason why they were following me. Dad only confirmed what I already knew.

"Jaden…," he began to say but I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah. Bathes for everyone!' I said without enthusiasm. Mia and Tommy giggled. When we reached the second floor Mia and Tommy lunged at my legs and clung to them like two monkeys on a tree. I sighed and headed for the bathroom. This, mind you, wasn't easy. Especially when you have a five-year-old wiggling under your arm on your shoulder, another five-year-old clinging to your leg like a monkey, and a two-year-old who actually THINKS he's a monkey. "Tommy, please stop trying to climb up my leg," I said. He giggled and slid back down my leg. I sighed again. I turned to look down at the kitchen.

Mom was standing in front of the sink doing the dishes. She was on the phone talking to Aunt May. She was talking about some new baby case she was on. Dad and Alexis were sitting at the counter, talking. Alexis looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back. When Mia started trying to climb my leg like Tommy, I decided it was time for the bath. I walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Alexis giggled as Jaden struggled into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him.

"Jake says he has a lead on the resent homicide investigation," Chris said taking a sip of his coffee. Lauren turned to look at him.

"Well, that's good." She scrubbed at the plate she was washing, "I feel so bad for Loraine, she lost her only child." Chris nodded.

"It's not easy, losing a kid like that," he agreed. Lauren nodded. She rinsed the soap off of the plate she was washing and set it in a drying rack by the sink. She turned to look at Alexis.

"Alexis, can you hand me that towel?" She nodded and reached for the towel in front of her; her locket fell out of her shirt where she placed it just before dinner. It fell to the counter, clacking slightly against the cool marble top. She handed Lauren the towel. She smiled and took it. "Thank you." She began drying the counter where some water spilled out of the sink and off of the dishes.

"No problem," Alexis said. She leaned away from the counter; her locket fell right back against her chest. Chris turned to look at her, his eyes zeroed in on the locket. He smiled.

"Well, well, well," he said. Laruen and Alexis both looked at him confused. Lauren followed his gaze and noticed the locket.

"Oh!" she gasped, and then her face relaxed into a smile. Alexis looked between them, very confused.

"Am…I missing something?" she asked. She began to feel self-conscious with them staring at her like they were. They both chuckled. Chris pointed toward her chest.

"You're locket." Alexis picked it up and balanced it in her palm.

"What about it?" she asked, still perplexed. Lauren smiled at her. She turned back to the dishes and scrubbed at the lasagna pan with some steel wool.

"We're just shocked to see you wearing it," she explained. Alexis frowned.

"Am I not supposed to be wearing it?" Lauren looked at her.

"No! Not that dear!" she quickly amended. "What I meant was we're shocked to see that Jaden gave it to you so quickly." She looked at her, still very confused.

"I'm not following." Chris chuckled. She turned to look at him as Lauren went back to work on the pan. He took a sip of his coffee before turning to look at her.

"Allow me to explain," he said. He was having a difficult time suppressing the smile that now lit up his face. Alexis waited. "What exactly did Jaden tell you about that locket?" She thought a moment.

"He said that you gave it to Lauren when you realized that she was the one you wanted to be with for the rest of your life." She felt her face heat up as she said that. Chris and Lauren both chuckled at her face.

"Well, there's actually a story behind the locket," he said. Alexis cocked her head to the side.

"Story?" He nodded.

"Yes. You see, my father gave that locket to my mother when he realized the same thing I realized about Lauren." He smiled at Lauren, who smiled back. Alexis thought it was all very sweet. "My mother gave it to me with the same hopes." Chris was looking at Alexis as he spoke. "But my father didn't buy that locket for my mother."

"He didn't?" Alexis asked. Chris nodded.

"That's right. My grandfather gave that locket to my grandmother for the same reasons as my father gave it to my mother and why I gave it to Lauren." He was smiling hugely by now. "And my great-grandfather gave it to my great-grandmother." He chuckled and looked at Alexis, trying to see what her reaction was.

"So, this locket," She balanced the locket in the palm of her hand. "has been in your family for generations?" Chris nodded.

"Generations upon generations," Lauren elaborated. Alexis let the locket fall from her palm and fall flat against her chest once again. She looked at Chris, who was taking a drink of his coffee.

"How old is this locket?" she asked. He set his coffee down and looked up at the ceiling, thinking I suppose.

"My father told me it was made in Italy at the turn of the twentieth century." He looked at her. "So, around 1900, give or take a few years." Alexis felt her eyes grow wide.

"It's that old?" she asked. Chris and Lauren both chuckled at her reaction, but nodded.

"Yes," Chris said, apparently pleased by her reaction. Laruen looked over at her.

"Did Jaden tell you why I gave the locket to him?" She thought a moment then shook her head.

"No, he didn't."

"Just like him I suppose," Chris said chuckling. She looked at him confused.

"I gave Jaden that locket and told him to give it to who he knew he wanted to be with for the rest of his life," Lauren explained, smiling. It took Alexis a minute to process what she just said. When she did, her face became a deep crimson. Chris and Lauren both laughed.

"Alexis, all of the men in my family have given this locket to their significant other when there was still a chance that it wouldn't work out between them and yet," Chris indicated with his hand toward the locket. "here that exact same locket remains, all these years later." Alexis felt my face heat up even more.

"Don't worry too much about it, Alexis," Lauren said. She whipped her hands dry with a towel next to the sink. Alexis looked at her, the blush on her face refusing to lighten. She smiled at her.

"Yes, dear, don't worry about it," Chris agreed. He took a long drink of his coffee. "You guys can worry about all that stuff when the time actually comes." He smiled at her. Alexis cocked her head to the side. Then a key word to his sentence hit her like a ton of bricks.

"When?" she questioned. Chris smiled. Lauren punched him playfully in the arm.

"Quit frightening the poor girl!" she scolded playfully. He laughed and pulled her down to his face and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"EWWWWWW!" Mia and Zoey squealed. The trio turned to see Jaden carrying all the kids, who were in their pajamas and had wet hair. Jaden was also in pajamas and his hair was also wet, but Alexis assumed it was against his will that it got wet.

"So are we all clean and ready for bed?" Lauren asked as she walked over to the kids. Jaden dropped all three of them on the couch. They giggled when the landed. Lauren pulled them to their feet and pushed them toward the stairs.

"Bedtime you three," Chris called from his spot on the stool. He didn't appear to be moving any time soon. They pouted but listened and ran up the stairs.

"Good night!" Mia and Zoey yelled from the top of the stairs. They bolted to their room. Tommy struggled to the last step but once he reached it he sat on the edge of the top step and stared down at us.

"In a minute, sweetie," Lauren called. He waited. Jaden walked over to Alexis and wrapped his arms around her waist.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"So, do you plan on staying for the annual family get together tomorrow?" Dad asked nonchalantly as he took a sip from his coffee. I looked up at him confused, my chin still resting on Alexis' shoulder.

"That's tomorrow?" I asked in shock. He nodded.

"Yeah, we rescheduled it when I got called away to Poko City to help with some serial rapist case they had."

"You went to Poko City?" Alexis asked, shock coloring her tone. Dad nodded, looking confused. "My dad is chief of police there," she explained. I turned my head slightly.

"So that's where your dad works?" She nodded.

"So you're Travis' little girl?" Dad asked, completely shocked apparently.

"Yup," Alexis said. He chuckled and stood up from his stool with his cup of coffee in his hands. He walked around the counter and set his cup in the sink, still chuckling all the way.

"What's so funny?" I asked. Dad shook his head, but still continued to chuckle. I growled lowly. It was really starting to get annoying. I seriously hate it when he's laughing at something and won't tell me what. Normally it has something to do with me!

"Well, the little ones are in bed," Mom said as she came down the stairs. She was dressed in a matching purple cotton pajama set. Her normal purple robe and slippers were on. Dad stretched his hands over his head and yawned.

"Well, I'll go to bed as soon as Jaden answers my question." He turned to me. I looked down at Alexis.

"Do you wanna?" I asked. She looked up at me confused.

"What exactly do we want to stay for?" she asked. I smiled.

"My parents host this annual get-together for my family because we're so busy all the time and never get to see each other very much," I began to explain. "All of my family will be here." Alexis' eyes seemed to shine at the thought of meeting the rest of my family. I chuckled. A second later, her expression darkened and she scowled. "What is it?" I asked confused.

"What about my brother and the others? And I don't have any clothes here." I pulled out my DAP and flipped it open.

"I'll text Zane and tell him what's going on."

"And Jaden's cousin Sam leaves clothes here all the time," Mom said, "I'm sure you two are almost the same size." Alexis thought a moment.

"So?" I asked. Alexis smiled at me.

"I can't wait to meet the rest of your family." I smiled brightly and leaned in toward her face to brush my lips against hers. Mom and Dad chuckled. Mom quickly ran down into the basement. I pulled away from Alexis and began texting Zane.

**To: Zane**

**From: The Next King of Games**

**Message:**

**Yo Zane! Okay, Lex and I are going to spend the night at my house so we can stay here for my family's annual get-together tomorrow. We'll be back around sundown, or early in the evening.**

**Tell everyone else and I hope you guys had fun at the tournament.**

**Later!**

**Jay-man**

I clicked "send" and turned back to Alexis. Mom came out of the basement with a pair of pajamas in her arms. She handed them to Alexis.

"Here you go sweetie, I hope they fit," she said. Alexis took them and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Lauren." Mom smiled and quickly hugged Alexis. She told her good night. Mom walked over to me. She kissed me on the forehead then hugged me.

"Night, sweetheart." I hugged her back.

"Sweet dreams, Mom," I replied. Mom pulled away smiling. Dad waited for her at the foot of the stairs. He jerked up toward my room with his thumb.

"You can just stay in Jaden's room, Alexis. Our guest bedroom is currently being used for storage," he explained. Alexis and I nodded.

"Goodnight you two," Mom called from the top of the stairs. Alexis and I waved at her and wished her goodnight. Dad and Mom went to bed. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost eleven at night.

"Well, why don't you go get in those?" I pointed to the bundle of clothes in her arms. "And I'll meet you upstairs?" I offered. She smiled and nodded. I walked upstairs and she headed for the bathroom.

_**xXx**_

I pulled myself under my covers and moaned sleepily. My bed was the softest bed in the known universe! I loved it so much! I almost fell into the world of sleep when I felt someone else crawling into bed with me. I rolled over and pulled the figure into my arms.

"Are we part ninja or something?" I teased. Alexis giggled and cuddled into my chest.

"How did you know?" she asked. I chuckled. Then, without any warning, I felt lips being pressed against the hollow of my throat. My breath froze in my chest. "I love your family," Alexis whispered, her lips still against my throat, "They keep you on your toes."

"I suppose so," I whispered. I felt her lips turn into a smile against my skin. She sighed contently as she rested her head against my chest. I smiled and closed my eyes, my arms tightening around her. My breathing evened out only a few seconds after Alexis' and I drifted into the land of dreams.

Can you guess who I dreamed about?

_**xXx**_

_YAY! Another chapter done! Woop!_

_Hope you guys liked it. I really like this chapter much better than my last one. I cut out something at the end but, hey, I liked ending it this way! And I have the right to cut things out so, :p_

_Anyway, remember to review! They make me smile! : )_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**


	21. The Yuki Family

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! Also, this fanfic will be updated much more often until it's completion! I chose to complete this fanfic first because it is the most popular one. Anyway, here's the next chapter._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime YuGiOh GX or Weight Watchers.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, plot, idea, and all of my Original Characters and boy are there a lot!**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Don't eat those!" Mom scolded as she slapped my hand away from some chopped up strawberries. I pouted and withdrew my abused hand. She sighed and continued to dice up some tomatoes. Alexis giggled and continued to wash the lettuce in the sink. We were getting ready for the get-together this afternoon. Mom and Alexis were in the kitchen cooking while Dad was outside setting stuff up. The kids were in the living room watching television.

"_Jaden! Can you come out here and give me a hand?_" Dad called from outside. I sighed and jogged outside to help him out.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Alexis set the washed lettuce down next to Lauren's arm. She looked and smiled at her.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Alexis smiled and dried her hands. Lauren was very sweet.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" a male voice called from the entry way. Lauren smiled brightly and turned toward the direction of the voice. The kids squealed and ran toward the entry way.

"Uncle Jake! Uncle Jake!" they screamed all the way. Alexis looked at Lauren.

"Uncle Jake?" she questioned. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Jaden's uncle and his family. Brace yourself," she warned. Alexis cringed, taking the warning the wrong way. Lauren shook her head and patted her hand. "Don't worry dear, they'll adore you." She smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. She was just so much like Jaden. Alexis guessed that's where he gets it from.

"Aunt Lauren!" a little girl's voice yelled. Lauren smiled and knelled down to pick up a little girl who was running at her. The little girl had blonde hair and teal eyes. Some hair that framed her face was tied in pink ribbons. She wore a light blue skirt with white flip-flops and a pink blouse. She looked maybe ten.

"How are you, Susan?" Lauren asked sweetly. She set Susan down on the ground.

"Great!" Susan exclaimed. Lauren ruffled her hair as she chuckled. Susan looked over at Alexis and cocked her head to the side. She pointed at her and looked like she was about to say something when a little boy with black, spiky hair and brown eyes came rolling in on his heels into the room. He looked nine and was dressed in black sweatpants with two white strips going down the side of each leg. He was wearing white sneakers and had a white hooded sweatshirt with a black hood and two red and one black strip going down the sleeves. He had black goggles on his head.

"Hey, Aunt Lauren," he said coolly as he stopped rolling. Lauren smiled at him.

"How's it going, Robby?" Robby shrugged and Alexis noticed that he had a one stringed back pack slung over his shoulder.

"Okay, I guess." He wheeled around the kitchen. Lauren smiled at him.

"Robby, quit wheeling in your aunt's house!" the same male voice from before yelled as he walked in. He was carrying Mia and Zoey in his arms. He had red hair that framed his face and bright green eyes. He had a white head band around his head; his hair covered it on his forehead and the rest of his hair covered it all the way around. He was dressed in light jeans and a white muscle shirt with a tan over coat. He'd already taken off his shoes. Lauren smiled at him and crossed the room to hug him.

"Don't worry, Jake, its fine," she assured him. Jake smiled and hugged his sister-in-law back. He pulled away smiling.

"Well, if he can do it here than he might think he can do it at home too," he explained. Robby frowned at him.

"Dad, I'm not that stupid."

"Are you sure about that Robby?" a girl's voice said from the doorway. Alexis blinked as in walked another set of twins; they appeared to be twelve. They had brown hair and dark green eyes. One of them was dressed in dark purple pants and black boots. She had a white long sleeved shirt on with two black rings around the cuffs. She had a black strappy shirt with a very designed cross on it over the white shirt. A brown string belt was tied around it. She had a black chocker on and some of her hair was clipped back with a yellow clip. She appeared to be the one that made the comment. She seemed to be less than optimistic.

The other one, however, was very bright and optimistic. She was dressed in dark jean kapris. She had light blue and white sneakers on. She had a white belt on with black bolts in it. She was in a white tank top that stopped above her belly button; on the shirt was a black cross that stretched from the top to the bottom and from side to side. She was wearing a black cross necklace. Both of them had a little flip of their hair.

Jake narrowed his eyes disapprovingly at the less than optimistic one.

"Kara, stop," he ordered. Kara sighed and grabbed the arm of her twin.

"Let's go out to the barn, Aurora," she said. Aurora smiled and followed her sister willingly. Jake sighed and looked at Lauren.

"Sorry about that. Kara's been a handful lately," he explained. Lauren smiled and nodded.

"I understand, they're in their tween years." He sighed.

"I'd agree with you if it just wasn't just Kara; Aurora isn't acting like that." Lauren turned back to the food she was chopping.

"Well, Kara feels that she is more mature than Aurora and that she has to be like that for her." He sighed again and set Mia and Zoey on the ground.

"Yeah, but she is only twenty minutes older than Aurora." Lauren chuckled.

"To twins, twenty minutes is like twenty years; Mia is just like that with Zoey and she's only ten minutes older than her." Jake smiled at her.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one who has to deal with twins," he said. Lauren patted his hand.

"I feel the same way." She smiled at him, "You dealing with them first is helping Chris and I so much." Jake groaned.

"Thanks a lot," he teased. Lauren laughed and went back to work.

"Can we go yet?" another male voice asked. Jake glared at the doorway. In the doorway stood a boy who looked like he was sixteen; he had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in light blue jeans and a dark blue shirt with an orange undershirt. He was wearing brown sweatbands. He also took off his shoes.

"Brad, knock it off," Shelbi's voice ordered from behind him. Brad groaned and stepped out of the doorway. Shelbi stood in the door way in a plaid skirt, black boots, a black tank top, and a tan jacket.

"But, Mom, you know I had plans today!" he complained. Shelbi glared at her son.

"You have known about this for weeks and yet you planned a date with your girlfriend. That's not my problem!" she hissed. Brad glared at her but kept his mouth shut. Kara and Aurora walked back into the room. Aurora seemed to be bouncing with excitement. Lauren cleared her throat, gaining attention.

"Everyone," Lauren grabbed Alexis' hand and pulled her forward. "meet Alexis." Everyone looked at her closely. She felt a little uncomfortable under their gazes. Jake was about to say something when Jaden ran into the room. He blinked when he saw his family and smiled.

"Well, well, well," he said as he walked forward. "I thought I heard someone pull into the driveway." Susan brightened up and ran at him.

"Cousin Jaden!" she exclaimed. She, Robby, and Aurora ran at Jaden and threw themselves into his arms. He laughed and hugged them. Brad seemed to get a little angry at this and stormed out of the room. Jake walked over to his nephew in shock. Jaden smiled at him once he set the kids down.

"Jaden!" Jake exclaimed. He hugged him quickly. Jaden laughed and hugged back. When he pulled back from his uncle, Jaden leaned around to look at Kara. He walked around Jake and his cousins to stand by the counter.

"What, Kara, no hug from you?" he asked. He pressed both his hands against his heart. "I'm hurt," he said his tone a fake hurt. Kara's lips twitched at the corners and then she smiled. She ran at Jaden and threw her arms around him in a hug. He laughed and hugged her back. He kissed the top of her head. "That's more like it." Kara giggled in his chest; she pulled back and was smiling brightly. Jake stared at his nephew dumbfounded.

"How did you do that?" he asked, utterly shocked. Jaden looked at him confused. Aurora bounded back to her sister and glomped her, smiling. She whispered something to her. Kara smiled at her and whispered something back. Aurora smiled and took her sister's hand.

"How did I do what?" Jaden asked. Jake shook his head trying to clear it.

"Never mind." Everyone laughed at him. Chris walked back into the kitchen. He was dressed in jean shorts and a white t-shirt. There were sweat stains around his arm pits and his forehead was glowing with a sheen of sweat. He'd change once everything was set up.

"I wondered what was taking you so long," he said noticing his family. Jake turned toward his older brother. Susan and Robby hugged Chris around the waist; he hugged them back. Kara and Aurora walked over to him and hugged him as well.

"Hey, bro," Jake greeted. Chris smiled at his younger brother.

"Here early as always I see," he said. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, Shelbi wanted to make sure Brad didn't try to sneak off to his girlfriend," he explained. Shelbi, who was helping Lauren and Alexis in the kitchen, threw a sponge that was by the sink at her husband. Jake recoiled as the sponge hit him; he laughed. Chris smiled and removed his nieces and nephew from his waist and headed back out the door.

"Well, tell me about it while you help me outside," Chris said. Jake saluted.

"Yes, Chief Yuki sir!" he said. Chris laughed on his way out. Jake followed him; the kids stayed by the door.

"_Jaden! Get the screwdriver!_" Chris called from outside. Jaden sighed and mumbled something. He walked around the counter and pulled open a drawer; he was standing right next to Alexis. The drawer appeared to be a junk drawer. He pulled out a flathead screwdriver and slammed the drawer shut. He turned to Alexis and smiled. She smiled in return. He smiled devilishly and quickly pecked her on the lips.

"EWWW!" all of his cousins screamed. He laughed and looked at them.

"What? A guy can't kiss his girlfriend?" he asked, though it sounded rhetorical. All of them blinked once. He laughed at their bewildered expressions. He smiled at Alexis once more before bolting out the door. The kids ran out after him. Alexis sighed and went back to washing some apples in the sink.

"Well, that was interesting," Lauren said to her with a smile. She smiled back. Shelbi walked into the kitchen carrying a bowl full of grapes; they shined under the light of the kitchen. She set the bowl down next to Lauren, who was scrapping off a cutting board full of tomatoes into another bowl filled with taco salad.

"I should warn you, Lauren," Shelbi began to say. Lauren looked at her sister-in-law, her eyebrows raised. Shelbi looked at her, "Brad's girlfriend is going to be here soon." Shelbi didn't sound pleased by that fact. Lauren smiled.

"Oh, that's fine," she said, "Jaden's girlfriend is already here." She looked at Alexis out of the corner of her eye, smiling. She blushed and went back to cleaning the apples. Shelbi chuckled.

"Oh, I know." They went back to working quietly when suddenly there was a huge _**SPLASH!**_ They looked out the window above the sink.

"Oh great, who fell in the pool now?" Lauren asked. She pressed a lid onto the now completed taco salad and shoved it into the fridge. Alexis was **amazed** by how much food they could fit into their fridge!

"One guess who," Shelbi said. Lauren giggled. Alexis was about to ask who when she got her question answered before she even asked it. Jaden ran into the house, teeth chattering, completely soaked. They laughed at him.

"A little wet, are we?" Shelbi teased. He smiled weakly at her.

"Uncle Jake pushed me into the pool when I wasn't looking," he explained.

"_I DID NOT! LIAR!_" Jake yelled from outside. They laughed. Jaden shook his head; water flew everywhere.

"Okay young man," Lauren scolded, "Enough of that, go change." Jaden nodded and ran upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. Lauren disappeared into the basement for a second and then reappeared carrying a towel. She handed Alexis the towel. "Take that to him, will you dear?" She nodded and took the towel. She walked up the stairs and into Jaden's room; his room was right at the top of the stairs. She froze in place when She walked in.

Jaden was standing by his dresser digging through some of his drawers. His shirt was already off and tossed on the ground by the door. His pants were unzipped and unfastened and were hanging loosely on him. She could see the top of his black boxers. There were water droplets cascading down his chest and back. Alexis blushed scarlet at the site.

"A-hem," she cleared her throat. Jaden turned his head and looked at her. He smiled.

"Hey there." She smiled and walked over to him, the towel extended in her grasp.

"Here, your mom told me to bring this to you," she explained. Jaden took the towel from her and began drying his hair. His muscles contracted noticeably as he stretched. "I'll let you get dressed." With that, She turned and headed toward the door. A wet arm snaked its way around her waist and pulled her into a wet chest. Jaden's lips were at her ear.

"Hey, hey, hey, hold up there for a minute," Jaden whispered. She shivered as his breath blew against her neck. That, coupled with his wet arm around her waist and her back pressed against his wet chest, she was getting rather chilly.

"What?" she asked. He pressed his lips against the indentation of her collarbone, his lips turning up into a smile.

"I can't talk to my girlfriend?" he asked. She sighed and relaxed into him. He chuckled. "That's better." She looked at him.

"What's up?" He shrugged and rested his chin on her shoulder. He looked over at her.

"How do you like Uncle Jake and the kids?" She leaned her head back against his shoulder and thought.

"Jake seems to be very wild," she noted. He chuckled again.

"Jake is, but still very tame." She looked at him confused. He laughed at her expression. "Jake **is** wild in some ways, but when it comes to work and other serious things, he's very serious and tame," he elaborated. She nodded.

"Robby seems…," she hesitated, trying to find the right word.

"Indifferent?" Jaden guessed. She nodded.

"That's it." He shrugged.

"That's Robby. He's in this weird awkward phase, trying to balance his childhood wishes with his new tween wishes."

"Isn't Robby nine?" He nodded.

"Yeah, but Robby is maturing pretty fast. It's actually got Shelbi and Jake pretty worried. They want him to have a childhood before an adulthood." Alexis nodded.

"I guess I understand that." He smiled.

"That's only two."

"Susan is very sweet," she said, smiling. He chuckled.

"Yeah, she's a big mommy's baby." Alexis blinked.

"Shouldn't she be a daddy's girl?" He shook his head.

"No, that's Sam, and you'll see what I mean," he assured her. She nodded.

"Kara and Aurora seem to be total opposites." He sighed.

"Jake and Shelbi really are having a tough time with their kids," he said, his lips turned down into a frown. "Kara is trying to grow up too fast, just like Robby, but she's having a really fast transition. They're trying everything they can to get to slow down and be a teen, not an adult. Aurora is exactly the opposite, like you said. She is living life like a normal twelve-year-old should and she's doing her very best to convince her sister to slow down. Kara is twenty minutes older than Aurora but sometimes I feel like she's twenty minutes younger." Alexis nodded. She felt bad for Shelbi and Jake, truly she did.

"I'm not too sure about Brad," she said. Jaden groaned. She looked at him confused. He was glaring at the door frame.

"Brad is Shelbi and Jake's biggest problem," he said. "He is the **definition** of rebelling teenager."

"Why is he so rebelling?" She was honestly confused. From what she could gather in her short few days here in the Yuki household, they seemed to have the ideal life. Why would anyone rebel against it? Jaden shrugged however.

"I honestly have no idea." Alexis sighed and pulled away from him. He grabbed her hands and spun her around, pulling her back into his chest. "Not so fast there."

"What? You have to change and now," She indicated with her right hand, running it up and down in the air by her outfit. "so do I." He chuckled and pulled her tighter against his chest, if possible. His face was only an inch from her own.

"I know." His breath fanned her face. His breath smelled like peppermint, odd with how much fried shrimp he eats. "I just want to say one last thing." She blinked.

"What's that?" Jaden smiled, somewhat mischievously. He lowered his lips to hers quickly. She was shocked by the sudden kiss, but kissed him back. The kiss wasn't like any of their other kisses, but more passionate. It left her breathless. When Jaden pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers she was breathing raggedly. He chuckled.

"I love you," he whispered. she smiled.

"Love you more," she whispered back. Jaden shook his head.

"Impossible." She couldn't help but smile. She pulled away from him and headed out of the room without another word. She quickly changed into short denim shorts and a white spaghetti strapped shirt. She walked out of the room to be met with Jaden leaning against the wall. He was dressed in tan cargo shorts and a red muscle shirt. He smiled at her and extended his hand toward her, stepping away from the wall in the process. She smiled and took his hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze and headed downstairs.

"About time you two got down here," Lauren said as they walked into the kitchen, still hand in hand. She smiled at them.

"Sorry, I couldn't find a shirt," Jaden said. Lauren rolled her eyes and waved her hand in a dismissing manner.

"Excuses, excuses." Jaden chuckled. Lauren reached for the sugar jar and pulled a metal spoon out of a drawer. She scooped some sugar up and sprinkled it on some fruit in a bowl. Jaden reached into the bowl and snagged a strawberry; he popped it into his mouth before she could say anything. She scowled at him but said nothing. She quickly pressed a lid onto the bowl and placed it into the fridge.

"We're here!" a female voice yelled from the entry way. Everyone in the kitchen turned toward the entry way. Suddenly, three little boys ran in. They looked six and were identical triplets. They had brown hair and olive green eyes. Each of them were wearing jean shorts, white tennis shoes, and a white t-shirt. They each had a different color short sleeved jacket over their shirt; green, blue, and yellow were the colors. The one in green wore a necklace with a black "K" on it; the one in the blue wore a necklace with a black "T" on it; the one in the yellow wore a necklace with a black "S" on it.

"Save us!" they yelled as they ran. Each of them hid behind Lauren, Jaden, and Shelbi. They laughed.

"Kyle," Jaden said, laughing. He looked down at the boy who was wearing the black "K", "What did you guys do?"

"**I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!**" the same female voice yelled. In stormed a girl who looked to be fifteen. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair was weaved in the back and framed her face in the front. She was dressed in a brown ruffle skirt that stopped mid-thigh. She had a brown long sleeved shirt on that fell off her shoulders. She was wearing a lighter brown spaghetti strapped shirt with pink ruffles around it. It was tied into a bow just above her chest; it was also tied just below her chest. The shirt opened in the chest in the shape of an oval and fell open past the last tie under the chest.

"What did they do Sam?" Shelbi asked entertained. Sam growled and pointed at the kids.

"**THEY DESTROYED MY CELL PHONE!**" she yelled. The boy wearing the "T" peaked around Shelbi.

"We did not destroy it, we merely took it apart to see how it functioned," he explained. Sam glared at him.

"**SHUT **_**UP**_** TYLER!**" He recoiled away from Sam and hid behind Shelbi. A hand placed itself gently on her shoulder.

"Calm down there, baby girl," a male voice ordered. Sam huffed and folded her arms across her chest. The man had shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a white shirt that was opened to reveal his muscular chest. He was in jeans and no shoes. He appeared to be thirty five.

"Hey, Uncle Mike," Jaden greeted. He looked at Jaden and smiled.

"Hey there, Jaden," he replied. Sam turned around and pouted at her dad.

"Daddy, they broke my cell phone!" she whined, tears brimming the edge of her eyes. Mike freaked and pulled her into his chest, patting her head.

"It's alright, baby, it's alright," he assured her. Jaden tried to stifle a laugh and was failing.

"Buy me a new one?" Sam asked, still pouting. She sounded like a baby the way she asked. Mike's face twitched.

"What kind of phone do you want?" he asked after a moment. Sam squealed and jumped away from him. She babbled on about some new phone she saw and wanted. The triplets sighed in relief and fell away from their shields.

"We live to see another day!" the one wearing the "S" said. They laughed at him.

"Yeah, barely, Skyler," Tyler said. They looked back at their sister and dad. Mike was pulling some money out of his wallet and handing it to an eager Sam. Once she had a sizable pile of money in her hand she bounced up and kissed Mike on the cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Sam squealed. Mike sighed and nodded.

"You let her push you around way too much dear," a female voice said from behind him. He sighed.

"It's those eyes, they always get me." Sam smiled evilly, obviously thrilled by her secret weapon. The woman sighed and appeared at his side. The woman had long brown hair that fell to the small of her back and dark brown eyes. She was dressed in a simple white summer dress but Alexis noticed her outfit, she noticed something else.

"Holy cow, Aunt May! You're fat!" Jaden yelled. Everyone looked at him, utterly shocked. May, however, simply laughed.

"I know." She rubbed her stomach, "But I'll lose it all in a few weeks." Jaden blinked.

"What? Are you on Weight Watchers?" Sam smacked her forehead. She had already tucked her new cell phone money into her purse.

"Are you really that dumb, Jaden?" she asked. Jaden knitted his eyebrows together.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jaden, your aunt's pregnant," Mike said. Jaden looked shocked.

"Pregnant!" he yelled. He whipped around and looked at his mom. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Your father said he would," she answered. Jaden turned toward the open door.

"Dad! Why didn't you tell me Aunt May was pregnant?"

"_Your mother was supposed to!_" Chris yelled back. Jaden looked at his mom.

"Do you guys ever communicate!?" Everyone laughed at him. May waddled over to him and hugged him awkwardly.

"It's alright, sweetie, at least you know now," she said. He nodded and hugged her back. Sam walked over to them and pointed at Alexis.

"Who's this?" she asked. May pulled away from Jaden and leaned back against Mike, her hand on her stomach. Jaden smiled.

"This is Alexis," Jaden said smiling. They looked at them confused for a moment.

"We'll be outside!" the triplets yelled as they bolted out the door.

"_Mike! Get your sorry ass out here and help us set up!_" Jake yelled. Mike sighed and kissed May quickly on the lips before walking outside. May waddled back into the kitchen to help cook. The sound of a car honking in the driveway sounded from the driveway.

"Brad's girlfriend is here," Shelbi said. Sam, Jaden, and Alexis headed outside.

"I should warn you guys, you won't like his girlfriend," Sam said. They looked at her.

"Why would you say that?" Alexis asked. Sam pointed toward the driveway. They were outside now. They looked to see Brad walking up toward them. Brook hung on his arm, smiling up at him. Jaden froze and stared at them in shock.

"BROOK IS BRAD'S GIRLFRIEND!"

_**xXx**_

_OMG! This chapter is the longest I've ever written!! Holy crap! O.o I did not mean for it to be this long! 11 pages and 4285 words without author's notes and legal crap!_

_Wow, anyway, please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	22. Midnight

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Here's the next one._

_**Disclaimer: YuGiOh GX is NOT MINE!**_

_**Claimer: Everything not in YuGiOh GX IS MINE!**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"BROOK IS BRAD'S GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled in complete shock. Alexis looked nearly as shocked as I was. Sam, who was standing next to me, spoke up.

"I told you," she said as she folded her arms across her chest. I shook my head, trying to clear it. By now, Brad and Brook had reached us.

"Hey guys," he said, smiling. Sam glared at him; she seemed almost ashamed to call him family. Brad wasn't even fazed by the glare or the meaning behind it.

"Hello," Brook said. Her tone was flawlessly polite.

"Morning," I greeted both of them with a nod of my head.

"Yeah, hi," Sam said. Her tone was somewhat sharp. I elbowed her lightly in the ribs. She sighed but didn't say anything more.

"Who's this, cus?" Brad asked me. He pointed to Alexis.

"I'm Alexis," she introduced herself. Brook's left eye twitched lightly as she noticed that Alexis and I were holding hands. Brad smiled nicely at Alexis.

"It's very nice to meet you, Alexis," he said. Alexis smiled at him.

"Likewise." I sighed. I couldn't tell why Brad was being so nice. Was it just to impress Brook or to impress Alexis?

"Why are you being so polite?" Sam asked Brad, seeming annoyed. He looked at her in shock.

"I'm always polite, dear little cousin." Even I could hear the falseness of his tone. Sam snorted.

"Yes, and Jaden always got A's on his math tests," she said sarcastically. I pouted as Brad glared at her.

"That's mean, Sam," I said, still pouting. Alexis giggled and I smiled. Sam waved her hand in a dismissing manner.

"Yeah, whatever," she said, "Now if you would excuse me, I've got to go talk to my daddy about the **cutest** shoes that Joni showed me yesterday that I just _have _to have!" She started jogging toward Mike. "Daddy!" Mike freaked and reached in his back pocket.

"HANG ONTO MY WALLET!" he yelled. He tossed his wallet to Dad, who didn't catch it and it fell into the pool.

"Dude, you just ruined a genuine leather wallet," Jake said. He was balancing a metal gazebo poll on his shoulder. Dad was unfolding the top of the gazebo. Mike was fishing out some tools when he tossed his wallet.

"I don't care! As long as Sam doesn't get anything in it!" Mike yelled. Sam knelled down next to the edge of the pool and reached in, pulling out two rectangular pieces of plastic.

"Oh! Credit cards!" she squealed. Mike jumped into the pool to swim across and steal his credit cards back. Sam turned around to be met with her mother. Aunt May had her hand extended toward Sam.

"Give them here, Sam," May said. Sam pouted and handed her the credit cards. May sighed, "All of them." Sam growled but handed May the other credit card. May sighed and slid them into her back pocket. Mike rested his arms on the edge of the pool. His hair was dripping wet; he looked at Sam with a frown on his face.

"Why must you make me go bankrupt, Sam?" Mike asked. She pouted at him.

"Is it my fault I want nice things?" she asked; the question rhetorical.

"Yes," everyone replied.

"Humph." She folded her arms across her chest. I sighed and Alexis giggled.

"I thought you were going to spend your summer with your friends, Jay," Brad said, drawing attention back to himself. I looked back at him.

"I am." I

"It sure doesn't look like you are," he countered. I sighed.

"We're spending the summer in Ochi City." He laughed.

"Oh, that must be so much fun for you!" he said, still laughing. Brook rolled her eyes and I sighed.

"Yes just loads," I replied sarcastically. He stopped laughing but was still smiling. "Now, if you would excuse us," I said. Before Brad or Brook could say anything, I began walking in the direction of the barn, towing Alexis behind me.

"Where are we going?" she asked. She walked back up to my side. I smiled at her.

"I just wanna show you something," I said. She cocked her head to the side in confusion. I smiled at her. By now we were standing outside the barn. I pushed the door open and pulled Alexis inside. Alexis gasped.

"Oh, my, god," she breathed looking around. Horses whinnied around us. There were seven stalls on each side of the barn. They didn't begin at the beginning of the barn; the start of the rows left about fifteen feet. Each stall was about twelve feet wide and ten feet long. There was a ladder on the left side of the barn that rose up into the rafters; in the rafters were bales of hay. Each of the fourteen stalls had one beautiful horse in it. At the end of the barn was a large, empty area. In the empty area were all the tools necessary for horse care. There was a large door at the end of the barn; it was closed.

"Sounds like they're hungry," I said chuckling. I walked up to Alexis' side. She looked at me.

"Horses?" she questioned. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, what else would you keep in a barn?" I asked in a teasing tone. She smiled.

"I guess you have a point, but horses in Japan…" She trailed off. I nodded.

"Yeah, but well, my mom is from America and she really loved horses and sense my dad really loves my mom, he brought horses here."

"Just for her?"

"Yeah, just for her." I tugged her arm in the direction of the horses. "Come one, let me introduce you guys." She giggled but followed me willingly. We stopped in front of the first stall on the right. Inside stood a beautiful tan horse with a white mane and tail. "This is Summer." Summer whinnied at the sound of her name. I held out my hand, in which I held some hay. Summer ate it willingly.

"She's beautiful," Alexis said. I looked at her and smiled. Summer finished the hay and I ran my hand down her face gently.

"Don't be shy, she doesn't bite," I assured her. She reached over toward her hesitantly and placed her hand just above her nose. Summer bobbed her head up and down so her hand ran up and down her face. Alexis laughed and I smiled. I patted Summer on the head and then began to tug Alexis down the row. I introduced each horse and fed each of them. Alexis insisted on petting each of them. Next to Summer was Cookie Dough, a tan horse with brown spots. Following Cookie was Sunlight, a beautiful golden horse with a white mane and tail. Then there was Prince, Rebel, Flower, and Hammy. Each horse was unique and very beautiful. I took her down the other wall, beginning with the horse right across from Hammy. Her name was Venus. Following Venus was Coffee. Then there was Walker, Rose, Alvin, Dawn, and Chocolate.

"Your names are very interesting," Alexis said as she held some hay out for Chocolate. She giggled as he ate it. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Well, I thought of a few but mainly my mom, Mia, and Zoey named them," I explained. She nodded and pulled her now clean hand back from Chocolate. He whinnied and then turned around in his stall. "Well, actually, there is one more horse I want to show you," I said. She looked at me over her shoulder.

"Really? Where?" she asked, excited. I chuckled and removed my arms from her waist. I took her hand and began pulling her in the direction of the closed door.

"All of these horses are my mom and dad's; Sunshine and Prince are Mia and Zoey's horses," I began to explain. Alexis looked over at me. By now we were standing in front of the door. "But I have my own horse, and he's in here." I pulled open the door and Alexis gasped at what she saw. Standing in a stall in the very back of the room, which wasn't very large, was a stunning horse. Its midnight black coat shimmered and its dark eyes darted over us. It whinnied harshly and began to buck violently. Alexis gasped and jumped behind me. "Midnight is his name…and he's a wild mustang." She looked at me in shock.

"You have a wild…mustang!" she gasped. I nodded. She shook her head and looked back at Midnight. He was still glaring at us hatefully.

"Midnight doesn't like being locked up like that," I explained. She nodded.

"I'll bet." I stayed quiet and stared at my horse. We kept our distance from Midnight, who was now running around his stall. "Why is he yours?"

"Because if I didn't take him than we would have had to put him down." Alexis gasped and pulled back from me. I looked at her.

"You would have…," she began to say. I nodded.

"We wouldn't have had a choice. He's just too dangerous."

"Then why did you keep him just because you said you'd take him?"

"Because I'm the only one who can get close enough to him to take care of him," I answered.

"What about when you're at Duel Academy?" Just as I was about to answer, Sam's voice broke through the air.

"_JADEN! ALEXIS! GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE NOW! IT'S TIME FOR MONSTER BADMINTON!_" Alexis blinked and I laughed. Midnight kept running.

"Monster badminton?" she questioned. I laughed and nodded. I tugged her out of the room and closed the door without looking back at Midnight.

"Yeah, come on, you'll love it," I said smiling.

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Another chapter done. Sorry it's kinda short but they can't all be 14 pages long! Also, don't ask me how Chris got all those horses to Japan. He's just magical like that! Oh, and about Monster Badminton, it's a real game! I __**own **__it! It's soo much fun! Hehe, you'll see next chapter. Which will be here either tomorrow or the next day!_

_Anyway, please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	23. A Monster of a Family

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. Here's the next one._

_**Disclaimer: Please, if I owned YuGiOh GX, would I be writing this little thing known as FANFICTION?**_

_**Claimer: I own anything and everything that isn't in YuGiOh GX the anime or manga. I also own anyone and everyone who are not in the GX anime or manga.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Jaden and Alexis walked back toward his house hand in hand. Chris, Lauren, Shelbi, Jake, May, Mike, and Tommy were sitting on some benches on the grass by the pool. Set up about seven feet in front of them was a large net; the badminton net. Sam, Kara, Aurora, Mia, and Zoey stood on one side of the net playing with their rackets. The nets were huge! Monstrous sized; Alexis guessed that's where the name got its name. On the other side of the net, Brad, Robby, Kyle, Tyler, and Skyler were playing with a **huge **birdie. As they approached, everyone looked up. The girls smiled at them and began to wave their arms at them. The boys smiled and looked ready to play. Sam was holding an extra badminton racket; she was waving it at Jaden.

"Playing with the girls?" Alexis questioned. Jaden chuckled.

"Yeah. Brad hits really hard and the triplets use geometry and trajectory to hit the birdie so the girls can't hit it," he explained. She smiled.

"What are you then? The girl's secret weapon?" she asked teasing. He looked down at her smiling.

"We're undefeated," he said. By now they were standing next to May. She was reclining against the bench with her hand on her stomach. Tommy was over on the next bench in Lauren's lap. Chris was sitting next to Lauren and Jake was sitting next to Shelbi who was sitting next to Chris. Mike was sitting next to Lauren. Alexis sat down on the bench, leaving some space between May and her. Jaden released her hand as she sat down. He ran his fingers through her hair on the right side of her face before running off. She sighed and sat back, preparing to watch the game.

"Lexi?" a cute voice said. She looked down to see Tommy standing in front of her. He was looking at her with his head cocked to the side. She smiled at him.

"What is it, Tommy?" she asked. Tommy, wordlessly, held out his arms for her, asking her to pick him up. She reached out to him and grabbed him under his arms. She pulled him up and set him in her lap. He curled into her stomach. She wrapped her arms around him and held him securely against her stomach.

"Well ain't that just the cutest thing?" Brook said as she sat down on Alexis' other side, the one that Tommy was not curled against. She looked over at her. She was smiling at her but her eyes were also furious.

"How are you, Brook?" she asked, trying to be nice. Brook's lips twitched but remained in the upturned smile that they were.

"I'm very good, thank you, Alexis," she said smiling. Alexis narrowed her eyes slightly but turned away from Brook and back to the badminton game. Jaden served the huge birdie; it flew right over the net. Brad slammed it back toward them. Kara dove for the birdie and sent it back. Kyle, who appeared to be calculating something, dove for the returned birdie and sent it back to the other side. However, Alexis noticed that just before he hit the birdie he angled his racket differently. The birdie flew over the net and hit Sam right on the head. The birdie fell to the ground.

"POINT!" the boys yelled. Jaden stifled a chuckle as Sam glared at her brother, who was slapping high fives with his team.

"You know, Alexis, Jaden's not that good of a boyfriend," Brook told her in a whisper. Alexis rolled her eyes and turned her head slightly to look at her.

"Oh? And why is that?" she asked without interest. Brook looked at her.

"When Jaden and I were on a date, it was a romantic dinner. Candlelight, caviar, CAMPAIGNE! Oh, it was magnificent!" She clapped her hands in excitement at the mere memory. Alexis sighed and began to turn her head away from her when she started speaking again. "Anyway, we were having a great time but suddenly his phone rang." Brook looked at Alexis. "It was his dad telling him that his little brother fell down the stairs or something," she explained in a non-caring voice. Alexis gasped and looked down at Tommy. His head was still cushioned against her stomach. His eyes were closed and he was sucking on his thumb. He looked so adorable.

"And after the phone call, Jaden had the nerve to get up and leave our **date** saying 'I have to go home, there's an emergency,'" Brook said, imitating Jaden, "Can you believe that!? I mean, we're on a DATE and he LEAVES right in the MIDDLE of it!" Alexis wanted to smack her upside the head. How could someone be so self centered? Alexis knew what she was trying to do; she was trying to make her hate Jaden. But what she was doing was actually making her love him even more.

She looked out at him. He and the rest of the Yuki kids were laughing at Sam. She had apparently dove to save a birdie but ended up plowing her head into the ground. She was glaring at all of her family while pulling grass and dirt out of her hair.

"We're here!" a voice called from the driveway. All the adults turned and looked in the direction of the driveway. Tommy opened his eyes and looked in the direction of the voice. The kids had resumed their game. Alexis turned to the sound of the voices. Walking toward them was two people; one man and one woman. They were holding hands. Alexis recognized them immediately. They were Jaden's grandparents; Phil and Sophie. Sophie's silver hair was pulled into a very neat bun; her light blue eyes framed in small glasses. She was wearing khaki kapris. She was also wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt. The shirt matched her eyes. She was wearing tan slip on shoes that covered all of her foot. Phil was wearing white shorts and a Hawaiian print button up shirt. He was in tan shoes. He wasn't wearing glasses. Both of them were smiling brightly as us as they approached. Chris, Mike, and Jake stood up and walked over to them.

"Mom," Chris said. He hugged Sophie and kissed her on the cheek. "Dad." He hugged his dad. Phil laughed and patted Chris' back.

"Hey there son!" he greeted. Mike and Jake greeted their parents the same way. The boys began to lead their parents to an open bench. As they passed us, Phil noticed Alexis.

"Well I'll be who's this pretty little lady?" Phil asked, pointing to her. She blushed lightly. May smiled.

"Oh, that's Alexis, Dad," she said. "Jaden's girlfriend." Phil blinked once and then smiled brightly.

"Really? Well shoot!" Phil exclaimed. He turned and looked at Jaden. "Jaden! You got yourself one pretty little girlfriend!" he yelled. Jaden, who was about to hit a birdie, fell right to the ground. The girls freaked and went to him immediately. Everyone on the sidelines started laughing except for Alexis. He sat up and began rubbing his forehead. His cheeks were painted red; Alexis giggled at the site.

"Big brother fall down and go boom!" Tommy said clapping his hands happily. Everyone smiled at him. Lauren stood up and approached Phil and Sophie.

"Dad, please don't embarrass my son," she said though she was only teasing. Phil hugged her.

"What else are grandparents for?"

"Spoiling their grandkids!" Sam yelled. Everyone started laughing again.

"Oh yeah, like you don't get spoiled enough, Sam," Jaden teased. She scowled at him.

"There is a difference between daddies and grandparents!" He looked at her.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" She looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Daddy's are supposed to give their daughters, and only their daughters, money. Grandparents just spoil their grandchildren in general." Everyone laughed and rolled their eyes.

"It is true though," Phil agreed. Everyone sighed and shook their heads. May stood up and began to waddle her way into the house. Mike followed after her. Phil and Sophie sat down next to Alexis; Phil directly next to her. He looked at her and smiled.

"So, Alexis huh?" he questioned. She looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Tell me a little about yourself, Alexis." Sophie smacked her husband lightly on the arm.

"Don't go scaring her, Phil," she scolded. Alexis smiled.

"No, its fine," she assured her. Both of them looked at her and waited. "My full name is Alexis Rhodes. I'm seventeen years old and I'm going to be a third year Obelisk Blue at Duel Academy." Phil smiled.

"Is that where you met Jaden?" She nodded.

"Yeah."

"What deck do you duel with dear?" Sophie asked.

"Cyber angel." They smiled at each other. Phil turned to look back out at the game.

"This one's a keeper Jaden!" he yelled. Jaden, who was about to serve, hit himself in the head with his racket. Alexis giggled at him. Brook stood up and left without saying anything.

"Lexi?" Tommy asked. She looked down at him. He was looking up at her with his big, amber eyes.

"Yes, Tommy?" I asked. Tommy stood up on her lap and looked her in the eye. She blinked once. He looked very serious. Suddenly, Tommy leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose. He then started giggling and wrapped his arms around her neck. She sighed and laughed lightly. Phil and Sophie exchanged looks. Alexis looked up and saw Jaden looking at her. He was smiling rather…smugly?

"Game point!" Brad yelled. Jaden turned his attention back toward the game. Brad threw the birdie up in the air and hit it extremely hard. The birdie whizzed through the air and headed toward Mia. She leaned back ready to hit it. Jaden dropped his racket and ran over to her. He took her arm that held her racket and helped her hit the birdie. The birdie flew back over the net.

"I got it!" Kyle yelled. He ran for the birdie. As Kyle ran for it, so did Tyler, Skyler, Robby, and Brad. They all collided; the triplets head first while Robby and Brad tripped over them. They all fell to the ground. The birdie fell on the ground behind them.

"We win!" Sam yelled. The girls all slapped high fives with each other. Jaden picked up Mia and threw her in the air. She giggled and clung to him when he caught her. He held her close. Alexis smiled at the site. The boys groaned as they pulled themselves up. Brad sighed and talked to the triplets and Robby. Alexis noticed Brook standing a couple feet from the sidelines of the badminton field. Her arms were folded across her chest and her face was impossible to read; though she did look rather peeved.

"Hey you guys!" Lauren called from the doorway to the house. Everyone looked in the direction of the house. Lauren was standing in the doorway with her hands braced against the frame. "Lunch is ready!" The kids jumped up and began running toward the house. The triplets were practically falling over each other. Alexis laughed and stood up. Tommy still had his arms wrapped around her neck. She held him up with one hand. Phil and Sophie walked into the house calmly hand in hand. Brad walked over to Brook. They talked a moment. She took his hand and allowed him to lead her inside.

"So, what did you think?" Jaden asked as he walked over to Alexis. He had set Mia down and she and Zoey ran into the house together. She smiled at him.

"Very interesting." He chuckled and took my free hand.

"If you think that's interesting then you don't know what interesting is," he said smiling. She giggled and followed him inside to get our lunch.

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Chapter 23 is done! I'm very pleased with the end result!_

_Anyway, remember to review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	24. I Wouldn't Break His Heart

_-does little dance- WOO HOO! TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS!_

_-slaps high fives with Samsam-_

_Samsam: You guys ROCK!_

_Me: Heck yes you guys do! It took less than ten chapters to get another 100 reviews!_

_Samsam: Heck yes! –continues dancing-_

_Me: Here's a bonus chapter for my awesome reviewers! Unlike the 100th review chapter, I'm not going to do a little thank you to everyone like before. I'm only going to thank one person personally._

_Samsam: But we digress, enjoy the chapter!_

_Me: Yes! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX.**_

_**Claimer: I own this idea, plot, title, and all OCs.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Alexis, my cousins (minus Brad), and I sat on a blanket outside. We were eating our lunch. The adults were inside talking. Brad and Brook were sitting at a table doing mushy things. Whenever I glanced up at it, I felt my eyes harden slightly.

"That's just disgusting." Sam said as she watched Brad and Brook. Alexis, who was taking a bite out of her apple, looked at her. She swallowed.

"What's disgusting?" she asked. Sam looked at her. She pointed at them. Alexis followed her finger. Her face twisted up slightly in a disgusted look. I chuckled quietly and glanced up in time to see Brad lean toward Brook and kiss her on the lips. I ground my teeth together slightly and clenched the apple in my hand, puncturing it and causing the juice to drip down my fingers. No one noticed as they were all focused on Brad and Brook.

"Gag me with a spoon," Sam muttered. "What does he **see** in her?" Kara looked away from her brother and toward her.

"He sees _nothing_ in her, only what's _on_ her," she said. She took a sip of her pop. Skyler looked at her confused.

"On her?" he questioned. Kara looked at him and was about to explain when Aurora screamed. Kara looked at her sister.

"What's wrong?" she asked anxious. Aurora pointed.

"Spider!" Everyone looked to where she was pointing. A little black spider was crawling on the blanket. Kara sighed and I chuckled. I picked up an empty cup and paper plate, sliding it underneath the spider. I covered it up with the cup and stood up, walking about twenty feet away and releasing the spider. I threw the plate and cup away before returning to sit next to Alexis.

"What is with your fear of spiders, Aurora?" Tyler asked. Kyle nodded.

"Yeah, they're more afraid of you then you are of them." Robby snorted.

"Not likely," he muttered. Kara reached over and smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow!" He rubbed his head.

"Alright, knock it off," I said laughing slightly. Tommy, who was sitting between Mia and Zoey, crawled across the blanket and back into Alexis' lap. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh god, they're kissing again!" Sam complained. She was eating some carrot sticks but set them back on her plate and pushed the plate away. "I've lost my appetite."

"Shocking!" Kyle exclaimed. She glared at him and he smiled innocently at her. She sighed and looked back at Alexis and me.

"Honestly, I do _not_ like Brook!" Sam said. "I **hated** when you guys were dating," She pointed at me. I just finished a can of pop and it was still in my hand. When she said that my hand constricted around the can, crushing it. I looked at her, angry.

"Brook and I _**never dated!**_" I snarled. She held her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry! Sure looked that way!"

"That's called sexual assault, just FYI." I answered. My jaw was tight as I clenched my teeth together. Alexis reached over and took my hand that was in my lap; it was in a tight fist. When she laid her hand on top of mine, it relaxed. I took her hand and weaved our fingers together. I sighed and looked at her, smiling. She smiled back. Sam noticed how easily she calmed me down.

"Damn, I wish I had that kinda power over him," she said. I looked at her disapprovingly. Alexis just giggled. Sam smiled at me. She leaned back on her hands. "Still, I don't like it. Though Brad can be as stubborn as a donkey, he's still my cousin and I don't like him with Brook."

"Us, too!" the rest of the kids said. I laughed at them and reached over to ruffle Kyle's hair because he was the closest to me.

"I like Alexis better than Brook!" Mia piped in. Alexis blushed lightly at her comment. The rest of my cousins agreed with her. I chuckled and squeezed Alexis' hand lightly.

"Me, too." She smiled up at me, but blushed darker.

"Hey, guys!" Brook said. We all looked up to see her standing right at the edge of the blanket. The triplets were sitting in front of her. All three of them slid forward away from her and toward us. She kept smiling.

"Shouldn't you be with Brad?" Robby asked her not returning her salutation. She smiled down at him.

"Brad went inside to get something," she explained. He narrowed his eyes at her and looked away, taking a drink of his soda. She looked back at us; at me to be specific. "Could we talk for a moment in private, Jaden?" she asked politely. Sam snorted.

"Brook, why don't you-" she began to say but I cut her off.

"What a wonderful idea, Brook," I said. I was already beginning to stand up; my hand squeezed Alexis' once more before I dropped it. I stepped over the kids and walked over to Brook. I stood at her side and indicated with my hand in a gentlemanly manner toward the barn. "Shall we?" She smiled and walked toward the barn, me right behind her.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Sam huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"What could she possibly want to say to him?" Sam asked. Alexis looked at her.

"Brook would have plenty to say to Jaden," she said. Sam blinked once and then her face fell into a scowl. Alexis looked back at them; they were standing by the side of the barn facing each other. "But what could he possibly have to say to her?" Sam shrugged.

"No clue."

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Brook and I stood next to the side of the barn. I was well aware of the eyes of my family and Alexis on me. We stood a couple feet apart; my arms were folded across my chest and she had her hands woven together in front of her. She smiled at me.

"So Jaden, I was wondering," she began to ask. I held my hand up to stop her. She froze and looked at me confused. I lowered my hand and folded it back across my chest. I stared at her with what could only be described as a terrifying expression.

"I'm going to warn you once Brook, _you break Brad's heart and I'll have Morgan break you_," I said. She blinked once and took a step back, staring at me in shock.

"Why would I break his heart?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Because I see through your scheme Brook and it isn't going to work!" She gasped and took another step back. She took a deep breath and stepped toward me with her hand extended out to me.

"Jadie-poo," she began to say. I grabbed her hand and yanked it down, pulling her toward me in the process. She gasped when I grabbed her other hand and pressed both of her hands together, as if trying to fuse them that way. Our faces were only inches apart.

"I'm never going to date you again, Brook," I said in a low voice, as if someone near us was going to hear. Her expression fell and tears began to brim in her eyes.

"But Jaden, I love you," she whispered. I growled; she gasped but didn't try to pull away from me.

"No, Brook, you _don't_ love me, because if you did you wouldn't be using my _cousin_ to **try** and _make_ me _**jealous**_!" I snarled emphasizing various words. She swallowed and some tears escaped her eyes. I released her hands and took five steps away from her. "I've warned you Brook; you know what I will do when it comes to protecting those I love. You've seen it." She swallowed again and nodded. Her eyes were on the ground. I saw some of her tears land on the ground. "I suggest you end this _thing_ with Brad before it goes to deep."

"Okay," she whispered. I nodded.

"Good." I turned and began to walk back toward the others, leaving her standing there. The others weren't looking at me but Alexis was. She had her head cocked to the side in confusion and there was also confusion in her eyes. I smiled; glad that she didn't think I was cheating on her or something. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. She looked at me.

"What was that all about?" she asked me, still only curious. I smiled and leaned toward her, pressing my lips to hers.

"Kissy face!" all my little cousins yelled.

"Get a room!" Sam yelled over them. I chuckled and pulled back. Alexis was staring at me with a shocked expression on her face; she was blushing a beautiful shade of scarlet. I continued to smile as I reached for her hand and took it back in mine, squeezing it lightly. She smiled at me.

"**JADEN WHAT DID YOU DO!?**" Brad yelled very close to us. I whipped my head toward the sound of his voice. He was standing right in the same spot Brook was. He was staring at me with an enraged expression. His hands were balled into fists at his sides.

"What are you talking about Brad?" I asked confused. He growled.

"Brook just made up some stupid excuse and left!" Brad explained yelling. The kids who were sitting by him moved away. I almost felt the need to laugh at Brad; he was taking this all way too seriously.

"And why do you think I had anything to do with this?" I asked smiling. This just ticked him off even more.

"**I SAW YOU TALKING TO HER!**" I blinked.

"So?"

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?!**" Tommy started to whimper in Alexis' lap; he doesn't like loud noises. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I said nothing to her."

"**LIAR!**" Brad snarled.

"Brad!" Uncle Jake yelled. He was standing on the deck in front of the door. Shelbi was standing in the doorway, her arms folded across her chest and she was glaring at her son.

"What!?" Brad yelled annoyed as he spun around to glare his father.

"Get in the house NOW!" Jake ordered. Brad growled. Jake's face dared him to say anything else. Brad stormed over to him and into the house, Jake followed him. He stormed over to the living room, his parents following behind him. Dad, Mom, Aunt May, Uncle Mike, Grandpa Phil, and Grandma Sophie walked out of the house, closing the door behind them. Kara looked over at me.

"Is it time for four wheelers, Jaden?" she asked. All the younger kids perked up, looking at me with hopeful expressions. I laughed and smiled at her.

"Sure, why not?"

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Another chapter done! Jaden was OOC but he put Brook in her place so GO JAY!_

_Anyway, thanking the person!_

_KiaraFry: The 200 th reviewer! YOU got everyone this chapter. –claps daintily- Good job._

_Samsam: Yes, you gave Melmel the ego bust she needed._

_Me: -hits Samsam- I need no ego bust!_

_Samsam: You got one anyway._

_Me: XD_

_Both: Anyway, we'd like to thank all you awesome reviewers! You've made Summertime Love the most popular story of Melmel's and with its mark of its 200th reviews (Melmel: All good, awesome reviews I might add) We'd like to shoot for 300 by the time the fanfic is over._

_Can you give us those next 100 reviews? Can you?_

_**WE CHALLENGE YOU!**_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	25. Chaos Comes On Four Wheels

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! They really motivated me. Here's the next chapter._

_Samsam: She's on a roll lately, isn't she?_

_Me: I am!_

_Samsam: -rolls eyes-_

_Both: Enjoy the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or anything related to it.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, plot, idea, and all my original characters. Also anything else I decide to throw in there!**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Robby, can you hand me that screwdriver?" I asked him. He was knelling down next to the tool box. My hand was extended toward him from out under the four wheeler I was currently tuning. He reached for the screwdriver and placed it in my hand.

"There you go." I wrapped my hand around the handle and pulled it back toward me.

"Thank you." I began unscrewing some part of the four wheeler. Alexis was sitting on a four wheeler I'd already tuned. She was leaning against the handle bars. My family, more me actually, owned five four wheelers. They were kept in the back of the barn. Usually I kept them pretty well tuned but being at Duel Academy, they aren't ridden that much, as they can only be ridden when I'm around. But I wasn't the only one who could tune them; I was surprised to find that the wheelers hadn't been tuned in a while. "Where's Ethan?" I asked. I knew my parents and Aunts and Uncles were around. Phil and Sophie were in the house in the air conditioning. Dad was spinning a set of four wheeler keys around his index finger. Joey was lying down at his feet, his head on his paws.

"Oh, he got married about two weeks ago and is on his honeymoon. He should be back in a few days," Dad explained.

"Who's Ethan?" Alexis asked, looking around. Sam was sitting on the back of the bike Alexis was on.

"Ethan is their **insanely hot** ranch hand! Oh, he's gorgeous!" Sam explained. I laughed as Uncle Mike looked at her disapprovingly.

"So Ethan and Rebecca finally tied the knot?" I asked. Sam whimpered.

"Yes; she's so lucky!" I laughed again. Alexis giggled.

"What does Ethan look like?" she asked Sam. Sam spun around on the four wheeler so she was straddling it and looked at Alexis, who had her head turned to look at Sam.

"Okay, imagine! Gorgeous shaggy deep red hair frames the most beautiful tan. Light blue eyes framed by black sunglasses almost every day of the year. A simple red button up shirt the same shade as his hair and blue jeans." She described Ethan down to his normal attire. I rolled my eyes, though no one could see.

"You're hopeless, Sam," Kara said. She was sitting on the ground with her back against the side of the barn. Aurora was sitting between her legs. Kara was playing with her hair. Aurora was humming some tune as her sister played with her hair.

"Are you almost done?" Kyle asked, getting impatient. I sighed.

"Just about," I said. A chorus of impatient sighs sounded around me. I chuckled.

"I don't see why we can't ride the four wheelers when Jaden's not here," Brad muttered. Jake and Shelbi had a long talk with him and he came back only in a slightly better mood. Jake glared at him.

"Because they are Jaden's, Brad," Mom explained. I suppressed a sigh. Brad always got grumpy over the four wheelers.

"Still," Brad began to complain. I quickly finished screwing in the last screw and then I slid out from underneath the wheeler.

"Done," I said. The younger ones cheered and jumped up. Brad narrowed his eyes at me. I stood up and dusted off my pants. Dad threw me the keys he was twirling; I caught them.

"Be careful," he said as he and the other adults turned and began heading back toward the house, Mom carrying Tommy in her arms. He was asleep. Joey stood up and ran after them, barking. I smiled at them.

"Always!" I called. Their quiet laughter made it back to us. I chuckled and turned to see the younger set of kids arguing over who got to go for a ride first.

"I get to go first!" Robby yelled. The triplets shook their heads.

"No way, logical speaking, it should be the child who is the youngest," Kyle said.

"Then it would Mia, Zoey, and two of you guys first!" Susan complained. Alexis looked at me confused. I smiled and walked over to her. I leaned against the bike, my hands braced on the handle bars right next to hers.

"I'm the only one allowed to give Mia and Zoey a ride. And I can do it all at the same time," I explained. She nodded.

"Wrong, Susan, there are actually four drivers," Tyler corrected. Everyone blinked and then turned toward Alexis. She shook her head.

"I don't know how to drive these things," she insisted. I smiled at her.

"I could teach you," I said. She smiled up at me and shook her head.

"No, that's quiet alright." Sam placed her hands on Alexis' thighs.

"Aww, come on Alexis! It's so much FUN!" she insisted. Alexis shook her head and removed her Sam's hands from her thighs. She stood up.

"No." Sam pouted at her. I shrugged and turned toward the younger bunch of coconuts.

"Alright then, Kara you ride with Brad, Aurora with Sam, and Susan with me," I said. Aurora jumped to her feet, her hair now French braided down her head. Susan smiled and ran at me, throwing her arms around my waist smiling. Kara sighed and rolled her eyes. She stood up after Aurora and walked slowly over to her brother. Sam pulled herself forward on the four wheeler she was on, a dark crimson with black flames, pulling a helmet on once she was situated; Sam had changed into a pair of loose white kapris. Aurora climbed on the back of the four wheeler, a helmet already on her head. She wrapped her arms around Sam's waist and hugged herself to her back.

Brad was already on his favorite four wheeler, a dark blue one with red and white splotches (almost like it was paint balled). Kara, already wearing a helmet, pulled herself onto the four wheeler and wrapped her arms around his waist. Susan sat down on the four wheeler we were going to use. It was my favorite one, a dark red one with Slifer the Sky Dragon on it. I pulled some keys out of my pocket. I handed Sam a set of keys and Brad another set of keys.

"Be careful and Kara and Aurora make sure you guys pay attention to how Sam and Brad do it," I said. They nodded. Brad immediately slid the key into its slot and turned the four wheeler on. It roared to life and he took off toward the large backyard we have. Sam sighed and soon followed. They took off in different directions, shifting gears and speeding up.

I pulled my helmet on and got on the bike. Susan wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled herself tight against my back. I started the bike much more gently than Brad or Sam did. I shifted gears and we took off. Susan eeped at the change in speed and tightened her arms around my waist. I laughed. "Relax Sue, you're completely safe with me," I assured her. She nodded against my back. I smiled and switched gears again, gaining more speed.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"Totally unfair!" Robby complained, kicking a stone. The younger ones who were waiting and Alexis were sitting against the barn. Mia and Zoey crawled over and sat in her lap. The triplets were sitting next to each other in front of her in a crescent shape. Robby was pacing.

"What's unfair about it?" Alexis asked. Robby didn't hear her as he was muttering to himself. Kyle shook his head and looked at her.

"Every year ever since Sam learned to drive the four wheelers, Robby has never been picked first," he explained. Alexis knitted her eyebrows together.

"And _before_ Sam learned to dive the four wheelers?" Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Robby was always picked first by Brad." She nodded.

"And when Sam learned to drive…," she began trailing off. Skyler picked up where she left off.

"Sam demanded that Jaden have it go by whose eldest first."

"Ahh and now Robby isn't picked first because Kara, Aurora, and Susan are all older than him." The triplets nodded.

"Yeah," Kyle said. He sighed and leaned back. Tyler smirked.

"And he's not even picked second," he said. Alexis blinked once confused.

"Why?" Skyler leaned forward.

"Well, Alexis, the first year when Sam first started driving, Kyle and Tyler were picked with Robby to go second. Jaden didn't feel right by letting my two older brothers go before I did, so he took me over Robby last year," he explained sounding a little guilty. "I insisted he take Robby first but he refused to. I have a feeling he's going to do it again this year." Alexis smiled and reached out to ruffle his hair.

"Probably," she agreed. Skyler smiled and pulled her hand out of his hair. Suddenly, Jaden came up. He parked the bike a few feet from them. Susan hopped off and skipped over to Robby, who had halted his pacing. She shoved her helmet into his chest.

"Your turn!" she yelled. He blinked once.

"What?" Jaden pulled off his helmet; his bangs clinging to his forehead because of his sweat.

"You're next Robby; I told Brad and Sam to take Kara and Aurora around for another few minutes, showing them how to drive the bikes. So I came back to give you a ride now let's go!" Robby blinked once more and then smiled. He shoved his head into the helmet and jumped on the back of the four wheeler. Jaden took off quickly. Susan came and sat down next to Kyle.

"So, Jaden had it all planned out this year apparently," he said. Susan giggled and nodded.

"Yup." The kids and Alexis talked for a few more minutes when Brad and Sam came up. Jaden came up right after them. Kara, Aurora, and Robby jumped off the wheeler. The triplets jumped up.

"Our turn!" they all yelled in unison. Kara handed her helmet to Kyle, Aurora handed hers to Tyler, and Robby to Skyler. Kyle hopped on Brad's four wheeler, Tyler with Sam, and Skyler with Jaden. Once the triplets were situated, they took off again. Kara, Aurora, and Robby came to sit down where the triplets just were; Robby sat next to Susan and Aurora next to Robby while Kara sat next to Aurora.

"How many more years of Duel Academy, Alexis?" Kara asked. She looked at her.

"One more," she answered. Kara nodded. Aurora leaned forward.

"How do you become a pro duelist?" she asked enthusiastically. Robby and Susan also leaned forward. Kara turned her head to look at her, also excited for the answer. Alexis smiled.

"Well, from Duel Academy, we have to compete in a few preliminary rounds of dueling against seasoned pro duelists. Once those are done, if a pro duelist manager liked you, they'll contact you. Or a dueling sponsor," she explained **(1)**. They nodded, seeming to accept the answer.

"Do you know any pro duelists?" Robby asked. She leaned back against the barn and began running her fingers through Mia and Zoey's hair.

"Yes, actually, I'm related to one and I'm friends with two more," she said. "Amazingly so, Jaden and I are spending the summer with those three," she continued. The four of them stared at me with wide eyes.

"Seriously!?" Robby asked. She nodded. "Who?" She smiled.

"Well, I'm related to Atticus Rhodes and friends with Zane Truesdale and Aster Phoenix." When she looked back at them, the kids were staring at her in shock.

"You know Zane Truesdale **AND **Aster Phoenix!?" Robby exclaimed. Alexis nodded. The kids exchanged looks. Just then Sam, Brad, and Jaden returned. The triplets hopped off the four wheelers. Jaden got off his four wheeler and took off his helmet. He set his helmet on his seat and walked into the barn; Mia and Zoey jumped to follow him. Alexis smiled after them. Sam and Brad took off on their own. Kyle and Tyler leaned down to whisper in Robby and Susan's ears. The four of them took off toward the house, Skyler trailing behind them somewhat unwillingly.

Kara rolled her eyes after them and Aurora giggled. Jaden, Mia, and Zoey came out of the barn. Mia and Zoey were wearing smaller helmets, like Alexis assumed they were going to fetch. Jaden, however, was carrying something that looked like a belt. He sat down on the four wheeler and pulled his helmet back on. Mia and Zoey jumped up and sat in front of him; Zoey in front of him and Mia in front of her. Zoey wrapped her arms around her sister. Jaden wrapped the belt around his back and around the front of Mia. He buckled it against a metal hook that magically appeared on the side of his four wheeler. He tugged at it to make sure it was secure. Once he was sure, he started the four wheeler and took off. Mia and Zoey giggling as they flew.

"The belt is to keep Mia and Zoey from falling off," Aurora explained. Alexis turned to see her sitting in front of her. She smiled at her.

"I thought that is what it was for," she said. Aurora smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that's why Jaden is the only one who can give them rides. Aunt Chris and Uncle Lauren just feel better if it's Jaden giving them a ride," she said. Alexis blinked once and started giggling. Aurora cocked her head to the side. Kara was giggling, too.

"Aurora, you said **Aunt** Chris and **Uncle** Lauren," she explained still giggling. Aurora thought for a moment and then frowned.

"I always do that!" She frowned. Kara and Alexis started laughing at her. She pouted and folded her arms across her chest. "Meanies!" They stopped laughing. Kara, who was still smiling, scooted up so she was sitting next to her sister. She wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, relax. You know we're just teasing." Aurora smiled and nodded. She curled into her sister's side; Kara chuckled. Alexis smiled at them. Suddenly, Brad and Sam came racing up. They screeched to a halt; dust and rocks flew everywhere. Kara glared at them as they killed the engines. Brad removed his helmet just so he could stick his tongue out at his sister. Sam and him turned back on the four wheelers and gently rode them into the barn. When they disappeared into the barn, Jaden, Mia, and Zoey came up. Jaden unbuckled them and they jumped off, pulling off their helmets. He removed the magical metal hook. He got off and removed his helmet again. Mia and Zoey followed him into the barn. Kara and Aurora stood up. Sam and Brad came out of the barn.

"You're so annoying, Sam," Brad said. Sam glared at him.

"I'm annoying?" she questioned, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, I mean, who would complain over a little trick I did?" She breathed nosily out her nose and Brad walked up to the house. She walked after him. Kara followed her. Aurora began to follow her but turned to look at Alexis.

"Are you coming, Alexis?" She shook her head.

"Nah, I'm gonna wait for Jaden," she said. She nodded and ran after her sister. After the four of them disappeared out of site, Jaden, Mia, and Zoey came out of the barn. Mia and Zoey took off running toward the house without looking at Alexis; they were giggling. She looked at Jaden. He had his hand extended toward her to help her up; there was a helmet tucked underneath his other arm. She took his hand and he pulled her to his feet.

"Who's that for?" she asked indicating toward the helmet with her head. She already knew the answer but she couldn't stop herself from asking. He smiled and extended the helmet toward her.

"It's for you of course." She smiled and took the helmet. He still held her hand and pulled her toward the four wheeler. It was the first time she actually noticed what was on it. She giggled. Jaden looked at her confused.

"Of course you have a Slifer the Sky Dragon four wheeler," she said smiling. He chuckled.

"Yeah, Dad bought it for me when I told him I was a Slifer," he explained. She smiled.

"That's cool." He nodded. He sat down on the four wheeler and pulled his helmet on his head. He patted the spot behind him. She sighed and pulled her own helmet on. She sat down behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Jaden started the four wheeler and they took off.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Alexis and I decided to head back after about ten minutes. We took care of everything and headed back toward the house hand in hand.

"You know, you never did mention Ethan," Alexis said after a minute of silence. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, sorry. To be honest, I forgot all about Ethan **(2)**," I confessed. She giggled and leaned up to kiss my cheek.

"Don't worry, I'm just teasing you." I chuckled. By now we reached the house. Mom, Dad, Uncle Jake, Uncle Mike, and Aunt Shelbi were standing in the spot where we were playing Monster Badminton (which they already took care of). Sam, Brad, Kara, and Aurora were standing about twenty feet away from them. The adults were wearing blue flags around their waists while the kids where wearing red flags. I smiled. I walked Alexis to the bench and she sat down next to Aunt May. Mia, Tommy, and Zoey all crawled into her lap. I ruffled Tommy's hair and then ran toward the kids. Sam was holding another red belt for me.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"What's going on?" Alexis asked as Jaden ran over to the younger Yukis. Sam handed him a belt with red flags on it; he latched around his waist. She noticed that Brad was holding something brown and oddly shaped in his hands.

"Flag football," May explained. She looked at her confused. May laughed at her expression. "It's an American sport. Lauren taught it to us and we play it every year." Alexis nodded.

"Is it fun?" She nodded.

"Oh yes, extremely fun." Then she sighed, "I normally play but, obviously, this year I can't." Alexis nodded again.

"Who normally doesn't play?"

"Lauren." That confused Alexis.

"Why?" May shrugged.

"Lauren prefers to ref but this year she's going to do both," May explained. Alexis nodded and turned to see the adults facing the kids. They looked ready to play. "Get ready Alexis, you're about to see something very interesting."

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Another chapter done! Hope you guys liked the chapter! Please review! They motivate me to write which means more updates for you! And for you multi-story fans of mine, that means I'll start updating another story sooner! So…REVIEW!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**

**1: I'm not really sure **_**how**_** they become pros so I just made that up. So it's mine and fits under my claimer!**

**2: Okay, I **_**really did**_** forget all about Ethan when I was writing Chapter 19. I have so many OCs it's hard to remember them all! I'm doing my best though!**


	26. Mayhem! Pig Skin! Hut Hut Hike!

_Yay! I'm back again with another update! I'm really shoveling these things out here these days, aren't I? Well, I bare depressing news everyone. There are now less than twenty chapters left of Summertime Love! (-tears-)_

_Also, I've been getting asked by a lot of you guys about when the gang is returning. Well, I'm telling you that they'll return in three chapters. Just so you guys know!_

_But, I digress. I'm going to (hopefully) finish Summertime Love within the next two weeks, three at max! I'll tell you when we're down to the last ten chapters. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: -sigh- YuGiOh GX is NOT mine no matter HOW much I want it to be.**_

_**Claimer: Hehe, this all is mine! I own this title, idea, plot, and all original characters! I would list them, but then you'd have no chapter! I also own any other idea I throw in during the chapter!**_

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

'_Wow, this is entertaining,_' Alexis thought with a smile. She got the basic gist of the game after only a few minutes of playing. Brad would hike, which is how May described it to her, the ball to Jaden. Kara, Aurora, and Sam would take off running and Jaden would throw it to one of them before the adults pulled his flag. If the kids caught it and made it to the end zone, which May explained again, than the kids got six points and Brad threw it to the end zone again and someone had to catch it for the extra two points or Brad ran it in for an extra point **(1)**.

"Are you enjoying the game, Alexis?" May asked. She looked at her and smiled.

"Yes. It's a very interesting game." May laughed lightly and nodded.

"It's very fun; we play it every year during the get-together." This caught Alexis' attention. She turned in her seat slightly so my left leg was bent and resting on the bench by May. Mia, Zoey, and Tommy easily resituated when she moved.

"What do you guys do at these family get-togethers every year?" May looked at her.

"Jaden didn't tell you?" Alexis shook her head. May shook her head, making a tisking noise. "That's not very nice of him."

"I think he just wanted to surprise me," she defended him. May nodded.

"Knowing Jaden, that was probably the reason," May agreed. Alexis waited for her to continue. May took a drink of the water she was holding in her hand before continuing. "Anyway, every year it's mainly the same pattern. Jake and Shelbi arrive first because Shelbi hates being late. Then Mike and I arrive right on time. Dad and Mom are always late. As we arrive, the kids just play outside or inside; sometimes playing video games or sometimes swimming. Once all the kids are here, the boys, being Chris, Jake, and Mike, set up the Monster Badminton, as you've seen." Alexis nodded. "After that it's lunch. Once lunch is done, Jaden pulls out the four wheelers and they go out and ride those while we adults just catch up."

"You guys don't get to talk often?" May blinked once.

"Yes dear, we're so involved in our things; our own children and our work." This confused her.

"But all the boys work together and all of you girls work together." May smiled.

"Jaden told you that?" Alexis nodded. "Well, that is true dear but that's at work. We can't exactly sit down and talk. Though that doesn't stop us from doing it now and then," She chuckled. Alexis smiled. May smiled at her. "But, all the same, Alexis, it's not the same as being able to just sit down and talk about anything and everything." She nodded.

"I guess I see what you mean." May chuckled.

"Anyway, once the four wheelers get taken care of, it's time for flag football." I nodded. May then stopped and took a drink of her water. When she finished taking her drink, Alexis assumed she would continue talking. She didn't.

"Is that all?" May shook her head.

"No, but what happens next is very fun and should be a complete surprise to you." Alexis knitted her eyebrows together. Just when she was getting ready to question May, Skyler ran over to us.

"Mommy, can I have the keys to the car?" he asked. May smiled and nodded. She reached into her dress pocket and produced a key chain with a few keys and an electric car switch. She handed them to him.

"There you are, baby," she said. He took the keys smiling.

"Thanks, Mommy." She smiled and ruffled her son's hair.

"You're welcome, pumpkin; just keep those keys away from your brothers." Skyler nodded and ran off toward the driveway where Kyle and Tyler were waiting with Robby and Susan. Alexis looked at May confused but she just smiled at her. "You'll see." Alexis sighed and leaned back against the bench to watch the football game. Aurora just got thrown the ball and was running toward her end zone. Mike was running up on his niece when Jaden came running right up next to him. Mike looked at him and Jaden smiled at him. Jaden then waved and ran ahead of him to Aurora. She handed him the ball and he took off full sprint to the end zone. Mike just stopped and let him go. May laughed at the site.

"Why did Mike stop?" She laughed a little longer before answering.

"Jaden is the fastest on the field. When he has the ball you're better off just sitting down and watching," she explained. Alexis giggled and looked at her.

"Is there one thing Jaden isn't good at besides school?" May placed her index finger on her chin in a thinking manner.

"Umm, aside from school you ask? Hmmm…nothing comes to mind." Alexis laughed and May smiled at her. Phil and Sophie came over to them at that time and sat down next to Alexis. Mia and Zoey waved at them but made no move to move into their laps. Tommy was curled up against her stomach sucking on his thumb again with his eyes closed. He didn't even know that his grandparents had arrived.

"How's it going, Alexis?" Phil asked her as he draped his arm over his wife's shoulders. She smiled at him.

"It's going great, Phil." He smiled at her and then turned to look at Sophie.

"I told you, did I not tell you?" he said. Sophie sighed and nodded. Alexis knitted her eyebrows together.

"Told you what?" Sophie leaned around her husband to look at her.

"He told me that you were already comfortable around the family," she said. Phil nodded. This confused her.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it took Morgan about two years to get comfortable calling us Phil and Sophie. Mark just started calling me Phil two years ago. Danny was never comfortable with it and then he just stopped coming over," Phil explained. Alexis felt an odd pang in my stomach at the mention of Danny. She almost forgot that he and Jaden used to be best friends. "Now Claire on the other hand, she was just like you, Alexis. She was calling me Phil from the moment I met the sweetheart. It took her only a month before she was calling me Grandpa!" Alexis smiled.

"I doubt I'd be that comfortable," she confessed. Phil shrugged.

"That's not what I meant, sweetheart. I was just comparing you to Claire." He reached over and patted her hand that was just resting on the back of Mia's head. "You two are the only ones to be so comfortable so quickly."

"Do you know who Phil is talking about, Alexis?" May asked. Alexis looked back at her and nodded.

"Yeah, Jaden told me who Claire was yesterday." May nodded.

"Good, I don't want you thinking 'who is this crazy old man talking about?'" Alexis laughed and Phil frowned at his daughter-in-law.

"Crazy now, am I, May?" he asked his tone light and teasing. May smiled at her father-in-law.

"Only slightly." He laughed. Alexis smiled at them. She was glad they were so comfortable around her so quickly. Though, now she wanted to know more about this Claire person. She'd have to ask Jaden about her later.

"How's it going?" Jaden asked as he walked over to them. He plopped down between May and Alexis, his arm falling around her shoulders. Zoey crawled out of her lap and into his. Mia crawled across her lap so she was situated on both of them. Jaden chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Who won?" May asked. Jaden sighed and pointed toward the field.

"Who do you think?" They turned our attention to the field seeing Sam standing in her end zone doing the weirdest touchdown dance. Alexis assumed that she had made the winning touchdown. May, Phil, and Sophie laughed at her.

"She's defiantly her father's daughter," Sophie said smiling at the memory of her youngest son. Jaden and Alexis looked at her.

"How so?" Jaden asked. She looked at them.

"Well, Mike was also so…" She struggled for a good word.

"Flamboyant?" Phil offered. Sophie nodded.

"That's it. Mike was very flamboyant as a child and Sam is also very flamboyant." May chuckled.

"Oh yes, Sam is _**very**_ flamboyant," she agreed. They laughed quietly as Sam continued her touchdown dance.

"How long does she usually dance?" Alexis asked. She felt Jaden shrug.

"It varies. Sense it is the winning touchdown, she'll probably keep dancing for another few minutes," he guessed. She giggled and curled tighter into his side. He wrapped his arm tighter around her. Phil and Sophie were smiling at them.

"Oh!" May gasped. Jaden and Alexis turned to look at her. May had her hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently.

"What is it, Aunt May?" Jaden asked anxious. May smiled at him.

"Emma kicked," she said. Jaden knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. Alexis giggled at his expression. May sighed and reached over to take both Jaden and _**my **_hands and placed them on her stomach. Mia and Zoey reached across to place their hands on her stomach too.

_-Kick-_

Mia and Zoey squealed and drew back their hands giggling. Jaden and Alexis simply smiled.

"Emma?" he questioned still smiling. Alexis noticed he began to rub gentle circle in May's stomach. May nodded.

"Yeah, another girl," May said. Jaden chuckled and drew back, grabbing Alexis' hand that was on her stomach in the process. He weaved their fingers together and placed them on his lap around Zoey.

"Poor Mike," he said. When Alexis was about to ask what he meant, Sam screamed.

"**BULLSEYE!**" Kyle yelled. Jaden and her whipped our heads around to see Kyle, Tyler, and Skyler standing on the deck. They had bandanas tied around their foreheads and had black streaks underneath their eyes. They were wearing belts loaded with water balloons and two squirt guns. Robby and Susan were around them as well, armed with balloons and squirt guns the same as the triplets, just without the bandanas and army paint. Kara and Aurora jumped out of the house already armed, followed by Brad.

"**GAH! I'M GOING TO **_**KILL**_** YOU, KYLE!**" Sam shrieked. She began running toward the house.

"Uh oh," Jaden breathed.

"Let's duck for cover darling," Phil said. Sophie and him stood up and walked around the long way to get back into the house. May followed them.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked. Before Jaden could answer, Kyle yelled:

"**FIRE!**"

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Another chapter done! Hope you guys liked it! Please review! (They will mean faster updates!)_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**

**1: Okay, that's exactly how flag football works from my school so that's how I learned it! Don't yell at me if it's not how you learned it! Just stating…**


	27. Splash the Fun Please

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: YuGiOh GX is NOT MINE DAMMIT! LEAVE ME ALONE!**_

_**Claimer: The title…MINE! The plot…MINE! The idea…MINE! All Original Characters…MINE! Anything else I want to throw in…MINE! … I think that covers it.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Take cover!" I yelled. Tommy shot awake at the sound of my voice. I dove to the ground quickly, pulling Alexis with me. I made sure that I was between her and my insane, weapon wielding cousins. My back was bombarded by multiple water balloons and hit with streams of water from water guns. Alexis was cradling Tommy against her chest and Mia and Zoey were underneath both of our bodies.

"Crawl! Crawl like you lives depends on it!" I yelled, pointing to the side of the house. Alexis looked at me confused and slightly frightened. I smiled reassuringly at her. Mia and Zoey started crawling like little speed demons toward the side. It made me so proud. I pushed Alexis so she would follow my sisters. She followed and I followed after her. We all got hit with balloons and water guns (not literally the water guns, but the water from the water guns). We reached the edge of the house and hid behind it. Water was dripping down all of faces, backs, and hair. Alexis set Tommy down; he was the only one remotely dry. She looked at me.

"What the heck is going on?" I chuckled and leaned back against the side of the house. I looked around the corner of the house, kinda like a secret agent would on a top secret mission. Brad, Kara, Aurora, Robby, and Susan were standing on the deck still, firing off water guns and throwing water balloons at Sam, Kyle, Tyler, and Skyler. They were standing on the opposite side of the pool, behind the benches. They were also throwing balloons and squirting water guns at Brad and his team. "Jaden!" Alexis yelled. I turned to her, smiling.

"Another tradition, the kids' water fight." Alexis' eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Every year, after the flag football game, we have a water fight. Brad and I started it one year. He pushed me into the pool and then it kinda exploded into this," I explained.

"Yeah, and now we all do it on teams!" Mia exclaimed. Zoey nodded her head furiously.

"Yeah! We're Team Jaden!" she said. Mia leaned forward and pointed to Brad, Kara, Aurora, Robby, and Susan.

"That's Team Brad," she said. She then shifted her finger so she was pointing at Sam, Kyle, Tyler, and Skyler. "And Team Sam." Alexis looked at me.

"Okay, but they're armed. How are we supposed to get anything?" she asked. I smiled; she seemed to be already into this game. I chuckled lightly, remembering when this tradition first started.

_**Flashback**_

"_Gah! Brad!__" I yelled, my head bobbing in the water. Brad stood at the side of the pool, laughing. Claire was sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. She was laughing too. I smiled. "__Oh, so you think it's funny to Claire?__" She stopped laughing at me._

"_Don't you dare,__" she said. I smirked and swam over to her legs. I grabbed them and pulled her in. She eeped and then was cut off by the water. She bobbed back up and smacked the back of my head. "__Ah! Loserface!__" I laughed and Brad started laughing harder. Claire and I looked at each other and then at Brad. We both splashed him. Brad stopped laughing abruptly. He glared at us._

"_You guys are in for it now."__Claire smiled at him._

"_What are you insinuating, Brad?__" I sighed; she always liked using big words. We're only nine years old for goodness sake! He smirked._

"_What I'm insinuating, whatever that means, Claire is…WATER FIGHT!__" He then jumped in the pool creating a splash that hit Claire and I. We laughed and the first kids' water fight began…_

_**End Flashback**_

"Jaden!" Alexis called my name, drawing me back from my memory. I shook my head and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry, daydreaming," I said. She sighed.

"What do we do?" I nodded and looked at Mia, who was sitting next to Zoey and Tommy. All three of them were looking at me.

"Mia, our reserves?" She smiled and crawled over to the side of the house. She pulled out a loose board and set it aside. She started digging in the hole.

"Reserves?" Alexis questioned. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah, you see, Brad and Sam pulled this stunt last year and we almost lost."

"Almost being the key word," she said smiling. I chuckled.

"Hey, we barely won." She chuckled and shook her head slowly.

"They've done this before?" she asked, trying to get back to the story. I nodded.

"Yeah, well, after that, I decided we needed to have reserves just in case they pulled it again. Good thing I did to." She nodded.

"Here big brawder," Mia said as she placed a large shoe box on the ground in front of me. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Private Mia," I said. She giggled and saluted me. I saluted back. Alexis giggled at the exchange. I pulled the lid of the shoe box. We didn't have any filled water balloons but we had a butt load of water guns. I pulled out three small neon colored ones, pink, green, and bright blue. I handed the pink one to Zoey, the green one to Tommy, and Mia the bright blue one. They took them, smiling. I handed Alexis a normal size one; the water shook reassuringly in the barrel. She took it.

"General Jaden, the enemy has joined forces," Zoey said. She was leaning across the corner of the house, spying on Team Brad and Sam. I leaned over her. Sure enough, Sam and Brad were shaking hands. Their teams completely drenched in water. I smirked.

"So they're trying this again?" I muttered, smiling. "Alright then." I turned back toward the others. I reached inside the hole and pulled out a very large water gun. I pumped it so it was ready to fire.

"What are you planning, General?" Zoey asked. I leaned back against the corner of the house and peaked around it.

"I'm going to create a distraction while you guys fire for everything you're worth."

"But, General, we can't defeat them with these small pistols," Mia said.

"That's right, we need more fire power," Zoey agreed. I nodded and my eyes caught site of something. I smirked.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," I assured them.

"And what would that be?" Alexis asked me. I turned back to look at her.

"Don't worry, you'll see. But just in case I don't make it back…." I leaned forward and pressed my lips to Alexis' quickly. Mia and Zoey giggled. I quickly pulled away and jumped to my feet. I sprayed the water on the ground in front of me, creating a slide of moist earth. I pumped the gun before jumped out from around the safety of the corner of the house. "Hey!" I yelled. The enemy, to which Team Brad and Sam will be referred to from now on, turned to look at me.

"Get him!" Sam yelled. They all started spraying me with water. I ran and dove on my side into my little water/mud slide. I started sparing the enemy as I slid. I reached the end of my slide and did a quick summersault to dive behind overturned table. How it got overturned, I don't know. I was gasping for breath and I began pumping the gun again. I noticed my little army firing off at the enemy. They were laughing. I chuckled.

I whipped some mud off my face and turned around the table. My goal was only twenty feet away, but, also in front of enemy fire. Just then, a plan formed in my head. I smiled and pumped the gun again. I threw myself against the table so it fell on its top with me on it. The enemy turned their attention toward me. I started firing at them as I jumped to my feet and took off in a sprint toward my target. I was getting hit as well but my gun fired off pressurized water, so it was steady and it kept them distracted. I continued pumping it as I ran. I slid in front of the target, my back to it. The enemy circled around me. I pointed my gun toward Brad and pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

"Damn it," I muttered, shaking the gun with one hand while the other one snuck around my back to grab the target. The enemy raised their weapons and pointed them at me.

"Give it up, Jaden, we've got you surrounded," Sam said, smirking smugly. I sighed and dropped the gun. I held my one hand up in surrender and rose to my feet slowly.

"Alright, you got me," I admitted. The enemy smirked triumphantly. I smirked back at them and pulled my other hand out from behind my back, the target in my hand. The enemy started at me with wide eyes.

The target…was the garden hose.

"Psych," I said, smirking.

"Retreat!" Sam and Brad both yelled in unison. I held the hose out in front of me and started spraying them. They all screamed and tried running away or firing back. Neither worked, however. My little army ran out and started firing at the ones who were retreating. I stopped spraying with the hose long enough to re-fill my gun. I dropped the hose and ran after Sam and Brad, who were running together. They slipped on the slick ground and I caught them. They rolled over on their backs and I held my gun point blank at them. They held their hands up in surrender.

"Okay! You win! We surrender!" they both yelled in unison. I smirked and lowered my gun. My little army cheered. I extended my hands toward Brad and Sam; they accepted and I pulled them to their feet. Sam laughed.

"I guess Team Jaden is still the champion," she said. I laughed and nodded.

"You bet, we'll be shooting for year four next year," I said. They chuckled.

"We'll get you one year, Jaden," Sam said. I smiled.

"Unlikely," I said. Sam and Brad looked at each other. They looked back at me smiling.

"We'll see about that."

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Another chapter done! I'm really getting these done fast! Oh and if anyone felt insulted or something about the little army talk there, I'm sorry I offended you._

_Please review, they motivate me to write faster and update faster!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	28. Pinky Promises

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. I'm not going to ramble today. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: YuGiOh GX is NOT MINE DAMMIT! LEAVE ME ALONE!**_

_**Claimer: The title…MINE! The plot…MINE! The idea…MINE! All Original Characters…MINE! Anything else I want to throw in…MINE! … I think that covers it.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Gah, I got water stuck in my ears!" Sam complained. She shook her head to the side trying to get the water out. We laughed at her. The kids, Alexis, and I were in the house drying off. Mom made me change out of my muddy clothes and put on clean ones. We all had spare clothes here, aside from Alexis, to change into. Sam loaned Alexis some more of her clothes.

"Mom, do we still need to take a bath tonight?" Kyle asked Aunt May. She chuckled and ran her fingers through his wet hair. She and Uncle Mike were sitting on the couch in front of the fire place. Sam was sitting next to Uncle Mike; he had his arm around her shoulder and was holding her against his side with her head on his shoulder. The triplets were sitting on the floor in front of them.

"Yes, you do," she said. Kyle frowned and leaned against the couch. She scratched his scalp lightly. Skyler leaned against Mike's legs and Tyler in front of Sam as she had her legs curled up on the couch. Sam was scratching Tyler's scalp as well. Alexis and I were sitting at the kitchen counter. Mom was in the kitchen with Dad.

"Hey, bring me a lite will you, bro," Jake called to Dad. Dad nodded and pulled a lite out of the fridge. He walked out and handed it to Jake and handed one to Mike, knowing he was going to ask for one. Dad cracked one open himself.

"Beer?" Alexis whispered to me. I nodded.

"It's not like that. They only drink on family get-togethers like this. Never when they have work the next day," I said, "They took tomorrow off." She nodded.

"Ugh, how come I have a nasty feeling that you guys put something other than water in those water balloons," Brad said as he whipped a towel down his arms slowly. Kyle smirked.

"Because we did," he said. Brad narrowed his eyes at him. He was sitting on the floor in front of the fire place. Aunt Shelbi was sitting on Uncle Jake's lap; he was sitting in the recliner. Kara and Aurora were laying on the stomachs in front of my laptop playing on the internet. Robby was sitting on the love seat with Susan. He was reading and Susan was coloring.

"What did you guys do?" Mike asked his sons unwillingly. Kyle looked up at him innocently.

"It wasn't anything that could harm the body, Dad," Kyle assured him. Brad sighed and threw the towel at Kyle; it hit him in the head. Kyle glared at his cousin.

"Alright, knock it off you two," Mom said. She was scrubbing out the last bowl of food. Brad and Kyle glowered at each other for another moment before relaxing and looking away from each other.

"What game are we going to play?" Mia asked as she and Zoey came running down the stairs. They were already in their pajamas.

"Game?" Alexis asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, after the water fight we all just relax and play a few board games," I explained. She bit her lip and looked up at the clock above my head. I already knew what she was thinking; we had to get back to the others.

"Big brawder?" Zoey called to me. I looked down to see her standing at my feet. I leaned down toward you.

"What is it, Zoey?" I asked.

"What game do you think we should play?" Zoey asked. I smiled lightly and kneeled down so I was eye-level with her.

"It doesn't matter what I think, Zoey, I'm not going to stay long enough to play," I said. She stared at me confused.

"Why?" I reached out toward her and ruffled her hair lightly.

"Because Alexis and I have to get back to the others," I explained. She frowned.

"Why?"

"Because it's getting late and if we don't get back soon, Atticus may have a search party out looking for us," I explained again, only teasing. Alexis looked down at me.

"I thought you said they knew where we are?" she asked. I chuckled and nodded; I looked up at her.

"They do, but you know that won't stop Atticus from searching," I said. She giggled and nodded.

"True," she agreed. I looked back at Zoey. She was biting her lip and trying not to start crying, though I could see tears already leaking out of the corner of her eyes. I grabbed her immediately and held her against my chest, cradling her head between my hand and shoulder.

"Zoe, what's wrong?" I asked anxious. She took deep breaths and balled her hands into fists, holding onto me tightly.

"Big brawder has to leave again," she said. I could hear the tears in her voice. Alexis stood up and came to stand at my side. I was rubbing gentle circles in Zoey's back trying to calm her.

"Yes, I do."

"Big brawder won't be back till next summer like always," she said. I sighed.

"Zoey, I'm not leaving town. I just have to get back to my friends." She pulled back to look at me.

"Big brawder isn't going back to school?" I shook my head.

"No, I haven't even been on vacation for three weeks yet, Zoe, I'm not leaving town any time soon." She nodded and rubbed her eyes on her arm.

"So big brawder is going to stay in town?" I nodded. "Will I see you?" I smiled at her.

"Of course you'll see me," I assured her. Zoey held up her hand that she was just rubbing her eyes on to me.

"Pinky promise?" I smiled and wrapped my pinky around hers.

"Pinky promise," I said. She smiled and threw her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back tightly.

"I love you, big brawder," she said. I smiled and pulled her back so I could kiss her forehead.

"I love you, too, Zoey," I said. She smiled and I set her down on the ground.

"What about, Alexis?" Mia asked, pointing up at Alexis. Alexis leaned down to pick her up.

"You'll see me again, too," she assured her. I smiled slightly. Mia held up her hand.

"Pinky promise?" she asked. Alexis smiled and wrapped her pinky around hers.

"Pinky promise." said. Mia smiled and Alexis set her down. I walked over to Aunt May and Uncle Mike. I hugged both of them and kissed Aunt May on the cheek.

"See you guys later," I said to each of them. They hugged me back. I hugged Sam and all of the triplets. They all protested, except for Sam, when I kissed them on their foreheads, like they always do. I walked over and hugged Uncle Jake and Aunt Shelbi. I kissed Aunt Shelbi on the cheek just like Aunt May. I bid them farewell.

"Here Jaden, take the bike again," Shelbi said. She placed the keys in my hand. I nodded and slipped the keys into my pockets. I turned around and hugged Kara and Aurora, kissing each of them on the forehead. I then hugged Robby and Susan, kissing them on the forehead; Robby complained just like the triplets. I walked past Brad and just ruffled his hair.

"Later, Brad," I said. He narrowed his eyes up at me and removed my hand from his hair.

"Later," he muttered. I smirked and walked to the kitchen. Grandma and Grandpa were sitting on the counter chairs by Mom and Dad. Alexis was standing by the end of the counter. I hugged Grandma and kissed her cheek.

"Bye, Grandma," I said. She hugged me back and kissed my forehead.

"Bye, pumpkin," she said. I walked over to Grandpa and hugged him, too. He hugged me back and muttered something about that he likes Alexis a lot. I just smiled. Then I hugged Mom and kissed her cheek.

"Later, Mom," I said. Mom hugged me back tightly and kissed my forehead like Grandma.

"Bye, baby," Mom said. I hugged Dad bye. I turned to see Alexis getting bombarded by my littler cousins; even the triplets wanted hugs goodbye from her. I chuckled and waited for her. When she finally pried them away from her, she walked around the counter and got hugged by Grandma, Grandpa, Mom, and Dad. I was still smiling when she finally made it over to me five minutes later. We waved and turned to leave when I heard some pitter patter of feet.

"Wait!" Tommy yelled. We turned to see Tommy running at us, almost tripping over his own feet. He was in his pajamas and had bed hair; Mom put him down for a nap after she got him in pajamas after the fight and he'd been sleeping ever since then. I didn't know he learned how to escape from his room!

I chuckled and scooped him up when he reached us. I hugged him and kissed his forehead. He hugged me around the neck and then turned in my arms and reached for Alexis. She took him and hugged him goodbye. He kissed her on the cheek. I smiled. She set Him on the ground. I noticed that Joey was sitting there staring up at us. I scratched him between the ears and Alexis stroked his neck. He licked her hand. Alexis pulled her hand back laughing lightly. I chuckled and took her hand after she whipped off the dog slobber and we headed for the door. We headed straight for the bike and got on it, pulling our helmets on. Alexis wrapped her arms tightly around me as I started the bike. I kicked up the stand and spun around quickly. I drove around the cars, hit the street, and we were off.

_**xXx**_

Alexis and I were headed back toward the hotel around eight. We just left Shelbi's house after dropping off the bike. We were about thirty minutes away from the hotel. Alexis was staring up at the clouds in the distance, thinking.

"Something's on your mind," I said squeezing her hand lightly. She turned to look at me, smiling.

"How'd you know?" I smiled and raised our intertwined hands so I could brush some hair out of her face.

"When you're thinking you always stare off at the sky in the distance," I explained. I looked her in the eye, "I noticed that about you awhile ago," I confessed. She smiled at me but stayed quiet. I frowned, "What's on your mind?" It was really starting to bother me and I knew she could tell. She looked ahead of us again.

"Well, when you guys were playing flag football, I was talking with your grandparents and your grandpa compared me to your friend Claire," she said slowly. I raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"He said that we both became comfortable around the family quickly and that Claire was calling him Grandpa after only a month." I stayed silent. Alexis turned to look at my expression. I was confused.

"Why are you wondering so intently about that?" She sighed.

"Who exactly is Claire?" There was a pang in my chest and I knew that pain flashed across my eyes. Alexis' eyes flashed with some emotion I couldn't understand, like she was bothered by something. I turned to look ahead of us.

"Claire was…wild," I began, smiling. "She spoke her mind but sometimes kept to herself. She was strong spoken but sometimes timid. She was the life of the party and also the wallflower. And she always made her presence known." As I began describing Claire, I couldn't stop my lips from curling into an involuntary smile.

"So she was outgoing but shy?" Alexis questioned. I nodded.

"Yes, sometimes. But most of the time she was very outgoing. She loves meeting new people but is very critical."

"Critical how?" I bit my lip, hesitating.

"Claire can really…read people. It's almost as if she can read minds. So, she judges you much more critically than anyone I know," I explained. Alexis nodded. I didn't want to talk about Claire anymore; it was hurting me too much. I didn't realize until now how much I missed her. I haven't spoken to her in almost two months…

Alexis pulled herself closer to me and hugged me arm. "Are you okay?" she asked in a whisper. I sighed and leaned over to kiss the top of her head.

"I'm fine," I assured me. Even I could hear the falseness in my tone.

"Was it talking about Claire?" We had stopped outside of a park. My chin was resting on her head.

"Only a little," I answered. She sighed and pulled back to look at my face. I was staring off at something far away. She placed her hand on my face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded and started to pull her in the direction of the hotel. We could see the corner of it now. I reached up and took her hand from my face and placed it on my other hip so she was hugging my side. I kissed her temple lightly.

"Yes, I'm guess I just miss my family." She nodded. I knew she could tell I was lying a little but she didn't press. We reached the hotel now and began heading upstairs. It was eight-thirty.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Alexis walked into her room and closed the door behind her quietly. Mindy and Jasmine's heads shot up. Blair was on her side facing away from the door and appeared to be sleeping.

"Oh my god, Alexis! You missed the best tournament ever!" Mindy said. Jasmine nodded her head furiously. Alexis shrugged and went to her drawer. She pulled out a pair of pajamas and headed for the bathroom. She reached the bathroom by the time Jasmine spoke up.

"So what did you do, Alexis?" She had her hand on the door handle. She turned and smiled at her.

"I joined a family."

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

After being bombarded with questions from Syrus, Hassleberry, and Bastion, I was standing at the end of the hall, leaning against the railing in front of the window. I was in my pajamas but for some reason, I couldn't sleep. It was ten at night and everyone else was starting to go to bed. My cell phone was next to me.

'_Is that why I can't sleep? Will I be able to after…' _I began thinking but You Know I Will by Lucas Grabeel started playing. I looked down at my phone and smiled. I grabbed it and flipped it open. I pressed talk and placed the phone against my ear.

"Hey," I said smiling.

"_You rang?_" the voice on the other line said. I nodded and rested my arm against the window, my forehead pressed against my forearm.

"Yeah," I answered. The person waited.

"_What's wrong?_" they asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno, I guess…" I hesitated, "I guess I just wanted to hear your voice."

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Another chapter done! I'm really getting these done fast!_

_Please review, they motivate me to write faster and update faster!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	29. Putt Putt Time!

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews._

_Okay, I've been getting a lot of reviews talking about Claire and I'd just like to clear the air about her, okay. First, re read the last chapter and chapter nineteen and you'll understand that Jaden and Claire are just friends, best friends to be precise. So you guys who are going "OMG! Jaden is cheating on Alexis with Claire!" No, Claire lives in AMERICA people! No._

_And, yes, it was CLAIRE on the phone at the end of the last chapter. He just missed her and got sad about talking about her BECAUSE he hasn't seen her in almost six years. Do we understand this now?_

_Good, because I'm not going to bring Claire back into the story for a long time. She appears briefly in this chapter, you'll know when, and that's it! Alright, good. Then enjoy the chapter._

_**Disclaimer: YuGiOh GX is NOT MINE DAMMIT! LEAVE ME ALONE!**_

_**Claimer: The title…MINE! The plot…MINE! The idea…MINE! All Original Characters…MINE! Anything else I want to throw in…MINE! … I think that covers it.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Wait; let me get this straight, _Brook _is _dating _**Brad**!" Morgan asked for the thousandth time. I nodded, leaning against my putter. The gang and I were at the local Putt Putt course. Morgan and Mark met us there. I told them about Brad and Brook and Morgan was freaking out about it. Alexis was standing next to me holding my hand. Chazz was putting.

"Why?" Mark asked. He had his arm wrapped around Morgan's waist. I didn't know if it was a sign of affection or just to keep her from beating someone up with her putter. I pursed my lips together. Morgan read that. Her mouth fell open with a _pop_.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me! She's dating Brad to make you jealous!" she yelled. I kept my lips pressed together but nodded. She growled. "Why that little whore!" Mark's arm tightened around her waist.

"Relax, Morgan," he said. She just looked up at him.

"I knew Brook did low things but this! This is the lowest of the low!" He nodded.

"I know but Brook isn't here so you can't be going super crazy." She snapped her teeth together and looked back at me.

"And what did you do about this little thing?"

"I told Brook to knock it off and end it before it got too far," I said. She blinked.

"Seriously?" I nodded. She smiled widely. "Well damn! I miss all the good stuff! What did she do when you did?" she asked, excited. I chuckled.

"She was shocked but said she'd do it." She frowned.

"Please, like Brook is really gonna do it." I smiled at her.

"Well, I told that if she broke Brad's heart than I was gonna have you break her." She stared at me wide eyed.

"No way, you did not."

"Way, I did." She smiled.

"Well, now I'm hoping she _does _break Brad's heart," she said, rubbing her hands together with a evil smirk on her face. I laughed at the site.

"I doubt she will." She frowned.

"Must you crush all my dreams?" I chuckled but stayed quiet. "Seriously Jaden, you always do that."

"Will you _shut up!_ I'm **trying **to putt here!" Chazz hissed. Morgan glared at him but stayed quiet. I smiled at the site. "Now watch and learn." Chazz realigned his putter. He brought the putter back and started to swing when You Know I Will started playing. He hit the ball at a different angle and the ball narrowly missed the hole.

"Oh yes, Chazz, that was **very **educational," Blair said sarcastically. He glared at her and hit his ball in. The song kept playing.

"Who has that song?" he yelled. I smiled and pulled out my cell phone. I checked to see what it was and flipped it open. I read the text and quickly sent one back. Everyone was looking at me when I put the phone away.

"What?" Chazz narrowed his eyes at me. I sighed and turned off my phone. "Happy?" He said nothing. He turned around and started heading for the next hole. Zane was first to putt.

"Oh my god! Jaden! Alexis! Morgan! Mark! Hi!" Brook's voice yelled. Morgan and I both groaned as we turned our heads to see Brook running toward us. She reached us.

"What are you doing here, Brook?" Morgan asked. She sounded rather peeved. Brook smiled at her.

"Why else? To play some mini golf!" Brook said, raising her putter in the air. Morgan's hand contracted around hers. I could see her contemplating beating Brook over the head with it. Mark did, too, because he stole it from her before she could.

"You never go anywhere by yourself," Morgan said with one quick glare at her boyfriend. Brook nodded.

"Yeah, duh, that's why I'm here with my date." I narrowed my eyes.

"Brad hates mini golf," I said acidly. She looked at me.

"Oh Brad? I broke up with him last night," she said with a shrug. I locked my teeth together. Morgan glared at her.

"How bad do you want me to beat her, Jaden?" she asked. She looked at me with an evil smirk. "I have seven settings: whip, puree, crumb, chop, grate, blend, and liquefy." Brook's eyes grew large in size.

"No! I set Brad up with my friend Chelsea, he's fine!" she said quickly. Morgan frowned.

"That's so nice and unlike you." Brook smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Well, I think Brad and Chelsea will make a wonderful couple," she said. She then turned to smile at me. "Don't you think so, Jaden?" I narrowed my eyes at her. Zane walked over to us. He didn't even glance at Brook, even as she looked him up and down.

"You're up, Jaden," he said. I nodded and walked over to where my golf ball was. Zane stayed next to Alexis. I lined up my putter with the ball and swung. The ball ricocheted off the walls and a few obstacles before falling in the hole.

"Hole in one!" Syrus yelled. I smiled. I heard someone running up behind me and I assumed it was going to be Alexis. I turned around and she threw herself on me and pressed her lips to mine. I immediately froze; this wasn't Alexis.

It was Brook.

_**xXx**_

_Hehe, evil cliffhanger! XD_

_Okay, I KNOW this chapter was short and I didn't expect it to be this short, I'm sorry. But you guys will LOVE the next chapter…oh trust me!_

_Anyway, please review! You know what those mean!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	30. Putt Putt Cat Fight

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: YuGiOh GX is NOT MINE DAMMIT! LEAVE ME ALONE!**_

_**Claimer: The title…MINE! The plot…MINE! The idea…MINE! All Original Characters…MINE! Anything else I want to throw in…MINE! … I think that covers it.**_

_**Warning: This chapter contains excessive use of provocative words. Also contains much violence. If you do not like either, I suggest you do not read this chapter. You have been warned.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Brook.

It was Brook.

_SHE WAS KISSING ME!_

Just when I was ready to push her off of me, she was pulled back. I blinked and looked to see Morgan holding Brook by her hair. Morgan looked _**pissed**_.

"You mother fucking whore! Who the _hell_ do you think you are!?" she demanded. Brook was glaring up at her. Morgan threw Brook, who let out a cry of pain. Morgan had held onto to some of her hair and yanked some out. Brook glared at her.

"You little bitch!" she hollered. She drew back her hand and snapped it forward, slapping Morgan right across the face. Mark and I both gasped.

"Uh oh," Mark said. I stood up straight and grabbed Alexis and Zane by the arm and pulled them back. Mark was walking backwards slowly, holding all putters he could get his grubby hands on. Sometimes he was a very smart boy. Morgan had her head facing in the direction Brook slapped her, her eyes wide with shock. Alexis wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Are you okay?" she asked me. I nodded and whipped my mouth on my sleeve.

"Yeah." She scowled at me. She placed her hand on my cheek and turned my head toward her. She reached up and pressed her lips to mine softly.

"Better?" she asked after she pulled away. I smiled at her.

"Perfect." She smiled.

"Oh, you did **not** just **bitch slap me** across the _**face**_!" Morgan yelled. Brook smiled rather smugly.

"I so just did." Morgan rolled her head back and looked at her.

"Oh, that's _**it!**_" Brook smirked.

"Oh really?" She took a step toward her, "What are you going to do about _**it**_?" She pushed her. Morgan staggered back. She glared up at Brook for a split second.

"Morgan, don't!" Mark yelled. She didn't hear him, or she did and ignored him. She lunged at Brook and tackled her to the ground. She was straddling her hips and had her arms pinned.

"Agh, get _off _me!" Brook yelled. She began thrashing under Morgan.

"Shut _**up!**_" she yelled. She threw her head down and bashed their foreheads together. Brook grunted in pain. She glared up at Morgan and then turned her head to bit the arm that was in her reach. Morgan gasped and pulled her arm back. Brook used her free arm to grab Morgan's hair and pull her off her. Morgan hissed as she threw her. Both of them stood up quickly. Morgan inspected her arm.

"You did _**not**_ just _**bite **_me!" Brook smiled.

"And what if I did?" Morgan's face twisted in rage.

"Okay, I've officially _had _it with you!" She threw herself at Brook again, grabbing her arms. Brook grabbed hers and they glowered at each other. Morgan quickly spun their arms so Brook and her were back to back. She pushed off the ground with her feet and slammed Brook into the wall that was there. She hollered in pain.

Brook spun them back around and unclenched her hands on Morgan's shoulders. She slapped Morgan across the face again but this time used her nails, leaving red lines across her cheeks. Morgan immediately dropped Brook's arms and jumped back, pressing her hand to her cheek. She glared at her. Brook smiled at her and waved her fingers showing off her manicured nails.

Morgan lunged at Brook but this time grabbed only one arm in both of her hands. She spun Brook around and let her go. Brook screamed as she fell into Chazz and onto the ground. Chazz gasped as he fell into the windmill, the current hole we were at. He snapped the windmill in half and the propeller side fell backwards and he was sitting on the crushed pile of windmill.

"Agh! You little bitch!" Brook yelled. She lunged at Morgan again but Morgan took a step to the side so she missed her. As Brook flew past her, Morgan reached out and grabbed Brook's blonde hair, balling it up in her hand. Brook cried out in pain as Morgan pulled her back. Morgan threw her to the ground again and she rolled away. She gasped in pain and pulled herself up so she was on all fours. Morgan walked toward her; her face where Brook scratched her beginning to swell slightly. When Morgan was close to her, Brook grabbed her leg and pulled it out from under her so she fell on her back. Morgan cried out in pain.

"Okay, I think this has gone on long enough," I said as Morgan reached over to punch her in the face. Brook gasped and rolled back, holding her bottom lip. It was bleeding.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's about time someone put Brook in her place," Mark said. I looked over at him. He frowned. "You know you're thinking the exact same thing." I sighed.

"That's beside the point." He sighed.

"I get Morgan, you get Brook?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He gagged and then shuddered. "Fine, I'll get _Brook_ and you get Morgan," he said, gagging over Brook's name. I chuckled and pulled Alexis off me. We walked over toward the tussle on the ground. Morgan was on Brook and repeatedly slapping her in the face.

"You like that don't you?" Morgan said as she slapped her. I grabbed her arms and pulled her up, folding her arms behind her back. She glared up at me. Mark pulled Brook up and held her back, his face disgusted that he was actually touching her.

"Alright, that's enough," Dr. Crowler said, approaching us. Brook and Morgan glared up at him.

"I'm **NOT** one of your students! I can do as I please!" Morgan snarled. He recoiled. I sighed and pulled her arms tighter. She gasped in pain.

"Brook, there you are!" a male voice said. He ran over to us. He had shaggy white hair. I recognized him.

"Gary!" Brook exclaimed. She struggled against Mark's grasp. He willingly let her go to Gary. I released Morgan who immediately went to Mark who proceeded to wrap his arms around her. Brook and Gary left without another word.

"You know Morgan," I began as I turned to look at her. Morgan looked at me. "I don't know if I should yell at you for acting so immature or go and buy you some ice cream," I confessed, smiling. Morgan smiled back.

"Ice cream sounds good," she said. I laughed. Alexis walked over to me, taking my hand. The gang followed after her, after Atticus pulled Chazz out of the windmill.

"I could go for some ice cream," Atticus said, supporting Chazz who was limping. I smiled and looked down at Alexis.

"What about you?" She smiled at me.

"Sounds good," she said. I nodded.

"Ice cream it is." We all turned and began heading for the exit when the course owner walked over to us.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" he asked. We nodded.

"Yeah, it was fun," Hassleberry said. The owner nodded.

"That's good. Now who is going to pay for the windmill you destroyed?" he asked, still smiling. We all blinked and then looked at Chazz. He looked between us.

"Me!?" he demanded in shock. Mark nodded.

"Well sure, you're the one who broke it," he said. Chazz jabbed a finger at Morgan.

"Because she threw that whore on me!" Chazz yelled. Morgan stuck her tongue out at him. The owner frowned.

"Either you pay for the damages or you work off you dept," he said. Chazz growled but pulled out his wallet. He handed the owner a large wad of cash. The owner smiled and turned to leave. Chazz put his wallet back glaring at Morgan, who wasn't paying attention to him. I sighed and we all headed toward the ice cream pallor down the road.

"I have now seen everything," Mark said. I looked over at him. Morgan and him were holding hands, just like Alexis and I.

"Oh, and how is that?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"I've seen girls fight in a mini golf course." I chuckled.

"There is still more for you to see Mark." He smiled.

"Yeah, like someone needs to pull something magically out of their butt," he said. I started laughing as Morgan slapped herself in the forehead.

"Damn it!" Chazz suddenly yelled. We all turned to see him cringing as he was pulling something out of…ah…his behind. "Damn it ouch!" He finally pulled out a broken piece of the windmill. He growled and threw it in a nearby trash can. "Damn, I'm gonna be feeling that tomorrow morning." Mark looked at me.

"Okay, _now_ I have officially seen everything."

_**xXx**_

_See, didn't I tell you guys would __**love**__ that chapter? Did I not? : )_

_Yes, I know, it is short also. I apologize. I'm trying to make them longer but I can't make them all my average. : ( I'm sorry. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer…hopefully!_

_Anyway, please review! You know what those mean!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	31. Duel Monsters Championship

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: YuGiOh GX is NOT MINE DAMMIT! LEAVE ME ALONE!**_

_**Claimer: The title…MINE! The plot…MINE! The idea…MINE! All Original Characters…MINE! Anything else I want to throw in…MINE! … I think that covers it.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Remind me again why we are going to another dueling tournament?" Chazz asked as we walked into the large dueling stadium.

"For one, Jaden and Lexi missed the last tournament we went to. Another reason is this is the _National Championship!_ It's bound to be amazing!" Atticus said. We stood in line to get our tickets. I could see that the stadium was already packed.

"Yeah, and Zac is just so cute!" Mindy said. Alexis giggled and I sighed. I had my arm wrapped around Alexis' waist and was holding her close to my side, using her like a shield. Though I was already pretty under cover, if I do say so myself. I had a baseball cap pulled low on my head and I was wearing dark sunglasses. I also had the collar of my jacket flipped up.

"Honestly, Jaden, I think you're being paranoid," she told me in a whisper. I looked at her.

"Oh, really? They haven't seen me in almost three years and they were always excited when they saw me again after only seeing me a week ago," I said. She sighed and tugged up my jacket collar. I smiled at her.

"Are you sure they won't recognize you?" Zane asked me. He was standing on my other side, almost like another shield. I shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea if they will but I sure hope they don't," I confessed. He nodded and looked around.

"Jay, aren't you excited?" Syrus asked. He was standing behind me. I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Of course I am, Sy," I said smiling. Syrus smiled back and went back to chatting with Hassleberry. "So who is in the championship?" I asked Atticus. He was standing in front of me as he was the one who was going to buy the tickets.

"Ochi City, of course, and Poko City!" Atticus said, smiling back at Alexis. She sighed and I chuckled. I leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Our hometowns dueling it out for the National Championship, who'd a thunk it?" She giggled.

"Maybe because Poko is the second best in the nation." I smiled playfully at her.

"Second best for a reason." She stuck her tongue out at me and playfully smacked my arm. I chuckled. I kissed the tip of her nose. "You know I'm teasing." She giggled and nodded.

"Hey! I got us our tickets! Let's go!" Atticus yelled. I sighed and looked at Alexis.

"Shall we?" I extended my free arm toward the entrance. She smiled at me.

"We shall," she answered. I chuckled and we followed Zane and Atticus into the stadium.

_**xXx**_

Luckily, even though the stadium was completely packed we found a cluster of empty seats. I sat between Zane and Alexis. We were at the end of the row. Atticus sat next to Zane. Chazz sat behind Zane. Blair sat next to Chazz. Aster sat directly behind Alexis and there was an empty seat between him and Chazz. Syrus was sitting next to Atticus who was sitting next to Hassleberry. Bastion was sitting next to Hassleberry. Mindy and Jasmine were sitting next to Bastion. Crowler was sitting behind Aster.

"Yo dudes!" Mark yelled. We all looked to see him standing at the bottom of the stands. I waved at him and Alexis smiled. Morgan was standing next to him holding his hand. She was dressed in a deep red school uniform skirt and a white blouse that was unbuttoned on the top two buttons. She had her hair up in a pony tail and a duel disk on her other arm. Mark leaned down and kissed her quickly on the lips before coming up to meet us. She waved at us and walked over to the Ochi City dueling team.

"Oh yeah! I forgot Morgan was on the team!" Mindy said. She pulled out a camera and took a picture of Morgan. She was talking to a boy with brown hair and bright purple eyes. He was wearing white slacks and a deep red dress shirt. His two top buttons were also unbuttoned and he also had a duel disk on. His sleeves were cuffed up above his elbows. He had his arms folded across his chest as he talked to her.

"Is that Zac?" Alexis asked me. I nodded.

"Yup." Mark reached us by now. He took the spare seat behind me.

"What's up?" I shrugged.

"Nothing much, just here to watch the tournament." He nodded and folded his arms across the top of my seat.

"Are you sure you should be here?" I frowned at him.

"Yes I'm sure, they won't recognize me," I assured him. Mark narrowed his eyes at me.

"I recognized you." I chuckled.

"Yeah, because I have the most beautiful girl hanging on my arm," I said smiling. Alexis blushed and looked away from me. Mark chuckled.

"Sorry dude, but **I **have the most beautiful girl." I smiled and waved my free hand in a dismissing manner.

"Whatever dude, it doesn't matter." Mark shot back with his hands still folded on the top of the chair.

"Hey! The dude thing is my stick!" I started laughing and looked back at Mark.

"Your stick?" I said still laughing. He stuck his tongue out at me and leaned back against his chair, folding his arms across his chest. Alexis pulled herself closer to me and rested her chin on my upper arm, looking at me. I looked down at her. "Yes?" She shrugged and turned her head to look down at the floor. I chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Welcome everyone to the Duel Monsters National Championship!" the announcers down on the platform said into a microphone. The crowd started cheering. "Let's get this party started!"

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Another chapter done! Hope you guys enjoyed it!_

_Review! You know what those mean!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	32. The Captain

_-dances- YAY! Over 300 reviews! Wow, you guys are amazing! When I challenge you, you take the challenge to heart! Thanks so much for all the reviews!_

_Samsam: Wow, it seems like only last week we were posting for 200 hundred reviews._

_Me: Ya know, I think it was just last week…_

_Samsam: O.o_

_Me: I'm with you there! Thanks so much everyone! Here's a bonus 300th review chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: YuGiOh GX is NOT MINE DAMMIT! LEAVE ME ALONE!**_

_**Claimer: The title…MINE! The plot…MINE! The idea…MINE! All Original Characters…MINE! Anything else I want to throw in…MINE! … I think that covers it.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Down on the stage where the duels would be battled stood two announcers, both in fine pressed suits. One of them was a young man with brown hair and the other an older man with black hair; he had grey streaks throughout it. Each man held a microphone to their lips.

"Welcome everyone to the Duel Monsters National Championship!" the younger man yelled into his microphone. The crowd started cheering loudly. The man smiled and turned to his older partner. "How are we going to start out this wonderful tournament, Jerry?" Jerry smiled up at his more enthusiastic partner.

"Well, Todd, let's start out by introducing the members of each team!" he said. The crowd continued to hoop and holler.

"Great idea, Jerry! Let's start with the opposing team, Poko City!" Todd said. As he said Poko City, his arm extended toward the team with his hand palm up. "Starting off the team is fourth (**1)** year Steve Eisenhower!" The spot light landed on a boy with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiled and waved at everyone. "Following Steve we have fifth year Rachel Lombardy!" A girl with long black hair and hazel eyes stood next to Steve. She waved like Steve but didn't smile. "Then there is third year John Coover!" A boy with black hair and brown eyes waved and smiled at the crowd. Todd smiled and looked back at the crowd.

"Well, that's only three of Poko's finest duelists," he said. He smiled at Jerry. "So, Jerry, shall we introduce Poko's finest?" Before Jerry could reply, the crowd on the opposite side of the stadium started cheering very loudly. Todd chuckled and nodded. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, we have the incredible vice captain fifth year Eric Dykin!" The opposite side cheered very loudly. A boy with sleek red hair and bright blue eyes stood next to another boy, who had yet to be introduced.

"Well, Todd, we have the vice captain, but who is the captain?" Jerry asked. Before Todd could even ponder a response, the Poko fans started hooping and hollering. Todd laughed out loud into his microphone.

"Well, Jerry, it is none other than sixth year Craig Daniels!" The Poko fans cheered so loud, I swear the stage shook a little. The boy that was standing next to Eric waved. He had blonde hair and hazel eyes. It was the first time I actually noticed their outfits. They were in their Poko school uniforms, much like our Ochi City uniforms. Rachel was in a plaid skirt but it wasn't a deep red like Morgan's but instead a dark blue. Also unlike Morgan, Rachel's blouse was completely buttoned up. The boys were exactly like Zac's just different colors. Their slacks were dark blue and their dress shirts were white. They had their sleeves completely down unlike Zac as his were cuffed up above the elbows.

"Well, Todd, what can you tell us about these impeccable duelists?" Jerry asked. They were trying to buy some time for the duelists. Todd smiled at him.

"Well, Jerry, I can tell you that out of the entire Poko City dueling team, these five are the best! Steve, Rachael and John the top ranking non-title members of the team. Obviously Eric and Craig are the best but they have titles." Jerry nodded.

"What else is there, Todd?"

"I'm glad you asked Jerry. Steve, the last of the top three, is an impeccable duelist using strictly winged beast monsters. Rachael on the other hand, being the second in the top three, duels strictly with female monsters of all types! As for John, who is the top of the top three, he duels with warrior and beast warrior monsters."

"And our titled Poko contenders?"

"Well, Eric duels with a brilliant combination of dragon and spellcasters. Craig on the other hand duels with fiend type monsters only. Jerry smiled, seeming pleased by his partner.

"They are quite the wide variety of duel monsters aren't they, Todd?" Todd nodded.

"Very, Jerry." Jerry chuckled.

"Well, Poko City isn't the only team here this fine day. We also have the six year national champion, Ochi City!" Jerry said, extending his arm the same way Todd had. The stadium erupted into cheers.

"How true, Jerry, why don't we meet this fine team?" Todd offered. Jerry nodded.

"What a wonderful idea, Todd! First on Ochi City's team we have fifth year Sakura Hanabi!" Jerry began. A girl, dressed exactly like Morgan, waved at the audience. She had dark purple hair and bright green eyes. Her hair was long and stood out against her white shirt. "Next we have Tim Robbins!" A boy with dark blue eyes and hair waved at the crowd. His eyes and hair matched, kinda creepy if you ask me. "Following Tim with have the incredible Brad Yuki!" I gasped as Brad stepped forward. He didn't wave nor smile at the crowd, but they sure cheered.

"Did he just say Yuki?" Syrus exclaimed. Atticus nodded. Everyone turned to look at me, even Zane did, his eyebrows raised. I smiled at them.

"Yes?" I asked. Hassleberry leaned closer to me.

"Jaden, are you related to Brad?" I nodded.

"Yeah, he's kinda my cousin," I explained. Everyone stared at me in shock.

"And why didn't you tell us he was on Ochi's team?" Atticus demanded. I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"I kinda forgot," I confessed. Chazz snorted.

"Figures a slacker like you would forget," he said. Blair smacked his chest. He glared at her. She just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Woops, I forgot Brad made it to the top three," Mark whispered to me. I shrugged.

"'S kay." He bit his lip and nodded. He leaned back against his seat. Alexis looked up at me.

"Brad's on the team?" Alexis questioned in a whisper. I nodded.

"Yup; I guarantee that everyone else besides Sam will be on the team, too," I said smiling. Alexis' eyebrows knitted together.

"Why won't Sam?" I looked at her.

"Because she's the only one of us who doesn't duel.

"Why doesn't she duel?" I shrugged.

"I dunno; Sam prefers to cheer but maybe because she wanted to be different," I offered, not really knowing the correct answer. Alexis nodded and looked back toward the stage. I did as well.

"Well, Jerry, who's the beautiful vice captain of Ochi City's team?" Todd asked, though he obviously knew the answer. Jerry chuckled.

"Well, Todd, it is none other than sixth year Morgan Houston!" Everyone in the audience started cheering, though I doubt any of them were louder than Mark. I almost went deaf with how loud he was yelling. Morgan just smiled and waved generically at the crowd. Todd chuckled into his microphone.

"Well, Jerry, it seems Morgan is quite popular among the people," Todd said. Jerry nodded.

"Seems that way and it is well deserved," he said. He looked at Todd, "Did you know Morgan is the _only_ female vice captain **or **captain in the entire dueling league?" Todd looked at him, his hand folded against his hip.

"I did not know that." Jerry nodded.

"Yup, Morgan should be very proud."

"Oh, trust me! She is!" Mark yelled. I dropped my face into my hands and shook my head back and forth. Everyone else laughed. I looked up to see Morgan smiling at him. Jerry and Todd laughed.

"Well, Jerry, Morgan may be vice captain, but who is the captain?" Todd asked. Jerry looked at him.

"Well, Todd, it is none other than fifth year Zac Miller!" As Jerry said Zac's name, the stadium started cheering so loud I was sure the stage actually shook from it. Zac smiled and waved at everyone.

"**WE LOVE YOU ZAC!**" a crowd of girls a few rows down yelled. He laughed and waved at them, smiling. Jerry chuckled.

"Zac sure has come a long way; don't you think so, Todd?" Todd looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about, Jerry?"

"Oh, that's right, you're too new to know about The Captain," As Jerry said The Captain, almost all the girls in the stadium squealed. Jerry laughed.

"Who's The Captain?" The crowd fell silent. You could practically feel the disapproval in the air. Jerry chuckled.

"Well, Todd, The Captain was an incredible duelist! He was Ochi City's captain, hence his title, for almost four years. Ochi City wasn't always the best in the country; in fact, for years, they were the worst. The Captain turned that all around," Jerry said.

"Tell me more, Jerry. This Captain really sounds incredible," Todd said. Jerry nodded.

"Oh, he was, Todd. The Captain was actually a first year when he became Captain. The old Ochi City Captain was moving and appointed The Captain to the level of Captain, even overseeing the original vice captain."

"Can he do that?" Jerry shrugged.

"Apparently so, because he did."

"But why did the original captain oversee the vice captain?" Todd asked.

"Well, Todd, the original captain appointed The Captain to captainhood because he actually gave the team their very first tournament win in years, even only as a first year," Jerry explained. Todd whistled into his microphone.

"Wow that must have been one heck of a feet." Jerry nodded.

"It was an incredible win. After that Ochi City was unstoppable!" Jerry said. Everyone from Ochi City started cheering extremely loudly after he said. Jerry chuckled.

"So Zac had big shoes to fill?" Todd asked. Jerry nodded.

"Of course he did but not only that; Zac was The Captain's apprentice. The Captain taught him and I feel that he is an incredible captain," Jerry said. Todd nodded.

"I'll say." He looked back at Jerry. "Well, I think we've killed enough time, don't you, Jerry?"

"You're right, Todd; let's get this tournament started!" Jerry yelled. Everyone in the stadium started cheering. Mark waved to Morgan, mouthing good luck. She smiled and waved at him. Jerry saw this and looked to see who she was waving at; his expression changed from amused to complete and utter shock very fast. "Hold on just one minute! The Captain is here!" Jerry yelled. Todd looked at him in shock. Mark and I both freaked.

"Oh, shit," he whispered. I gulped. Everyone in the stadium started looked around for The Captain. I eeped and ducked my head so the chair in front of my hid my face. I also made it look like the chair I was in looked empty.

"Mr. Yuki! Please act with the slightest bit of decency!" Dr. Crowler scolded me. He reached between Mark and Aster and grabbed the collar my jacket, pulling me up forcefully. I gagged as I was pulled up. My hat and sunglasses fell off and landed on the ground with a light _thud_. I gasped and suddenly I was blinded as a spotlight landed on me. Crowler released my jacket and I threw my arm up to cover my eyes. The crowd started cheering more loudly than any other time.

"Captain! Please come join us down here, Captain!" Jerry yelled, waving his arms at me. Everyone around me, who wasn't my friends, looked at me, completely shocked. I gulped and smiled nervously. Syrus looked at me in shock.

"You're The Captain?" he asked me in shock. The gang looked at me in shock, aside from Zane and Alexis. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head.

"Ya caught me!"

_**xXx**_

_Wa ha! I love plot twists! : )_

_I totally just thought of that Brad bit off the top of my head! I'm amazing! XD_

_Anyway, this chapter was longer (Thank god!). Next chapter…I dunno. These next few chapters might be a little short. We'll just have to wait and see._

_Anyway, please review! Reviews tell me to write more! :D_

_Also, I'd like to thank candyman123 for being the 300th reviewer! But thanks to everyone else!_

_Well guess what everyone? WE CHALLANGE YOU AGAIN! GIVE US 400 REVIEWS BEFORE THE 40TH CHAPTER AND I'LL POST TWO CHAPTERS INSTEAD OF ONE!_

_Think you can do it?_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**

**1: Okay, sense Ochi City school systems are different, I have the years different.**

**First Year: Twelve Years Old**

**Second Year: Thirteen Years Old**

**Third Year: Fourteen Years Old**

**Fourth Year: Fifteen Years Old**

**Fifth Year: Sixteen Years Old**

**Sixth Year: Seventeen Years Old**

**Seventh Year: Eighteen Years Old**

**Okay, does that all make sense then? Okay, good! : )**


	33. Old Rivals

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: YuGiOh GX is NOT MINE DAMMIT! LEAVE ME ALONE!**_

_**Claimer: The title…MINE! The plot…MINE! The idea…MINE! All Original Characters…MINE! Anything else I want to throw in…MINE! … I think that covers it.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"You're The Captain?" Syrus asked me in shock. The gang looked at me in shock, aside from Zane and Alexis. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head.

"Ya caught me!" I said, adding a nervous chuckle. The gang, minus Zane and Alexis, were staring at me dumbfounded.

"You have **got** to be kidding me!" Chazz said. I laughed nervously once more and shook my head. I dropped my hand.

"Nope, I really am The Captain," I said. They didn't look like they believed me.

"It's true, he really is," Mark said. Everyone looked up at him. Chazz snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like we should believe some bleach blonde surfer boy."

"Hey! I may not be all that smart at times, but I don't lie!" Mark said. I chuckled and smiled.

"Captain, could you please join us down here?" Jerry asked again. I totally forgot that everyone was staring at me, which is kinda hard to believe considering I had a huge spot light blinding me.

"Well, go, Slacker," Chazz said. He reached out and pushed me out of my seat. I staggered out into the isle between seats. I glared back at him. Everyone started cheering. I sighed and shrugged out of my jacket. I threw it on my empty seat and walked down the stairs; the spot light followed me the entire way. I reached the bottom of the steps and headed toward the stairs by the Ochi City team. All of them, except Morgan and Brad, were staring at me in shock. I walked over to Jerry and stood next to him. He draped his arm across my shoulders and squeezed it.

"How are you doing, son?" Jerry asked me. I shrugged. Jerry chuckled. "Very talkative today, son?" I smiled at him.

"Not so much," I said. He smiled. Todd walked over to us so he was standing in front of me.

"So you're the infamous Captain," he said. I smiled.

"Infamous?" I questioned. He chuckled and smiled.

"Okay, the famous Captain." I laughed. Todd extended his hand toward me. I took it and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The feeling is mutual." He smiled and took his hand away from mine. He walked around to stand on my other side.

"**WE LOVE YOU, CAPTAIN!**" a group of girls in the audience screamed. I looked around and saw a large group of girls standing up in the stands. They were wearing matching shirts; the shirts were light pink and said "I (red heart) The Captain". I groaned and dropped my face into my hands. Jerry thought this was amusing somehow and started laughing.

"Thought you lost the fan club?" he asked. I nodded mutely into my hands. He chuckled and squeezed my shoulder.

"**WE LOVE YOU, CAPTAIN!**" the group screamed again. I brought my head up and took the microphone from Jerry. I looked directly at the girls as I spoke.

"I would just like to say for the record that I am no longer single! I am off the market! I have a girlfriend!" I said making sure that the girls got the message that this captain already had a first mate! They stadium was completely silent.

"**WHO THE HELL IS SHE?**"

"**YEAH, WE'LL MURDER HER!**"

"**IT'S BROOK ISN'T IT?**"

"**WE THOUGHT YOU LOOKED DEEPER THAN APPERANCES, CAPTAIN!**"

"**YEAH, I'M A MILLION TIMES BETTER THAN BROOK!**"

"**YOU? I'M WAY BETTER FOR THE CAPTAIN!**"

"**YOU GUYS ARE BOTH WRONG! I WILL HAVE THE CAPTAIN!**"

"**THERE IS JUST A TINY MATTER OF HIS CURRENT GIRLFRIEND!**"

"**YEAH! TELL US WHO SHE IS!**"

"**WE'LL GET RID OF HER!**"

"**HEY! NO ONE IS GETTING RID OF **_**MY**_** SISTER!**" Atticus yelled suddenly. Everyone whipped their heads around to look in the direction of his voice. Atticus was standing _on his chair_ glaring at the girls threatening his sister's life.

"**THE CAPTAIN IS DATING **_**YOUR**_** SISTER?**" the girls asked.

"**THAT'S RIGHT!**" he yelled back.

"_**WHO IS SHE!!??**_" they demanded. He fell down in his seat and then on the ground. He jumped up and glared at the girls again.

"_**I'M NOT TELLING!**_"

"Atticus!" I said into the microphone. He turned his attention to me, as did everyone else in the stadium.

"**YEAH, JAY?**" he asked. I raised my hand up, palm out flat and facing the ground, and lowered it slowly.

"Sit down," I said as my hand lowered. He pouted and slowly sunk back into his seat. I sighed and shook my head side to side before returning my attention to the girls. They were scooping out the area where Atticus was. One of them suddenly pointed toward someone.

"**HER! IT HAS TO BE HER! THE ONE WITH THE LONG DARK BLONDE HAIR!**" she yelled. Everyone looked to where she was pointing. Sure enough, the girl was pointing at Alexis. She looked both shocked and terrified.

"**OH MY GOD! SHE'S GEORGEOUS!**"

"**HOW CAN WE COMPETE WITH THAT?**"

"Girls!" I yelled. The girls looked back at me. "Sit down and knock it off," I said, sighing. I hated my fan club more than Morgan hated Brook; which is a stretch but true. The girls frowned and slowly, one by one, they sank back into their seats. Jerry was laughing as he pulled his microphone out of my hands.

"A heart breaker I see," he teased. I smiled at him.

"Not really, but that's what everyone keeps telling me."

"**WHO THE HELL CALLS YOU A HEART BREAKER, SLACKER!**" Chazz yelled. I sighed but didn't turn around to look at him. Apparently, no one even listened to what he said.

"So, Captain, what are you doing these days?" Jerry asked. I shrugged and slowly put my hands in my jean pockets.

"Oh same old, same old. Dueling a little here, napping a little there," I said, adding a shrug at the end. He smiled.

"Captain," Todd called to me. Jerry and I both turned our attention to Todd. "Since you are no longer the captain of Ochi City's team, where are you attending school now or did you just retire as captain?" I shook my head.

"No, I didn't retire. I'm just going to Duel Academy now," I explained. He nodded understanding.

"Ah Duel Academy, probably taking them by storm," Jerry said. I chuckled and looked back at him.

"Again, I don't think so but everyone I talk to does; even my Chancellor has told me I've livened up the academy upon my arrival." He smiled at me.

"Probably king of the campus." I laughed.

"Not even close. Obelisk Blue runs the academy, not Slifer Red," I explained. This obviously confused him, as one of his black-and-grey eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Are you not a top Obelisk?" I laughed again and shook my head.

"Nope," I said. Jerry and Todd were both shocked.

"But your dueling skills…," Jerry began to say. I cut him off.

"In Duel Academy, you need more than just amazing dueling skills to rise in the ranks; you need an amazing brain. Something I lack." I knew I just insulted myself but hey, I don't care. Jerry blinked once and then started laughing. He nodded his head though. Todd looked between us very confused.

"Ah yes; I remember now. You aren't exactly the brightest crayon in the box, are you, Captain?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Just call me the black crayon." This caused everyone in the stadium to laugh.

"Still cracking jokes I see, Captain," Jerry said. I laughed.

"Of course, if I didn't crack jokes, I'd be Chazz," I said.

"**HEY! I HEARD THAT!**" Chazz yelled. I looked over my shoulder to look at him.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!" I said. He glared at me but remained silent. Jerry saw me look at Chazz and followed my gaze.

"New friends?" Jerry asked. I nodded.

"Yup, speaking of which," I turned back toward Jerry, "is this twenty questions over? Can I return to my seat?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. He chuckled and nodded.

"Of course, Captain, we really must begin this tournament. Thank you though," he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course." I shook both Jerry and Todd's hands before descending down the stairs. I was immediately mobbed by the Ochi City team when I reached the bottom.

"Jaden! I can't believe you're actually here!" Sakura said. She threw herself and me and wrapped her arms around me. I chuckled and hugged her back.

"Nice to see you, too, Sakura," I said. She pulled back, still smiling. Tim smiled at me.

"It's great to see you, Jaden," he said. I smiled back at him.

"It's great to see you, too, Tim." Brad stared at me wordlessly, his arms folded across his chest. We all looked at him. He turned on his heels and started walking away.

"I have to go through my deck," he muttered. He sounded angry that I was there. Tim looked at me. He jerked his thumb back toward Brad.

"Something happen between you two?" I sighed and looked at him.

"Nothing happened," I assured him. '_Brad and I never had anything between us anyway.'_

"How come I have a hunch that this attitude is due to Brook dumping him?" Morgan asked. I shrugged.

"Probably because it most likely does." She frowned but nodded. I turned my attention toward Zac, who was standing on my right side silently. When I turned to face him, He also turned around to face me. I brought my hand up and held it open for him, waiting for him to grab it. "Good luck." He smiled and grabbed my hand. We squeezed each other's hands.

"Thanks, but Poko's the one that needs the luck," he said smiling. I smirked back at him.

"A lot of talk for only an apprentice." His smile fell into a smirk to match mine.

"Apprentice? Oh no, Jaden, I'm no longer your apprentice."

"Talk is cheap; you're going to have to prove to me today that you've moved up from apprentice." By now we were almost touching foreheads.

"Well I hope you have an umbrella, because you're in for one hell of a storm." I smirked and dropped his hand. I took a step back from him and started walking around him.

"Are we thunder, Zac? Or lightning?" I asked my question rhetorical. I could practically feel the confusion emitting from everyone on the team aside from Zac. I reached the bottom of the stairs that would lead me back up to my friends when Jerry and Todd started speaking again.

"Zac! Craig! Please come to the middle of the stage!" Todd called. I stopped with one foot on a step and one hand on a handle bar. I turned to look at the stage. Zac and Craig slowly walked up the stairs and walked to the center of the stage to stand in front of Jerry and Todd. They faced each other; their faces were impossible to read.

"Alright boys, you know the rules. You're line up was submitted by your vice captain's two days ago and we're all set. Shake hands, wish each other luck, and let's start this tournament!" Jerry yelled. Cheering erupted in the stadium again. Zac and Craig took each other's hands and shook them forcefully.

"Ah, I remember those days. How about you, Yuki?" a familiar voice asked. I pulled myself completely on the step so I could turn around completely to face the owner of the voice. A boy with slightly spiky, light grey hair and dark brown eyes stood just behind me. He had his arms folded across his chest. He was dressed in a black jacket and a white tee shirt. His dark blue jeans made his white sneakers really pop against his outfit. I smiled at him and looked back at the stage. Zac and Craig were already off the stage and with their teams.

"Yeah I do." The boy chuckled and looked back at me.

"Still dueling I take it," he noted. I looked back at him.

"Of course, Matt, why wouldn't I?" Matt shrugged and looked back at Craig.

"He's good; but he's definitely no Zac." I raised my eyebrows, my mouth turning up at the corners.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment, Matt?" He chuckled and looked back at me.

"Yeah, but not for you." I laughed and smiled at him.

"It's great seeing you again, Matt." He nodded.

"Likewise." He started to walk toward the Poko City stands. "See you around, Yuki." He waved at me over his shoulder.

"You bet." I shook my head slowly and walked up the stairs back to my seat. The gang was looking at me confused.

"Who was that?" Alexis asked me. I smiled at her as I took my seat again, draping my jacket across the back of my seat.

"Oh, that was just Matt. He was my old duel rival during high school. He was Poko's captain," I said. Mark chuckled behind me.

"He doesn't look seventeen," Syrus noted. I looked back at him; my expression said 'of course not you idiot' though I knew Syrus wasn't; he was just being obtuse at the moment.

"Of course he doesn't look seventeen, Syrus; he was seventeen when I was fourteen. He's twenty now." Everyone stared at me flabbergasted.

"Wow," Syrus said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Alright! Let's get's this tournament started!"

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Another chapter done. I'm glad this one is longer than the last few; though last chapter was pretty long. Also, I'd like everyone to visit my profile and click on my new link at the top of my profile. It's my YouTube link. There is a little surprise for everyone if you click on it. You'll love it!_

_Anyway, please review! More reviews mean more motivation which means more chapters which means faster updates! You have seven more chapters before the 40th one. I need at least 400 reviews for your two chapter prize! Come on guys! I know we can make it!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	34. The Captain's Prodigy

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Also, I should warn you that this chapter does a large jump. A lot of you guys assumed I was going to spend about ten chapters doing the tournament; I'm here to tell you that you're wrong. I wasn't going to do the entire tournament to begin with. A lot of you also assumed that I was going to have Jaden duel; well, you're partially right. I __**was**__ going to have Jaden duel but I cut that out. It was just a filler chapter and not necessary. You'll find out why I cut it out at the end of the chapter._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with YuGiOh GX. I'm not 4kids.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, plot, idea, and all of my Original Characters.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Go Tyrant Dragon **(ATK: 2900)** attack Eric directly!" Morgan ordered her dragon. Tyrant Dragon roared as it flew in the air and then dive bombed on Eric. Eric yelled out as his life points dropped dramatically, all the way to zero. Eric fell down on one knee and rested his hand on the ground in front of him. He was breathing deeply. Morgan was also breathing deeply, but smiling triumphantly. The holograms disappeared and the stadium turned into an uproar. Jerry and Todd walked back onto the stage.

"Well, that was one heck of a duel!" Jerry said. Todd nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely, you two were amazing," He helped Eric stand up. Morgan and Eric walked to the center of the stage. They shook hands.

"Great duel, Morgan," Eric said. Morgan smiled.

"Right back at you, Eric." He smiled at her and dropped her hand. He turned and headed down the stairs to join his team. Morgan turned and walked down her own stairs. The teams stood at the bottom of the steps.

"Well, thanks to that amazing duel, Morgan tied up the standings to Ochi City five wins and Poko City five wins with one tie," Todd explained. Jerry nodded.

"Morgan sure saved the day just now," he said. Todd nodded.

"I'll say."

"That was amazing!" Syrus said. I smiled at him.

"It's the national championship; of course the duels are going to be amazing," I said. He smiled at me.

"Was it exactly like this for you, Serge?" Hassleberry asked. I shrugged and turned my attention back to the stage.

"More or less the same." He seemed to accept that answer.

"Your cousin isn't the good of a duelist," Chazz said as he looked at the screen that hung above the stage. It told everyone the match ups and who won each duel. It had a picture of the duelist and a line connecting them. The one who had won the duel was lit up and the person who had lost was faded black. There were three duels between the top three before the vice captains and captains dueled. The screen looked pretty much like this.

**Duel One: Sakura – Steve **_(Sakura was lit up)  
_**Duel Two: Sakura – Steve **_(Sakura was lit up)  
_**Duel Three: Sakura – Steve **_(Steve was lit up) _**(1)**

**Duel One: Tim – Rachael** _(Rachael was lit up)_  
**Duel Two: Tim – Rachael** _(Rachael was lit up)_  
**Duel Three: Tim – Rachael** _(Tim was lit up)  
_**Surrender Duel: Tim – Rachael **_(Tim was lit up)_

**Duel One: Brad – John** _(John was lit up)_  
**Duel Two: Brad – John** _(John was lit up)_  
**Duel Three: Brad – John** _(TIE was written over their pictures)_

**Decision Duel: Morgan – Eric** _(Morgan was lit up)_

"Brad just isn't on his A-game today. He's actually a really good duelist," I assured him. I looked down and saw Brad sitting on the ground with his head in his hands. Sakura was sitting next to him trying to console him. She was rubbing his back. Tim was squatted next to him. He was also rubbing his back. Morgan and Zac were talking. Zac was pulling on his duel disk and slipping his deck into its slot.

"I don't understand why they had another duel after Rachael surrendered to Tim during their last duel," Syrus said. I turned in my seat to look at him.

"Well, Sy, in the National Championship if your first win is due to surrender than another duel is played to even out that surrendered win. That's why it's called the surrender duel," I explained. He looked at me confused for a moment before nodding.

"So what happens now?" Atticus asked.

"The captains duel to see who will take home the championship," I answered.

"I'm confused though," Aster said. I turned to look at him.

"What are you confused about?" He crossed his legs and folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, once Brad tied up the matches, Poko City was still in the lead. Shouldn't they have won there?" Aster asked. I nodded.

"In a normal tournament, yes, they would have, but this isn't a normal tournament." He looked at me confused, as did everyone else.

"How is this not a normal tournament?" Chazz demanded.

"Well, this is the National Championship. All duelists duel in this one, except captains unless it's tied like this," I explained.

"So you're saying that if Morgan had lost that duel, Poko would have won?" Blair asked. I nodded at her.

"Exactly, but Morgan didn't lose, so now it's up to Zac to bring home the championship," I said, smiling. Atticus looked at me, an evil glint in his eye.

"Good luck with that; Craig is an amazing duelist," he said. "It won't be easy." I chuckled and shook my head slowly; my eyes closed. I looked up at him, opening my eyes only slightly.

"Oh, Atticus, you don't know Zac like I do. Craig is going to have to pull out every trump card he has in order to beat him." Just as I finished, the crowd started cheering again. We all turned our attention to the center arena. Zac and Craig had already shook hands and were standing in their corners. Jerry and Todd were sitting at their table on the Poko side of the stadium.

"Begin!" Jerry said into his microphone that was hooked up to the speakers around the stadium.

"Duel!" Zac and Craig yelled in unison. The screen above the stage cleared itself and was replaced by Zac and Craig's pictures. Their life point count was just below their picture. By their picture was a field; this is where they would display their fields. I noticed the Todd had a laptop in front of him; I assumed that he was the one in charge of the screen.

"I'll go first," Craig said. He drew a card and looked at it. "I summon my Zure, Knight of Dark World **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500)** to the field in attack mode!" He placed a monster card on his card zone. A skeleton type looking monster appeared on the field. It wielded a long sword and was wearing a blue cape. "Then I'll lay one card face down and end my turn." Craig slid a card into his duel disk and it appeared on the field behind Zure, face down. On the screen a card appeared on the field face down behind the Zure card that was in the attack position. Todd is definitely much faster than any other announcers that I had when I was still captain. Maybe that's why he was hired

"My turn," Zac said. He pulled a card from his duel disk, giving his hand a total of six cards **(2)**. He looked at his hand. He smirked. "I summon Birdface **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600)** to the field in attack mode." Zac laid a card down on his duel disk. A weird looking bird with scales and in armor appeared on the field. It hovered just above the stage. Zac pulled another card out of his hand, dropping it down to four. He slid the card into his magic/trap card zone. "Then I'll activate the spell card _Last Will_." A folded piece of paper appeared on the field behind Birdface.

"What does that do?" Craig asked. Zac smirked at him.

"You'll see, Craig. Now Birdface will attack your Zure!" Craig blinked once and then started laughing.

"Do you need glasses, Zac? My Zure his two hundred points stronger than your little bird-thing over there." Zac ignored him and continued his attack. Birdface flew up higher in the air and dive bombed Zure.

"Idiot, he's going to take the damage," Chazz muttered behind me. I felt like turning around and explaining what Zac was doing but I figured it would be much more fun if Chazz just saw for himself. Zure raised his sword in the air and swung it down on Birdface; he sliced right through the bird. Birdface's particles flew everywhere and Zac's life points fell to 3800.

**Zac: 3800  
Craig: 4000**

"Now I'll activate my _Last Will_'s effect," Zac said. The paper opened up slowly and a light shown from it. "When one of my monsters is sent from the field to the graveyard than I can summon a monster with 1500 or less attack points directly to the field." Just as he finished explaining the light brightened. A monster with green wings, long pinkish-reddish hair, and clawed feet and hands appeared on the field. It also hovered just above the stage. "Therefore, I chose my Harpie Lady 1** (ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400)**; this monsters effect increases the attack points of all wind-type monsters by 300 points."

"So what? Your little bird person there is still 200 points weaker than my Zure," Craig noted as Harpie Lady 1's attack points rose to 1600 points.

"I know that; I can do simple math," Zac said.

"Unlike some people," Chazz whispered behind me. I just smiled; I knew he was talking about me but I was more interested in the duel at the moment.

"Now I activate my Birdface's special effect," Zac said.

"Cleaver," Bastion said nodding in approval.

"What effect?" Craig demanded. Zac pulled his deck out of his duel disk and fanned it out. He pulled a card out and added it to his hand. Now he had five cards in his hand once again.

"If Birdface is sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, I can add one Harpie Lady to my hand," he explained. Craig's eyes narrowed but he said nothing. "Now I'll activate the equip spell card _Black Pendant_. This increases the attack points of my Harpie Lady by 500." A dark pendant appeared around Harpie Lady's neck; her attack points rose to 2100. She ran her claws down the pendant's chain.

"So what? You still can't attack," Craig said smugly. Zac rolled his eyes and pulled another card out of his hand, dropping the card total to three. He slid the card into his card zone.

"I activate the spell card _Heavy Storm_." Craig took a step back in shock.

"But that destroys all spell _and_ trap cards on the field," he said.

"I know," Zac said. A blue wind blew through the field, blowing Craig's face down card up and destroying it. It also destroyed Zac's _Black Pendant_. Craig threw his duel disk free arm up to protect his eyes as the particles flew back at him. The wind died down and Zac stood his ground. Craig dropped his arm and looked at him.

"Well that was a stupid move, now your Harpie is weak again." Harpie's attack points dropped back down to 1600. Zac just smirked.

"Yes, but _Black Pendant_ also has another effect."

"What effect?" Craig demanded.

"When it is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you lose 500 life points," Zac explained, his smirk remaining in tack.

"What!?" Craig gasped. He suddenly screamed as a dark shock ran through his body. He wrapped his arms firmly around himself and took deep breaths. His life points dropped by 500 points.

**Zac: 3800  
Craig: 3500**

"Now I'll activate the equip spell card _Marksman's Bow_**(3)**," Zac said. He pulled a card out of his hand, dropping it to two, and slid it into his duel disk. "I'll equip this to my Harpie Lady, increasing her attack points by 1000."

"I've never heard of that card," Syrus said. Aster nodded.

"I have, it's pretty rare and pretty cool," he said. Hassleberry looked at him.

"How cool?" Hassleberry asked. I smiled at him.

"You'll see."

"You have **got** to be kidding me!" Craig said. A bow appeared in Harpie Lady's outstretched hand. She wrapped her hand firmly around it and brought it back toward her chest. A bag with bows appeared on her back. Her attack points rose to 2600 points. Craig shook his head to rid himself of his shock. He looked up at Zac smugly. "So what if your Harpie is super-powered, you still can't attack this turn." Zac chuckled.

"So you think," he said. Craig's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" he demanded. Zac just smiled and pulled another card out of his hand, dropping him down to one card. He slid the card into his duel disk. A magic card appeared on the field face up.

"I activate my spell card _Quick Attack_!" Craig gasped.

"Now you can attack my Zure!"

"I could, but my Harpie can attack your life points directly," Zac said, smirking.

"HOW!?" Craig demanded.

"_Marksman's Bow__._ It allows the monster to attack your life points directly," Zac said. "Show him what I mean, Harpie!" Harpie Lady roared as she flew up in the air. She pulled an arrow out of the bag on her back and readied it on the bow. She pulled back and released. The bow flew through the air and straight through Craig; who cried out in pain. He fell to his knees clutching his chest as Harpie came down, his life points with her.

**Zac: 3800  
Craig: 900**

"I'll end my turn," Zac said, smirking. The Ochi City crowd started cheering loudly.

"What an amazing turn!" Jerry said into his microphone.

"I'll say, Jerry, after one turn, Zac has taken a large lead over Craig, leading him by almost 3000 points!" Todd exclaimed. The Ochi City side just cheered louder.

"That was an amazing combo," Bastion said. I smiled and turned back to look at Chazz.

"Still think he's an idiot?" I asked him, still smiling. He narrowed his eyes at me; he didn't answer my question. I just chuckled and turned back toward the stage.

"You knew he was doing that?" Alexis asked me. I nodded.

"Of course; Zac thinks well on his feet but his is also a consistent dueler. He keeps mainly the same strategies but also mixes it up a bit. But once he laid Birdface, I knew what he was doing," I explained. She nodded. I looked at her. She had her hands folded in her lap. I frowned and reached over, taking one of her hands. She looked up at me. "What's wrong?" She bit her lip.

"I really value my life, Jaden; I don't want your fan club killing me," she said. I laughed.

"Alexis, they wouldn't kill you," I assured her, smiling, "Well, not once you mention that you're friends with Morgan." Alexis cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"What does Morgan have to do with any of this?" she demanded. Mark chuckled; it sounded closer than I thought it would be. I turned to see him leaning against the back of my chair again.

"The fan club girls are _terrified_ of Morgan. They won't do _anything_ that would tick her off. So you're pretty much safe if you say your friends with her…or Danny. No one messes with Danny," he said. I frowned at him. He blinked and leaned back. "Oh yeah, sorry. Well, aside from Jaden. Jaden and Morgan. They both mess with Danny; but they have more guts than…" he continued. I cut him off.

"Mark, stop," I ordered. He stopped instantly and snapped his mouth shut.

"Sorry," he muttered. I sighed and looked back at Alexis. She just smiled at me.

"It's okay," she assured me. She squeezed my hand lightly for emphasis. I smiled at her and turned my attention back to the duel.

"You will pay for that, Zac Miller," Craig said, standing back up. He pulled a card out of his duel disk with more force than necessary. "This duel is far from over."

_-ten turns later- _**(4)**

Zac gasped as he fell to his knees, gasping for breath. His life points dropped as Summoned Skull dropped his arms.

**Zac: 500  
Craig: 900**

"Does it hurt, Miller?" Craig taunted. Zac glared up at him and forced himself to his feet, shaking slightly. Craig smiled. Currently Craig had only Summoned Skull on the field, but he also had the trap card _Ordeal of a Traveler._ Zac isn't the greatest at guessing his card types. Zac had his Harpie Lady 1 still on the field, though it was in defense mode. Craig had activated a card that allowed Summoned Skull to go over Zac's monsters and head straight for his life points. Zac had no cards face down on the field. Marksman's Bow was destroyed a few turns back when Harpie was returned to Zac's hand after miss-guessing a card.

"Well, Zac, you're going to lose next turn unless you can pull a miracle out of thin air," Craig said, obviously ending his turn. "You might as well surrender." Zac bit his lip, hesitating.

"Jaden!" Morgan hissed. I turned to see her standing on the stairs by me.

"What?" I asked. She jerked her thumb down the stairs.

"Come on, Zac needs a pep talk. He actually is thinking about surrendering." I nodded and stood up, dropping Alexis' hand. I followed her down the stairs, feeling many eyes on me. Morgan and I ran to the edge of the stage, where everyone else on the team was. I looked up at the screen; during the National Tournament, if you didn't start your turn within a certain amount of time, you automatically surrendered. Zac had two more minutes to draw his card. As I was looking at the screen, I saw a card that Zac had played two turns ago; it was of the side of his field.

'_That's it!'_

"Zac! Zac listen to me!" I hissed. Zac jolted forward and turned his head to look at me over his shoulder.

"Jaden?" he whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"No, it's Jesus! Of course it's me!" I hissed. He smirked at my joke. "You're not thinking about giving up, are you?" He bit his lip.

"I'm gonna lose anyway." I glared at him.

"Look at the screen, Zac! What did you play two turns ago?" He blinked and looked at the screen. He gasped and looked back at me. I smiled at him; he smiled in return. "Now show me, Zac! Are you thunder or lightning?" I demanded. He chuckled and nodded. He turned back to face Craig. He drew his card.

"I draw!" Zac said. Craig snorted.

"Why? You're still going to lose," Craig said. Zac smirked at him.

"You should know, Craig; a duel isn't over until the last card is played. I momentarily forgot that," he said, whispering the last part. Craig rolled his eyes. Zac looked up at him. "It's my stand-by phase and it's been two turns. My _Different Dimension Capsule_ returns and gives me my card." As he said that, his capsule appeared back on the field. His card he placed in it flew out at him; he caught it and placed it in his hand.

"I forgot about that card," Craig muttered.

"I forgot for a moment, too, Craig; but not that I've remembered, prepare for a storm 'cause now I activate the card, _Mystical Space Typhoon_!" Zac said. Craig gasped.

"No!" he yelled. Zac smiled.

"Oh yes! And now my typhoon will destroy your _Ordeal of a Traveler_," he said. Just then a large tornado flew out of his card and right through Craig's card. The particles flew back on him; he covered his eyes with his arm.

"My card!" Craig exclaimed. He dropped his arm and glared at Zac.

"Destroyed. And now I activate my magic card _Tribute to the Doomed. _Once I discard one card from my hand, I can destroy on monster, and I choose your Summoned Skull!"

"No!" A hand shot up out of the ground and wrapped around Summoned Skull's ankle. It roared as it tried to pry its ankle away from the hand. The hand only tightened and pulled it under, destroying it.

"Now I switch my Harpie Lady 1 to attack mode-" Zac spun his card and Harpie rose up "and will attack your life points directly!" Zac yelled. Harpie flew up in the air and pulled and arrow out of her bag. She loaded up the bow and released the arrow; it whizzed through the air.

"This is gonna hurt," Craig muttered. The arrow pierced through his chest and he cried out. He dropped down on all fours as his life points fell completely.

**Zac: 500  
Craig: 0**

"And that's it!" Jerry yelled as he and Todd ran back on the stage. Todd helped Craig up like he did Eric and helped him over to the center of the stage. Zac walked over to the center of the stage. Jerry reached out and extended his arm toward the Ochi City team.

"Ochi City is the National Dueling Team Champions for the seventh year in a row!" Jerry yelled. The Ochi City stands burst into applause and cheers. I smiled and Morgan stood next to me. Sakura, Tim, and Brad ran up the stairs. Sakura glomped Zac from behind. Even Poko's team came up to congratulate them. Zac and Craig shook hands.

"He really is a prodigy," Morgan said. I smiled and looked at her.

"He isn't just a prodigy," I said. She looked at me with her eyebrows raised. "He's The Captain's Prodigy."

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Another chapter done! Wow, this one was LONG! YAY! : )_

_Anyway, please review! You guys have been doing great about that! You have six more chapters before the 40th chapter. I need 400 reviews by then if you two chapters for the price of one. I know you guys can do it! : ) Don't let me down!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**

**1: Okay, the reason they dueled each other three times is because it was a match. In the actual card game (Trading card game) you have three duels per match. It's best two out of three. If you actually participate in dueling tournaments, this is how they do it. But for this one I had each duel count as a win. I did that so I would work out like it did. It took me **_**forever**_** to get that to work but I eventually did!**

**2: Okay, I told you how many cards Zac was holding so you could see he did that **_**awesome**_** combo with all the cards in his hand. Understand now?**

**3: Does this card exist? No. Did I make it up? Yes. Why? Because I mis-read a card and I wasn't going to re-write the whole duel to fix it, so I just made up a card.**

**4: I didn't want to do the ENTIRE DUEL! So I just jumped. Duels are much harder to write than anything else when it comes to YuGiOh or YuGiOh GX. I find them somewhat easy, only time consuming. I've been asked by multiple people to write their dueling scenes because they can't do it so…yeah. I just skipped it because I didn't wanna do the entire duel. Okay? Good.**


	35. Why I Chose You

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with YuGiOh GX. I'm not 4kids.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, plot, idea, and all of my Original Characters.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Head's up dude!" Mark yelled. I spun around and ducked just as a sofa cushion was thrown at me. I laughed as I picked it up and threw it back at him.

"Mark, you idiot!" I yelled back laughing. He laughed and caught the cushion. Zac's mom Maria walked over to him, her hands folded against her hips. He smiled up at her and fixed her cushion. She smiled and walked away. Morgan plopped down on the couch next to Mark. I walked over to them and sat on the arm of the couch next to him. "I miss this," I sighed. Morgan looked over at me. Mark had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah well, they are kinda boring without you." I smiled and turned to look at her.

"Thanks." She smiled. I leaned back against the couch and looked around. The gang and I were invited to Zac's for the victory party. The entire dueling team was there. We were in Zac's family room. Tim and his girlfriend Tia were standing by the stereo talking to a few new members of the team. Some music was playing a little loudly in the background. In the other corner of the room Aster was sitting in a chair, smiling. Girls from both mine and Zac's fan clubs were around him. I rolled my eyes, chuckling softly.

Zane had the same predicament, but he wasn't enjoying it like Aster. He was trying to get away from the girls and talk to Chazz, who was scowling at the girls for flaunting over Zane. Syrus and Hassleberry were hanging around the refreshment table. They were talking to a few of Zac's cousins. Mindy and Jasmine were flirting with a few other male duelists on the team, including Brad. Thankfully he had Chelsea on his arm. She was a very pretty girl. She had long, very light brown hair and very dark green eyes. But she still paled in comparison to my girl. Speaking of which…

"Hey you," Alexis said. I turned to see her walking over toward me. I smiled at her. She came over and sat right on my lap. I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Hey yourself," I said. She smiled at me. I felt some very deadly eyes on us. I turned to see some girls from my fan club shooting death glares at Alexis. Morgan noticed this to.

"Touch her and I'll kill you!" she hissed at them. They immediately recoiled and looked away. I laughed and so did Mark. He pulled Morgan tight against his side and kissed the top of her head, which was easily within his reach.

"You know, Mark, I just realized how much taller you are than Morgan," I said. They turned to look at me. Well, Morgan kinda glared.

"Shut up, Jaden; it's not my fault I'm vertically challenged," she complained. I just smiled widely at her. She huffed and turned away from me. Mark chuckled and squeezed her tightly before looking back at me.

"Well I am six foot two and Morgan is only five foot two," he said, smiling. She smacked him on the chest.

"Shut up. We can't all be freakishly tall," she spat. Mark smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Babe, I wouldn't want you any other way." She just smiled at him. I laughed and rolled my eyes. Alexis was smiling, too. I saw Blair over in corner with Aster, yelling at one of the girls. Why, I don't know, but that girl looked really freaked out. Bastion was talking with a few of the more school interested duelists. I just smiled.

"Hey, where's Zac?" Mindy came over and asked. I looked around the room. Zac was absent. I sighed.

"He ditched his own party, good job, Jaden," Morgan said sourly. I smiled apologetically at her. Alexis and Mindy looked at us confused.

"What does Jaden have to do with any of this?" Mindy demanded. I looked at her.

"Well, I always disappeared during these victory parties; to get some fresh air and alone time. Being The Captain, you're never left alone during these parties," I explained. Mindy scowled; she turned and walked back to Jasmine.

"Why would she be looking for Zac anyway?" Morgan asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno," I answered.

"To flirt with him," Alexis answered. Morgan looked at her.

"To flirt with him?" Morgan questioned. Alexis nodded. Morgan laughed. "Too bad that boy's no longer single." I looked at her confused.

"Since when did Zac have a girlfriend?" She looked at me.

"He's had one for awhile now, Jaden." I frowned.

"And why wasn't I informed of this?" I demanded.

"Mark was supposed to tell you." I glared at him.

"Mark," I said. He pointed quickly at Morgan.

"Morgan was supposed to tell you," Mark said. I stomped my foot and threw my arms in the air.

"Oh, come on! Does nobody communicate anymore?" I demanded. Morgan shrugged.

"Yes, just not with you," she said.

"Who is he dating?" Alexis asked quickly, probably saving Morgan's life.

"Sakura," Morgan and Mark said at the same time. I blinked.

"You're kidding me," I said. They both shook their heads. I smiled "Glad it's her." Morgan nodded.

"So am I. Zac deserves someone sweet like Sakura." I nodded in agreement and then sighed. I shifted Alexis off my lap and stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked me. I looked down at her. She had pulled herself forward and was gripping the arm so she wouldn't fall off. I smiled at her.

"I'm going to go talk to Zac," I answered. She nodded. I chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Relax; I'll see you in a few minutes." She sighed and nodded again. I smiled and walked out of the room.

"Duck, Jaden!" Mark yelled. I ducked but kept walking. A pillow slammed into a vase on the table by the kitchen and fell to the floor, shattering. Maria ran out of the kitchen.

"Who threw that pillow?" she demanded.

"_Tim!_" multiple people yelled. I laughed and ducked out the back door. Zac was sitting on the ground leaning against a large Sakura tree in his back yard.

'_Huh, irony,'_ I thought, smiling. I walked quietly over to him and leaned against the tree beside him; I folded my arms across my chest. I was leaning on my arm. "Having fun hiding out?" I asked. He looked up at me. He didn't seem shocked that I was there. He smiled.

"Well, not fun exactly, but it beats being bombarded by fangirls," he answered. I laughed.

"Well, Aster and Zane are cutting back the bombarding and I'm sure I am, too, though no one is coming near me for some reason," I said, looking off in the distance. He laughed.

"Oh, I think you know why they aren't coming near you," he said still laughing. I smiled and looked back at him.

"True, Morgan is a great fangirl repellant." He smiled up at me and patted the ground next to him. I slid down the tree and sat down. "Well, I didn't exactly need a umbrella," I said. He looked at me confused. I smiled at him. "I needed a freaking safe house." He laughed.

"Thanks."

"No, really, Zac, you've come a long way in such a short time," I said seriously. He looked at me. "It seems like only yesterday that you were asking me what _Pot of Greed_ does." He laughed again.

"Yeah, I wasn't the greatest was I?" I smiled and shook my head. He sighed. "Thanks though." I nodded and turned to look off in the distance. Silence followed. "Jay?"

"Hmm?" I hummed, turning my head to look at him. He had his arms folded on top of his bent knees and was staring at the ground.

"I've been wondering this for awhile now and never knew how to ask you," he began. I waited. He sighed and looked at me. "Why did you choose me to be your apprentice?" I blinked once.

"Why I chose you?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled warmly at him. "Because you had potential." Zac blinked in confusion.

"Potential?" I nodded and turned away to stare at the sky.

"Yeah. Sure the other applicants had skill, skill which you lacked, but what you had was much more valuable than skill alone. You had the potential to be a great duelist. You had the mind that had yet to molded into that of a duelist, which made it easier for me to teach you. I didn't have to contradict things you already knew or thought you knew," I explained.

"I'm still confused." I chuckled and turned to look at him.

"Zac, in the short amount of time since you were my apprentice look how far you've come. The other people couldn't have come this far this fast." He shook his head.

"Wait, so you chose me because why again?" I sighed. Sometimes talking to him was like talking to…me.

"I chose you because you could become this great duelist that you are. You _had_ that potential. I wasn't looking for the most skilled, the most handsome or beautiful. I was looking for the most potential, and I found you." He nodded slowly before looking up at me; he smiled.

"I understand now." I chuckled and reached out to ruffle his hair.

"Good." He laughed and pulled my hand out of his hair.

"Hey, Jaden," Alexis called. Zac and I both turned to see her walking over to us. She stood in front of me with her hands folded behind her back.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We're leaving now." I nodded and pulled myself to my feet. Zac stayed on the ground. I reached behind Alexis' back and grabbed one of her hands, intertwining our fingers. She smiled up at me; I smiled back.

"Alexis, this is Zac, Zac this is Alexis," I introduced them. He smiled and extended his hand toward her. She reached out and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Alexis," he said. She smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Zac."

"Be sure to keep Jaden here out of trouble; he sure likes getting himself into it." I frowned and Alexis laughed.

"Oh, trust me, I know," she said. He laughed.

"You know, you guys are mean," I said. They both laughed at me. I sighed.

"Hey you two! We're leaving _now_!" Chazz yelled from the door. I looked over my shoulder at him.

"We're coming!" I yelled. He scowled at me. He turned around and walked away. I saw the gang saying goodbye to everyone and Zane and Aster prying girls off their arms. I chuckled and turned back toward Zac. "I guess we'll see you around, Zac." He nodded.

"I guess so."

"Later," I said. He nodded. Alexis and I both turned and started walking away. We reached the door just as Zac spoke up again.

"Hey Jay!" I stopped and looked over my shoulder at him, my eyebrow raised. Alexis stopped next to me. He was standing up. "I took them by storm!" I smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah you did," I called back. He smiled and Alexis and I both left.

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Another chapter done! That one wasn't so short or long. It wasn't as long as I'd hoped but oh well. Please review! You guys have five more chapters before number 40!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	36. Bad News

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with YuGiOh GX. I'm not 4kids.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, plot, idea, and all of my Original Characters.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Okay what are we going to do today?" Syrus asked as we rounded the corner toward the park. The gang and I were wondering aimlessly around the city; we were trying to figure out what to do for the day. I shrugged.

"I dunno; we've pretty much done everything Ochi City has to offer right now," I said. Atticus looked at me confused.

"What do you mean by 'right now'? **(1)**" he questioned. I turned to smile at him.

"Well, there's the fair in July and then the big movie festival a week after that. And then there is the free day at the amusement park," I began listing. His eyes grew wide. He pulled out his cell phone and started typing things in it.

"Oh, I'll have to make plans for us to do those days!" Alexis laughed. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Chazz sighed; it sounded very annoyed.

"Great, so we know what we're going to do weeks from now, but what are we going to do today?" he demanded annoyed. Blair smacked him in the arm. He growled at her but she just ignored him. I opened my mouth to offer an idea when someone's crying interrupted me. The gang and I stopped and looked in the direction of the crying. Running down the other side of the street towards us was a girl, about fifteen. She had long blonde hair, which bounced behind her as she ran. Tears were streaming down her face and staining her pink blouse. Her tight blue jean kapris were faded and her white flip-flops slapped against the bottoms of her feet. I was amazed they didn't just fall off. However, I was more shocked by _**who**_ the girl was.

"SAM!" I yelled in shock. Alexis looked up at me in shock and Zane looked over shoulder at me, his eyes wide in shock. Sam stopped in her tracks and looked across the street for the person who called her name. Her eyes were blood shot from her tears but they grew wide when she saw me.

"Jaden?" she croaked. I dropped Alexis' hand and stepped around the gang. Sam immediately bolted across the street toward me, without looking both ways. The car that was coming down the street screeched to a halt and honked at her, the driver looked annoyed. She didn't care; she just ran over to me and threw herself on me. She buried her face in my chest and cried. Her hands clutched the fabric of my red muscle shirt. "Oh, Jaden!" she cried, though it sounded muffled through my shirt. The gang looked at me with quirked eyebrows and Alexis walked over to my side, looking at Sam with concern in her eyes. I wrapped my arms securely around Sam's shaking frame.

"Shush, Sam, everything's going to be okay," I assured her in a soothing tone. She shook her head against my chest rapidly.

"No! Everything isn't going to be okay! **NOTHING IS OKAY!**" she yelled. I pulled her back away from chest and looked her in the eye.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I asked, getting anxious. She took a deep breath and tried to tell me but began crying extremely hard. I could only make out three words: Stairs. Mom. Hospital.

"What did she say?" Syrus asked. I ignored him and tried to figure out what she was trying to convey. I blinked as the words slowly pieced themselves together. I squeezed her shoulders.

"Sam, is Aunt May in the hospital?" I asked. She nodded slowly and then reached out, wrapping her arms around me, burring her face in my chest. I placed my hand on her head and turned to look at Alexis with wide eyes.

"How far is the hospital?" she asked.

"Just a mile once we round the corner up there," I answered. She nodded and then quickly flicked her eyes in Sam's direction. I looked down at her and then sighed. I dropped my hands to her hips and gripped it securely. I then flipped her over my shoulders and onto my back. She squeaked in surprise and as soon as she was pressed against my back, she locked her legs around my chest and her arms around my neck.

"How the hell did you do that?" Chazz demanded. I ignored him and secured my arms around Sam's legs. Once I had a good grip on her, I started running toward the hospital. Alexis caught right up to me.

"Jay!" Syrus yelled. I heard them running after me.

"Wait up, Serge!" Hassleberry yelled. I rounded the corner and immediately caught site of the hospital. I took a big gulp of air and then took off in a full blown sprint.

"Damn little speed demon," Chazz muttered behind me.

_**xXx**_

I nearly collapsed outside the hospital. The gang reached me after a second. We were all breathing raggedly. Sam slipped off my back and landed on the ground. I braced myself against my knees as I tried to steady my breathing and slow the beating of my heart. After a few moments I finally straightened out. I smoothed out my shirt and started walking toward the doors. Sam ran right up to me and wrapped her arms around my arm; she was shaking and still crying. Alexis walked up to the other side. The gang was right behind me. I pushed open the doors and was hit with the cool air conditioning, but that didn't matter. What did matter is what I saw.

My entire family was in the hospital waiting room. Except for Aunt May. Uncle Mike was pacing back and forth, gnawing on his thumb nail. The triplets were sitting on the ground watching him closely. Brad was sitting in a arm chair with his head buried in his hands. Kara and Aurora were sitting on the couch with Robby and Susan. Mia and Zoey were sitting on Mom's lap; she was in another arm chair next to Aunt Shelbi. Aunt Shelbi was holding Tommy. Uncle Jake was sitting on the ground leaning up against Aunt Shelbi's chair. Dad was gone. When the door opened, everyone looked over at us. Uncle Mike stopped in his tracks.

"Baby girl!" he said. Sam released my arm and ran over to him. He wrapped his arms securely around her, holding her close. Mom slid Mia and Zoey off her lap and walked over to me.

"How…," she began to ask. I cut her off.

"Sam ran into us." Mom nodded. She pulled out her cell phone and walked past me.

"I have to call Chris now; he went out looking for Sam as soon as she ran out," she said. I nodded. She stepped out the door. I walked over to the chair Mom was just sitting in and sat down. Mia and Zoey climbed into my lap. Alexis came over and sat down on the arm of the chair. I looked over at Aunt Shelbi.

"What happened?" I asked. She looked at me. She took a deep breath; it was unsteady.

"May fell down the stairs and when Sam tried to get her up…she wouldn't move. She wouldn't even wake up. Sam called Mike and he ran home. He brought her here and we've been here for the last hour." I nodded my head gravely, biting my lip. Alexis reached out for my hand and took it, squeezing it.

"What's going on?" Zane asked. I looked up at him; the rest of the gang was around the chair. They were looking at me perplexed.

"Aunt May fell down the stairs," I answered. Zane nodded, "She was almost nine months pregnant," I elaborated. His eyes widened quickly and he gasped, as did the rest of the gang.

"Wait, your Aunt May?" Hassleberry said. I nodded. Before they could ask any more, I slid Mia and Zoey off my lap and stood up. I walked over to Mike and Sam. He was still holding her closely. I touched his arm and he looked at me. He looked down at Sam and sighed. He dropped his arms and Sam walked over to my side. I helped her over to the couch. Susan and Robby jumped off. I set her down and knelled down in front of her.

"You okay?" She shook her head. Tears were still running down her cheeks. I reached out and whipped them away. She took a ragged breath and choked back a sob. Alexis came over and sat down next to her. I stood up and left Sam with Alexis. I noticed Zane walk over and sit down next to her also. I walked over to the triplets and sat down next to Kyle.

"How are you three doing?" I asked. They turned to look at me.

"Mom fell down the stairs," Kyle said. I nodded.

"She was almost nine months pregnant," Tyler said. I nodded again.

"Will she be okay?" Skyler asked. I bit my lip.

"I don't know guys, I just don't know," I answered. They all nodded slowly.

"We don't know either," they all said quietly. I reached out and pulled them all against me. They held onto me as best they could and I sighed. The door to the hospital opened back up and Mom and Dad walked in. Dad saw Sam and Alexis and the rest of my friends. He looked over at me. He just sighed and sat back down in the chair I was just in. Mia and Zoey crawled into his lap. They were kinda lucky; they had no idea what was going on.

"What's going on here!?" Chazz demanded. Everyone looked at him. Blair reached up and smacked his head hard. He jolted forward slightly and then turned back to glare at her.

"I'll make this simple, Chazz; this is my family and right now my aunt is in the emergency room. So it would be very cool if you could just zip your lips," I said. Chazz and everyone looked at me in shock. I couldn't blame them either. Normally I was a really happy-go-lucky guy but not now. Not when my family is in pain. That's when I get serious.

"Oh." was Chazz's genius response. I sighed and pulled the triplets away from me. I stood up and dusted off my clothes.

"This is your entire family?" Syrus asked. I nodded.

"Minus my grandma and grandpa," I amended.

"Mom and Dad will be here soon," Jake said. I nodded. I looked back at the gang. Zane was helping Alexis try and console Sam. Syrus and Hassleberry were sitting on the ground talking with Robby and Susan. Chazz and Blair even made themselves comfortable leaning against a wall by the couch. Bastion was talking with Mom. Atticus was talking to Dad. Mindy and Jasmine were talking to Jake. Aster was talking to Shelbi. Crowler was the only one who remained a good distance away from my family.

"You're all going to stay here?" Crowler asked. The gang collectively nodded. He snapped his teeth together and turned around quickly. "Well you have fun with that; I have more important things to do with my time than spend time with your family, Slacker." He left the hospital without another word. I ground my teeth together to prevent myself from saying anything I would want to but shouldn't. Just as he left, Phil and Sophie walked into the hospital. They saw us and ran over to us.

"How is she? Is everything okay?" Sophie asked. Mom shook her head.

"We don't know. They're still looking at everything," she explained. They nodded. Phil looked over and saw Sam. He walked over to her.

"Oh, my poor Baby Girl!" he exclaimed. He walked over and hugged her tightly. Sophie walked over to the triplets. She hugged each of them tightly. I sighed and walked over to the couch to sit next to Alexis. She took my hand and squeezed it. Phil and Sophie went over to sit on the love seat. Aurora was leaning up against Kara; her eyes were puffy and red. I could tell she had been crying. Suddenly, the door to the emergency room opened up.

"Mr. Yuki?" he asked. Phil, Jake, Mike, and Dad all stood up. The doctor sweat dropped. "Mr. Mike Yuki?" Jake, Phil, and Dad sat back down. Mom smacked Dad; Shelbi smacked Jake, and Sophie smacked Phil. Mike walked over to the doctor.

"What is it, doc? How's my wife?" he asked. Sam was looking intently at the doctor. The doctor sighed and untied his face mask.

"Actually, Mr. Yuki, I have bad news."

_**xXx**_

_CL__IFFIE! Ha! Aren't I evil? __((-insert evil smile-))_

_Well, anyway, please review! You guys have four more chapters till number 40! Technically you only have three more chapters to get 400 reviews! You guys are so close! Only 34 more to go! YOU GUYS CAN DO IT!_

**-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**

**1: Okay, remember, the gang still thinks that Jaden spent a summer with his friend. They still have no idea that he actually lives in Ochi City; only Zane and Alexis do.**


	37. Lauren to the Rescue

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with YuGiOh GX. I'm not 4kids.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, plot, idea, and all of my Original Characters.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Uncle Mike panicked. He placed his hands on the doctor's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he demanded. The doctor sighed and looked up at him.

"Mrs. Yuki had a serious fall and, with how far along she was in the pregnancy, is in very bad shape," the doctor (let's call him Bob) said. Uncle Mike's hands flexed around Bob's shoulders.

"How bad is very bad?" Bob looked him square in the eye.

"Both hers and the baby's life is in jeopardy." All of us Yukis froze. Sam started crying very loudly, and buried face in her hands. Zane immediately went to work comforting her. Uncle Mike's hands dropped from his shoulders and he staggered backwards, falling into an empty chair. Mom stood up and walked over to Bob.

"Tell me the status now," she demanded, folding her arms across her chest. Bob sighed and pulled out a clipboard from underneath his arm. He handed it to Mom, who took it.

"May's unconscious but is having contractions very close together." Mom flipped through some papers on the clipboard.

"Than do a C-section." She said it as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Bob shook his head.

"It's not that simple, Dr. Yuki," Bob said. Mom looked up at him sharply, her eyes blazing.

"How is it not that simple, Dr. Bob (Wow, I'm good)?" He sighed.

"The contractions are just too close together; only our most skilled Obstetrician could perform a successful C-section at this point."

"Then get your most skilled!" Jake yelled. Bob and Mom both looked at him.

"I would, but our most skilled _**is**_ the person we would have to perform this difficult operation on," Dr. Bob explained. Jake's head fell. Uncle Mike was shaking his head back and forth. He was muttering some things.

"I'm sure another surgeon could do the operation," Mom said. Bob nodded.

"You're right, another surgeon could," Bob agreed.

"Then why are you telling us all of this? Get another surgeon on this right away!" she ordered. he sighed.

"There is a little problem, Dr. Yuki," She sighed.

"And what would that be?"

"The surgeon would have to make a choice. Either the mother or the child; there is no way for another surgeon to save them both." Once again, all of us Yukis froze. The only sound was Sam's crying, which only got louder. I released Alexis' hand and walked over to my mom.

"You could do it, Mom," I said. She turned to look at me and so did Dr. Bob.

"What are you talking about, Jaden? I would never be able to choose." I shook my head.

"I know, what I'm saying is that you could save them both," I elaborated. Mom blinked and looked at me confused. As did Dr. Bob.

"I'm afraid you are wrong, Mr. Yuki. Although Dr. Yuki's surgeon skills are well above average, it is simply impossible for her save both the mother and the child." I rolled my eyes and ignored his statement.

"I'm afraid Dr. Bob is correct, Jaden, there is no way I could save them both," Mom agreed, sounding defeated. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Mom, you're a surgeon prodigy. You've got the fastest hands of any surgeon and you became head surgeon at age thirty. That has never happened before. Might I add you graduated top of your class at only the age of twenty two. Tell me how many other people have done that." She bit her lip, hesitating. She looked over at Mike, who had his eyes on us. He nodded slowly. Mom nodded back and then turned to look at Dr. Bob, determination blazing in her eyes.

"Prepare May for surgery," she ordered. I smiled. Dr. Bob looked up at her.

"Dr. Yuki, I do agree with your son. You _do_ have amazing credentials but you are too blinded by your own feelings for this case. You would try and save them both and end up only killing them both," he said sounding confident. Mom snapped her teeth together.

"You think I'm so blinded? You think that I would kill two people in my family just to try and save them both?" she demanded. She sounded extremely insulted. Bob nodded. "I'm not as blinded as you think I am _Dr._ Bob. I am perfectly capable of handling this surgery as any other. Of course I will try and save them both but if I am not able to, well then, I'll save May," Mom said. She looked over at Mike, making sure her decision was the right one. Mike nodded in agreement, though his face looked pained. Mom turned her attention back toward Dr. Bob. He was fighting an internal battle.

"You need consent from her husband," Dr. Bob said.

"She has it," Mike growled out. Dr. Bob sighed and looked at mom.

"I'll prepare her for surgery than," he finally agreed. Mom nodded.

"You just run along and do that." He quickly turned around and headed down the hall. Mom turned to look at Aunt Shelbi."Come on, Shelbi; I'm going to need some help." Shelbi nodded and stood up, shifting Tommy over Jake. He took him. Shelbi walked over to Mom. They turned and headed down the hall toward the surgery preparation room.

_**xXx**_

_O.o wow, this one is really short. I'm so sorry for the shortness. I'll make you guys a deal. If I get over ten reviews by the end of today, I'll post another chapter to make up for the extreme shortness of this one. Deal?_

_So, in that case, review! Still need those 400 reviews…I think I've given you guys enough incentive. If we reach 400 by tomorrow than you'll most likely get 3 chapters tomorrow. The two I promised plus that day's. But you guys have to promise to review for every single chapter I post within the next two or three days. No matter how many that is. We're reaching the end here folks! Less than ten more chapters till Summertime Love is DONE!_

_So, review and make the best of these last few chapters! : ) and no, 40 is NOT the last chapter. Just so you guys know._

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	38. Lucky Bunch of Kids

_Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, glad you guys liked the last chapter. Now, I didn't get ten reviews for the last chapter but I decided to post anyone. Also, I know that the review counter says that we've reached our goal but I want to talk to you guys about that. That's another reason why I'm posting. But anyway, simply enjoy the chapter and then I'll explain at the end._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with YuGiOh GX. I'm not 4kids.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, plot, idea, and all of my Original Characters.**_

_**REMAINING CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE!**_

_**--6--**_

_**THE COUNTDOWN HAS BEGUN**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Relax, Mike, it has only been an hour," Dad said, trying to calm down Uncle Mike. Aunt May has been in surgery for an hour and about ten minutes ago. He's been pacing the entire time. The triplets were mimicking him step for step. Sam had finally stopped crying and fallen asleep against Zane's shoulder. Mia, Zoey, and Tommy were all sitting on Dad's lap. Jake was sitting in the arm chair that Shelbi was sitting in. Robby and Susan were sitting in his lap and Kara and Aurora were sitting at his feet. Brad was sitting in his arm chair still. He hadn't moved an inch since I arrived.

"Yeah, Mike, relax. May is in the best hands possible," Jake agreed. Mike stopped pacing for a moment to look at his brothers. The triplets also stopped and turned in the direction of Dad and Jake.

"I know, but I can't help but to worry. I know Lauren will do everything in her power to save both of them but some things are out of her power. What if she can't save Emma? What if she tries so hard to save them both that she ends up not being able to save either of them?" he questioned. Dad narrowed his eyes at his youngest brother.

"Don't you dare think that, Mike! Not now! Your kids are looking up to you. If you're questioning Lauren than they'll begin to question her. Lauren is very skilled and very smart. She'll know when enough is enough. So you will leave here today with both a wife and new daughter or just a wife," Dad said. He sounded cruel but I knew he didn't mean to. Mike sighed and nodded.

"You're right, Chris, but still." He started pacing again, this time gnawing on this thumb nail. The triplets looked up at him and began to gnaw on their own thumbs. Dad and Jake both sighed. Jake turned to look at Dad.

"What if Mike's right?" Dad glared at him. Jake shook his head. "That's not what I meant, Chris. What I meant was what if Mike is right about Lauren only being able to save May or only Emma? You said yourself that Lauren is very distraught when she loses a patient, though it is rarely, it still hits her very hard. How will she feel if she loses one of her own family?" Dad looked down at the floor, taking in his brother's words.

"I know what you mean. I don't know how Lauren will handle it. Intellectually, she'll know she did the best she could have and done all she could but emotionally, she'll feel that she could have done more and therefore, feel extremely bad. It won't help during the funeral at all and whenever she sees Mike or the kids," Dad said. He looked up at Jake. "She'll feel guilty for the rest of her life." Jake nodded gravely.

"What then?" he asked. Dad shrugged.

"We'll just have to hope that things turn out for the better." Jake nodded in agreement. I looked around and the littler Yukis. Mia and Zoey were curled up against Dad's sides, starting to fall asleep. Tommy was also starting to fall asleep against his chest. Kara and Aurora were leaning against Jake's legs. Aurora looked like she was starting to drift off. Susan was already asleep against his shoulder. Robby was tugging absentmindedly on his jacket collar. I decided that I need to get up and stretch my legs. I stood up and tugged Alexis to her feet with me. Zane looked up at us, confused. Alexis looked at me confused as well.

"We'll be right back," I told Zane. He nodded slowly. I tugged Alexis in the direction of the cafeteria. She followed me willingly. The gang looked at us confused but said nothing. Dad nor Jake nor anyone else in my family noticed us leave. Once we entered the cafeteria, Alexis decided to talk.

"What are we doing?" I didn't answer for a moment and headed in the direction of the drink bar. I reached the bar and stood there for a moment, waiting for the little blonde girl to come over and take my order. "Jaden," she said impatiently. I turned to look at her.

"I'm buying some drinks for everyone." She nodded. I did a quick count in my head and then looked at Alexis. "Would Zane prefer coffee or cocoa?" She smiled.

"Coffee, same with Atty and Aster. Zane likes his black and Atty likes decaf with a little sugar. I would assume Aster likes black as well." I nodded and turned back to the bar. The little blonde girl, whose name was Deidra, finally noticed us. She walked over to us and smiled warmly at us.

"May I help you?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I'd like six coffees; three decaf, one with a little sugar, the other two black, and three regular. All black. And then eighteen hot chocolates," I ordered. Deidra blinked once at the large order before nodding.

"Will that be all?" she asked. I nodded. "Be just a few minutes." With that, she turned and began filling my order. I turned around and leaned my back against the counter. Alexis looked up at me with concerned.

"Jaden," she called. I turned to look at her.

"Hmm?" I hummed. She bit her lip, hesitating. My eyebrows rose in response. She sighed.

"I was wondering something," she began, looking away for a moment. I waited. She sighed again and turned to look at "Why aren't you crying or worried, like the rest of your cousins? I mean, even your dad and uncle are worried and speaking about it." I looked away from her and off into the distance before speaking.

"Brad doesn't like me very much because all of the littleler kids look up to me at times like this. Even at times not like this, they do. Never Brad and that really annoys him. But, he once told me that he was glad that they do at times like this," I began.

"Times like this?" I nodded but didn't look back at her.

"Yeah, Brad is a wreck at times like this. He's a real jerk sometimes but only because he wants to prove that he can be an idol for the little kids, too, and not just me. But by being a jerk, they don't, so he really only does it to himself. Hopefully he'll realize that and change. Anyway its times like this, in family troubles that he can't be what the little kids need him to be. He can't put on this brave face for them because he's a wreck himself," I continued.

"I'm still confused. What does Brad have to do with you not crying?"

"Everything," I said. I finally turned to look at her. She had her head cocked to the side and was looking up at me quizzically. "I'm not crying because the little kids look up to me for their strength. If I'm not crying, then they're not going to cry. If I'm not acting worried, then they won't be worried. Brad's a wreck and Sam is too emotionally insecure at times like this. I'm the only one that the kids can look up to like this." She frowned.

"But you are crying and worried," she said. "On the inside." I nodded.

"Yeah, I am. But no matter how much I _want_ to cry, I won't. The little kids' security is more important than me letting out all my confined feelings." She nodded and smiled slightly. She reached up and pressed her lips to mine softly for a moment before pulling away.

"Well, all I have to say is that your cousins are a lucky bunch of kids." I chuckled.

"Your order sir," Deidra called. I looked over my shoulder to see all the cups sitting on the counter. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet. I handed Deidra the money.

"Keep the change," I said. Deidra smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice day." I smiled and took some of the drinks. Alexis took the rest, dropping my hand so she could hold them.

"You, too." Alexis and I turned and headed back to the waiting room.

_**xXx**_

_Okay, so this one isn't that long but it's __**longer**__. If you add these last two chapters together than you'll get my average chapter length! : )_

_Okay, now about the 400 review thing. Technically we are only at 391. Why? Because the other nine reviews are from the same person to simply reach the goal. I've already talked to this person about that so please do not talk to them about it. Please don't worry about it. The ninth reviewer for this chapter will be the "400th" reviewer._

_I'm sorry, I feel like I'm punishing you guys for that person's silliness. The person just doesn't know me personally. Reviews are very personal to me and just writing ten to reach a mark insults me somewhat. They are actually worse than flames for me._

_But you guys don't have to worry about anything. We'll get the bonus chapters after this chapter! Remember, don't worry about the reviewer. I've already handled it. Please just review and maybe you'll be that ninth reviewer!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	39. Welcome Baby Emma

_Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was babysitting all day at a different house. Yes, we have finally reached our goal. No I won't post the two chapters just yet. I'm posting this chapter really quickly before I leave again for a movie and then to babysit again. I'll hopefully resume posting tomorrow. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with YuGiOh GX. I'm not 4kids.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, plot, idea, and all of my Original Characters.**_

_**REMAINING CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE!**_

_**--5--**_

_**THE COUNTDOWN HAS BEGUN!**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Alexis and I walked into the waiting room. Dad and Jake had finally convinced Mike to sit down. The triplets were sitting on the ground at his feet. He was still gnawing on his thumb nail. I smiled and walked over to him. Alexis began handing the cocoa out to the gang and smaller Yukis. I pulled out one of the black coffees and handed it to Uncle Mike.

"Stop gnawing on your thumb and drink some coffee," I said. He smiled up at me weakly but took the coffee and drank some. The triplets looked up at me. I smiled and handed each of them a cocoa. They took it and drank theirs just like Mike did his coffee. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. I went around and handed everyone their drinks. Alexis had Atticus' coffee so I didn't need to try and separate that one from the rest.

Finally I had one last hot cocoa left. I walked over and knelled down in front of Sam. Alexis sat back down next to Sam, holding two hot cocoas. One was for me and the other was for her. I smiled at her and gently shook Sam awake. Sam groaned quietly before opening her eyes slowly. She blinked rapidly as she lifted her head off of Zane's shoulder. She looked at me. I smiled and handed her the hot cocoa. She smiled weakly and took the hot cocoa. I stood up and set the empty carrying caddy on the floor. I rested my hand on Sam's shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Everything's going to be just fine," I assured her. She sighed and nodded. As if on cue, the door to the operation room swung open and Mom walked out. She had already removed her apron she had worn, her gloves, face mask, and hat. Mike stood up immediately and walked briskly over to her. I sat down next to Alexis and took her now free hand. She smiled at me and squeezed my hand softly.

"How is everything, Lauren? How's May?" Mike asked quickly biting his lip afterwards. He wanted to both know and not to know. Mom, who was looking at the ground, looked up at him and smiled.

"Both May and Emma are perfectly alright and healthy," she said. Mike breathed a sigh of relief, as did the rest of us Yukis.

"Can I see her…them?" he asked, smiling that he had to correct himself. Mom smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course, everyone can see them." Everyone else jumped up and started following Mom. Sam ran over and wrapped her arms around Mike's arm. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. I stood up and so did Alexis. The rest of the gang stood up slowly and made their way over to us.

"We'll meet you at the hotel, Jaden," Zane said. I nodded.

"You've got a lot more explaining to do, too, Slacker," Chazz said. I chuckled and waved off his comment.

"Yeah, yeah." I said. Zane smirked. I smiled and turned to head down the hall the rest of my family just went down. Aurora was standing at the end of the hall waiting for us. "See you guys soon." They nodded and turned to leave. I tugged on Alexis' arm and we walked down the hall. When we reached Aurora she smiled and jumped on me free arm.

"We've got another Yuki, Jaden!" she exclaimed. I chuckled.

"I know." We walked down the hall and reached the room that I assumed May was in. The door was slightly ajar and Kara was standing outside of it waiting for her sister. Aurora ran over to her sister and they both walked inside. We walked in just after them; I closed the door behind us. May was sitting up in the bed. Mike was sitting on the bed next to her; his arm was securely around her waist. I smiled at the site. May looked up as the door opened and smiled at us. We made our way over to her side.

"How are you feeling, Aunt May?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Much better actually." I smiled.

"That's good." She nodded.

"You really scared us there for awhile, May," Dad said. She smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"It's not your fault, May." Mike squeezed May and kissed her temple.

"He's right but if you ever think about leaving me like that again, I'll never forgive you," he said, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. She smiled up at him.

"I think I can handle that." He chuckled and kissed her quickly on the lips. I saw the light from the light above the bed glisten off of something in Mike's eyes.

"Knock, knock," Shelbi's voice came from the door. We all turned to see her walking in with something in pink cloth in her arms. Mike and May immediately straightened out. She smiled and walked over to the vacant side of the bed. She handed May the bundle in her arms. May took it willingly. She held it tenderly against her chest. Mike reached over and brushed the cloth back so we could all see the baby. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked at the sudden light. She had the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen. May leaned down and brushed her lips across the baby's forehead.

"She's beautiful," Mike whispered. May nodded and handed the baby to her father. He took her and held her tenderly.

"What's her name again, Mommy?" Skyler asked. He and the other two crawled up onto their mom's bed and were sitting at her feet. She didn't tear her gaze away from her baby.

"Emma," she breathed. I tugged Alexis' arm so we could move closer to Emma. We were now standing at Mike's side. He looked up at me and then down at May. She nodded her head ever so slightly. He extended his arms toward me. I smiled and dropped Alexis' hand so I could take Emma. I cradled her against my chest. Alexis looked down at her, brushing her hair back behind her ear when it fell in her face. Emma sighed, rather cutely I might add, and then rolled her head to the side, falling asleep.

"Jaden," Mike called. I lifted my head to look at him.

"What's up?" Mike reached out and took May's hand. They both looked at me.

"Mike and I were talking and we were wondering if you'd be willing to be Emma's godfather," May said smiling. My jaw dropped.

"Of course, this offer is only valid as long as Alexis agrees to be the godmother," Mike said, smiling. I looked at her, as did Mike and May.

"Oh I couldn't! I've only known you for a little over a week," she said. Mike and May laughed; He rolled his eyes.

"A little over a week or not, we still want you to be the godmother," Mike insisted. She shook her head.

"Aw, come on, Lex. I won't be godfather unless you be godmother," I said, jutting out my lower lip in a pout. She sighed and smiled.

"Okay, fine, I'll be Emma's godmother." I smiled.

"Good," Mike said. She laughed quietly. I extended Emma toward her. She reached up and took her from me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her against my side. I looked down at my new goddaughter.

_My goddaughter._

_**xXx**_

_YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Hope you guys liked it! Please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	40. Know How I Feel

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter. This is today's scheduled chapter. Later on today I'm going to post your two bonus chapters! Yay! Just remember to review for all of them! Anyway, enjoy today's chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with YuGiOh GX. I'm not 4kids. I also do not own Spencer's, Superman, or Hot Topic.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, plot, idea, and all of my Original Characters.**_

_**REMAINING CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE!**_

_**--4--**_

_**THE COUNTDOWN HAS BEGUN!**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

It was a few days after Aunt May had Emma. May had been released from the hospital but was on strict bed rest, on the ground floor I might add. Emma was home too and, for once, Sam didn't mind babysitting. The gang and I were wondering around the mall bored. We just left the food court and were heading to another store.

"What's that stuck to your shoe soldier?" Hassleberry asked Chazz. Chazz narrowed his eyes at him and looked down at his shoe. Sure enough, there was a flyer stuck to his shoe. He reached down and ripped it off his shoe. Atticus snatched it from his hand before he could do anything about it.

"Why, it's a flyer for the Police Chief of the Year banquet today," Atticus said. "It says here that this year, the Police Chief of the Year award will be going to the chief of Ochi City." Alexis looked up at me and smiled. I chuckled but didn't say anything. "Huh," Atticus said. He looked over at Alexis, "I wonder if we'll see dad." She shrugged.

"Possibly, he is the chief of police in Poko City," she said. He smiled and nodded. He was looking at the flyer again. I reached out and snagged it from his hand. I crumpled it into a ball and threw it into the nearest trash can. It bounced off the rim and landed on the ground.

"You still suck at basketball," Morgan's voice teased. We all turned around to see Morgan and Mark standing right behind us, hand in hand. I smiled at her.

"Maybe, but I bet I could still take you," I teased back, "I mean, you play like a girl." Morgan smiled at me.

"Oh, you're on, hotshot," she said still smiling. I chuckled. Syrus looked up at Mark.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" he asked. Mark looked down at him, quite literally actually. Mark is one of the tallest guys in the city. Danny is the only person in the city, aside from a few adults, that are taller than him. Mark is six foot two while Danny is a towering six foot four. I frowned; they always make me feel like an umpa lumpa.

"We're here for the same reason you guys are. We were bored and wanted something to do," he explained. Syrus nodded. Morgan smiled at us.

"Why don't we be bored together?" she asked enthusiastically. I laughed.

"Sure, why not?"

_**xXx**_

We walked out of Spencer's because Mark insisted we go in there. Blair's nose was wrinkled up as we stepped back into the foyer of the mall.

"I _**hate**_ that store!" Blair said. Mark smiled at her.

"I love that store." He waved the bag of goodies he just bought around. Don't worry, he didn't buy anything perverted. Though Morgan and Alexis had to smack both Mark and I because we were talking about some perverted things in the store. He started it, I swear! She scowled up at me. I just smiled down at her, unrepentant.

"Well, it does have some good things to offer," Morgan said. She reached into Mark's bag and pulled out something that he bought for her, though she insisted that she should buy it herself.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mark, I have a job and money. I can buy things for myself," Morgan insisted. He pouted down at her._

"_But I'm your boyfriend; I'm supposed to spoil you!" he whined. She sighed. In the end, she let him pay for it._

"_Why did you let him pay for it?" Alexis asked her when Mark was paying for it. She shrugged._

"_How could I say no to that face? Besides, he is right. Boyfriends are supposed to spoil their girlfriends," Morgan said, smiling devilishly. Alexis giggled._

_**End Flashback**_

"Gah, that store is so perverted," Chazz said, glaring at nothing and everything. Morgan smiled at him. She was shoving the packaging to her new toy in the garbage by the store.

"You know you love Spencer's, Chazz," she teased. He glared at her.

"No, I'm pretty sure I hate it." She smiled and pressed the button in her hand.

_Bullshit detected! Take precautions!_

We all laughed as Chazz blushed lightly and glared more heatedly at her.

"I love bullshit buttons **(1)**." She slipped the button back into Mark's bag before twining her arm through his. "I say we go to Hot Topic next." Syrus froze.

"Hot Topic? Isn't that that Goth store?" he stammered. She smiled at him.

"Hot Topic isn't _just _for Goths. It's for everyone!"

"To Hot Topic and away!" Mark yelled. He began running in the direction of Hot Topic, his free arm extended like Superman. Morgan laughed as he dragged her along with him. I laughed. We began following Mark, Morgan, and the gang in the direction of Hot Topic. On the way, we passed the restrooms. Alexis stopped outside the hall that went to the restrooms. I stopped and looked at her perplexed. She smiled at me.

"I'll be right back," she assured me. I nodded. She reached up and pressed her lips to mine quickly. I was smiling when she pulled back.

"We'll be in Hot Topic," I reminded her. She nodded and hurried down the hall as I went to the store.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Alexis walked out of the bathroom, shaking her hands around trying to dry off the last bits of water. Once they were drier, she turned and began walking back down the hall. Suddenly, a hand holding a cloth was slapped across her mouth. She gasped and an unpleasant taste filled her mouth.

'_Chloroform!' _she thought in panic. She tried to pry the hand away from her mouth with little success. She flailed around trying to free herself but the person was extremely strong. Her body slowly started to feel heavier as the chloroform slowly spread throughout it. Before her mind completely shut down, she thought one last thing. '_Jaden, please help me.'_

Alexis fell limp in the arms of her assailant. The cloth slipped from his hands and landed on the ground. She was lifted into the assailant's arms and held bridal-style. He was in darkness of the hall but they were surrounded by a few people.

"Wow, we sure lucked out," a voice said. It was deep and male.

"Yeah," another male voice agreed. "That chick is sure a fighter."

"Do you got her, boss?" a different voice asked. The assailant grunted. Something fell from his mouth. It wooden and clattered against the marble mall floor. He turned and began walking toward the exit. The third male voice, the one that asked if he had Alexis, ran ahead of him and opened the door. The assailant stepped out into the sunlight, revealing himself. The assailant was Danny. His lackeys stood around him.

"Boss, I'm not so sure about this anymore. What will Yuki do if he finds out?" Danny's right hand man asked. Danny glared at him.

"Don't worry about Yuki. If he finds out than it's just better for me. I'm only helping this freak so I can get my revenge," he snarled. His right hand man cowered away. Danny walked down the steps quickly, leaving his gang behind him. He was still carrying Alexis. He went right to an awaiting car. He opened the door and slipped her inside. He slammed the door and jumped in the front, buckling himself in. The car sped away. The car was silent except for Alexis' heavy breathing.

"How much chloroform did you give her?" the driver asked him. He looked at him.

"As much as you put on the cloth, Doc. You still have the bottle so I couldn't have put anymore on it even if I wanted to." The Doctor nodded and cranked the wheel, making a sharp turn. Alexis slid in the backseat.

"You could have a least buckled her in," the Doctor said, giving him a disapproving look. He glared at him.

"If I buckled her in than she'd be in the view of everyone and we don't want that. Unless you _want_ Yuki's dad to know that we just kidnapped his little boy's girl." The Doctor glared at him.

"I would watch what I say if I was you, Danny. You may be working for _him_ but I'm the one who's going to pay you." Danny snorted.

"Go ahead and keep your money, Doc. I don't care about the pay or his plans, whatever they are. I only agreed to help out because I saw it as away to finally get my revenge on Yuki," he explained. He turned his head and looked out the car window. They were on the back roads speeding away from the mall.

"Why do you want revenge on Mr. Jaden Yuki so bad anyway, Danny, if I may ask," the Doctor asked. Danny turned his head to look at the Doctor.

"Go ahead and ask, Doc, but I'm not saying anything," Danny growled. The Doctor sighed and nodded. He made another sharp turn and Alexis slid once again.

"At least buckle her around her waist using the middle buckle, so she won't slide around so much. He won't like her damaged," the Doctor said. Danny shrugged and leaned around his seat. He buckled Alexis around the waist and looked at her sleeping face. Some hair was in her face. He reached out and tenderly brushed it back. Another sleeping face, not Alexis', flashed across his eyes. His teeth snapped together and he looked out the back window. The mall was just leaving their rearview.

_Finally, Yuki, finally, you'll know how I feel._

_**xXx**_

_CLIFFIE!_

_Ah ha! Danny's kidnapped Alexis! Who is he working for? What could he possibly want with Alexis? And, more importantly, does Chazz really love Spencer's! LOL! JK, the most important question is:_

_HOW WILL JADEN REACT!_

_Well, you'll find out later on today. This is today's scheduled chapter and your two bonus chapters will be here later on today…once I write them! XD But they WILL be here today, I promise! Anyway, review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**

**1: Bullshit buttons exist! I own one! They're so much fun and hilarious! If you have a family anything like mine, you'll love the bullshit button! They're ten bucks at Spencer's. Gosh, I feel like an advertising commercial! XD**


	41. What Earned Me This Award

_Hey everyone! Here is the first of two bonus chapters I promised. I'll thank the "400th" reviewer at the end of the next chapter. Please enjoy this chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with YuGiOh GX. I'm not 4kids. I also do not own Hot Topic or Hello Kitty.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, plot, idea, and all of my Original Characters.**_

_**REMAINING CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE!**_

_**--3--**_

_**THE COUNTDOWN HAS BEGUN!**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Jaden, I don't think the time has changed in the last two seconds," Morgan said. I was looking at my watch…again. It has been ten minutes since Alexis went to the bathroom and she hasn't come to meet us at Hot Topic yet. I dropped my arm and looked at Morgan.

"Yeah, well, I'm just wondering what's taking Alexis so long," I explained. She nodded.

"We'll go look in the bathrooms once Mark buys that shirt," she said sighing. I chuckled. Neither of us could believe that Mark wanted to buy a shirt from Hot Topic. If it didn't have something to do with surfing or California, usually Mark didn't want it but he really wanted this shirt.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oh my god! It's a Hello Kitty shirt! I want it!" Mark exclaimed as he dug through a pile of shirts trying to find his size._

_**End Flashback**_

I smacked my forehead when he did find his size and actually went up to buy it. The gang was standing outside the store. Syrus couldn't handle it anymore so they all just decided to wait in the hall. Morgan and I were waiting in the store for Mark. Because even if we were standing right in the doorway, He would wonder the store trying to find us. Trust me, he's done it before.

"Alright, let's roll," Mark said. He took Morgan's hand after shifting his bags to his other hand. I sighed and we walked out of the store. I looked around our little group trying to find Alexis but I couldn't find her. I felt a pang of nauseous run through my stomach.

"Alexis not here yet?" Morgan asked. Atticus shook his head.

"Nope, not yet." He didn't sound worried however, which was odd for him.

"And you're not worried?" I asked. He shrugged. Zane looked at him.

"How unlike you," he noted. Atticus chuckled.

"I know but I realized that I baby my little sister too much. She needs space so I figured I wouldn't worry like I used to." Zane and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, let's go see if she's in the bathroom," Morgan said. We all nodded and began walking in the direction of the restroom.

_**xXx**_

I was leaning against the wall by the girls' restroom. Morgan went in to try and find Alexis. The gang was standing around me.

"I honestly don't think we should worry. I bet Alexis is just fine," Blair said. I sighed but ignored her. Morgan walked out of the bathroom, her face was worried. I stepped away from the wall.

"She's not in there?" She shook her head.

"It's completely empty." I turned to look at Atticus.

"Time to worry now?" He was biting his lip; he nodded.

"Hey, what's this?" Hassleberry asked. I looked at him. He was holding something between his index finger and thumb. I took it from him and placed it in the palm of my hand. It was a blood red toothpick. It had a few bit marks in it. I knew right away who this toothpick belonged to. I contracted my hand around it, snapping it in half but also impaling my palm.

"Danny," I growled. Morgan looked at me.

"What about him?" she asked. I turned to look at her. She gasped and took a step back. I extended my closed hand toward her. She flinched. I opened my palm. Blood dripped from my palm and landed on the floor. I didn't care though. Morgan looked at the broken stick in my hand and gasped. She looked up at me. "You don't think…" she began. My growling interrupted her. She gulped. "I'll take that as a yes." I nodded.

"Hey check this out," Syrus said. I turned to see him holding a white cloth. It looked damp. I felt my eyes grow wide. I snatched from his hand and held it to my mouth, inhaling it lightly. I gagged and pulled it away. I looked at Morgan.

"Chloroform," I growled. She gasped.

"Danny, chloroform, and Alexis has gone missing. Seems like too much of a coincidence." I nodded and shoved the cloth into my pocket.

"Let's go," I said.

"Where?" Atticus asked me. I turned to look at him. He blinked once in confusion.

"The police banquet."

_**xXx**_

The gang and I, plus Mark and Morgan, arrived at the banquet hall just as a car was pulling up. A man with brown hair and light brown eyes stepped out of it.

"Dad!" Atticus yelled. The man turned in the direction of Atticus' voice. He gasped when he saw us.

"Atticus! What are you guys doing here?" Atticus' dad, whose name is Travis, asked. Atticus bit his lip.

"Well, you see, Dad, Alexis was kinda…kidnapped," he explained. Travis' eyes grew wide and looked at us.

"How?" he demanded.

"Chloroform and a very strong seventeen year old," Zane said. I heard Travis growl. He turned and began walking down the street, away from the banquet. Atticus ran after his dad.

"Where are you going, Dad?" he asked.

"I'm going to the police station. I'm going to have to talk with their officer of missing persons," he explained. Atticus nodded and followed by his side. The gang ran after him as well. I stopped and looked inside the banquet hall. I caught site of my reflection. My eyes were a very dark, yet light, honey brown. I sighed and they slowly changed back to their normal brown.

'_I hate when that happen,' _I thought, sighing. I turned and ran back down the street toward the police department.

_**xXx**_

"I'm afraid I can't help you, sir," the officer in charge of missing persons answered. His name was Carl. Travis slammed his fists down on Carl's desk.

"Why can't you help?" he demanded. Carl kept his expression calm. He has to deal with this kind of thing on a daily basis.

"Your daughter has not been missing for twenty four hours. I cannot do anything until she has been. I'm sorry, but it's out of my hands at the current time," Carl answered.

"I'm the chief of police in Poko City, I think you can make an exception for me," Travis said. Carl sighed.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Mr. Chief of Poko City Police _**but**_ this is Ochi City, not Poko City. You carry no power here," he replied. Travis' teeth locked together. I stayed in the back of the department, my arms folded across my chest.

"Well than I'll just go speak with Chris and get this matter straightened out!" he yelled. He turned and stormed away from Carl's desk.

"He's at the banquet," Carl called after him. "You'll never get in!" Travis stopped in the doorway and glared at Carl.

"Just watch me!" He slammed the door behind him.

_**xXx**_

"I'm afraid I can't let any of you in," the receptionist of the banquet hall said. Her name was Cindy. Travis had his hands balled into fists resting on the counter top.

"Why is that, may I ask?" he asked. His temper was extremely thin right now. Cindy sighed.

"For one, you are the only with a ticket. And for another reason, the Chief the Year award is just about to be given. I was given strict instructions to allow no one to enter while the speech and award are being given. I'm sorry but…" Cindy explained. Travis interrupted her.

"Yeah, yeah. It's out of your hands." He sighed.

"What now, Dad?" Atticus asked. Travis looked down at his son.

"I guess we have to wait for the speech to be done." I locked my teeth together.

'_Not good enough! Danny could get anywhere in that time!' _I thought, growling. I sighed and snuck away from the group the corner of the entrance room. I pulled out my cell phone and held down the eight button. I pressed the phone to my ear when the screen read "calling Baby Girl (Sam)". I knew she'd have it on. '_Please not let Mike have made sure she turned off her phone!'_

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Sam's phone vibrated in her purse. She grabbed it off the table and held it in her lap. Her family glared at her. May leaned over, cradling Emma gently in her arms.

"I thought I told you to turn your phone off!" she hissed. Sam smiled at her.

"Sorry, Mom, I thought vibrate was good enough," she said. May sighed and leaned away. Mike narrowed his eyes at his daughter. The phone didn't stop vibrating. Sam dove underneath the table and pulled out her phone.

_Jaden calling…_

"Okay, why is Jaden calling?" she whispered. She pressed answer and held the phone to her ear.

"_Sam!_" Jaden breathed into the phone.

"No, you called God. But you reached Gabriel. What would you like me to tell God?" she said sarcastically.

"_Not funny, Sam. I'm in no mood for jokes,_" he replied, his voice drained of all humor. Sam blinked.

"What's up?" Mike lifted up the table cloth to look at her.

"Samantha, if you don't hang up that phone and turn it off, you're grounded for a month! From everything!" he threatened. Sam eeped and nodded. He dropped the cloth. Sam cupped her hand around her mouth so she could speak quietly into the phone.

"Jaden, I have to go."

"_Sam, wait! I need to talk to my dad!_" Jaden interjected. She sighed.

"Through all his years as Chief of Police, this man has helped this city through its most difficult times. So it's my privileged honor to award this year's Chief of the Year award to Mr. Chris Yuki!" the announcer called out. Clapping erupted around her.

"Kinda impossible now. He's on stage."

"Samantha…," Mike whispered.

"I'm hurrying," she whispered back. "Jaden," she began but he cut her off.

"_Alexis has been kidnapped and I __**need**__ to talk to Dad_!" She blinked.

"UNCLE CHRIS!" she yelled. She dove out from under the table and crawled up the stage, propping up on the edge of the stage. "UNCLE CHRIS!" Everyone was staring at her. Mike had his face buried in his hands. Brad was whispering in Chelsea's ear.

"I do not know that girl." Chris was up at the podium and was just about to begin his speech.

"What is it, Samantha?" he asked without turning his head to look at her or moving his lips so much. Sam held up her hand with her phone in it.

"Phone call." He sighed.

"I'm kind of about to begin my speech, Sam." She waved her phone in the air.

"**PHONE CALL!**" He let out an annoyed sigh.

"Excuse me just a moment while I try and sedate my crazy niece."

"Good luck with that!" Mike yelled. Sam turned to glare at her dad. Chris walked over to her.

"What _is_ it!?" he growled. Sam handed him the phone.

"Phone call, duh, why do you think I've been yelling phone call? Because I want to give you hug, no, because you have a phone call," she said. He grabbed the phone from her and pressed it to his ear.

"What is it?"

"_Dad, I need your help,_" Jaden said.

"Can't this wait?"

"_Danny kidnapped Alexis."_ Chris blinked.

"Where are you?"

"_In the entrance room._"

"Give me three minutes." He snapped the phone shut before Jaden could say anything else. He dropped the phone into Sam's awaiting hands and walked back to the podium. He cleared his throat. "Once I heard that I was receiving this award, I spent weeks working on the perfect speech. Last night, I finally got the speech just perfect but now I have to throw that entire speech out the window," Chris began. "Something very important has come up and, if you'd so kindly excuse me, I have to go do what earned me this award." With that, he jumped off the stage and began walking out of the room, leaving his award on the podium. He loosened his tie on the way out.

"What is he doing?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. I think he's finally fallen off his rocker," Jake answered.

"Let's go," Mike said. They stood up and ran after their brother and chief. The rest of the Yukis stood up and followed them out, leaving an audience of confused people. The announcer stood at the podium.

"Um, well then." He grabbed Chris' award, "I guess I'll just hang onto this until he returns for it."

_**xXx**_

_Hehe, another chapter DONE! It's a longer chapter, thank goodness. : )_

_Please review and enjoy the next chapter!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	42. I Blame Myself

_Not much to say here. Just enjoy the second bonus chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with YuGiOh GX. I'm not 4kids. I also do not own Hot Topic.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, plot, idea, and all of my Original Characters.**_

_**REMAINING CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE!**_

_**--2--**_

_**THE COUNTDOWN HAS BEGUN!**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

I snapped my phone shut and walked back over the gang. Once I was next to the gang, Dad walked out of the hall. Travis blinked once and pushed himself off the counter. Dad walked over to me.

"Walk with me," he said. He began heading for the door. I saw Uncle Jake and Mike right behind him. The rest of my family hurried out of the hall. The gang followed after us. "What happened?"

"Alexis went to the bathroom at the mall and didn't meet us at Hot Topic like she said she would. When we went to see what was taking her so long, she wasn't there. Hassleberry found Danny's signature blood red toothpick on the ground and Syrus found a cloth that was tainted with chloroform," I explained. He nodded as we approached the police department.

"Alexis has been kidnapped by Danny?" Jake asked. I turned and nodded. Everyone gasped.

"See? It's a good thing I left my phone on," Sam said. She was standing next to Zane and right behind Uncle Mike. Mike turned his head to look at her.

"Yes, I guess it was," he agreed, smiling, "But you're still grounded from your phone for a month." Sam gasped. He extended his hand toward her. "Phone," he ordered. She pouted but extended her hand toward her dad, her phone in it. She placed the phone in his hand and he handed the phone to Aunt May. She slipped it into her purse. By now we reached the police department. We walked inside.

"We've already been here. The stupid officer wouldn't help us," Chazz said. Dad took off his coat and threw it on a chair with his tie. Uncle Jake and Mike mimicked him and then hurried to their desks.

"Oh really?" He turned and entered the main room. All the officers in the room stood up instantly.

"Chief!" they yelled. Dad nodded and they fell back into their seats. He walked over to Carl's desk.

"Explain to me why you didn't help Travis," Dad ordered him. Carl looked up at my dad.

"Well, it hasn't been twenty four hours, Chief," he said. Dad's eyes narrowed.

"Your point?" Carl gulped.

"You said that no one is allowed to file a report for twenty four hours."

"Travis didn't _ask_ to file a report, did he?" Carl shook his head. "Than what stopped you from simply _looking _on the cameras for her? He was asking for **help** not a **report**!" Carl fell out of his chair and then jumped back into it.

"I'm sorry, sir!" he yelled. Dad sighed and turned to look at me.

"Why didn't you just tell Carl it was girlfriend son?" I looked up at him.

"Travis was yelling; I wouldn't have gotten a word in edgewise," I explained. Dad chuckled and nodded. Mindy pointed at my dad.

"I knew you looked familiar!" Mindy said. Jasmine nodded. Dad looked at the confused. Bastion looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell us that your dad was the chief of Ochi City police?" he asked. I leaned against the wall, folding my arms across my chest.

"You never asked." The gang looked at each other. Dad walked past them.

"Jake! Mike! Check all city cameras. Danny's sure to be somewhere," Dad ordered them. Jake and Mike nodded and fell down in their chairs. They began typing furiously on their keyboards and scrolling with their mouses. Travis looked at Dad.

"So your son is my daughter's boyfriend?" he asked. Dad nodded. He was flipping through some papers.

"Of course; I actually recognized your girl immediately but I didn't say anything." Travis chuckled.

"I wish I could say the same for your son; he's changed a lot." Dad looked over at me smiling. He turned to look back at Travis.

"I'll say." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Found him!" Jake yelled. Dad and Travis' heads whipped in his direction. Dad dropped the papers on the desk he was standing in front of and ran back to Jake's desk. He rested his hands on the desk and the back of Jake's chair. He was looking at the monitor.

"Where is he?" I stepped away from the wall. Jake typed a few things and moved his mouse around.

"He's just down the street; on the corner toward the library." He looked up at Dad, who was looking down at him. "He's alone."

'_That's all I needed to hear,' _I thought. I took off in a sprint toward the door.

"Jaden!" Dad yelled after me. I ignored him. I slammed right through the door and jumped all the steps; I landed in a crouch. I took off from the crouch and sprinted toward the corner. I could see someone's arm around the corner and I knew it was Danny.

"Jaden! Get back here!" Zane yelled. I could hear them all behind but I just kept running.

"Stay here guys," Mike said. I heard my cousins groan but I knew they'd obey. I rounded the corner and there he was, leaning against the wall. He turned his head to look at me. He smiled and stepped away from the wall.

"Well, if it isn't Yuki? What's new?" Danny asked. I growled and ran at him, punching him hard in the nose. His head snapped back but I wasn't going to let him fall. I grabbed his shirt and spun, slamming him onto the wall. He grunted.

"_**Where IS she?**_" I demanded. He looked down at me. Blood was trickling out of his nose. I heard the gang come around the corner and gasp at the site. I ignored them and stared at Danny. He smiled at me.

"Who, Yuki?" he asked playing dumb. I growled again.

"_**ALEXIS!**_" I snarled. I pulled him away from the wall and slammed him back into it.

"Jaden!" Dad yelled.

"_**Tell me where she is right now, Danny! I'm not playing around!**_" He just smiled at me.

"How's it feel, Yuki? Feel's bad doesn't it?" This caught me off guard. I felt all my rage drain from my being as I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. He just continued to smile at me.

"Tamara." My eyes grew wide as my breath hitched in my throat. My hands slipped from his jacket and I dropped him. I took a few steps away from him. Morgan and Mark elbowed their way through the crowd.

"Tamara," I whispered. Danny smiled at me, a sick smile.

"Yeah, how does it feel to lose someone you love?" My stomach twisted in pain, pain at the memory.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Blair demanded. Danny looked at her.

"Tamara…was my twin sister," Danny said. The gang blinked. "She was an hour younger than me. She looked exactly like me, black hair and blue eyes. She was so sweet and innocent." He smiled at the memory of her. I had to swallow against the lump in my throat as her face flashed across my eyes.

"What the hell does your twin sister have to do with you kidnapping Alexis?" Aster asked. Danny's eyes narrowed.

"Tamara and I were friends with Yuki. We were twelve and it was winter. I was sick with a cold so Tamara was hanging out with Yuki by herself. It was just the two of them. They were coming home and a car was speeding down the street. It slipped on some ice on the road and started spinning out of control. Tamara and Yuki were in the road and the car slammed into her and she died in the street," Danny said, choking back sobs as he remembered it. He turned to glare up at me. "She died because of you! You did nothing to save her! I'll never forgive you for that!" I swallowed.

"You hate me because you think I'm the reason you sister was killed?" I asked in a whisper. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I don't think. I know! And you don't feel bad about it at all!"

"You're wrong, Danny. You're one hundred percent…wrong."

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"I blame myself. Every single _**day**_ I blame myself for her death! Not a day goes by that I don't run that scene through my head and think of ways I could have saved her now that I know what was going to happen. And every time I do I remember that back then I didn't know that the car was going to hit her. I didn't know that car was coming! I didn't know anything about that moment until the moment actually happened!

I blame myself everyday and I will blame myself everyday of forever. But, no matter how much I blame myself, how many times I run through that scene and think of ways, there was nothing I could have done then, Danny. And yet, I continue to blame myself," I told him. He blinked once. This took him by surprise. I looked him right in the eye. "Our friendship was destroyed because you thought I didn't feel bad about Tamara's death?"

"Yes." I laughed once, a kind of snorted laugh. He looked up at me.

"You're so thick headed sometimes," I said. His eyes narrowed at me. "Tamara loved that best about you." His eyes fell to the ground. I knelled down in front of him. "Danny, where is Alexis?" He looked up at me.

"I…I don't know."

_**xXx**_

_O.o_

_And so Danny's and Jaden's past is revealed! You just gotta feel bad for Danny know. I know I do. : (_

_You know what I realized when I was writing this? I really like twins. I mean have three sets of them, two of which are identical. Plus triplets! I cannot just have single births can I?_

_Well, I'm done rambling. Hope you enjoyed your two bonus chapters! Thanks so much to everyone for reviewing! I'd like to personally thank gottalovetwilight for being the "400th" reviewer! Thank so much!_

_Please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	43. Midnight and Mysterious Voices

_Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last two chapters! Here's the next one!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with YuGiOh GX. I'm not 4kids.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, plot, idea, and all of my Original Characters.**_

_**REMAINING CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE!**_

_**!!1!!**_

_**THE COUNTDOWN HAS BEGUN!**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Now explain it to me again, Danny; who hired you?" Dad asked him for the hundredth time. We went to my house once we found him. Dad thought the homey environment would help him speak more easily and openly about why he kidnapped Alexis. The gang was looking around the living room while Danny sat in a chair in the dining room. I was sitting on the arm of the couch facing him. Uncle Jake and Mike were sitting behind me typing on their laptops.

"I've already told you hundred times, Chief Yuki; I don't know who he is. He contacted me under a faulty voice and offered me this opportunity. I got the girl and gave her to the Doctor…," Danny began explaining again but he said something he had never said before. I leaned up when he did. Dad interrupted him.

"Wait, doctor? You've never said that before."

"Oh, yeah, well, the Doctor is what he made me call him. I don't know who he really is. I never even saw his face; but I did hear his voice," Danny said. Dad groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Okay, what about this Doctor?" Dad asked. Danny leaned back in the chair.

"He was the one who kept in contact with me. He was also the one who drove the car. He dumped me off on that corner you found me, paid me my money, and left with Alexis," he explained. Dad's eyes narrowed.

"So you have no idea where Alexis is being taken?" Travis was standing behind Dad. His hands contracted and his veins stood out against his skin. Danny shook his head.

"I never said that; I know where they took her…though they don't know I know," he said; he smiled for the first time after our little heart-to-heart. Dad blinked.

"So you _do_ know?" he asked. Danny nodded.

"Well then, where is she!?" Travis demanded. Dad shot him a look and he backed down. Danny was unaffected however.

"Pier four," he answered. Dad turned back and looked at him confused.

"The abandoned warehouse section?" Danny nodded once again. Dad turned to look at Jake. "Jake, do a cross reference between the abandoned warehouse district and break ins." He nodded and began typing furiously. I looked back at the gang. They were admiring the wall of photos and mementos. Sam and Brad were back there pointing stuff out and explaining. Chelsea was hanging onto Brad's arm. Morgan and Mark were back there as well. Dad walked over to Mike and Jake to watch them. Travis followed.

"Hey, Jaden," Danny called to me quietly. I turned to look at him. He flexed his finger in a "come here" motion. I stood up from the couch and walked over to him.

"What's up?" I asked confused. Danny always called me Yuki, he never calls me Jaden. He looked up at me. He had a white bandage across his nose; apparently I broke it. Not quite sure if I meant to or not.

"I'm…I'm sorry." This took me by surprise.

"Danny, I'm not mad at you…anymore," I said, thinking he was talking about the Alexis thing. He shook his head.

"I'm not just talking about Alexis, though I'm really sorry about that, I'm talking about everything for the past six years," he answered.

"Oh," I answered. "It's okay, Danny, really. Now that I know why you suddenly started hating me, I understand why you did." He sighed, annoyed.

"You're too forgiving, Yuki. Deep down I knew it wasn't your fault for Tamara's death but I wanted someone to blame. I'm sorry I chose you." I smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

"'S kay dude, really." He smiled up at me and nodded. I really couldn't hold a grudge, especially against Danny. He was my very first best guy friend. You can always forgive them. At least, that's what my mom always says.

"Wow Jaden, you did a _lot_," Mindy said, looking over the walls. I chuckled and removed my hand from Danny's shoulder.

"I was a very busy kid," I said. Mom laughed. She was balancing Tommy on her hip and standing by the sliding glass door.

"Busy, please boy, you were everywhere at once. If Claire and Morgan didn't live in town, there is no way I would have let you do all that," she said. I laughed.

"True, and Danny," I corrected, smiling down at him. he smiled back. Morgan walked over to us.

"Yeah; you spent the night a lot." I chuckled.

"I hardly stayed at my own house, didn't I?" Morgan and Danny both shook their heads.

"You had your own bedroom at all of our houses," she said. I laughed again.

"Very true."

"Found it!" Jake called. Everyone turned to look at him. Dad was sitting down on the arm looking at the laptop screen. "Warehouse four was broken into earlier this morning." Jake looked over at Dad, "The alarm didn't signal us." Dad pointed to the screen.

"So warehouse four on pier four?" Jake nodded. Dad jumped to his feet and looked at Travis. "Let's go check it out." Travis nodded.

"Hold up, Chris, you may want to check this out," Mike called. Dad looked at him confused.

"What is it?" Mike reached for the remote to the television and turned up the volume.

"_Traffic in Ochi City is backed up and very congested. There is no room on the streets large enough even for a little lady bug. Not even a police cruiser or ambulance can get through,_" the news reporter explained. She was standing on the sidewalk; behind her was a lot of cars, all of which were honking.

"Damn," Dad cussed quietly. Mom shot him a look but he didn't see it and, even if he had, I don't think he would have cared.

"What are we going to do now?" Travis asked. Dad folded his arms across his chest and gnawed on his thumbnail. It was a Yuki family habit when you're worried. Mom doesn't like it but everyone one of the Yukis do it, aside from her, Aunt Shelbi, and Aunt May.

"I don't know," Dad confessed. I locked my teeth together.

"Jaden," Danny called to me in a whisper. I looked down at him.

"What?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"I don't know what the guy was planning to do with your girl but I don't think it was nice at all. I think this is more than just a simple kidnapping. The Doctor didn't want Alexis hurt, saying the guy wouldn't want her damaged. He muttered something as I was getting out of the car, saying something about hoping she didn't have that strong of immune system," he explained. I felt my blood drain from my face and my eyes grow wide. His eyes grew wide and I knew my temper was getting the best of me and my eyes were going to honey again.** (1)**

"You're positive?" I asked though stiff lips. He nodded. I flexed my jaw. "Thanks." Then I bolted around him and out of the house, slamming open the door and letting it slam close behind me.

"JADEN!" everyone yelled after me. I heard them running after me.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

The Yukis, Danny, Morgan, Mark, Chelsea, and the gang ran out of the house after Jaden.

"Where is he?" Brad asked looking around for his cousin.

"I don't know," Sam said. She was also looking around. Suddenly the barn door flew open and Jaden flew out, literally. He was riding a horse…but not just any horse.

"MIDNIGHT!" Lauren and Chris yelled. The other Yukis gasped, as well as Morgan, Mark, and Danny. Midnight landed on the ground and bucked upwards, shaking her front legs in the air. Jaden kept a firm grip on her reigns.

"Jaden Takato Yuki! You get of that mustang this instant!" Lauren yelled. He ignored her and kicked Midnight's sides. She whined and took off running.

"**JADEN!**" Chris and Lauren yelled but Jaden and Midnight were already long gone.

"Damn it!" Chris yelled, punching a pole. He jumped off the steps and ran into the barn. He grabbed Walker and swung up him. All their horses always wore reigns; they only took the saddles off. So Chris and Jaden were riding bare back. Chris ran out and stopped in front of the porch. "You guys get to the station; you can make it to the station via cars. Don't take the horses!" The Yukis nodded. He kicked Walker and took off after Jaden.

"To the car!" Mark yelled. He jumped of the porch and ran to the car. Everyone followed after him.

_**xXx**_

Alexis' body felt heavy and her head was pounding. She groaned as she slowly came back to consciousness. She opened her eyes slowly and was met with darkness. She made out two figures standing above her.

"Ah, she's finally waking up," a voice said. It was a male one. It sounded old.

"Now can you inject it?" a different male voice asked. This one was slightly younger than the first. Alexis heard something move around her head. Something wet was rubbed into her skin around the bend of her elbow by a cotton ball. She tried to turn her head to see what was going on but it was fastened to the table. Her heart pounded in panic. Then her arm was stretched out and something was poked into her elbow.

'_A needle!'_ she thought still panicking. She gasped as whatever was in the needle was injected into her body. The needle was pulled from her arm and it fell against the table.

"There we go; here's the switch," the first male voice said. Some more shifting happened.

"Good, now whip it," the second male voice. One of the figures turned and walked away; Alexis could hear their retreating footsteps.

"Nighty night, sweetheart," the first male voice said. Suddenly, a blinding light was flashing in her eyes. She gasped and slipped right back into unconsciousness.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Turn, Midnight!" I ordered as I pulled the reigns to the left. She whined and rounded the corner. The people on the sidewalk screamed and dove out of her path. "SORRY!" I yelled back after them. Midnight continued to race down the sidewalk. "Off the sidewalk you silly horse!" I tugged the reigns off to the right and jerked Midnight into the congested traffic. We weaved through it. It was moving slightly better but still very congested. There was just enough room between cars for us.

'_Pier four…pier four…hang on, Lex, I'm almost there,'_ I thought. I tugged the reigns one last time and Midnight jumped over the hood of the car. The driver stared at us with wide eyes. Midnight's hooves just barely missed the side of the car as she landed and continued running.

"HOLY SHIT!" I heard the driver yell. I rolled my eyes and looked up. In front of me was warehouse four. I pulled Midnight's reigns up and her hooves scrapped against the ground as she tried to stop. Finally, she was still and I jumped off. I pulled her to a poll and tied her up.

"Stay," I ordered. She whined and obeyed. Dad and Mom thought Midnight didn't listen; they're wrong. I turned and sprinted to the warehouse door. I grabbed it and pushed it open. The light from the sun projected into the warehouse, creating a walkway of light. At the end of the walkway of light laid Alexis. "Alexis!" I screamed. I ran and slid down next to her on my knees. I rolled her over and held her. Her head fell limply against my arm. I reached my other arm over and pressed my hand lightly to her face. "Alexis?" Her eyelids twitched and slowly opened.

"Jaden?" she whispered.

"Oh, thank god!" I breathed in relief. I wrapped my arms around her and crushed her against my chest, holding her tightly.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"I thought I was too late," Jaden whispered. Alexis sat there a moment trying to figure out what was going on, where she was, and why Jaden was holding her like this. Why did he sound so relieved to see her? Didn't he just see her a few minutes ago? She was about to ask her what was going on when she felt herself shaking. She blinked and looked down at her arm. She wasn't shaking. Jaden was. When she realized that, he pulled her tighter against his chest and she felt something wet land on her neck as Jaden buried his face in the crock of it.

"Jaden?" she called in alarm. She pulled her head back and when she was about to pull Jaden's head up to look at him, his lips crashed onto hers. His hands were on both sides of her face, holding it securely to his. She could taste salt on his lips. They were hard on hers but held a deep amount of love and passion that she had never felt from him before. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers. They were both gasping. Alexis pulled back and placed her hands on either side of his face. She felt moisture underneath her palms. Jaden's eyes were closed and she could see the tears attached to his eyelashes.

"Jaden, what's wrong?" He opened his eyes to look at her. His deep, chocolate brown eyes that always seemed to drown her were swimming in tears. But his eyes also held more than just tears, they held confusion.

"You don't know?"

"What don't know?" He placed his hands on top of hers, as if he was holding them to his face. He was staring into her eyes.

"Alexis, what is the last thing you remember?" She blinked and tried to remember. She felt something being slapped over her mouth and the unpleasant taste of chloroform filling it. She gasped. "Alexis?"

"Chloroform," she whispered. Jaden pulled her hands away from his face and pulled her back into his chest.

"Shhh, relax; you're safe now," he soothed her. She grasped his shirt and tried to fight against the memory.

"I was so scared," she whispered. He kissed her forehead.

"I know, but you don't have to be scared anymore. No one is ever going to hurt you again. I swear it," he vowed. She looked up at him. He was staring down at her with blazing determination in his eyes. She smiled.

"I trust you." She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed back softly before pulling away. He looked down at her.

"So you don't remember anything past the chloroform?" Jaden asked softly. She nodded. He sighed and pulled one of his arms away from her body to whip his eyes across his sleeve, removing all of his tears.

"Jaden? Are you in here?" Chris' voice called. They turned to see him standing in the doorway. He sighed in relief when he saw them and ran over quickly. "Thank goodness you're okay, Alexis." She nodded. He looked at Jaden. "I'll talk to you later." He spoke in a low tone. Alexis looked at Jaden. He was smiling up at his dad, unrepentant for whatever he did. Chris sighed. "Let's get you out of here, sweetheart." He stood up straight and waited for them. Jaden stood up and pulled Alexis to her feet. He wrapped an arm securely around her waist and held her close to his side. They headed toward the warehouse door. "We're going to meet everyone at the department," Chris said. Jaden nodded. "Traffic is still really back up though." He continued. Alexis looked up at Jaden.

"Then how are we getting to the department? Are we walking?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, we're not walking." She scowled at him.

"Then what are we doing?" He looked at her and smiled.

"Can you ride bareback?"

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Alexis is back and safe! Very sweet moment, don't cha think?_

_Well, anyway, please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**

**1: For anyone who is wondering, yes, Jaden's eyes change to the shade they are when he is Haou.**


	44. Conclusions, Goodbyes, & the Plane Flys

_O.O WOW! OVER 500 REVIEWS!! You guys are A-MAY-ZING!!_

_Anywho, glad you guys liked the last chapter. Now please enjoy the last chapter of Summertime Love!_

_**Disclaimer: For the 44th time! I do NOT own YuGiOh GX or any of its rights gosh dang it!! Leave me alone you crazy lawyer people!**_

_**Claimer: MINE! All Mine! This title, plot, idea, and all Original Characters…MINE! That is covered!**_

_**NOTE! This chapter is written with me talking as an over voice. Okay? Good! Also when you see "…" after a word or phrase, I'm going into a flashback. The font will also be italicized so you'll know.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

The Yukis, the gang, Morgan, Mark, Chelsea, and Danny stood in the Ochi City airport. Summer vacation ends next week and the gang must return to Duel Academy to prepare for the next school year. They were there to tell the gang goodbye.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Lauren asked Jaden. He smiled at his mom.

"Relax Mom, I have everything. I mean, you checked ten times before you let me leave the hotel." She smiled and hugged her son tightly.

"Alright, fine. Just be sure to call me as soon as you arrive." He chuckled and nodded. He hugged his mom back. She pulled back smiling. She then looked at Alexis who was standing next to Jaden. "I want a phone call from you, too, missy." She reached out to hug her. Alexis smiled and hugged her back.

"Of course, Lauren," she said. The rest of the Yukis walked over and said goodbye to Jaden, Alexis, and the gang, which they became very close to after the whole Alexis incident. Speaking of which, what happened after Jaden found Alexis in the warehouse? Well, let's go back over two months…

"_Well, I've finally finished all the tests," Lauren said. She was looking at a clipboard. Everyone was in the hospital waiting room as she was finishing up the lasts tests on Alexis. Alexis sat down next to Jaden on the couch._

"_And?" Travis asked impatient. He was supposed to return to Poko City yesterday but when Lauren said some tests would take overnight, he changed the date on his train ticket. Lauren sighed and dropped the papers she was looking at._

"_Nothing is wrong; she's perfectly healthy."_

"_How can that be? Why would someone want to hire someone to kidnap my daughter and do nothing to her?" Travis demanded. Atticus looked at him._

"_Are you complaining that Alexis is perfectly okay?" Travis looked at his son and then sighed._

"_No, I'm not; I'm just confused." He fell back down in his chair. Lauren walked over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder._

"_I'm confused also, Travis, but I can't find anything wrong with her. In fact, she's healthier than she's ever been." He took her clipboard and looked at her results._

"_You've run __**every**__ test?" She nodded. He sighed and handed her back the clipboard. "I guess it was just a simple kidnapping." She squeezed his shoulder before standing up to fill out a few more forms. Jaden looked at Danny, who was sitting next to him. Danny looked down at him._

_More than a simple kidnapping?__ he mouthed. Danny shrugged._

_Apparently, I was wrong,__ he mouthed back. Jaden nodded. Alexis took his hand and squeezed it. He turned his attention to her._

"_Are you sure you don't remember anything?" She nodded._

"_Not a thing." Chris, who sat in a chair a few feet away, sighed._

"_Well, at least we know you're okay, Alexis. I guess a simple kidnapping was all it was," he said. Travis looked at him._

"_I already said that." Chris nodded._

"_Yes, but I said it with more confidence than you did." Travis cracked a smile._

"_Touché…"_

So Alexis was perfectly okay. Though Travis was still worried about her when he left, he trusts Lauren and knew she did every test she could. Back to the present, Danny walked over to Jaden. He punched him in the arm playfully.

"See ya later, Yuki; I want the 411 on Duel Academy when you get there," he said. Jaden smirked and punched him right back, this time in the gut.

"Sure thing…Mickanky," he teased back. Danny chuckled and wrapped his arm around Jaden's neck and started giving him a noogie. Jaden was laughing as he tried to pull Danny's arm away from his throat. After their little street fight, Jaden and Danny became really close friends again…

"_This is kinda creepy," Morgan said. She was resting her hand on her fist in the movie theater. She and Mark were sitting at a table with Alexis and Sam. The gang, plus Brad and Chelsea, were around them. Sam was turned in her chair and talking to Zane. An empty chair was next to Alexis and another empty chair on the other side of Morgan, the side that Mark wasn't sitting on. Alexis nodded._

"_Yeah, it kinda is," she agreed. Morgan sighed._

"_And I win!" Jaden yelled throwing his arms up in the air. Everyone turned in the direction of his voice. He was standing at the end of an air hockey table. The score was 9 to 10._

"_Best seven out of twelve!" Danny yelled. He smirked._

"_You're on!" Then they leaned over the hockey table…waiting. They stood up straight after a minute. "Danny, it's your turn to pay." Danny reached into his pocket and dug around for some change. He pulled out lint._

"_Sorry, Jay, I'm broke." Jaden groaned and reached into his own pocket, pulling out more lint._

"_Crap, so am I." He turned to look at the table where Morgan, Mark, Sam, and Alexis were sitting. "Morgan!" She sighed and reached into her pocket, pulling out a handful of change. Jaden and Danny raced to the table. Morgan held her money filled hand above her head. They stood next to each other._

"_I'll give this to you guys on one condition," she said. Their eyebrows knitted together in confusion; she smirked. "You have to admit that I am the most beautiful person you have ever laid eyes on." They both flinched. Jaden pointed to Alexis._

"_But my __**girlfriend**__ is right there!" he complained. Morgan sighed._

"_Well then, I guess I'll keep all this change," she said slowly. She started to put the money away slowly. Danny panicked. He grabbed Jaden's shoulders and began shaking him._

"_We must do it! For the game!" Jaden nodded seriously. They both turned to look at Morgan, who was smiling mischievously._

"_You are the most beautiful person we have ever laid eyes on," they said in unison. Her smile widened. She brought her hands back up and dumped her change into Jaden's cupped hands. Jaden and Danny ran back to the air hockey table. Once all of Morgan's change was securely in Jaden's pockets, he turned and looked back at her._

"_Aside from Alexis!" he yelled. She laughed and Alexis blushed. Mark scowled at his best friend _**(1)**_._

"_We've discussed this dude! Morgan is the most beautiful person on the planet," he yelled. Morgan smiled up at him but her cheeks painted a slight red. Jaden smirked and looked up at Danny mischievously._

"_Care to say anything, Danny?" he asked, his tone teasing. Danny glared down at him._

"_Just pay and let's play," Danny said, going back to his side. Jaden laughed but did pay. The game started over and their laughter filled the movie theater. Sam turned in her chair to look at Morgan._

"_When does our movie start?" Morgan pulled up her arm and looked at her watch._

"_Ummm…in forty five minutes." She sighed. Chazz glared at her from his table next to her._

"_Explain to me why we came here an hour and a half __**before**__ our movie was going to start?" he asked annoyed. Morgan sighed and pointed to Danny and Jaden. Everyone who was looking at her turned to look at the table. Jaden and Danny where hitting the puck…hard. It ricocheted off the walls of the table and bounced everywhere. Danny hit the puck with more force than necessary and it flew off the table._

"_Whoa!" Jaden said ducking. The puck flew and hit Chazz right on the forehead. He fell out of his chair. Everyone started laughing. Morgan leaned over Mark to look down at him._

"_Does that answer your question?" she asked. He glared up at her and rubbed his forehead…_

That happened only a few weeks ago, during the huge movie festival Jaden mentioned just before the gang met his family. Now, I bet you are wondering just one, tiny, little detail: _What happened to Danny's gang?_ Well, here's what happened to them…

"_You can't be serious, boss!" Danny's right hand man, Keith, exclaimed. Danny rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest._

"_I am one hundred percent serious, Keith," he replied. Keith shook his head slowly._

"_You're __**friends**__ with __**Jaden Yuki**__ just like__** that**__!?" he said slowly, trying to figure out the words. Danny nodded again. Keith looked at him. "But you __**hate**__ him!" Danny sighed and looked down at the ground._

"_I used to, but it was all a huge misunderstanding." _

"_You tried to __**kill**__ him __**multiple**__ times!" Danny glared up at him._

"_Be that as it may, the gang is through, Keith. Time to move on." With that, he turned around and walked away._

"_And what the hell am I supposed to do now, Danny? You and I were best friends and now you're just ditching me…for __**JADEN YUKI**__!" Danny froze and looked over his shoulder at Keith. "Do the last six years mean nothing to you?" Danny nodded solemnly._

"_They don't; you were friend with Danny the city thug, not Daniel Mickanky the confused teenager." Keith's face became chagrin red._

"_You'll regret this, Danny! You'll regret leaving me!" Keith yelled. Danny shrugged, unfazed. He turned back around and left him standing there…_

So Danny disbanded his gang and left Keith. He swore revenge and delivered it only a few weeks later. Danny handled him though, but he was sent to live with an Aunt and Uncle in Ireland because of the brawl.

Back to the present!

Sam walked over to Zane and hugged him tightly, her arms winding around his neck.

"Call me every day!" she ordered. He chuckled low in her ear and hugged back, his arms winding around her slim waist.

"Of course; be sure to watch my duels." She pulled her head back to look at him.

"Of course, remember, I'm your biggest fan." She smiled. He smiled back at her and brought his face closer to hers to where their noses were touching.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He then closed the distance between them and touched his lips to hers…

NOW FREEZE!

Let's think about this before you go jumping to conclusions! I know exactly what all of you are thinking: "_Isn't Zane 19 years old and Sam only 15?" _Yes, that is true. But, as long as there is nothing sexual about their relationship, there is nothing wrong with their relationship. Do we understand that? A four year difference is not that bad when you think about it. It's like a 28 year old dating a 24 year old; very common. It only seems wrong _because_ of what age they are at. But there is really nothing wrong with it.

Okay, now that I have that cleared up, I bet you are wondering how a very sane, very calm, very collected guy like Zane could fall for a very insane, very rambunctious, very out there girl like Sam? Well, remember opposites attract but there is also more to it. Allow me to explain…

_Zane walked into his hotel room. The room was dark, as it was a little past midnight. He dropped his keys on the counter nosily; he was well aware that his normal roommates were not in the room sleeping because there was no snoring. The light in the bed part of the room turned on. Jaden was sitting in a faux leather chair in the corner. Zane raised his eyebrows and sat down on the end of Atticus' and Chazz's bed._

"_Is there any particular reason why you're in my room and my roommates are missing?" Zane asked. Jaden smiled at him._

"_Relax; the guys are in my room right now. They'll come back once I leave," he assured him. Zane sighed and forced himself up. He walked over to the bathroom, pulling his shirt over his head in the process._

"_What do you want, Jaden?" Zane asked as he entered the bathroom. He threw his shirt on the ground and turned on the water. Jaden was standing in the doorway, leaning against it with his arms folded across his chest._

"_Where did you go on your __**date**__?" Jaden asked emphasizing the word "date" just like a little kid would. Zane rolled his eyes and began digging through a bag on the counter, pulling out a toothbrush; he ran it under the water._

"_We went to dinner and a movie, very simple." Jaden nodded. Zane placed some toothpaste on his brush and brushed his teeth. Jaden waited until he was done brushing his teeth before continuing._

"_What did Mike say to you when you came to pick up his little girl?" Jaden asked. Zane was pulling a night shirt over his head as he answered._

"_He just looked at me and told me to keep his little girl safe." He smoothed out his shirt and kept his eyes on it as he continued. "I could tell he wanted to talk to me alone though," he noted. Jaden snickered. Zane looked up at him, his eyebrow quirked. He had a smirk planted on his face._

"_You're lucky; every other boy Sam was taken on a date by, Uncle Mike played that song by Rodney Atkins in the background as he talked to them." He snickered some more, "Some of them never asked her out again." He stepped out of the doorway as Zane began walking out._

"_Then why didn't he do that to me?" He sat down on his side of his and Aster's bed. Jaden sat across from him on Atticus' side of the bed._

"_Because you're my friend. That and Sam threatened him with bodily harm if he tried to give you the talk," he said, chuckling. Zane chuckled also._

"_She can be very threatening, can't she?" Jaden nodded._

"_Yeah, she's really got Uncle Mike wrapped around her little finger." Zane nodded. He laid down on his back on the bed. He folded his arms behind his head. _"_But I didn't come in here to interrogate you about your date with my little cousin, Zane." He rolled his head to look at him._

"_Oh?" Jaden looked him in the eye._

"_What is it about Sam that…attracts you? I mean, she's crazy and you're…not." Zane chuckled and rolled his head back to stare at the ceiling._

"_To be completely honest, Jaden, I have no idea. I guess it's because Sam is just…different. She's unpredictable. She's just…" he explained but he struggled over the last statement._

"_Your other half?" Jaden guessed. His lips turned up into a smile but he didn't say or do anything. Jaden chuckled and stood up, leaving the room…_

After that night, Zane and Sam became pretty serious, up unto this point. No one in the gang, besides Jaden and Syrus, could figure out why he was so infatuated with her. Atticus was getting pretty close though, being the "master of love" that he was.

Okay, back to the present…again!

"You guys are going to miss your flight," Jake said. Jaden nodded.

"Okay, I'll talk to you guys later!" he said. More hugs and goodbyes were shared just as the gang entered the plan. They took the same seats they were in when they were flying to Ochi City. Everyone looked out the window to see the Yukis and all their new friends waving at them. They waved back at them as the plane took off. Just as the plane got above the cloud line, Jaden sighed and leaned back against his chair. Alexis looked at him concerned.

"Are you okay, Jaden?" He turned to look at her.

"No, I'm not." He turned in his seat to face her. He brought his face so the tips of their noses were touching. "I'm perfect." He closed the distance between them and kissed her soundly on the lips.

_**xXx**_

_And that's a wrap! Thank you all so much for your support and patience! Please review for the final chapter of Summertime Love! _

_I'd like you all to know that I am currently __**NOT **__planning a sequel for Summertime Love. Just so you all know. I might change my mine, but I don't know. I've still got a lot of fanfics to write, but we will see._

_Anyway, please, everyone, REVIEW FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER!_

_THANK YOU ALL ONCE AGAIN!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**

**1: I just realized how many best friends Jaden really has! O.o Wow, he has A LOT! Syrus, Mark, Danny, Claire, Morgan, AND soon to be Jesse! Though I think Jesse is his best-best friend. Still...wow! Okay, I'm done ranting!**


	45. URGENT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hey everyone!**

**Okay, not all of you guys who have this story alerted have me as an author alerted, as was pointed out by a fellow reviewer. So the reviewer who reminded me of this told me that I should inform all of you that there is now a sequal to this story.**

**Wintertime Love**

**If you loved this story, go check it out!**

**-Melmel**


End file.
